Tales of the Peacemillion
by Kuroi Uma
Summary: Clinging to a plank, floating in open sea, Relena first thought she was hallucinating when she spotted a black dot in the horizon, but then it grew into a ship and she felt relief like she had never known... Until she noticed the flag, that is. Now, she was faced with an important decision... Take her chances with the pirates or go to Davy Jones' locker.
1. The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part I)

**Tales of the Peacemillion**

 ** _Chapter I_**

 ** _The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part I)_**

The salty humid sea breeze was the first thing that assaulted her as she stepped out of her cabin, then it was the sun gentle and warm against her skin. Relena took a deep breath and smiled. When her foster parents had announced she would be moving to America to live with her biological brother and his lovely wife, she had not been at all excited by the prospect of spending weeks on a boat at sea. Her butler and escort, Pagan, had tried in vain to cheer her up, still – a week after they had departed from England – she had been unhappy about the trip. Throughout the following weeks though, the sea seemed to have grown on her and as they approached their destination she started wondering how she would be able to live again without that feeling of freedom. It was a question that remained unanswered.

"How was your breakfast, Miss Relena? Was the tea to your liking?" Pagan was immediately beside her, ever resourceful. She wondered how she would be able to live without him as well.

"It was good, Pagan. It was all very good." She smiled reassuringly as she made her way to the railing to stare out at the sea. It was when she noticed the dark shape of land at the horizon. They were far from it, so far she would have dismissed it as her imagination if not for the butler's following words.

"That is the island of Hispaniola." He said. "We will be heading west soon towards Port Royal, where your brother, Master Milliardo Peacecraft, resides."

"I thought he was a privateer."

"He is the right hand of the great Treize Kushrenada who works for the Royal Navy." Pagan confirmed smiling proudly at his fond memories of her brother. Relena had never met the man, so his doings – however remarkable they might be in the eyes of others – sounded like bedtime stories to her. "But just because your brother spends most of his time at sea does not mean he does not own a house ashore. His lovely wife, Mrs. Lucrezia, lives there with a couple of servants. She will be looking after you."

"I will miss you, Pagan." She said with a sigh and the old man's smile softened.

"I will miss you too, Miss Relena."

It was then, just as they enjoyed a peaceful and quiet moment, that the terrifying shout of 'Pirates!' came from the crow's nest and, as the captain cried out orders and the crew trampled around the deck, Pagan grabbed the young lady by the shoulders and met her eyes gravely. "Hide in your cabin, Miss, and – if the worst comes to pass – always choose the sea over the pirates. You can never tell what kind of men these scoundrels are going to be or what kind of horrors they will be capable of."

Relena opened her mouth to answer, to ask him to come and hide with her, to tell him to take care, but the captain's voice was louder. "Load the canons!" he shouted and the words were repeated amongst the men, shouted again and again. She felt so overwhelmed by the commotion she barely registered it as Pagan led her back to her cabin. It was only when the door closed behind her, separating her from the chaos raging outside that Relena realised she had not said a word, she had not told him goodbye.

XXX

Heero held the helm lightly in his hands and gazed out at the sea. It was a perfect day for sailing… The sun was warm on the skin and the breeze fresh, the waters were calm and sparkly and the crew was quiet. Not even Duo Maxwell – the official blabbermouth – seemed inclined to break the comfortable afternoon silence and so, the captain of the Peacemillion was content to steer the ship ahead and admire the view. Having been born and raised a pirate he knew peace never lasted long in the open sea.

"Smoke ahead!" Trowa Barton, who was on lookout, shouted from the crow's nest just as Heero's mind started wandering.

The captain pulled out his telescope and pointed it ahead. He could see a very small cloud of smoke rising from the horizon, barely visible without the magnifying contraption. "Barton!" he called just as Chang Wufei – his first mate – reached the quarter deck. Only moments later, Trowa was hanging from a rope, swinging lightly in front of them as the rest of the crew gathered curiously on the main deck. "Any ideas as to the source?"

"We're still too far to be certain, but there appears to be wreckage. Probably from another ship."

Heero nodded. "Keep an eye out for trouble."

"Aye, Capt'n'."

"Chang, what are yer thoughts?"

The Chinese man walked past the helm, frowning at the small greyish dot. "Probably a passenger or a merchant ship attacked by pirates. These are dangerous waters."

"Hn."

"Ye' still intend to head that way?" Wufei turned back to their elected captain with a sceptical look in his eyes.

"There doesn't seem to be much left to loot and a vicious group of pirates has just vacated the area… It seems to me that is the safest course at the present moment."

"Winner might not approve if he thinks we're heading blindly into a fight."

"Quatre is smarter than that, Chang. He has to be. He's our strategist." Heero's eyes swept the main deck until they landed on Duo who had – as usual – lost some bet against one of the other crew members and been assigned swabbie for the day. He was probably dying to get some action. "It's Maxwell that concerns me."

His first mate grimaced sympathetically. "There'll be no end to his complaining once he learns there'll be no heads to chop off."

"Duo's not like that." Quatre approached them with an amused smile. "He's very careful whose heads to chop off."

"Yes…" Wufei still looked disgusted. "He likes to play God."

The blonde man shrugged. "He has his beliefs." Then he turned back to their captain. "We're heading towards the smoke cloud then. What if some privateer comes to investigate?"

"The Royal Navy hasn't sailed these waters in a long time. This isn't a common route for merchant ships and those are the only ones they are concerned with."

"No need to call a vote on the matter then, I suppose."

The waters parted easily against the bow of the Peacemillion as Heero steered the ship forward and, while Quatre and Chang returned to their posts, the silence was replaced by the murmuring of the crew. It was only a matter of waiting and soon they would reach the site of the attack.

XXX

It did not take Relena very long to realise that hiding inside her cabin would do her no good. At first, all she could hear were the shouts of men outside, the blasting of cannons and the pounding of boots against the wooden floor of the ship's deck, but then the shouts grew desperate, the canons grew quiet and the clashing of swords – loud in her ears – seemed to be the only thing she could hear. The pirates had boarded their ship.

 _Always choose the sea over the pirates._ Pagan's words echoed in her head as she contemplated her only means of escape… The windows. And from there it was straight into the sea. She gave the door a long glance, wondering if maybe there might still be time to sneak out that way, but the sound of steps seemed to be growing closer and she definitely did not want to run into any pirates. After taking a deep breath she pulled the windows open. It was when she smelled it… Fire. The ship was on fire. Her heart went out to Pagan and she prayed to God that – no matter what happened – somehow he would be alright.

Relena looked out the small window at the dark waters below. Could that really be her only choice? What if they succeeded in defeating the pirates? Would the ship burn down or would she look like a coward and a fool for jumping out the window? A loud bang against the wooden door almost had it coming off its hinges. She did not need to put a face on the horrid scratchy voices outside to know the men behind her door were not her friends and she did not have to think twice after reaching that conclusion before she squeezed through the window.

The sea rushed in to meet her and she closed her eyes. It was despairing to suddenly find herself surrounded by cold salty water, but she forced herself to swim away from the ship lest the pirates realised she had been there and what she had done. It was not long before she had to come up for air though and, thankfully, her escape seemed to have gone completely unnoticed. What bothered her was the reason why… The fire had spread and the pirates were running frantically back and forth, carrying their loot back to their ship. She knew she was at a very disadvantageous position, but the fact that she did not recognise any of the faces she spotted gave her a heart sinking feeling.

Her dress was heavy, but the mere thought of getting caught by pirates in nothing but her underclothes was frightening enough to stop her from taking it off, so she held onto the first piece of lumber she could reach and prayed that it would not sink. It did not. Relena watched the ship be consumed by the flames as she floated, trying to stay out of the evil-doers' sight. It felt like hours passed before they finally left, by then her entire vessel had fallen apart and there was no hope left in her heart for Pagan or any of the other crew members. She did not cry. It was too much to process while trying to stay awake whilst holding onto a plank. She was tired, exhausted both physically and mentally, but she held on.

The sun was already past its zenith when she spied a small dot in the horizon. At first, she thought she might be hallucinating, after all she had spent an awful lot of time there with the sun beating on her head, but then it started growing closer and closer, bigger and bigger. Relena had never felt such relief in her entire life. It was like taking a deep breath after almost drowning… Until she noticed the flag and her heart turned to lead in her chest. It was a black flag with a white skull and two white wings underneath it. More pirates. She had to make a decision… Take her chances or drown.

XXX

"There's a survivor in the wreckage!" Trowa shouted from the crow's nest and Heero turned to Wufei with a frown. "It's a woman!"

"A woman?" the Chinese man repeated sceptically.

"Sirens?" the captain wondered.

"This far east?"

"Perhaps a mermaid, mateys?" Duo Maxwell suggested, looking up at them from the main deck and wiggling his eyebrows.

" _Perhaps_ Barton's seeing things." Wufei commented before the other man could get overexcited.

Heero pulled out his telescope intent on settling the argument when Quatre shouted from the forecastle. "It really is a woman!" he confirmed. "And she seemed to be the only one left."

"By which he means we should help her." The Chinese man translated to their captain.

"I realise that, Chang."

"This is a matter best settled by vote! It's common knowledge amongst seadogs that women on a ship bring ill luck."

"Do you have actual proof?" Heero asked him. "I don't believe in superstitions."

"Do we need bigger proof than _that_?" Wufei pointed at what was left of the burned ship. "She's the only survivor."

"He's right, Heero." Trowa dropped down beside them suddenly. "There're stories."

"Ye' seriously believe that bullshit, Bart'n?" Duo, who had also decided to join them, reached the top of the steps. "I expected more from ye', aye?"

"I take it we are voting then." Quatre concluded joining the gathering on the quarter deck.

"So it seems." Their captain agreed annoyed by the unwanted interruption to his quiet day. "Winner, would you like to start? Should we bring the lady aboard?"

"Aye, Captain. We should. She is a human being in need of assistance."

"She could be a siren in disguise." The Chinese man protested and Heero raised his eyebrows at him though he refrained from commenting on the fact that Wufei himself had discarded his earlier suggestion that the woman might be a siren. "I vote 'nay'."

"Think about it, mate." Duo laid an arm around the black haired man's shoulders, ignoring the cold glare he received in return. "This beauty could be our one chance of gettin' past the sirens' den and finding the lost treasure of Romefeller. I say… Aye."

"Barton?"

"I meant to say 'nay' because I do believe the stories, but Duo's right. We _could_ find that treasure."

"We don't need Romefeller's cursed gold." The Chinese man protested.

"We do need the gold." Quatre, who was responsible for the treasury, corrected him.

"Gold is never enough. Not to mention the jewellery… I bet _she…_ " Duo pointed at the stranger's general direction. "…would love some jewellery."

"Aye… I'm sure she would be very happy to partake in _our_ loot." Wufei commented displeased.

"If she helps us she'll be entitled to her own cut." Heero reminded him.

"We're taking her in then?"

"Aye. Drop down anchor and bring her up."

"Aye, Capt'n!"

The Chinese man watched the rest of the crew head down to the main deck and frowned. Heero knew he was still sceptical. If he were honest, he was not entirely sure about that course of action himself, but he hoped the lady might change their minds.

XXX

Once Relena accepted the fact that if she did not ask the pirates for help she would be as good as dead, she started waving and shouting. She did so in bouts for she was not sure from how far exactly they would be able to see or hear her and she did not want to lose her voice before they spotted her. It was a good thing the ship seemed to have been heading her way since the start, that way she was sure they would not miss her. She was thirsty and her dry throat made it nearly painful to cry out. The thirst and hunger combined with her exhaustion slowly made her grow desperate and delirious to the point where she did not completely believe it when the ship stopped only metres away from her.

"Ahoy! Lass!" a voice called out and Relena used whatever strength she had left to raise her head and look at the silhouette above her. "She looks shabby… I don't think she'll make it up here by herself." She heard the man tell someone and her heart was immediately overcome with gratefulness. If she were not so tired she would have wept.

"I'll go down and get 'er. Can you pull us up?"

"Are ye' underestimating me, Bart'n? You see these arms right here? Stories're told across the seven seas about the legendary strength of these arms."

"Maxwell, too many words, too little action." A third voice, this one serious and authoritative cut in. Relena had long given up keeping her head tilted up, but her ears still followed the conversation worriedly. She had the feeling she might get killed at any moment maybe as soon as they realised how much work it would take to bring her aboard, or maybe they would not kill her… Maybe they would do worse. And yet she knew there was no other choice, but to rely on those pirates.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n…" the first man, Maxwell, conceded and soon she heard the distinct splash of someone jumping into the water.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Yes… I can." Relena suddenly found herself face to face with a green eyed man whose face was half hidden behind a mop of brown hair. She must have dozed off sometime between his descent and the moment he reached her.

"I'm going to wrap this rope around yer waist and chest so we can pull ye' up onto the deck." He waited for her to nod and proceeded. Relena had expected him to try and grope her every chance he got, but he was gentle and respectful and her relief and gratefulness towards those strangers only seemed to grow. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know… Long." She managed to whisper though she could feel her consciousness slipping now that she no longer needed to stay awake not to drown.

"They're going to pull now. Are ye' ready?"

"Yes." She met his only visible eye. "Thank you." She murmured and everything suddenly faded.

XXX

"Has she woken up yet?" Wufei intercepted Heero the moment he saw the captain prepare to enter his quarters.

"That's what I have come to check. What's on yer mind, Chang?"

"I've realised that we do _not_ need to split our gains with her because – if she helps us find that treasure – she'll be doing it as a thanks for us saving her life."

Heero frowned. "We're helping her because we decided to. I'm not threatening an innocent woman into helping us. You saw her dress, Chang. This is a lady not a common wench."

"My idea deserves to be voted, Heero."

"No one else seems to have a problem with 'er taking a cut off the profit."

"I'll bring it up next time we get all together." The Chinese man was clearly adamant and, unfortunately – for the captain, at least – not yet ready to leave. "I don't see why she gets to have your cabin either. It's the captain's privilege."

"Yes, and I'm giving it to her temporarily."

"What... You're giving her your post, Yuy? Because if you are, I'll have to request another vote… To choose a new captain."

"Chang." Heero's tone was even though it had an icy edge to it that was reflected much more clearly in the light narrowing of his eyes. "This woman – whoever she is – is our guest. Not our prisoner. She deserves better than to wake up in a hammock surrounded by men she doesn't know, besides I believe she's been through enough stress for one day."

Wufei snorted though he did turn to leave. "Don't grow soft, Heero." He warned over his shoulder. "Or you might end up having to face those elections anyways."

Once he was alone, Heero sighed. He was used to dealing with each and every member of his crew by then and it was safe to say that the Chinese man was the most trying of all. He had qualities Heero admired, but most of those also had a downside. Being self-centred, for one, made Chang an extremely focused person which allowed him to reach his objectives, but it also made it incredibly hard to work on a team with him and especially to convince him to share anything. The captain hoped, however, that with time he might warm up to their new companion the way he had warmed up to the other crew members.

With his thoughts in order, Heero pushed the door open and stepped into his quarters to find the young woman sitting on his bed, fidgeting uncomfortably. She raised her head when he entered, met his eye for a second then turned immediately away. He could tell she was afraid and – knowing the stories that were told about pirates, especially to young ladies like her – he could not really blame her. By avoiding his gaze, she avoided defying him and yet defiance was definitely something he could see in her lowered eyes.

"How are you feeling, Miss…"

"Darlian. Relena Darlian."

"Darlian." He repeated nodding briefly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She said and this time she could not resist meeting his eyes. Heero could see she was being honest, but there still seemed to be something bothering her. Thankfully, she seemed to be the kind of person who went straight to the point. He appreciated that. "What are you going to do with me now?"

"There are only good men in this ship, Ms. Darlian, which means you need not fear for yer life." She still looked hesitant. "Or yer virtue." He added, watching her cheeks colour lightly. "Where was yer ship headed before the attack?"

"Port Royal."

Heero nodded. "We'll stop there eventually… When we do, you're free to go."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Relena even sat straighter on the bed so great seemed to be her relief. It relieved him too. For some reason seeing her so tense had bothered him immensely. "May I speak to your captain, please? I would like to thank him in person…"

"You already have." He informed her, smirking discreetly when her lips formed a silent 'oh'. "Welcome aboard the Peacemillion, Ms. Darlian."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ahoy, mateys! I'm still getting a hold of the terminology (I knew absolutely _nothing_ about boats when I started this) so let me know if and when I get something wrong... And if you want me to add a glossary just say the word. I'd probably need one if I were you because there will be some pirate lingo here and there that I wouldn't know myself if not for my research... :P Let me know what ye' think, aye?


	2. The Captain of the Moving Island

GLOSSARY:

 _Lead-swinger_ \- A slacker. From the slang "swinging the lead". Back then a rope with lead was used to measure the sea depth to, for example: prevent the ship from grounding. It was an arduous job so lazy sailors would often just swing the lead and pretend to cast it instead of actually doing it.

 _Ratlines_ \- The masts are kept upright by lines called _shrouds_ which are fastened to the deck. Extending horizontally across the shrouds are the _ratlines_ which the sailors use for climbing.

 _Sealegs_ \- When a sailor is adapted to the ships balance it's said he has _sealegs_.

 _Landlubber_ \- A person who has no experience at sea. It was actually somewhat offensive to call another sailor a landlubber.

* * *

 ** _Chapter II_**

 ** _The Captain of the Moving Island_**

Captain Heero Yuy's eyes ran over the main deck until they landed on Trowa Barton – the lookout – not only away from his post, but also teaching sailing knots to their temporary passenger. Relena disentangled her piece of rope, lifting it in front of her eyes as she stretched it, before starting over. The lady had been on board for almost two weeks and had already warmed up to all members of the crew with the exception of Wufei, his first mate. She learned fast, the captain could tell for she had gone over at least half a dozen knots in thirty minutes and her green eyed teacher seemed to be rising up the stakes with each new knot. Her eyes narrowed as she analysed, another time, the knot she was supposed to tie and her eyebrows knitted lightly in concentration, then she frowned and Heero could see she was in trouble. Trowa – ever patient – started explaining again.

"Captain? Heero?"

He turned around to find their strategist looking worriedly at him with a frown on his face. "Are you alright? I've been calling for a long time."

"Fine." Heero answered a little more harshly than necessary. It was not common for him to get distracted… He was responsible for those men, a job that required he stay alert at all times, but especially when his first mate was taking a break _and_ the lookout as well. Apparently. "What is it, Winner?"

"You remember that island Trowa spotted not long ago?"

"Aye. What of it?"

"It's really not in any of our charts. I made all the necessary calculations. Twice. That island wasn't supposed to be there."

"What do you mean?" he turned fully towards the blonde man letting go of the helm. "An uncharted island?"

"We could be the first men to ever set foot on it." Quatre told him, clearly excited by the prospect. "But even if we weren't…"

"Someone might have hidden a treasure in it…"

"We need it, Heero… The gold and the silver. If we're really recruiting more members for the crew we need something to offer them."

"An incentive."

"Aye, Captain."

Heero's eyes returned to the young lady. A detour would delay her arrival at Port Royal, where she had been headed before her ship was attacked and they rescued her, but he did not think she would mind much the way she smiled triumphantly every new knot she managed to tie, and they really needed to recruit new members… They were short-handed. Had been short-handed ever since Odin Lowe's disappearance. Heero's father – the former captain of the Peacemillion – had disappeared during a particularly vicious storm a couple moon cycles earlier and most of the crew had abandoned ship afterwards, refusing to serve under anyone other than Lowe. Without gold and silver they would have no new crew members.

"Barton!" Wufei's voice cut through the silence as the Chinese first mate appeared on the main deck refreshed from a few hours respite and ready for a fight. "Back to yer post, ye' lead-swinger!"

"Aye, sir." The lookout answered before picking up the discarded ropes and climbing agilely up the ratlines, disappearing from view.

"And what are _you_ doing?"

Relena looked up at him from the pile of rope where she sat. "I'm just trying to learn… I want to help."

"You can help by staying out of the way. You're not part of the crew."

"Chang." Heero called. "Let her be. I need you at the helm." The captain met the young lady's eyes as he waited for the Chinese man to make his way to the quarter deck, she did not look as affected by the cold treatment as he would have expected and he felt strangely proud of her. She smiled gratefully at him after a moment and Heero had to stop himself from returning the gesture. Instead he nodded and turned to Quatre. "Let's have a look at those charts."

XXX

"But if no one has ever docked there, will this uncharted island not be no more than a pile of sand with a few trees on it?" Relena asked with a small frown.

Duo finished adjusting the main sail and turned to the young lady with sparkling wide eyes. "Don't ye' see it, princess? All the possibilities? The _adventure_ …"

"I understand the adventure." She nodded however pensively. "If it were a bigger island, God knows what we might find, but – from what I understand – the captain and Quatre believe it to be a very small island. More like an isle, really."

"If ye' had been living on mouldy bread and crackers for the last three moon cycles – with the exception of the occasional fish, of course – ye' would understand, missy… This uncharted island might not have a big chest full of gold an' silver, but it'll surely have some coconuts, crabs and more fish." He could already feel his mouth watering. Food was one of the things he missed most about life ashore. He missed the wenches too and the rum. Heero, their dear captain, and Chang, his lovely first mate, were not very fond of the spirits and the few bottles Duo managed to sneak into the Peacemillion once in a while never lasted long enough… At least, he could gamble. "Bet ye' two pieces of silver there'll be crabs."

"I do not have money, Duo." The lady reminded him.

"We'll put it on yer tab… What d'ye' say?" he offered his hand.

"That's a losing bet." Heero advised her appearing out of nowhere.

Duo frowned, turning to the quarter deck where he was sure he had spotted the captain moments earlier. Chang was the only one there, playing helmsman. "Ahoy, Capt'n!"

"Stealing from the gullible, aye, Maxwell?"

He gave Heero a toothy grin and a shrug. "Like any good pirate. I bet ye' there'll be coconuts."

"I accept, but if ye' lose... I want all decks mopped 'til they shine."

"They think me money's cursed, princess. That's why, whenever they win, I always end up playing swabbie." Duo told Relena, sending his captain a smirk.

Heero merely raised an eyebrow. "Get ready to dock." He said, heading to the forecastle.

"Well, lass… How would ye' like to drop the anchor?"

XXX

The island was indeed small, so much so, Trowa was sure they would have been able to see the sea on the opposite side of it if not for the tiny reunion of trees at the middle of it. Palm trees, he had told the captain as soon as they had gotten close enough for him to get a better look, not a single coconut tree. He could have told Duo that Heero had tricked him, he did not think their captain would mind much – if at all – but Trowa knew he would benefit more from keeping Heero's secret than from telling their braided companion the truth. Duo might sneak in some rum from time to time, but it was the captain's favour that counted.

"No coconuts?!" the braided man threw up his hands then let them fall on his head as if about to despair. Relena, who had been about to lay a hand on his shoulder, took a step back, her eyes growing as wide as saucers at the string of curses that flew out of the pirate's mouth.

"At least ye' still got yer pieces of silver." Chang teased as he walked past the couple and slid over the railing into the rowboat with a wide smirk on his lips. The others laughed, except for the young lady whose mind was still processing all the new words she had just heard.

"Watch yer mouth around the lady, Maxwell." Heero advised as he prepared to follow his first mate. "Winner, stay with the ship."

"Aye, Captain."

"Coming?" he turned to Relena then and offered his hand.

She opened her mouth to answer, but paused, looking around warily. "May I? I am not part of the crew."

Duo laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ye' might not be a pirate, princess, but ye' got better sealegs than Quatre." He grinned.

"Hey!" the blonde man protested.

"Love ye', ye' landlubber." The braided man waved at his companion appeasingly before turning back to Relena. "So? Are ye' coming?"

"Aye!" she said, smiling brightly.

Chang's eyes narrowed as he watched Heero and Trowa help the young lady down onto the rowboat, but aside from sending a disapproving look the captain's way he neither did nor said anything. Duo soon joined them and they set out for the uncharted island and whatever wonders awaited them there.

XXX

Relena spent most of the – thankfully short – journey to the island pretending she had not noticed the reproachful look Wufei was sending her way and that she was quite interested in the scenery. It _was_ beautiful. To her left the sparkling dark waters went as far as the eye could see, contrasting with the clear blue sky, and right in front of her the isle had the whitest sand she had ever seen… It looked nearly soft and she wanted to take off her shoes and feel it under her feet even though she _knew_ it would feel like ordinary sand. It would surely be scalding hot too. They had been having some hot days and there was talk amongst the crew of an upcoming storm. She had been fortunate enough never to have been on a ship during a storm… This time she was not sure she would be so lucky and it worried her.

Her eyes fell on Heero. He appeared to be distracted, but was actually trying very hard to tune out Duo, who sat beside her singing one of his favourite sea shanties while Trowa rowed. He knew so many songs Relena wondered how he even had any space left in his head for anything else. She looked from the frowning captain to the braided singer and smiled to herself. Despite almost drowning, losing Pagan - who had been like a grandfather to her – and being rescued by pirates she considered herself quite fortunate.

"We're splitting up." Heero informed once their rowboat reached the sand and stopped. "Barton, you stay here. Maxwell, you're with Chang. You head right and Ms. Darlian and I will head left. Search for anything that can be of use to us. It's a small round island… We'll meet again on the other side."

"Aye, Capt'n."

"Heero." Trowa pointed to the middle of the island where something dark appeared to be moving between the trees. It was heading their way, growing in size.

"It looks like a man." Relena whispered noticing the shape of the shadow as it moved between the palm trees. Her fists clenched on the hem of her dress as she wondered if there might be a fight. Chang and Heero had swords on their hips and Trowa was hiding at least two pistols behind his back, tucked in the waistband of his breeches, but Duo and she… They were unarmed. She had no idea how to fight or shoot or anything.

"It's going to be fine, princess." The braided pirate laid a hand on hers and smiled reassuringly. She met the captain's eyes, but they revealed nothing, and Relena looked away ashamed to be as clueless as she was… How had she expected to help them when she could not even help herself?

"He's not trying to hide." It was Chang's stern voice that cut through their thoughts.

The shadow had indeed turned into a man. A man who was suddenly standing between their boat and the little reunion of palm trees, leaning on his rusty sword as if it were a walking stick. His clothes were dirty and tattered and his greyish hair was a sandy mess on the back of his balding head.

"What brings ye' to me island?" the stranger shouted.

"We happened upon this island by chance and were hoping to find food and water."

"Ye' did, aye?" he sounded unconvinced, but not threateningly so. "Well, there ain't no food or water, but could ye' tell me how far is Sumatra?"

"Sumatra ain't anywhere near here, mister." It was Duo who answered frowning confusedly.

"It's Capt'n." the old man corrected. "Capt'n Mike Howard."

"The famous Capt'n Howard?!" the long haired pirate jumped out of the boat, splashing Trowa and Wufei with sea water. Their eyes followed him angrily as he ran towards the stranger.

"Captain Mike Howard?" Relena asked Heero with a curious frown.

"He's a famous shipbuilder." He explained before leaving the boat in a much less messy fashion.

"He builds ships." The Chinese man explained, trying to make her look stupid, and followed Duo's example himself.

"I _know_ that." She informed no one in particular, making her way somewhat wobbly towards the bow where Trowa sat with the oars.

"Don't mind Chang." He advised her, offering his hand to help her steady herself.

"I'm trying not to."

"You're doing a good job, Ms. Darlian." The captain was waiting to carry her the rest of the way so she would not wet her shoes and stockings. "Don't let him throw you off balance."

She was quite sure she glimpsed a small smirk on his lips when she practically fell in his arms, losing her balance right on cue. "I am sorry for troubling you." She murmured sheepishly seconds before he set her down on the sand. Heero merely shook his head dismissively. "And, please, call me Relena."

"You may feel slightly unsteady until you get used to firm land again." Was all he said, however gently, and turned to follow the others.

Duo was chattering animatedly with the old man, sharing – as was usual – some of his many life stories. Howard looked quite interested, a fact which Wufei attributed to him being isolated in an island for heaven knew how long. The Chinese man met Heero's eyes when the captain finally reached them followed closely by their walking, speaking, breathing bad luck charm and frowned. The island was uncharted, it was supposed to be empty, they were supposed to find supplies, provisions of any sort or gold, lots of gold. They had found an old crazy seadog instead.

"How long have ye' been here?" Duo finally decided to stop talking about himself and ask the man questions. He looked genuinely distressed for Howard's sake.

"I have no idea." The old man waved his hand. "After the first week, all days started blending together…and the constant movin' round didn't help either."

"Movin' round?" Heero frowned.

"Man's obviously gone mad." The first mate opinionated.

"I think he meant moving around the island as in walking around." Relena stepped in, noticing Howard's own deepening frown.

"I am _not_ mad!" he protested, shaking his fist in the air. "The island's alive! It moves every week or so."

"A perfectly round island…" the captain muttered under his breath trying to rescue some long lost memory. "A moving island…"

"Heero?"

"This is not an island." He concluded. "This is an aspidochelone."

"A what?" Duo asked with a frown that seemed to contort his whole face.

"A giant sea turtle that disguises itself as an island to attract its prey." Wufei explained in his usual impatient tone, and Relena had the sinking feeling they would soon be turtle food.

"It eats birds, aye?" the braided pirate tittered. "Big fat birds. I mean… Howie's still 'ere!"

"Maybe it doesn't like dry old meat." the Chinese man ignored the glare the grey haired sailor sent his way.

"Or maybe it's just waitin' for 'im to get fat enough…" Duo reasoned, his eyes growing wider. "We're fat enough already so… I say we go back to the ship right now. Capt'n?"

"For once, I agree with Maxwell." Chang added.

"We haven't heard all that Howard has to say yet." Heero pointed out calmly. Relena really wanted to back him up, but her legs were begging to be allowed to run back to the boat. She might have voiced her own opinion if not for the fact that she was _not_ a part of the crew… Or maybe Wufei might consider including her if he knew she agreed with him.

"Ah! Now, I know who ye' are!" Howard took a step towards the Peacemillion's captain, giving a toothy grin. "Ye' got to be Lowe's son."

"Ye' met my father." Heero resumed unfriendly.

"Aye." The old man agreed, but was smart enough not to say another word on the subject. "I don't know why the aspidochelone hasn't eaten me. I'd never heard of such a beast before, not in the shape of a turtle at least… I'd heard only of giant fish with backs that looked like rocky islands. I suspect it eats normal turtle food. Perhaps it doesn't like people after all."

"What do ye' think, Heero? What have ye' heard?" Duo turned to him, looking anxious.

"The stories I heard were all about ships that docked on rocky islands that moved and eventually submerged, disappearing under the sea. This doesn't fit, at least not entirely."

"Maybe it's a friendly aspidochelone? Maybe it's waiting for Captain Howard to leave." Relena was quite optimistic about her theory until she noticed the sceptical looks on the men's faces. She feared she did not need Wufei to make her look like a fool after all.

"We cannot discard any possibilities." Heero commented, which she knew he did simply out of politeness. He was awfully polite for a pirate… It made her wonder about the man Howard had mentioned… Heero's father. "Either way, it's best we don't take any chances."

Chang nodded, starting the suddenly long walk back to where Trowa was still waiting for them in the rowboat. Duo followed, pausing beside the captain for a moment. "What 'bout Howie?" he asked, glancing briefly at the old man over his shoulder.

Heero followed his gaze and nodded. "It seems you're stuck here, Howard, and we happen to be short-handed."

"Aye… It seems I won't be seeing me ship or me crew any time soon." Howard watched the Peacemillion floating in the distance and smiled. "I hope you're a better captain for her than yer father was?"

"I'm sure you'll let me know."

"Aye, Capt'n. I most certainly will."

XXX

As the anchor was raised, Relena climbed the stairs that led to the forecastle and joined Heero at the bow. The sun was setting, throwing an orange reddish light over them all. She watched with a smile as the giant turtle island – the mythical aspidochelone – slowly disappeared underneath the waters and in the background she had the distinct impression she could hear Howard sniffing and Duo trying to cheer him up. She should have bet, she should have bet them all… She would have been rich by then.

"It seems you were right." The captain acknowledged, turning away from the sea to admire her sunset coloured face. Relena pushed her hair away from her eyes as the Peacemillion started sliding forward and smiled brightly. "I would've liked to have seen Chang's face."

"Is there a particular reason why he doesn't like me?" she asked more annoyed than upset.

Heero turned back to the horizon, taking a deep breath of salty sea air, allowing the feeling of peace to take over him. "Everyone here has a story to tell."

"What's your story?" she asked good-humouredly.

He smiled at her, but it was strained. "Except Maxwell…" he resumed as if she had never interrupted him. "Maxwell has a thousand stories." Relena's chuckle turned into laughter when she heard Duo start singing on the main deck. "Make sure you listen to a few before we reach Port Royal."

The smile died on her lips as she watched the captain make his way back to the quarter deck. She was starting to carve herself a place there… A place where she might actually fit… Would her brother – a man she had never met – and his wife have a place made especially for her in Port Royal as well? For some reason, Relena doubted they would.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ahoy, landlubbers! Have ye' found yer sea legs yet? So Howard has joined the crew! \o/ And I couldn't bring myself to make an evil aspidochelone... Sea turtles are love, mates.

I meant to update once a month (because life is a little chaotic at the moment), but I was so happy with all the feedback I simply had to write this... It seems your excitement is contagious! Thank ye' all very much! :D


	3. The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part II)

GLOSSARY:

 _Take a caulk_ \- The gaps between the boards used to construct the ships' decks where caulked with materials such as oakum and tar so when someone took a nap they would wake up with black lines all over their skin and clothes hence the expression which ultimately means "to take a nap".

 _Find the pearl_ \- Some of ye' may know it as _crossing-cups_ , but it's that game where someone hides something beneath one out of (usually) three cups and then shuffles the cups as fast as they can. When the shuffling is done the second person has to guess where the hidden item is.

 _Liar's Dice_ \- If ye', searats, wish to know more about liar's dice I recommend ye' watch some _Red Dead Redemption_ videos... I'm really bad at explaining but I'm going to try anyways. Liar's dice is a game where all players start with 5 dice and a cup. At the beginning of each round they place their dice inside the cup and shake it before slamming it back on the table. Player 1 then looks at his dice and makes a bid (e.g. "I say there are at least three ones on this table."). Then it's player 2's turn and he can either choose to make a bid or call player 1's bluff. If he calls the bluff everyone at the table reveals their dice. If the bluff is confirmed, player 1 loses a die. If the bid was valid, player 2 (the one who called the bluff) loses a die. Everytime someone loses a die a new round begins until players except for one lose all their dice. The player who still has dice at the end is the winner.

* * *

 ** _Chapter III_**

 ** _The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part II)_**

"Do ye' know _why_ women bring bad luck to a ship?" Chang asked his captain as soon as the man appeared on deck that morning.

"Let me take over." Was all Heero said taking control of the helm. "Go take a caulk."

The Chinese man stared at the other man's back for a full minute as he reigned in his anger. He was not usually the kind of man who resorted to violence – pirate or not – but since they had rescued the woman the entire crew _and_ the captain seemed to have become completely unreasonable. Not only that, but there had not been a single mention of the only reason why they had let Relena on board in the first place… To help them find the lost treasure of Romefeller. There had not been a single mention and no one seemed to care. Wufei was not seeing progress, he was seeing retrogress and he expected to see more retrogress unless they got rid of the woman and fast.

"We shouldn't risk docking at Port Royal. Town is swarming with privateers. The woman should be able to take a passenger boat from Tortuga to Port Royal quite easily so when we reach the port in a couple of hours we should just send her on her way."

"Why, Chang?" Heero asked, not bothering to turn around.

"You're teaching her weapons." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aye. I noticed she lacked skills."

"Barton's teaching her sailing knots, Maxwell's making bets with her and Winner's teaching her about ships and sailing."

"What about Howard?"

Wufei frowned. First the captain would not look at him and now he was asking him silly questions while he was trying to make a point, treating him like a child. It was really hard not to lose his patience, but he did not anyways. "Howard's _old_."

Heero frowned. "And?"

"Can't ye' see? She will turn us against each other." He made his way around the helm until he stood in front of the unreasonable captain. "We're isolated at sea. Men get lonely. A good captain does _not_ bring a woman onto a ship full of lonely pirates."

"So… What ye' are afraid of is that we will turn against each other and fight to the death…over a woman." Heero raised a sceptical eyebrow. Chang merely stared back at him, his point already made. "You stayed, Chang. After Lowe disappeared, the four of you stayed with me. I have to believe a woman won't be enough to tear us apart."

"You don't know that, Yuy."

"Either ways, I promised I'd take her to Port Royal and I'm a man of my word. Once we've reached Port Royal I'll let 'er go."

The Chinese man snickered. "I know ye', Yuy. You don't want to let 'er go."

"She could prove useful."

"She doesn't know anything. She is _not_ a pirate. How could she possibly prove useful?"

"If she doesn't know anything, Chang, then teach her something. Everyone seems to be teaching her something. Everyone but you." The captain gave him a meaningful look and Wufei finally gave up, turning to leave.

"What is Howard teaching her?" he could not resist asking over his shoulder since Heero seemed to know the answer to his own earlier question.

"To gamble." The captain shouted back. "It's not useful, but it _is_ something."

Wufei shook his head in disbelief and hoped the other man would come to his senses sooner rather than later.

XXX

Tortuga was like nothing Relena had ever seen. The streets were dirty, littered with empty bottles of endless varieties, stinking of vomit, piss and sweat. Drunken filthy men wandered the alleys like ghosts singing sea shanties and flashing toothless smiles. Most of them were pirates but there was a huge number of fishermen and merchants as well and even a couple men dressed in tattered old navy uniforms. The women that wandered the streets were just as dirty and vulgar, their bosoms jumping out of overtight corsets and their skirts torn, ripped in obvious places, some bearing so many stains of so many colours just the sight of them made Relena sick, to think of how those stains must have gotten there... She took hold of Heero's arm as soon as she caught up to him. It was surreal and she felt like crying for those wretched souls.

The captain gave her a long look, but did not say anything or push her away. He seemed to understand and she was relieved when he pulled her closer. "Winner, look after Maxwell. Chang and I are going to recruit some men."

"Aye, Captain." The blonde pirate nodded seriously before disappearing into an alley after the braided man.

"Ye' should've had Maxwell stay with the ship." Wufei commented with a grimace.

"Howard offered before I could say a word." His own lips turned downwards in a clear sign of displeasure at the situation. "Barton, did Winner give you the money for the supplies? We'll be at The Scroll and Talisman. Come meet us when you're done."

"Aye, Capt'n."

Relena's eyes followed Trowa down an alley to their right until she no longer could. She could feel the tension in the air and turned her head slightly so she could study Heero's frown. "Is something the matter? Is it Duo?"

He gave her a sideways glance, considering whether he should tell her the actual truth or the invented one. "Maxwell has a tendency to drink too much and get in trouble."

"A tendency?" Chang snorted, earning himself a brief grave glare.

"He's very good at it."

"Oh…" Relena squeezed the captain's arm, turning back to the road ahead. "I'm sorry."

"Winner will look after him."

They arrived at The Scroll and Talisman then and the captain gestured for her to precede him. She followed the Chinese man inside ready to discover yet another completely new world.

XXX

The Scroll and Talisman was one of the best taverns in Tortuga, if not the best, all thanks to its proprietress a woman of Chinese origins named Sally Po, whose iron fist and sympathetic demeanour inspired the admiration and respect of all of her customers, allowing her to keep a clean and organised establishment which was just what Heero needed to conduct his business.

"Ah! Captain Heero Yuy…" the owner waved as soon as she spotted them and they met her midway to the bar counter. "I knew you'd show up sooner rather than later." She smiled conspiringly. "I heard stories…"

"I'm sure ye' did." He replied with an unhappy twitch of his lips. "Can we have one of the corner tables?"

"Of course." Sally's smile only widened despite the captain's unfriendly attitude. She gestured towards one of the more isolated tables, where a group of skinny sailors sat, and at her sign the occupants stood up and moved away. Heero nodded, pleased with her efficiency, and made his way to the table followed closely by Relena. Wufei fell behind.

"Sally." He greeted in a quiet tone.

"Wufei." Her eyes softened. "Will I see you later tonight?"

"Aye." He answered, watching her make her way to a particularly crowded table before joining his captain at theirs.

"Who is she?" Relena was asking when he arrived.

"She's the owner of this place." Heero answered, his eyes scanning the crowd for desirable crew members.

"All by herself?" the young lady asked not just a little surprised. "What about her husband? Her father? A brother, perhaps?"

"Sally was a pirate once." Wufei told her, not at all in the mood for her sudden interest. "She answers to no man."

Heero saw from the corner of his eye when Relena turned to him, anxious to ask a whole new load of questions. "He's right." He offered confirmation and hoped she would save her exuberance for later when he could answer her properly with undivided attention. Thankfully, she seemed to understand the unspoken message and recoiled. "Have ye' asked Sally to spread the message?" he asked Chang.

"I thought we were discussing what we're looking for first."

"Hn." He looked around another time unable to find anyone especially interesting. "We'll know when we find it."

"What are you looking for this time, Heero?" Sally was suddenly back with them, setting a bottle of rum on their table and a couple of cups. It was when she noticed the young lady. The smile disappeared from her face and her wide surprised eyes turned to the Chinese man for answers.

Wufei grimaced and shook his head. "We're recruiting is what we're doing."

"Of course ye' are." The smile returned to the proprietress' face. "Do you drink, dear?"

"What?" Relena looked up suddenly, she had not expected the woman to talk to her. "Only wine… A couple of times."

Sally nodded before turning back to Heero. "I'll spread the word."

XXX

Trowa spent everything Quatre had given him, which was not much, on supplies, made sure it would all be delivered to Howard at the Peacemillion and was on his way to The Scroll and the Talisman when he heard a very familiar voice yelling at someone in an alley. He sighed. Duo was a master at losing his appointed nannies and Quatre was far too gullible and trusting when it came to the braided man… How Heero could not see it or what went through the captain's head he had not the slightest idea, but Trowa knew trouble when he saw it. Or heard it. Trouble seemed to follow Maxwell everywhere he went.

He turned into one of the side streets, heading towards the voices. As they grew louder Trowa started to discern the words. "Ye' think ye' can trick me, aye?!" an unknown voice shouted.

"You're the one who tried to trick us, sir." Surprisingly it was Quatre's even voice that followed.

Trowa paused. If Quatre was there maybe things were under control after all. He wondered if he should turn around and head to the tavern, but he was so close to the voices now he saw no point in going after the captain without news. He found his mates in the next alley, standing with an old hunchback around a wooden crate that had clearly been serving as a table for a game of find the pearl before _someone,_ he was not sure what exactly had happened yet, had tried to fool the other.

"Are ye' callin' me a liar?" the hunchback waved a threatening finger very close to Duo's narrowing eyes.

"Ye' see here, mister…" the braided pirate seized the man's wrist. "And don't ye' dare wave that nasty finger or yers on me face!"

"I do what I wish with me nasty fingers!"

"Duo, Quatre." Trowa finally stepped in, no longer able to simply stand by and let the argument escalate. "Captain's waiting."

"Duo?" the hunchback questioned, using the distraction to pull back his hand. "Duo Maxwell the troublemaker?"

"Troublemaker?!" Duo questioned insulted and took a step forward raising a fist threateningly. "Who are ye' callin' a troublemaker?!"

Trowa rolled his eyes while Quatre held their hot headed companion by the arm. "Duo, you _are_ a troublemaker." The blonde informed him.

"That may be, but _he_ has no right to call me that." He pointed his finger at the hunchback's face, but had to hurriedly withdraw it when the man retaliated. "He tried to bit me finger off!"

"Duo."

"Let me go! I'm gonna smash his ugly face 'til not even his mother can recognise it anymore!"

"Troublemaker!" the stranger provoked and Trowa had to hurry to help Quatre hold the enraged Duo back.

"Come on, Maxwell. Heero won't be happy if we get into a fight."

"Screw, Heero! I want me money! I saw him hide the damn pearl in his pocket and I told him where it was! I was right! Give me the gold!"

The hunchback hissed like a snake, pulling the flaps of his dirty overcoat closed around him and holding his chest protectively. "Ye' owe me and me associates a lot more than this, Duo Maxwell. Don't think ye' can make monkeys out of us!"

"Yer associates, aye? Where are yer associates? Where? I want to see them get at me!" he escaped his fellows' hold then, but the old hunchback took off, disappearing into the closest alley before Duo could even think of chasing him. He kicked the improvised table in frustration, sending the clay made cups crashing to the ground, but did not resist when Quatre led him away from the alley and back to the main street.

"Are ye' drunk?" Trowa asked, giving him a once over.

"Nay! I'm fine." The braided pirate waved away his concern.

"We didn't drink." The blonde confirmed.

"We bought a whole barrel of rum though." Duo whispered as if the captain and first mate were looking over their shoulders and grinned madly. "They'll deliver it to Howard and he'll stash it away for us."

Trowa snorted. "And ye' think we won't get caught?"

"I won't tell if ye' don't."

XXX

Chang gave the fifth young man who walked up to their table a once over. Short black hair, bluish eyes and a very thin – almost fragile – frame hidden underneath a heavy threadbare coat. "State yer business!" he demanded.

"I hear ye' are recruiting, sir! I'd like a chance to be a part of yer crew, sir!" the young sailor held himself rigid like a soldier, staring down at their table as he spoke. He was forcing his voice to make it sound deeper than it really was… The Chinese man frowned, not at all convinced and turned to the captain who sat on Miss Darlian's other side, his eyebrows knitted thoughtfully.

"Ye' know we're pirates, not privateers…" Heero eyed the applicant seriously.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Do you have experience?"

"I worked for the Royal Navy, Captain!"

Heero's eyebrows raised and Wufei's frown deepened as he leaned forward, eyeing the sailor suspiciously. "Are ye' sure you don't work for them anymore?" the first mate questioned.

"Aye, sir! They kicked me out, sir!"

Relena, who was trying very hard to remain neutral, frowned, her nose wrinkling. It was a very curious young man they had found there. He did not even sound or act like a real person. He seemed worried, avoiding their eyes at all costs. She thought maybe her companions could be a little less threatening, at least Wufei, but she did not dare say a word. Instead she took a sip of whatever Sally had poured in her cup and tried hard not to choke.

"Why would they kick you out?" the Chinese man only seemed to grow more suspicious.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'd like to keep that private, sir!"

"You'd like to keep that private, aye?" Wufei threatened to stand up, and Relena saw a flicker of fear in the sailor's averted eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked with a smile.

The young man blushed when their eyes met for a moment. "Schbeiker, ma'am. Just Schbeiker."

"What are you doing?" Chang asked in a whisper, leaning closer to her. So close she actually felt threatened.

"Chang." Heero warned, his glare making their applicant take a step back even though it was not directed at him.

"There's no way he's a spy." Relena gave the captain her honest opinion. "If he is he's a very bad one."

The Chinese man snorted, clearly unconvinced, but Heero held her gaze for a long moment. She was determined and thoroughly convinced and he gave her the benefit of the doubt. After all, she had been right about the aspidochelone and the skinny sailor in front of them really did not seem to present much of a threat. "We have no money to offer you yet, Mr. Schbeiker."

"I know that, Captain! I heard ye' talkin' to the men before me, Captain! I only wish to work, Captain!"

"Have a seat, Mr. Schbeiker. Welcome to the Peacemillion's crew."

"Aye, Captain! Thank ye', Captain!"

"You're welcome." Heero nodded though it was Relena's grateful smile he was looking at.

XXX

"One man." Duo did not even try to hide his indignation. "Ye' have been here all this time and all ye' got is one scrawny little man?"

"Watch how ye' talk to me, Maxwell." Wufei's eyes narrowed. The new recruit, Schbeiker made his presence a little more insignificant in his side of the table.

"Have ye' come to do our job for us?" Heero asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Forgive him, Captain." Quatre pushed his friend towards one of the gambling tables. "He's had a rough night."

"I hope you've kept him out of trouble?"

"Aye…"

"You know why I picked you to keep an eye on him, Winner."

"Because I already know all of his tricks…"

"Aye. And because I can trust ye' to tell me the truth."

Quatre sighed. "We had some trouble with a hunchback."

"It wasn't Duo's fault, Heero." Trowa defended. "I was there too. The man provoked him."

The captain nodded. "And did ye' get the supplies?"

"Aye. They must be being delivered to the ship as we speak."

"Well done, Barton."

The new member of the crew decided to speak then, surprising Quatre and Trowa who had been convinced the sailor was mute. "That hunchback ye' mentioned… Could that be him?"

All eyes turned to the liar's dice table where Duo and a group of men were having what was about to become a very heated argument. The hunchback stood with the group, clearly the one responsible for leading them there. Sally soon approached them and after trading a few words with the angry men she gestured one of them towards Heero despite Duo's very loud, very visible protests. A mean looking bald man gave the proprietress a very displeased scowl, but did as directed and left his comrades to parley with the troublemaker's superiors.

"Captain Heero Yuy, aye?" he questioned laying one giant hand on the table to support him as he leaned forward with a threatening grin on his face. "Yer man owes me a lot of money."

"And?" the captain met the man's evil eyes unflinchingly, his face impassive.

"And I'd gladly settle for 'is life if that woman wasn't so bloody annoying…" he hissed, sending a mean glance towards Sally who stood watch by Duo's side. When he turned to Heero again the smile was back in place. "She says ye' are his captain so ye' answer for 'im. I say I want me money. So? Where do we stand?"

The captain's eyes met the braided man's across the room and he could see Duo was actually worried he might sell his life or trade it… As if he had the right to do such a thing. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he turned back to their bald assailant. "Are you a betting man?"

"Ye' wish to bet yer man's life on the dice?" the man gave a thunderous laugh. "I heard about ye'… Yer captain was a scary man. Soulless they said. It doesn't surprise me that ye' should be as heartless as he was. What do ye' want if ye' win?"

Heero eyed him seriously and smirked. "I want _your_ life."

For a fraction of a second, the man's smile disappeared and his eyes widened, but he recovered quickly. "Very well… But we choose the other's contestant."

"As ye' wish."

With a whistle the bald man had his men joining them, followed by an anxious looking Duo. The braided man fidgeted as the cups and the dice were laid on the table. He threw Wufei pleading glances, hoping the Chinese man would take pity on him and explain what was happening, but he did not even get a sideways look of acknowledgement. Finally, as everyone stood up he could not hold back any longer. "Chang! Tell me what's going on!" he demanded in a whisper and, to his surprise, Wufei actually smirked.

"Heero's bet yer life against that man's."

"In a game of dice?!"

"Shut up, Maxwell. Ye' are the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

He would have protested more, he meant to, but he ran out of words the moment the ugly bald man pointed at Relena and said: "Let yer wench represent ye', Capt'n Heartless."

Relena was as surprised and horrified as Duo at the unexpected announcement. Heero met her eyes, but she could not tell what he was thinking for his face remained completely blank. A part of her wondered if that was not simply a defence mechanism to hide the fact that he was panicking inside. She knew _she_ was.

"I saw Howie teaching you." Quatre was suddenly beside her. "You're good, 'Lena. You can do this."

Over the blonde pirate's shoulder she saw Trowa nod his agreement and forced her lungs to work before she passed out. Heero had apparently already chosen some random ill looking fisherman to represent their adversary and Relena stepped closer to the seat that had been reserved for her. The captain pulled the chair for her, seizing the opportunity to lean over the back of her chair. "I never confirmed that I was betting Maxwell's life." He whispered in her ear. "If you lose I'll be a little poorer for it, but that'll be all."

Then he squeezed her shoulder and stepped away before she could say a word. She twisted her neck as far as it would go, searching for him, but he was out of her line of sight. Sally stepped up then and started explaining the rules.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ahoy there! Today I bring ye' good news! Arrr! \o/ Because I am a complete sucker for yer pleas I'm going to update every other week and not once a month. I'm just so excited about this story, so bloody full of ideas! I don't think I'm going to describe the whole liar's dice game though, but rather go straight to the winner. Who do ye' think it's going to be? Hehe


	4. The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part III)

GLOSSARY:

 _East India Company (EIC) -_ probably the biggest trade-specialized company of the time, though - of course - to be able to trade safely they had to fight pirates and other outlaws so they had their own private army, etc.

 _Halyard -_ the rope used to raise and/or lower the sail.

 _Careen -_ to tilt the ship so the bottom can be cleaned and repaired.

 _Go on Account -_ to become a pirate.

 _Bilge Rat -_ the rat that lives at the lowest level/deck of a ship.

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV_**

 ** _The Lady who Became a Pirate (Part III)_**

The bulky mean looking bald man and his associates had been quite confident at the beginning of the game, but Relena had somehow managed to ignore their malicious whispers and giggles even as they stared at her and – at the end – she proved that there really _was_ something called _beginner's luck_. Heero allowed himself a small smile when her opponent lost his final die and Duo pulled her out of her chair and into a hug even as shocked as she was with her own flawless victory. "Do ye' still think she's not useful?" the captain asked Chang when the Chinese man stepped beside him.

"They underestimated her." was his response. "Do ye' still think learning to gamble is pointless?"

He gave Heero a raised-eyebrows glance before walking away and Quatre patted the captain's shoulder with a sympathetic smile. Their eyes then fell on their adversary. The man was pale, but still huge and the glimmer of madness in his eyes did not bode well. "What are you going to do with his life?" the blonde pirate asked.

"It's Relena's victory. I think she should decide." He said that loud enough for the others to hear.

"Oy!" Duo hurried towards him with a frown. "It's me debt! It was me life on the line!" Heero raised his eyebrow and the braided man leaned closer. "I wouldn't mind the lass keeping the prize, Heero, but ye' can't give it to 'er. She'll let 'im walk!"

"Then so be it. He gets to see another day."

The bald man turned to Relena then and the budding rage in his eyes seemed to suddenly be tainted by a sliver of hope. "I believe in second chances." She told him.

"Let this not happen again." The captain eyed both their adversary and Duo seriously before leaving. "I'm going back to the ship. Let Chang know we set sail at dawn."

"Aye, aye, Capt'n." the braided pirate mumbled displeased at the turn of events, then watched with no little surprise as the monstrous man, who had wanted him killed, bowed to the young lady that had spared him before leaving the tavern followed by his reluctant and protesting comrades. "There goes a head I would've liked to chop off…"

"I'm sorry, Duo." Relena told him, genuinely apologetic, despite the fact that she clearly would not have approved of him beheading the man.

"Ye' saved me life, princess." He dismissed her apologies with a wide grin and threw an arm around her shoulders as he led her back to her seat. "This deserves a drink!"

"Aye." Quatre agreed pulling up a chair followed by Trowa and the reluctant new recruit Schbeiker. "You'd make a good pirate, 'Lena."

"You really think so?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful or look too pleased, but at all their agreeing nods she could not help but smile.

XXX

Sally watched from the bed as Wufei sunk deeper into the bathtub, resting his wet head against the edge with a sigh. He had confessed to her once, during a particularly rough day at sea, that baths were what he missed most from life ashore. The water seemed to relax him and – even though nights were never completely quiet in Tortuga – so did the silence. She knew him better than anyone and, even though she did not know exactly what they were, she knew she could trust him and talk to him about anything. Even about things Sally knew he did _not_ wish to talk about.

"That girl that's been travelling with you…" she paused waiting for a protest that never came. "Is she Heero's…"

"No." he cut in before she could finish.

"So he hasn't…"

"No."

"Oh…" she lamented. "I thought he had finally found someone he could trust enough to…"

"Sally." His tone was grave though not harsh. "I don't want to talk about Yuy's…whatever this is."

"I'm sorry." Sally waited a moment, smiling at the already expected response, and resumed as soon as he had relaxed again. "How long will she be sailin' with ye'?"

"A few more days." That topic seemed to cheer him up somewhat. "Just until we reach Port Royal… That's where she was headed when we rescued her and that's where Heero promised we would take her."

"Ye' are docking in Port Royal?" she shifted worriedly, disentangling her legs from the bed sheets. "Place is swarming with privateers these days… Half the East India Company seemed to be there last I heard."

Wufei did not seem at all preoccupied. "Heero isn't scared and Winner will provide us with a viable strategy if needed."

"Winner?" she teased and smiled knowingly behind his back. "What happened to 'good-for-nothing landlubber'?"

"He's still a landlubber. A weak one, but not in the head. He and Yuy make a good team."

"Aren't ye' afraid he might steal yer post?" Sally kept poking. She knew he would never talk unless she did and he definitely needed to. He needed to voice his thoughts in order to straighten them.

"Winner's too soft to be first mate. The first mate's the one who yells at people so the captain doesn't spoil his benevolent image."

"I would've never thought of Heero as benevolent." She commented amused.

"Only a benevolent fool rescues a strange woman and takes her home without asking for anything in return." Wufei complained clearly unhappy with his captain's decision.

"He's just, Wufei. Ye' would not serve under any other kind of man."

"I served under Lowe." He corrected her.

"Lowe was just." Sally replied sombrely. "He just wasn't good."

Wufei did not reply to that and she left the bed to join him in the tub, smiling at the half-hearted frown he gave her. She took way too many liberties with him for his taste… Not that he was going to protest. "You want the girl to leave… Do yer comrades agree with that?" her smile widened when he snorted.

"They're giving her lessons…As if she could become one of us."

"Ye' think she's weak."

"I think Winner's weak. This woman… She's not like the rest of us."

"You need more hands, Wufei, and ye' said she hasn't paid for her rescue yet…" Sally studied his thoughtful face for a long time. He was a tough nut to crack, but she knew that if she planted the seed it would sprout whether he realised it to or not. "Does Heero want her to leave?"

"Are we back to that?"

"Does he?"

Wufei snorted. "Heero's turning out to be just as weak as the rest of them."

"We owe our lives to him." She reminded him.

"Aye..." he conceded.

"Ye' could do this one thing for him, Wufei. It might be a good thing for her to stay… A very good thing."

XXX

Heero was at the helm, trying – yet again – to enjoy a little bit of afternoon quiet as they made their way to Port Royal. Schbeiker was mopping the main deck and the captain was keeping a cautious eye on him, though the new recruit seemed to be doing a fine job ever since they set sail. Heero was still not fully convinced having a former member of the Royal Navy on board was a good idea. He did not agree with Chang, who believed Schbeiker was some sort of spy for the EIC, but he could not agree with his easily trusting crew members either, that was why he had assigned the man swabbie for the time being. Schbeiker had not complained and the captain had started feeling like he deserved a promotion.

"Did ye' call me, Capt'n?"

"Maxwell, I want ye' to keep an eye on Schbeiker. Have him do some minor tasks here and there, see how he does."

"Why me?" Duo questioned, making Heero raise an eyebrow at him. "Not that I'm not honoured by yer trust, aye? It's just that…little Schbeiker's a bit of a rum fella." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "He hides between the crates at night as if he's afraid we might kill 'im in his sleep…and during the day he barely says a word and he never _ever_ meets yer eye. Ever."

"What he means to say, Captain…" Quatre approached them chuckling. "Is that he's as afraid of Schbeiker as Schbeiker's afraid of us."

"Oy, Quatre! No one said anything 'bout being afraid! I was just pointing out to Heero a few of Mr. Schbeiker's very fine qualities."

"Right." The blonde pirate kept laughing.

"So? Will ye' watch him, Maxwell? Or should I ask Howard?" when the captain raised his eyebrows again it was in expectation.

"I'll guard him with me life, Capt'n."

"They're a good match." Quatre commented as he watched his braided friend make his way to the quiet Schbeiker.

"Aye… One's a blabbermouth and the other's nearly speechless."

"That's what I like about the sea… There's a place for everyone here. No one can tell us who we're supposed to be… Here our differences bring us closer."

"You're a romantic, Winner." Heero saw it fit to inform him.

"Maybe that's why I'm here on behalf of Ms. Darlian."

The captain turned to him fully, taking his eyes off Duo and Schbeiker for a moment. "Does she know?"

Quatre had the decency to blush. "No, she doesn't… I think she wants to stay, Heero. I think all she's waiting for is an invitation."

Heero said nothing as he turned back to the main deck. The braided pirate was already taking advantage of his new position and annoying the new recruit by pointing out dirty spots on the wooden deck. Schbeiker looked irritated and seemed to be having a hard time holding his rusty tongue.

Then the captain heard Wufei curse and noticed the Chinese man trying to help Trowa fix a broken halyard. He had forgotten his spare hair tie at Sally's – not that he had told anyone – and, now that the one he had been using had snapped, the black strands always seemed to be getting in his way. It was when Heero saw Relena approaching. She offered Wufei a ribbon which he accepted reluctantly after a long pause. As Chang returned to his task with a scowl the young woman met the captain's eyes and smiled.

XXX

"Port Royal!"

Relena barely heard Trowa's shout over the howling winds. She stumbled on her way to the railing as their vessel veered unsteadily over the agitated waters. In the distance, she could discern the pier with tiny people rushing about as they went through their daily obligations mindful of the upcoming storm. The realisation that she would soon be just another one of those tiny people watching the Peacemillion sail away should have been comforting, especially with the ship being so violently shaken by the raging sea, but all she could feel was apprehension and dread. She did not even want to imagine meeting her brother and his wife, she did not want to think about how awkward it was all bound to be. What if they had already gotten news of the attack on her ship? What if they thought she was dead? They had never even met… What if they were relieved they would no longer have to be her nannies?

She turned to the quarter deck where Heero stood behind the helm with Wufei beside him. They had serious looks on their faces and seemed to be arguing. Relena knew it was too late to ask them to turn back. She did not have the right to, after all she was not a part of the crew… She was just a temporary passenger.

"Are ye' alright, ma'am?" Schbeiker asked her in a surprisingly soft, surprisingly human tone. It was so unexpected, it took Relena a moment to answer.

"I'm alright, yes. Thank you."

The new recruit gave her a nod and a small smile and went back on his way. Relena watched him curiously from afar. She wondered what kind of story lay behind that one. It was when she realised she had been so busy learning about sailing and gambling she had not heard any of the amazing tales the crew surely had to tell her. Even though the captain himself had told her she should.

"Seen a ghost, lass?" Howard was suddenly beside her, leaning casually against the railing even as the ship rocked violently.

"A ghost?" she asked him with a confused frown.

"Me old ship used to be haunted by the ghost of a wild chicken."

"A wild _chicken_?" she giggled half-amused half-sceptical.

"Aye." He nodded serious. "Once we docked in Madagascar to careen the ship and me crew traded some goods for a couple of wild chickens. Or so the locals said they were. I tell ye', missy… They looked like normal chickens to me, but normal chickens don't haunt no ships after ye' eat them. Nay!"

"Is the Peacemillion haunted too?" Relena asked more excited by the prospect than actually scared.

"Aye… She's haunted by the ghost of the old shipbuilder who built her."

"And who was that?"

"He was the richest most handsome and powerful pirate that's ever lived."

Duo, who was disentangling some rope near the main mast, snorted at that. The young woman gave him a curious glance, but he started singing one of his shanties and did not seem to have noticed her interest. She turned back to Howard. "Was it Captain Lowe?"

It was the old pirate's turn to snort. "Lowe…" he tsked. "Lowe could never get to the feet of the amazing famous unique incomparable Captain Mike Howard."

"What? You built this ship? _You_?"

"Aye. Isn't she a beauty?"

Relena shook her head with a chuckle. "It is impressive enough that you have built her, Howard. You don't need to use that many adjectives to make others see that."

"Thank ye', lass."

She was ready to ask him how the Peacemillion had ended up in Lowe's hands when a bigger wave nearly sent her to the floor. Duo was thrown against the mast and Schbeiker would have fallen face first on the deck if the braided pirate had not seized his arm. Howard was the only one on the main deck who seemed unaffected by the rocking of the ship, he chucked to himself as he watched the new recruit and the official blabbermouth share an awkward moment in the aftermath of the big wave.

"Back to yer posts!" the first mate's shout restored the serious mood. "Be ready to drop down anchor!"

"Ah…" the old sailor clicked his tongue and turned to Relena who still held the railing as if expecting to fall over board at any moment. "Seems we'll have to risk docking at Port Royal… It's either the privateers or the storm… If I were the capt'n I'd rather brave the storm, but it seems he's got something else in mind…" Howard smiled cheekily at the young woman. She had been too busy trying to stay on her feet to notice Heero's worried gaze on her. "Are ye' alright, missy?"

"I…I'm alright. Yes. Thank you. I just…" Relena could still feel her legs shaking from the scare. "Need a moment is all."

"Well, then… If ye' are fine, I should return to me post before our dear first mate decides to come down here instead of just glare at the back of me head." He chuckled as he walked past the lady and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Her distraction had not prevented her from hearing what Howard had said and, as she looked up to see a deep frown on the captain's face, she could not help but wonder if she was worth all the trouble she was putting them all through. She hoped nothing bad would happen to any of them in Port Royal because, if it did, she would blame herself forever.

XXX

Duo was the first in line to leave the Peacemillion. There was something about the new queer recruit Schbeiker that was driving him mad and he had not been in Port Royal in a long time. Fellow pirates he had drunk with once, probably at Tortuga, had gone on and on about the fancy wenches and the high quality spirits and the braided man was fairly sure he had never needed them most. A stormy night sounded like the perfect night to get drunk and do something crazy. The only problem was that Heero seemed to catch on to his plans as soon as they had crossed his mind.

"Schbeiker's staying with the ship which means you're staying as well." The captain informed, dragging the braided pirate away from the ramp just as the rest of the crew started making their way down to the pier.

"Pardon me, Capt'n, but can't ye' find someone else to be Schbeiker's nanny tonight?"

"He won't need a _nanny_ for much longer and you're doing a fine job, Maxwell. I'm sure ye' can get drunk on the ship just as ye' had planned to do ashore."

"Ye' know there ain't rum on the ship, Capt'n." Duo laughed at Heero's suggestion.

"I'm not stupid, Maxwell. Do yer job tonight and maybe next time I'll let ye' enjoy Tortuga unsupervised." The captain gave him a meaningful look before turning to leave.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n…" the braided pirate mumbled and stood in the drizzle, defeated, watching the others disappear into the streets of Port Royal.

Over her shoulder Relena could vaguely discern Duo still on the main deck getting slowly soaked. "Couldn't he come?" she asked Quatre who was walking slightly ahead of her.

"We were lucky the storm emptied the streets because this town's supposed to be swarming with privateers… Heero's being cautious leaving him behind. If he got in trouble here we might all end up with nooses around our necks."

"Oh…"

"What are you going to do now that you're here? Where are you going to go?"

His question caught her by surprise and Relena had to take some time to think about her answer. "I was coming here to live with my brother and his wife…"

"And do you know where their house is?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as the drizzle turned into a downpour. "Pagan did…" she said, though she was sure Quatre could no longer hear her, and let the tears roll down her face at the memory of the old butler. For now, she would follow them to whatever tavern or inn they were headed and, once she was warm and dry, only then would she figure out where to go and what to do.

XXX

By the time Heero and Chang found a shady enough tavern for pirates to frequent with some sort of security, they were all soaked to their bones. Thankfully, the owner arranged them a table by the blazing fire. Quite a feat considering how packed the establishment was with all of Port Royal's drunkard, gamblers and other low life seeking shelter from the storm. Quatre threw a small pouch in the middle of the table as they took their seats.

"That's all the money we can spare." He informed them.

"Ye' don't need to remind us, Winner." Wufei told the blonde with a grimace. "Schbeiker is reminder enough."

"Only a mad man wants to take part in a broken organization." Trowa commented quietly to Relena who was trying very hard to stop shivering in her very heavy very wet dress. After all it had been through, the outfit was so dirty she doubted her brother would recognise her even if he knew what she looked like.

"Only a mad pirate bears the great quality of loyalty." Howard added his own wisdom as he seized a jar of ale from one of the serving girls.

"We can head back east once we set sail… Loot some ships down the Spanish trading route." Heero suggested, trying to restore the peace so he could enjoy a relatively quiet night by the fire.

"I thought we were searching for Romefeller's lost treasure…" Chang leaned back in his chair feigning disinterest and arched an annoying eyebrow at the captain. "What happened to _that_ plan?"

" _You_ were the one who said we did not need the gold." Heero hissed in his ear.

"Well, maybe I don't like the fact that we've _helped_ someone for _free_." The first mate whispered back and the two fell silent, glaring daggers at each other.

Howard leaned closer to Relena, so close she could smell his alcoholic breath. "Bet two days of swabbie duty on Chang."

"I…" she shook her head, trying to find the words to tell him she would not be on board anymore, but Quatre cut in, shaking the old pirate's hand.

"I believe in Heero."

"Four days says they fold." Trowa whispered from the other side of the table. "If ye' lose ye' pay two days each."

"Ye' don't even _have_ swabbie days, Bart'n." Howard protested. "Ye' are the captain's pet monkey."

Relena's eyes widened as she turned to Trowa. She was sure that, had it been Duo, he and the older man would have already been on the floor throwing punches at each other, but the official lookout merely snorted and turned away. Quatre sighed and gave her a reassuring smile. "What was that about a lost treasure?" she asked him quietly.

"It's a long story." He told her, pouring the two of them a cup of whatever vile drink Howard had appropriated when the ale was over. "Suffice to say there are rumours of a treasure lost somewhere in the Pacific, guarded by sirens and a half-woman half-monster creature the Greek called Scylla... A creature so frightening all those who laid eyes on her turned their backs and fled. We want that treasure. Well, not just us…"

"There isn't a single pirate who wouldn't like to lay his hands on Romefeller's gold." Chang's masterful tone informed her, and all eyes turned to the captain and first mate.

"Who won the bet?" Relena looked from one of them to the other curiously.

"Howard did." Trowa informed in a monotone and Heero scowled.

"I'll be lookout one day and strategist the next… Arrr!" The victor chuckled merrily and downed his drink in celebration.

"Try not to fall on your head." The captain warned him, crossing his arms, and when he turned to Relena she knew it was going to be important. "What do you know about sirens?"

"Ah… Hum… Nothing really." She answered truthfully.

"Howard? Would ye' care to enlighten her?"

"Well… Sirens, aye?" Howard was still chuckling, amused at Heero's sourness after losing his glare contest with the Chinese man. "Sirens are beautiful…"

"Howard."

"It's what I heard." He raised his hands in self-defence. "They look like women and they sing like nothing ye' have ever heard… No man has ever resisted the lure of a siren. Entire crews driven to their doom, ships launched against rocks… Others go mad and end up jumping off their ships, going to Davy Jones' locker of their own free will."

"And who tells the stories?" Relena asked with a confused frown.

"Women do." It was Trowa who answered her and suddenly all eyes were on him. The quiet green eyed pirate shifted in his seat self-consciously. "It is said women are immune to the charms of sirens."

"Oh… So…" she met the other's eyes and they all seemed to be waiting for her to say something though she was not completely sure what it was. Relena searched Heero's eyes, hoping he would rescue her, but he did not look very happy with developments. She did not understand why. "Would I become a pirate?" she asked. "Would I be part of the crew?"

They exchanged confused glances. Wufei frowned unhappily and Howard grinned. "Of course, ye' would!"

"Then I will help." She beamed at them, relieved not to have to wander all over Port Royal in search of a brother who, for all she knew, might as well hate her. Maybe she should have thought harder about what she was doing and what she was getting into, but it was not like she had a lot of options.

"What about your brother?" Quatre, who was clearly rationalising the situation way better than she was, asked with a frown.

"I have never met him… If he's heard about the attack he probably thinks I'm dead anyways, so…"

"It's not very elegant for the dead to pay visits to the living." The blonde pirate nodded in understanding and they shared a smile.

"I think we should drink to that." Howard commented filling up his cup. "Aye, Capt'n?"

Heero met her eyes and Relena felt her heart sink. She could not read him. He was like a blank page. He raised his cup. "Aye."

XXX

After a terrifying night locked up with Schbeiker in the sleeping quarters of a violently rocking ship Duo was happy to see the sun again and the rest of the crew. Even Wufei, with his nearly permanent scowl and unfriendly attitude, but he was especially happy to see Relena who he was starting to regret not having said a decent goodbye to. He had been sure he would never see her again.

"Hey, princess! Prince charmin' not appear to ride ye' into the sunset?"

"Maxwell." Heero grimaced and shook his head at the braided pirate's poor choice of words, while the other dirty minded pirates laughed and Relena tried to ignore her burning cheeks. "Miss Darlian's going on account."

"That true?" his eyes widened and sparkled as he turned to her and the young lady beamed back at him.

"I'm a pirate now." She said and screamed when he picked her up and twirled her around. "No! Duo! You'll drop me! Stop!"

Howard chuckled at the scene and saw the worried lines on the captain's face ease lightly. "Something the matter, Capt'n? Today's a day to celebrate."

"Aye." He agreed however unaffected. "Once we've left Port Royal without ropes around our necks."

The older man seemed to agree with that. "Prepare to set sail!" he shouted the captain's commands. "Duo, ye' lazy bilge rat, put the lass down before ye' make 'er sick!"

Heero made his way to the quarter deck, trying to tune out the commotion. It was a good thing he could rely on Chang to set the others straight. Quatre had been right… Relena had only been waiting for an invitation, an excuse to join them. He had not really believed his strategist, he saw no logical reason why someone like her would want to become one of them and yet… He had let her get to him, he had thought it would be only temporary and now that it no longer was he was not completely sure how to handle it.

"Schbeiker must have some clothes that'll fit ye'." The braided pirate was telling her. "At least until ye' can buy some."

Relena met the captain's eyes as Duo went on and on. She looked worried and was clearly wondering what had come over him. Heero looked away before she managed to unsettle him, if she already had not… Only time and the sea would be able to cure him of her influence.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Well, I haven't been able to write these last couple of weeks so it's a good thing this was already done, aye? Heero seems to be in serious trouble now... And so does Duo. Hehe As usual thanks to all ye', bilge rats, for yer infectious enthusiasm! :D


	5. The Magic Pond of Privateers' Island

TRIVIA:

 _Black cats on board -_ While black cats may were seen as a sign of bad luck by most, by sailors at the time they were seen as a source of good luck not to mention the incredible work they did controlling pests on board. Some sailors even believed cats had the power to control and foresee weather changes. Crazy much, aye?

* * *

 ** _Chapter V_**

 ** _The Magic Pond of Privateers' Island_**

Heero stood at the bowsprit. It was a beautiful sunny day and the sea breeze was perfect. The crew had grown oddly quiet since they had left Hispaniola where they had stopped for a few more provisions, but – even though he should probably have been worried – he was fine with it. He did not miss the sea shanties or the gambling or the shouting… Silence was like a haven to him. At least until Winner decided to voice his own concerns.

"I'm worried about Duo…" he started, leaning against the railing, not bothering to make sure if the captain was even listening to him. "He's not the kind of fellow who keeps to himself."

"Maybe that's a good change." Heero suggested even though he did see reason in the blonde pirate's concerns. "An improvement."

"Nay. I don't think it's a good thing at all. There's something in his mind, Heero. Something he doesn't know how to share."

"Perhaps he wishes to solve his own problems for once."

"Duo thinks out loud. He can't solve anything until he does."

The captain sighed wearily, knowing he would have to be the one to not only give Maxwell advice, but ruin his own silent moment while he was at it. "You're closest to him, Quatre. Why don't ye' talk to him?"

"Because I have no right to ask him to tell me anything and I don't want to put a strain on our relationship. Besides he'll need someone to complain to once you're done."

He snorted. "Send him here. There's something I need to discuss with him either way. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Thank you, Captain!" Quatre beamed gratefully. He had not been a pirate for very long and Heero often hoped that gullible trusting attitude was some sort of façade because if ever the blonde needed to deal with less honourable pirates he would be in big trouble.

"You owe me, Winner. There're no favours here."

"Aye, Captain."

The blonde's steps had barely grown distant enough for the captain not to hear them when Trowa approached, carrying the pitch black kitten he had rescued from certain death at the hands of an evil looking fishwife. Or a fat zealot. Heero had already heard two different versions of the story in the 5 days since they had left Hispaniola. "What is it, Barton?" he asked because he knew his quiet morning was over the moment Winner decided he had gone to the forecastle to hold court.

"The cat needs a name, Heero."

"I'm sure you're perfectly capable of giving her one."

"Aye. We voted. As captain ye' are supposed to break the tie."

He frowned. "We're 8, Trowa. I haven't voted yet which means you've got 7 votes. How is that a tie?"

"Chang refused to vote."

"I feared that was what you were going to say…" Heero sighed again because his frustration at the unnecessary interruption to his very short quiet time was too much to bear. "What are the options?"

"Howard, Duo and Schbeiker think we should call her Jackie. Relena, Quatre and I prefer the name Shadow." Trowa handed the captain the small ball of fur and saw a ghost of a smile cross Heero's face.

"Lowe would have never approved of this." He commented to himself as he seemed to have a silent conversation with the feline.

"Black cats bring good luck to a ship."

"Aye. So I've been told." The captain returned the cat to the lookout. " _You_ rescued her, Barton. Name her what ye' choose."

"Rescued?" Trowa questioned with a confused frown.

"Aye. From a drunken whore with a bad temper." Heero said and seemed to ponder his own made up version of the account. "Or so the story goes."

The lookout shook his head and returned to his post, his captain's internal joke lost on him. He crossed paths with Duo, who stood by the railing near the top of the stairs, fidgeting as he waited for his turn to speak to Heero. The braided pirate forgot his worries for a moment to poke the kitten between her yellowish eyes. Trowa scowled at him, pulling Shadow out of Duo's way.

"Wet-blanket."

"Pest."

The captain crossed his arms and cleared his throat, cutting the men's bickering off short. The long haired pirate approached him. "Quatre said ye' wanted to see me?"

"Aye. You've spent some time with Schbeiker now… I want to know if ye' think he's ready to be a regular member of the crew."

"Aye! Definitely ready!" he halted at Heero's raised eyebrows. "I can't be his nanny anymore, Heero. Aye? Can't ye', please, find someone else?"

"Ye' just said he was ready, Maxwell. Are ye' trying to fool me?"

"He's ready, Heero. I swear! It's just…" Duo stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Ye' know how he never looks ye' in the eye, aye? The other day, before the storm, a wave sent the ship up an' down and Schbeiker was gonna fall face first on the deck so I held 'im by the arm. There was this moment when our eyes met… It made me feel all funny." The captain frowned awkwardly at him and the braided man took a step back uncomfortably. "I can't be one of those unfortunate men-loving fellas, Heero. People get sent to the gallows for that!"

Heero gave him a long pensive look then shrugged. "It'll only add 'gross indecency' to the long list of things they'll hang ye' for, Maxwell."

"Nay. That's not me."

"Just keep it low, Maxwell." The captain told him seriously and took the stairs back to the main deck. He could hear Duo's continued protests as the other man followed him, but Heero ignored them. Maxwell tended to quiet down once he had vented and he was already far too busy trying not to admire Relena's brand new dress or meet her questioning eyes as he made his way to the quarter deck.

XXX

"Are you asking my opinion?" Quatre asked him as they worked together and Duo nearly dropped his side of the anchor on the blonde pirate's feet only so he could throw up his hands in frustration. "I think that, of all the crimes you've committed, this is the least criminal one."

"I haven't _committed_ anything!" he protested. Why did everyone seem to think he wanted to pursue something with the new recruit? Could they not just understand that all Duo needed was to stay away from Schbeiker and it would all be fine? There had been no time or money for wenches during any of their last stops… He was just lonely and Schbeiker was all delicate and awkward… He was actually quite feminine which was the braided pirate's only consolation.

"I'm just saying none of us would condemn you if you chose to…"

"Quatre, ye' are not helping."

"Oh… Sorry."

They were quiet for a moment as they watched the anchor hit the water and sink to the bottom. "Why are we docking here anyways?"

"Because Schbeiker said…"

"Not him again!" Duo moaned painfully.

Quatre shrugged. "It's not my fault he was the one who worked for the Royal Navy… Apparently, privateers used to stop here on their routes and there're provisions stocked in some hidden hole somewhere in this island. I told Heero I think we should spend the night… It's a full moon tonight, but the sky's getting cloudy… It's never good to sail blindly."

"Don't take the cat, Bart'n. Ye' are gonna lose her." The braided man shouted after Trowa as he walked past them ready to leave the ship.

"Mind yer own business, Maxwell." Was the lookout's friendly suggestion. Schbeiker was already there with Heero and seemed quite eager to leave the Peacemillion himself.

"Whatever he's got stashed in this island, he sure is in a hurry to get to it." Duo commented with a frown. "Ye' don't think he could have set us a trap, do ye'? 'Cause I told Heero it was okay to leave him unsupervised."

"If you are that worried why don't you just ask him?" the blonde suggested casually and saw his friend's frown turn into a scowl.

"I ain't talking to him no more."

"Do you know who's staying with the ship?"

"No one is." Wufei was suddenly beside them, watching the rest of the crew make their way down. "We're dragging her ashore so we can careen her. It'll up our speed, help us reach the treasure faster. Ye' are expected to help pull as well."

Duo followed the Chinese man across the deck. "Do ye' really think we'll make it past the sirens? Can 'Lena really get us through?"

"Don't worry, Maxwell." Wufei turned to him with a grin that had the braided pirate taking a step back. "We'll put 'er in a rowboat and send her up ahead… If she doesn't come back we turn the ship about and sail away."

"We're voting on that, aye?" Duo asked, though the first mate was already on his way down. "Chang!"

"Of course we're voting, Duo." Quatre soothed him.

"What are we voting for?" Relena asked cheerfully as she approached them, followed by Howard. "Looks like we are the last ones." She told the old man.

"Is it true we're going to careen the ship?" he asked the younger pirates.

"Aye." They answered, and Howard huffed wearily. "We're supposed to help drag her ashore too."

"Oh… It's a pity I'm an old man with so many aches and so little strength…"

The braided pirate snorted. "Ye' ain't getting out of this one, Howie."

"Schbeiker said there's a pond at the northern side of the island." Relena was the only one who seemed excited. "At least we'll be able to bathe."

"Together?" Duo asked with a smirk and had the pleasure of watching her blush furiously.

She did not bother answering him as she threw her legs over the railing and slid down the rope to the shore. "You'll hurt your hands!" Quatre shouted after her then turned an angry glare at the braided pirate. "Don't even try peeking at her… Or Heero will rip your eyes out."

"Aye, aye…" Duo raised his hands in surrender and watched the blonde man slide down.

"He meant that, Duo." Howard told him seriously. "I think the capt'n would take it personally if ye' peeked at that one."

"I know, Howie. I just want a little bit of peace for once…" he looked down at the beach where the others were already gathered and frowned at Schbeiker who was still talking animatedly with Heero. "Just a little bit of peace…"

XXX

After a long afternoon pulling molluscs off the Peacemillion's hull under the scorching hot equatorial sun, the crew was grateful to simply collapse on the sand banks around a pathetic little fire and sleep under the stars. Schbeiker was even more grateful they fell asleep even before the fire had died down to embers, he had been waiting for that moment ever since he had convinced the captain to dock at Privateers' Island. So he snuck out as soon as he could, cautiously stepping over the other sleeping pirates until he was far enough to fall into a run in the direction of the pond.

As soon as he reached the margins he anxiously rid himself of his clothes and stepped into the lukewarm water, relishing the feeling of cleanliness that spread all over him. He dove underneath the surface just as the clouds broke away enough for the moonlight to paint the dark waters a shimmering silver. For as long as the oxygen in his lungs lasted he watched the sky from underneath the water, marvelling at how surreal it all was and only then realising just how tired his disguise made him feel. Before his thoughts could take an even more depressing turn he remerged and it was when he realised he was being watched.

Duo's already big eyes were nothing but huge as he stood at the lake's margin, staring at the young woman who had emerged where Schbeiker had disappeared a minute earlier. He had followed the other pirate sure that he had brought them to that specific island for some shady reason and that he was surely up to something. When he saw – in the distance – his crewmate bathing he nearly turned around and left, but then Schbeiker had dived and when he had not remerged the braided pirate had gotten worried and decided to approach. It was a good thing he had too or he might have missed the fact that the pond had transformed the awkward new recruit into a pretty young thing.

She screamed at him and next thing he knew Duo was dodging huge rocks and even some snails and underwater plants aimed at his head. "Stop looking, Maxwell!" Schbeiker shouted. "Ye' perverted stupid pirate! Why couldn't ye' just fall asleep and stop following me 'round for a couple hours?"

He moved his hands for once completely struck speechless. "Uh…"

"Turn around!" she ordered and – because he had absolutely no idea what to do – he did as told. "If ye' even as much as peek at me again I'll make personally sure ye' never see another sunrise!"

"I ain't peeking! I never meant to! I swear!" he raised his hands finally finding his words. He could hear her leaving the water, her breathing shallow from her dive and then shouting and throwing things at him, then pulling her clothes back on.

"Are ye' telling the others?" she asked finally still angry, but obviously also worried.

"What am I supposed to tell them? That the magic pond turned ye' into a wench?" the moment he closed his mouth something hit him on the back of the head, making him almost fall face-first on the sand. Outraged, he picked up her discarded boot and – ignoring her earlier threat – turned to meet her eyes. "What was _that_ for?"

"Callin' me a wench." She said simply, watching him rub his aching head unsympathetically.

"Can't call ye' a chap no more…"

"I was never a chap." She rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Ye' weren't?" Duo held his breath until she had shaken her head. "Thank ye', Lord." He said then, raising his hands up to the sky. "I thought ye' were giving me a present, but this is even better."

The young woman frowned. "What was _that_ for?"

"Long story." He tittered still rubbing his head however self-consciously.

"Should I throw me other boot at ye'?"

"Nay… Please, Miss…"

"Hilde Schbeiker." She informed him with a touch of reluctance.

"So that was why they kicked ye' out of the Royal Navy."

"Aye." Hilde confirmed, watching him scratch his chin thoughtfully. "So?"

"'So' what?"

"What will ye' do about it?"

XXX

As soon as the others picked – apparently random – spots around the fire and lied down Relena returned to the ship. Ever since she had officially joined the crew, the captain seemed to be avoiding her and yet – as hard as she might try – she just could not remember a single thing she might have done to upset him. She convinced herself it was all because of his quarters, which he had lent her back when her stay was only temporary and now was too polite to claim back, so she meant to corner him and tell him that she was moving her things down to the sleeping quarters with the rest of the crew. Hopefully, once that was settled they would go back to normal.

The sky was cloudy and the night dark. When Relena looked up at the Peacemillion the ship seemed twice as tall… She had never climbed a rope before… There had always been a deck and a ramp or someone to pull her up, but she was not going to give up that easily. Her brand new dress gave her a lot of mobility and yet by the middle of her seemingly endless climb she was feeling as restricted and weighed down by it as she would have by her old dress. When she reached the deck her arms burned and – against her better judgement – she feared they would fall off. She lied down on the deck and closed her eyes, content to celebrate the feat she had just accomplished simply by catching her breath. It was in that compromising position that Heero found her.

He cleared his throat, forcing her to open her eyes and acknowledge his presence, then stared at her with raised eyebrows waiting for the explanation. "You should have your quarters back." Relena told him. "I'll move my belongings to the sleeping quarters."

"You climbed back up here all by yourself?" he asked, clearly uninterested in their sleeping arrangements. She was not sure if he sounded surprised or horrified.

"Yes, why?"

"You won't be moving anything anywhere… At least for a few days." His eyes ran over the extent of her probably assessing the state her dress was in. "Did ye' use your legs?"

"My legs?" Relena asked frowning up at him.

"To help support your weight."

"I used my knees…" she blushed self-consciously, feeling the sting on the inner side of her bruised knees and quickly stood up trying to distract him from her suddenly mangled self. Unfortunately, for her, the captain was very focused. He took her hand, lifting it, and gently flipped the palm upwards so he could assess the rest of the damage. "Part of that was from sliding down earlier…"

"What were you trying to prove?" he asked with a painful frown and caressed her palm so lightly Relena could feel the ghost of his touch on her inflamed skin even after it was gone.

"I only wanted to prove to myself that I could do this." She confessed though a part of her did feel like she had to earn her place there.

"Had you asked me I would have told ye' you could do it, but that you'd prefer to practice first."

Relena pulled back her hand, feeling like a little child being rebuked by a parent. "You haven't really been accessible lately… Not to me at least."

Heero opened his mouth to protest, but something in her sparkling eyes had him changing his mind. "No, I haven't." he conceded. "You have my apologies."

That seemed to soothe her building temper. "Apology accepted."

"I must have some salve left…for yer hands." The captain nodded at her palms, suddenly illuminated by the moonlight. "And knees."

As she prepared to follow him back to his quarters they heard a distant scream. It was low, but still discernible enough to make every hair on their bodies stand on end. Their eyes met. Hers wide with worry and his grave and cold. "What was that?" Relena asked in a whisper.

"Come." Was all he said, offering her his hand which she took without a thought. "Hold on to me and I'll hold the rope."

She enlaced his neck with her arms, praying that they would not get sore until morning, and they slid back down to the sand and dashed in the direction where they had silently concluded the scream must have come from.

XXX

Quatre poked what remained of the nightly fire while they waited patiently for whatever announcement Heero was going to make. Trowa, much like the blonde, was trying to distract himself, pretending he was not curious. He waved a palm leaflet above Shadow's head, smiling when the kitten jumped clumsily upwards, missing the target completely. Wufei frowned at that, too worried about whatever craziness their captain was about to do to be able to enjoy the furry distraction. Howard laughed.

"She's still got a lot to learn." He commented.

"She'll be a great hunter when she grows up." Relena's smile widened as she took a seat.

"Aye… Help keep the rat population under control." The Chinese man had a practical view of the situation.

"Rat population?" the blonde woman questioned immediately regretting not having considered that sooner… Maybe there was still time to ask Heero if she could stay up at the captain's quarters. They could take turns sleeping. She would not mind working night shifts…

"Me ship has no rats!" Howards protested.

"I believe it is _my_ ship now." The captain cut in finally arriving with Duo and a guilty looking young woman they all took a minute to recognise.

"Isn't that…"

"My real name's Hilde Schbeiker." The black haired woman said, finally meeting their eyes and using her normal confident voice now that she no longer needed to hide her identity. "I'm sorry I lied to ye', but I wasn't just kicked out of the Royal Navy when they discovered I was a woman… I nearly lost my life and I didn't want to risk going through that again."

"Why didn't you tell us? We already had a woman on board." Quatre asked her, sounding not only confused, but also hurt by her mistrust.

"Well, I…thought Relena was the captain's…" Hilde saw the other woman's eyes widen and looked away, refraining from finishing. She was glad Heero was standing right beside her for she would not have liked to see his face right then.

"Why didn't you tell us when she joined the crew?" it was Wufei who questioned her next, but his tone was neutral.

"I thought it was too late… I didn't want to repeat what had happened at the Royal Navy…"

"Then why now?" Quatre frowned worriedly at her, and Hilde blushed.

"'Cause I found out." Duo answered for her.

"Maxwell found out?" the Chinese man looked dumbfounded.

"I thought Yuy had done it." Trowa agreed with him.

"Oy! Why not I?" the braided pirate questioned them with an angry frown. "Are ye' underestimating my intelligence?"

"I bet he found out by mistake." The blonde man whispered.

"I bet he tried to grope Schbeiker." Howard suggested.

"Oy! I'm still here!" Duo protested, but the others were far too engaged in their own private conversation to listen to him.

"Ye' should never underestimate Duo's deviancy…"

Heero cleared his throat another time, tired of the never ending gambling. "I have promised Ms. Schbeiker she will not be harmed, but I think we should vote on whether she remains a part of the crew or not."

"Aye." Relena was the first one to give her opinion and she made sure to send Hilde a comforting smile.

"Aye." Quatre agreed and so did Howard.

"Aye." Said the braided pirate and met the black haired woman's eyes seriously.

"Well… That's already four votes out of seven." Wufei observed pushing himself to his feet and brushing the sand off his breeches. "Are we settin' sail, Captain?"

"Aye." Heero nodded. "Those who wish may bathe first, but afterwards gather yer belongings and return to the ship."

As the others welcomed Hilde – or the real Schbeiker – into the crew, Relena ran after the captain. "Heero!" he paused for a moment, allowing her to catch up. "I couldn't thank you earlier…for the salve."

He dismissed her thanks by resuming his walk. "Winner used to be like you when he joined. Where he comes from there's barely any water so he felt like he needed to prove his worth."

"And has he?"

"There never was a better strategist." He told her honestly, meeting her eyes for a second. Relena fell silent as she hurried to keep up with him. "Ye' don't need to move to the sleeping quarters."

"What?"

"It doesn't bother me to share my quarters with you."

She remembered Hilde's words and hesitated, wondering if she should end their – clearly indecent – arrangement, but then there were the rats… It would be a while until Shadow grew up and took care of those. Besides everyone knew she was not Heero's…whatever it was the other woman had refrained from saying and Relena was a pirate now so what did she care what others thought anyways?

"I'm honoured to share your quarters, Captain. Thank you." She curtsied, forcing him to halt in his step and turn to her.

"Hn." He nodded, then shouted for Barton. "He's going to show you how to climb a rope. Make sure ye' pay attention."

Relena smiled at his back. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Tomorrow's _Talk Like a Pirate Day._ So here's a light funny chapter to celebrate it! Arrr! \o/ Now put on yer eyepatches, yer bandanas and don't forget to talk like real pirates and make everyone think ye' are crazy, aye? P) (An eyepatch smile for all ye', seadogs!)


	6. The Soulless Captain and the Giant Sea S

TRIVIA:

 _Manila –_ During the XV and XVI centuries Japanese sailors started moving to the Asian continent to sell and buy goods. Most of them were pirates originated from the kingdom of Ryukyu (later Okinawa) who started to build communities in the islands around the continent. Manila was a Spanish-founded city in the Philippines that had a very active Japanese community at the time. Nowadays Manila is Philippines' capital city.

 _Bakunawa_ \- The Bakunawa is a sea serpent/dragon god of Philippine mythology. It is the cause – according to the stories – of eclipses since it is mainly a moon eater. Of course, since moons seem to have grown rather scarce here on Earth, it also enjoys one man or another… Just as a little _hors d'oeuvre_.

* * *

GLOSSARY:

 _Keel Haul –_ It was a form of punishment in which the sailor was tied to the body of the ship, thrown over board and then dragged under the keel (the bottom of the ship) where all the sharp molluscs and barnacles and what not were ready to tear the sailor's back open. For me it looks like an adaptation of whipping to life at sea. Very cruel, to say the least… :/

 _Hai_ – Yes. But you probably already knew that one. XD

 _Anata_ – Darling, Honey, Sweetheart… Take your pick?

 _Onegai_ \- Please

 _Hahaue_ – A respectable word for mom, would be the equivalent of Mother, I should think.

* * *

 ** _Chapter VI_**

 ** _The Soulless Captain and the Giant Sea Serpent_**

It was a rainy night, but the sea was calm and the crew was nowhere to be found. Captain Heero Yuy turned to his first mate with a troubled frown, but the Chinese man merely shrugged and resumed steering the ship. The captain followed the trail of lamps down to the main deck and from there to the sleeping quarters where – as already expected – he found all of his men and two women sitting on barrels or hammocks or wooden boxes surrounded by lamps to give the space as much light as possible. For once, they were not gambling.

"Oy, Howie! How 'bout ye' tell us that story ye' were going to tell us the other night?" Duo shouted from the other side of their almost-circle as the oldest pirate on board puffed on a pipe. Their previous topic of conversation seemed to have expired.

"I can't remember which one it was…" Howard scratched his chin thoughtfully, but without result. "How 'bout I tell ye' the tale of the soulless captain and the giant sea serpent?"

"I think it's about time you returned to yer posts." Heero chose that moment to step out of the shadows, his eyes cold as ice.

Relena looked up at him wide-eyed while the others avoided his gaze as best as they could, most picking random spots on the wooden deck to stare at sombrely. It was Howard who spoke. "Everyone here's already heard that story, Heero. 'Lena's the only one who hasn't."

The captain turned to Hilde, who was also a newcomer, and she nodded in confirmation, meeting his eyes only for the briefest of moments before turning away again. "Do as you will." Was all he said and returned to the upper deck.

"Will he be mad at me if you tell me the story?" the blonde woman immediately asked the older pirate. "Because if he is…"

"He's not mad at us, lass." Howard reassured her. "He's mad at life and himself."

"So this tale's about Heero?"

"Partly, yes, but mostly about Odin Lowe."

XXX

After 8 long years at sea, the fearsome ruthless Captain Odin Lowe was back to Manila where he had once built the closest thing he had ever had to a home away from the sea. The small Spanish founded city in the Philippines was where his love – the young Aoi Clark – lived, or at least Lowe hoped she was still there just as he had left her. He was anxious to see her… So anxious in fact that as soon as they docked he left his crew to their own devices and headed straight to the lady's house.

People along the streets stared at him with surprise in their eyes and a long wave of whispers followed the captain all the way to Aoi's house. He paid them no mind. It was not uncommon for locals to talk about him, after all Odin Lowe had made a name for himself or was on his way to. He meant to be the one pirate who would conquer all seas, kill all monsters and find all treasures. Captain Lowe would be the richest most powerful pirate to have ever lived and he would go to whatever lengths were necessary to get there so he could buy his own island and there he would sit on a throne made of gold with Aoi at his side.

He had never expected to find her married…and with a child. She paled at the sight of him and the wet tunic she had been about to add to a long line of newly washed clothes fell to a heap on the ground. The boy – noticing the change in his mother – turned to fix the captain with an angry glare. Aoi turned to him as soon as she recovered from her shock. "Heero?" in quiet resolute Japanese she told him to go play and the boy ran away, however reluctantly towards the open fields.

"How old is he?" the captain asked finally stepping closer.

"Odin…" she started, but he would have none of her excuses and Aoi saw that in his eyes. "He's just short of 8."

"He's mine then. What is it that ye' have named him?"

"I've named him after my husband."

"Ye' have named _my_ son after another man?" Lowe sneered, making the woman take a step back.

"He's not your son." Aoi said despite her sudden fear of him. "You were not here. You were gone for 8 years. Heero is the one that raised him. _He_ is the boy's father."

"Heero, huh?" the captain spat. "Ye' slit-eyed people think ye' are so much better than the rest of us…" he turned to leave then feeling dead inside, but changed his mind at the last minute. "I would've come back sooner. Do ye' think I would've abandoned ye'? I had bounty hunters and privateers tailing me! I _had_ to lay low, Aoi. I _had_ to do it in order to come back to ye' alive."

"Come back to me?" she questioned confused and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought you'd come back for the ship builder…"

"Ship builder?" he frowned disbelievingly.

" _Hai."_ Aoi nodded. "Mike Howard. He's in Manila with his crew and a brand new ship. They call it the Peacemillion."

Lowe snorted. "What a foolish name for a ship."

She said nothing, merely stood there wringing her thin white hands and staring at his boots, wishing he would leave. It pained the captain to see it, but he could not take his eyes off her. Aoi no longer loved him. She had a child now and a husband. There was no need for him whatsoever. He turned to the fields, where the boy stood staring at him, mindless of his mother's words and saw a future that was no longer his to take. Without another word, he turned around and left.

XXX

"Capt'n, have ye' heard?"

Lowe put down the bottle of rum he had just been about to finish and turned to his first mate. The man was clearly excited. "What?" he spat.

"That Capt'n 'Oward's 'ere with his ship, sir."

"The Peacemillion… Aye. I've heard… What of it?"

"They says it's a hell of a ship, sir. That she's so fast she can soar over the waters…"

The captain snorted. "A ship that flies, aye? Stop spreading that nonsense or ye' are the one who's gonna learn how to fly. Ye' hear me? Ye' scum!" he kicked the man even as he hurried away and turned back to his bottle. Was it not enough that this Heero whoever-he-was had stolen his woman and his kid? Now he had to hear about how Captain Howard had a better ship than he did? He turned to the owner behind the bar counter. "Do ye' know this… Heero?"

"Heero Yuy? Everyone knows 'im, sire. Some even think he ought to be our next gov'nor… Things have improved mightily around these parts ever since he came round."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, sir. That's so."

"So he's some sort of community leader?"

"Ye' could say that." The man nodded.

"Interesting…" Lowe took another sip of his drink, his eyes fixed on the reflection of the lamps on the countless bottles around them. He willed his mind to go blank, willed the pain to disappear, but – as hard as he tried – it just would not. Lowe could not take it. He needed to kill someone…or something. He needed blood, needed to make someone suffer as much as he was. "Isn't it a full moon tonight?"

"Aye, sir. That's why the whole town's in vigil."

"It still comes with the full moon?"

"The bakunawa? Aye… It comes. To try and devour the moon, it does."

"Good." The captain said and took a final draught.

"Sir?" the other man frowned not sure if he had understood, but Lowe did not answer him, instead he stood up and turned to his crew.

"Back to the ship, ye' lazy rats!"

"Captain Lowe!" the owner was horrified. "Ye' should not set sail, sir! If ye' do the bakunawa will show up for sure! It likes the taste of men just as much as the taste of moons, sir."

"Aye…" the captain smiled and ugly evil smile. "Let it try and eat me then."

With nothing left to lose Lowe led his men back to the ship and, underneath the light of a full moon, they left the port and headed straight to the open sea, following the silver trail of the moon's reflection. Half the crew was protesting, mumbling their fears to one another, but the captain ignored them. His first mate was nowhere to be seen and Lowe suspected the man had been left ashore. That did not faze him either. His courage had been boosted by the rum and his rage was so great at that moment he was sure he could have defeated the monster by himself.

XXX

They had been sailing for hours and the moon was almost past its zenith when the waters grew agitated. Captain Lowe ran towards the railing while the crew tried to stay as far from it as possible. What he saw sliding underneath the waves filled his pumping arteries with adrenaline and he smiled, feeling the relief to his blood thirst grow ever nearer. "Prepare the harpoons!" he shouted. "Load the canons!"

All pirates ran frantically about, trying to fulfil the captain's requests. Some more for their own sake and fear of the beast than anything else. The waves kept getting more and more violent and one of the men suggested they tie themselves to the main mast, providing a safe-line in case they happened to be thrown overboard. That caused the commotion to cease for a moment and Lowe turned to the crew angry and confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned, but no one seemed inclined to answer. They had been safe ashore after so long, enjoying their drinks and the company of a few wenches… How had they ended up on a rocking boat about to be devoured by a sea monster? None of them seemed too excited by the action and adventure. "Ye' cowardly chickens! Tie yerselves if ye' wish, but once that thing is dead all those with ropes 'round their waists will be keel hauled. And don't ye' dare sneak down to the gun deck. There're enough hands down there to man the canons already."

While the crew tried to find a way out of their dilemma, the bakunawa decided to make its grand entrance. It emerged from the sea like a spear, sending water flying all around it, soaking all those on deck. Lowe smirked as he admired the beast… It had the head of a dragon with long whiskers and gills, two sets of fins forming a constantly moving halo around its neck and the long never-ending body of a gigantic sea serpent covered in reddish scales. The bakunawa sneered at them, barring long pointy fangs, raising itself even higher to hover over the ship.

"Fire!" someone shouted and the already panicking pirates ran for their weapons as the first canon blasts sounded.

"No!" the captain roared. "Not yet, ye' fools!"

He dashed for the harpoon. It was _his_ kill and if he did not want it to be stolen he would have to take matters into his own hands. The monster was impressively fast for its size, dancing easily out of the canon balls' trajectory, but it would not be able to keep that rhythm up forever and when it slowed down Lowe would be ready.

It did not take long. As soon as the first harpoon was fired, amidst the canon balls, the bakunawa's focus was lost and the beast was forced to change its rhythm. The captain's own harpoon soared straight to its heart. Lowe had not expected the scales to be as hard as stone. The weapon left barely a scratch and the monster was furious. Its long muscular tail hit the ship so hard all standing pirates went crashing to the floor and those who were standing too close to the railing fell overboard and into the raging waters.

The bakunawa's teeth sunk into the main mast, breaking it in half and the captain cursed as he threw himself out of harm's way. He had to find out a way to scare off the beast or it would destroy his entire ship. "Man the canons!" he shouted unsure what the situation was in the lower deck and no longer hearing the blasts of the guns going off. His crew seemed to be listening to him again for soon he was the only one left on the main deck and the canons started firing again.

Lowe drew his sword. Running away was probably their best and only option, but the monster would never let that happen so they would have to take their chances. _He_ would have to take his chances. Laughing madly, he stood on the main deck ready to attack and met the bakunawa's eyes in a silent challenge. "Come at me." He said more to himself than to the beast. "Eat me and be done with it."

When he saw the approaching jaws of the monster he realised he no longer feared death. He really had nothing left to lose. The canons fired and the bakunawa shrieked, retreating. Its rage only seemed to grow as the humans' weapons failed to cause him any permanent damage. Lowe was not prepared when the beast struck again, thankfully he had good reflexes and he swung his sword just in time, cutting the bakunawa's mouth from inside out. Thick hot blood gushed into him, bathing him in red, and once he had cleaned his face enough to be able to see again the monster was gone.

The crew cheered as they returned to the main deck. Lowe ran to the railing, searching the moonlit waters for his giant opponent, but the sea seemed to be calming down. The bakunawa was gone. The bakunawa was gone and he was still alive and empty and hurt and furious. He kicked the already damaged railing and howled his pain up at the moon.

XXX

Aoi was awoken from her sleep by the sound of something hard hitting the ground. She turned to her husband, but he was not there. " _Anata_?" she called him quietly in the darkness of their bedroom and received no answer. So she stood up in the cold moonlight and stepped into the corridor, shivering as she crossed the short distance that led to her son's bedroom. From underneath the door she could see the yellowish light of a lamp. Her heart was in her throat and her hand shook as she lifted it to push the door open. " _Anata_?" she called again, hoping it was just her husband telling their son one of his scary tales in the middle of the night.

The scene that met her would forever be etched to her mind.

Captain Odin Lowe stood by the open window, covered in blood, a lamp in one hand and a sword in the other its blade pressed against her son's neck. Her husband stood in the middle of the room, his arms slightly open as he tried to talk the pirate into letting the boy go. The sound of the door had him turning around though, with wide eyes. "Aoi." He said and Lowe's sword went clean through his back.

"No!" Aoi screamed, but even though she wanted to do something, to go to him, she was frozen on spot. She covered her mouth with shaking hands and closed her eyes as the pirate twisted his sword slowly before pulling it out of her husband's chest.

Her son tried to run, but if to get to her or to his dying father she would never know for Lowe seized him by the back of the nightgown before he could go very far. He dropped the lamp on the floor as he did and the fire sizzled and spread. "Where do ye' think ye' are going, lad?"

Heero's blank eyes met his mother's tearful ones. "Please, Odin… Not my son… _Please_ , not my son." She begged him. " _Onegai_ …"

"Goodbye, Aoi." The captain said and left through the window, dragging the boy with him.

Aoi tried to get to them, to stop them, but the fire had taken over half of the room and there was no way she could get past it. She gave her dead husband one last look before dashing down the short corridor, out through the front door and around the house. "Heero!" she shouted.

" _Hahaue_!" her son answered and as she grew closer she could see him fight against the pirate's hold.

"Odin!"

Lowe stopped and turned to look at the woman he had once loved framed by the flames that would soon consume the house she had grown to call home. She had taken everything from him and now he was taking everything from her. "Don't get any closer." He warned her, raising his sword dangerously close to her son's throat yet again.

"You have no soul!" she spat between angry tears.

"Nay." He agreed quietly. "I gave it to ye' with my heart… This is what you've done to it."

" _Hahaue_!" Heero still tried to fight the pirate regardless of the blade threatening him.

"You're coming with me, boy." Lowe told him, tightening his grip to the point where he knew he would leave bruises, but the child did not seem to feel the pain and he only went quiet when Aoi fell to her knees. "I will be yer father now."

" _Hahaue…_ " he tried one last time, but his mother remained where she was, weeping silent tears. So Heero surrendered and let the captain drag him away from his home and his family and everything he had ever known.

XXX

"Capt'n!" Lowe's missing first mate was already waiting for them when they reached the port. "What happened to the ship? There's no way she can sail anywhere like this, sir."

"She won't."

"What?" the man rushed on his short legs to keep up with the captain and the scrawny kid he was dragging about. "Is that blood yers, Capt'n? Should I fetch a physician?"

"Nay, the blood's not mine. Do ye' really think I'd be walking and talking had I lost this amount of blood, ye' fool?"

"Nay, Capt'n." the man agreed nearly breathlessly. "Where are we headed, sir? If ye' don't mind me asking…"

"Do ye' know where the crew is?" Lowe raised his eyes as he sent his first mate a meaningful look over his shoulder.

"Nay, Capt'n."

"If ye' did yer job right, ye' would. And then ye' would also know where we're going." The captain's mirthless smile was nothing short of evil and the first mate refrained from asking anymore questions even though he was extremely curious.

They reached the end of the port where Captain Mike Howard had stashed his precious new ship. Lowe looked up at it as he waited for his lookout to approach him. "It's done, Capt'n." the man said quietly.

"Good. Any trouble?"

"Nay, sir. There were only half a dozen men on board and all half drunk."

"No signs of Howard?" the captain raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Nay, sir. The men believe he must be lying drunk on the floor of some tavern somewhere in the island."

"Well… It's his gain. Were he here we would've taken his ship _and_ his life. Be ready to set sail at my command and take the boy with you. Make sure he learns something." The captain pushed his son towards the other man then turned to his first mate. "Not you."

"Capt'n?" the man froze on his way to the ship.

"Ye' are staying here… To tell _former-_ Captain Mike Howard what happened."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Capt'n Lowe, but… I'm yer first mate."

"Aye."

"Who would take me place?" he tittered.

"My son will take yer place." Lowe smiled somewhat proudly and, ignoring his gaping _former_ first mate, turned to leave. "Best of luck." He said without looking back. The Peacemillion was waiting for him.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I thought I'd hate Odin Lowe at the end of this, but I sort of sympathize with him... And, of course, we needed to have a cruel - stereotypic - pirate in here somewhere. Hehe So, next week, I start a four month internship which may or may not compromise my updating schedule. For now, I should think not, but the future's uncertain... If anything changes I'll let you know through the _Updating Schedule_ section of my profile. As usual a great thanks to all those who have been reviewing and reading and favouriting... Every review and every follower means the world to me! See ye' soon! Arrr!


	7. The Map to Romefeller's Lost Treasure

GLOSSARY:

 _Avast_ – apparently it's an abbreviation of "hold fast", an expression used to tell everyone on board to stop what they're doing and pay attention.

 _Starboard –_ the right side of the ship.

* * *

 ** _Chapter VII_**

 ** _The Map to Romefeller's Lost Treasure_**

Trowa dropped down in front of them so suddenly Wufei nearly swallowed his tongue. He pierced the lookout with his angriest most vicious glare. "Aren't ye supposed to _shout_ , Bart'n?"

"I wasn't sure what I was seeing so I decided not to." The green eyed man explained simply, turning to the captain who had remained quiet so far, steering the ship towards their destination. "There's a rocky island ahead."

"Ye' think it's the siren's den?" the first mate questioned.

"It can't be anything else."

"It isn't." Heero agreed looking through his telescope. "We're here." He pocketed the magnifying instrument. "Tell everyone to stop what they're doing and drop down anchor. We need to review our plan before we get any closer."

"Avast ye'!" the Chinese man shouted and one by one the crew's heads started snapping towards him. "Drop down anchor!"

As the Peacemillion slowly came to a halt the crew gathered on the main deck with curious looks on their faces. The captain met Relena's eyes for a fraction of a second before turning away. Now that she knew about him, about his past, he could no longer be at ease around her. She was curious, he could sense it, and that would eventually lead to her asking questions he was not ready to answer. Unless he kept distant and cold and did not – under any circumstances – give her room to talk to him about his past. Thankfully, at that moment, they had a whole den of sirens to distract them.

"Are we there?" Quatre was the first to reach him, wishing to get a private word.

"Aye." Heero answered quietly and let Chang go ahead to fill in the rest of the crew without him.

"Will we stick to our plan?"

"Perhaps… We still need Hilde and Relena to agree to it."

"What about the rest of the crew? I thought we'd take a vote."

"We will, but I don't think they'll object."

Quatre nodded. They had spent more than one sleepless night trying to come up with the safest plan for all of them, but even that plan still had more risks than the blonde was comfortable with. He had wanted to call for a vote ever since it had become apparent that they truly did not have any idea what they were dealing with and he was glad the captain agreed with him on that. He even wanted to suggest they divide the profits differently than they usually did, providing those who would be exposed to higher risks an equally higher pay, but he had kept his mouth shut about that. When it came to money, negotiations never ran very smoothly even if they did reach the desired results at the end.

"So what's the plan?" Duo was asking the first mate when they reached the main deck and, at Heero's sign, the blonde pirate took the lead of their meeting.

"Relena and Hilde will steer the ship towards our destination while the rest of us will be tied to the masts."

"That's ridiculous." Wufei turned to face him with an angry scowl. "Even Maxwell could've come up with a plan like that."

"Oy!" the braided pirate protested though no one paid him any mind.

"I heard not all women are immune." Hilde confessed. She knew she should have given their strategist and their captain that one piece of information earlier, but for some reason it had never occurred to her until that very moment that _she_ might not be immune. Now that she found herself face-to-face with a possible one way trip to Davy Jones' locker she did not wish to take any chances.

"And if they aren't we're _all_ going to die." Chang translated for the blonde man, stressing the fact that he thought his plan was a bad one.

"What do you want me to do?" Quatre questioned on the verge of losing his patience. He had been under a lot of stress ever since they had left Port Royal, most of it self-inflicted, because in his heart he was not yet as selfish as the common pirate – he would probably never be – and so he cared about others as much as he cared about himself. He was truly angry and that anger was what prompted a suggestion he would have otherwise never made, a suggestion he thought was absolutely unacceptable. "Send them in a rowboat ahead of us?"

The crew shared thoughtful looks. "At least if they aren't immune we won't _all_ end up dead…" Howard scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"No, but the two of us will!" Hilde was furious and Duo had to hold her by the arm as she took a step towards the old man.

"What are the odds of both of them being susceptible to the sirens' spell when the majority of women seem to be resistant?" Trowa questioned evenly.

"You can't be seriously considering this course of action… It's bloody cowardly!" Quatre reinforced his protests, but none of them seemed very concerned with his accusations. He turned to the captain who stood as silent and motionless as a statue beside him. "Heero, say something!"

Heero had caught Relena's gaze at some point after the blonde strategist's impulsive suggestion. She might die. There was a serious chance she might die and he tried to imagine what it would feel like to never see her again. It felt numb, cold and empty…and numb. He had felt numb ever since his mother had given up on him, ever since Heero Yuy had been killed right in front of him, ever since Odin Lowe had claimed his paternity… Feeling numb was tiring and Heero was exhausted, but there was nothing he could say. As captain he was not allowed to favour any of his crew members and, even if he did, it would be wrong of him to show it. As captain he had to see the bigger picture and think about what was best for the ship before anything else.

"Figure out a way to make this new plan safe and profitable enough for both Schbeiker and Darlian to agree to it." He told Quatre neutrally and met the blonde woman's expecting gaze once more. "This is our only option."

"He's not serious about this, is he?" Duo asked the strategist as they watched the captain walk back to his quarters. The smile he had on did nothing to mask his worry.

The blonde sighed. He was trying to think, to concentrate, but he knew his braided crewmate would keep repeating his question over and over again until he had his answer. "He's right, Duo. This _is_ our only option."

"No, it isn't. We could turn about. We could head back and loot merchant ships down the Spanish trading route."

"For how long? 'Til we're all dead?"

"Come on, Quatre… We don't need that much to survive."

"Duo…" the blonde man met his eyes with a grave kind of sadness in his own kind gaze. "If we find Romefeller's treasure, we will never have to loot… ever again."

The official blabbermouth went silent and solemn for a moment. There had been a time back when he was a street rat, back when he had joined Odin Lowe's crew, when life had mattered very little to him. Back then he would have killed a man for a piece of bread, but that notion had changed completely at some point during his years as a pirate. He cared for those he shared his life with now and he no longer thought their lives were worth any amount of gold. "This treasure will mean nothing if someone dies."

Quatre's expression softened. "I know." He said with a ghost of a smile. "That's why I'm going to do my best."

XXX

Relena watched quietly as Duo tied Hilde to her thwart. They had been promised twice what they would be originally making to agree to the new plan. The black haired woman had accepted the proposal immediately, proving that – despite the fact that she had not been a pirate for long – she already had the greedy pirate eyes. Men had lots of things to spend their personal savings on like wenches and rum and gambling… The blonde woman had no idea what to do with hers so she had requested a private audience with the captain instead of the extra-payment if she came back alive. She could still see with her mind's eye the way Heero had narrowed his eyes at her. There had been no protests though despite the fact that the crew was now sure she was completely out of her mind. Relena ignored them. She was living strictly in the present and the captain's avoidance of her was the only thing currently bothering her.

"There." Quatre smiled at her when he finished tying her to her own seat. Across from them, Duo and Hilde seemed to be done as well. "Do you remember the plan? Want to go over it again?"

"We'll be fine, Winner." The black haired woman reassured him impatiently.

"Ye' come back alive, aye?" the braided man eyed them in turn, serious. "Or I'll have to go to Davy Jones' locker and kill ye' with me own hands."

"O' course we're coming back alive, Duo. Who do ye' think we are?" Hilde poked him on the ribs with an angry pout.

"You are the most courageous lady-pirates I have ever met." The blonde man beamed at them, cutting off Duo's retort before the two inseparable bickerers could start another show.

"Ye' are the _only_ lady-pirates he's ever met." The braided man smirked, earning a glare from Quatre.

"Are you sure…"

"We know the plan, Quatre." Relena smiled reassuringly up at him and he finally nodded, satisfied, turning to scale the railing back onto the main deck.

"I told Trowa to let ye' take Shadow with ye' for good luck, but I think he thought I was makin' fun of him…" Duo scratched his head. "He didn't look very amused though."

"She could die, Duo." Hilde shook her head at him hopelessly.

"I guess… Hadn't really given it that much thought."

"Ye' never give _anything_ much thought."

"Are ye' coming up, Maxwell? 'Cause I wouldn't mind sending ye' with them to face the sirens." Chang appeared at the railing above them, his eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, Duo." Howard joined the Chinese man a wide grin on his face. "With all that hair ye' should be safe."

"Ye' just wait 'til I get up there, ye' old man, and I'll show ye' the opposite of safe!"

The women followed the braided man with their eyes and, when the first mate ordered their rowboat to be lowered, their gazes met. Hilde looked apprehensive so Relena gave the dark haired woman her most reassuring smile. She was used to putting aside her feelings to conform to the feelings of others. It was funny that – despite being the only two women on board – they were still uneasy around each other. Hilde still felt bad about her earlier assumption that the blonde woman was the captain's concubine and Relena did not feel comfortable insisting on a friendship that seemed unlikely at that point. The awkwardness of their situation only seemed to grow more obvious as Hilde rowed them away from the Peacemillion and towards the reunion of smaller rocks that marked the way to the much bigger rock formation they believed to house the siren's den.

The sky was growing cloudy and dark, a fact that only added to the eeriness of their situation. Their eyes met again, Relena's smile still in place, and the dark haired woman frowned. "Why did ye' do it?" she asked no longer able to hold back.

"Do what?"

"Give up the gold… For a conversation with the captain? Isn't that something ye' can do for free? And at any time?"

The blonde woman's smile gave way to a thoughtful expression as her gaze followed the dark blue water all the way to the white-grey sky. A group of seagulls seemed to be fleeing from the same rocky island where they were headed. "I wish to know the answer to questions he does not want answered… So I am paying for that."

"In gold."

"Yes. That's a language pirates understand and I'm learning to speak it."

"That's not…" Hilde still looked confused if not even more so. "Ye' are giving up _gold_ in exchange for personal information? Are ye' planning to blackmail him? 'Cause I highly doubt he'd let ye'." She was whispering by the time she finished even though there was no one around to hear them.

"Blackmail?" Relena's eyes widened in sheer horror. "By no means!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

They went quiet then, but the blonde did not allow the uneasy apologetic silence to last for long. "I know I'm not what you expect a pirate to be… I am still learning, but even so… I don't think I can ever be the kind of person who places gold above all things."

Hilde watched her quietly for a moment. "If it makes ye' feel better… No one on that ship is what I expected a pirate to be like."

Relena chuckled. "Perhaps, ultimately, to be a pirate simply means to be oneself regardless of what law says is right or wrong."

"Perhaps."

And just as they seemed to reach a common place, a horrid dissonant screech reached their ears, melting their smiles into painful frowns. "What _is_ that?" the blonde asked covering her ears with her hands.

"I have no idea… Could it be the sirens?"

"Were they not supposed to _sing_?"

"Aye…"

"What do we do?"

"We should keep rowing. The others are watching us with the telescopes… If we stop here for long they'll think we're in trouble and pull us back. We must keep going 'til we see a siren."

Relena nodded even though she was starting to feel the same apprehension the black haired woman seemed to have been experiencing ever since they had left the ship. "What if there are no sirens?"

"What do ye' mean?" Hilde turned to her with a worried gaze. They had started talking in whispers the moment they passed the first rock.

"Couldn't this be the wrong place?"

"And what would be making this horrid noise? Bats?"

"No, not bats…" the blonde woman's eyes widened as they turned right into the circle of rocks. The other woman saw the change in her companion and stopped rowing, twisting her neck slowly to peek over her shoulder.

Sitting all over the rocky surface of the small grey island were dozens of mean looking half-bird half-woman creatures with dark feathers, long shiny hair and curious beady eyes. They flexed and extended their claws, cocking their human heads like birds as they assessed the newcomers. "Harpies…" Hilde whispered in horror. "Pull the rope!"

Hearing the fear in her companion's hiss, Relena slowly reached out behind her for the rope Quatre had tied to their boat and whose other end was being held by the crew back on the Peacemillion. She gave it a violent tug, alarming both the crew and the harpies. "Hilde!" she shouted as the first of the monsters made its move.

The black haired woman hit the creature on the head with the oar. "Keep tugging!" she told Relena over the loud flapping of wings and the frantic screeching of the harpies. They had clearly not expected their prey to fight back and so made a brief retreat to their rocks, apparently to devise a strategy. Hilde pulled a gun out of her waistband and handed it to the other woman. "Do ye' know how to use it?"

"Yes." The blonde said. Heero had taught her the basics, but she was not exactly good at it yet.

"Fire if ye' need to."

Relena looked down at the weapon in her hands and hoped she would not.

XXX

Trowa followed the ladies' progress attentively from the crow's nest, first without the telescope and then with it. He was surprised when they stopped, seemingly arguing, and Relena covered her ears with her hands, but then he remembered the sirens' song and had to bite his tongue not to shout for the others to pull them back. He watched their every move carefully to make sure and let out a deep breath when they started moving forward again. It was funny… He had not even known he cared.

"What are they doing?" he asked Shadow as he saw the rowboat disappear behind a particularly big rock. "Watch the rope!" he shouted, searching for them with the telescope. "Didn't Quatre tell them not to leave our sight?"

"Trowa, what's going on?" the blonde shouted from the forecastle.

"They're not coming back…" Trowa kept mumbling to the kitten as well as himself. He tried not to fidget, but the quiet simply could not bode well.

"The rope!" Duo shouted suddenly. "There was tug!"

"Are ye' sure, Maxwell?" Chang asked him, his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "'Cause if they aren't done and we pull them back, ye' are next."

"I… I'm not sure. I… I thought I felt it pull, but…"

"Nay. He's right. They're in trouble." Howard frowned down worriedly at the rope he held in his hands.

"What are ye' waiting for? Pull!" Heero shouted, taking a hold of the rope himself. "Barton, keep us posted!"

Trowa's eyes followed the now taut rope all the way to the rowboat just as it reappeared. The ladies looked fine except for the fact that Relena had a gun in her hand and Hilde was holding the oar as if it was a weapon. He frowned, but there was no need to wonder what the threat was for soon a flock of large bird-like creatures appeared into his line of sight. "Heero, ye' have to see this!"

The captain let go of the rope. "Keep pulling!" he ordered before rushing to the bowsprit with his telescope already in hand. A group of at least ten blood-thirsty harpies was following the rowboat and they seemed to be catching up to it. "Pull faster!" he told the others. "Pull as fast as you can!"

"Heero?" Quatre tried to get an explanation out of the captain even as he helped pull the rope, but Heero was already on his way past them, moving towards the main deck.

"Help me get the weapons." He told Trowa when the lookout dropped down beside him. "And find a safe place for that cat."

"Are they what I think they are?"

"Aye."

"So muskets?"

"Pistols too."

"What about the canons?"

"They are too slow."

They took the stairs down to the gun deck where all the weapons were stored inside a big old chest. Heero entrusted Trowa with more than enough guns for the crew and sent him on his way back to the forecastle before following with his own pistols and musket. A scream followed by the sound of a gun going off had them picking up the pace.

The rowboat was already half-way between the rocky island and the ship, but the harpies had it practically surrounded and were taking turns diving over the women's heads like seabirds trying to catch fish. Hilde seemed to be having a slightly easier time fending off their attacks with the oars than Relena who barely had enough time to aim and fire before having to duck.

Trowa dropped the weapons at the crew's feet with a loud clatter just as Heero reached the bowsprit, raised the musket and fired. The harpy's cry of pain was nearly deafening and it clearly infuriated her companions further. Their target shifted from the ladies in the rowboat to the men on the ship and they were soon hovering over the masts and sails.

"Ye' won't wreck me ship, ye' monsters!" Howard shouted angrily as he fired his musket at a harpy whose claws were reaching for the foresail.

"Argh! They're fast!" Duo complained, reloading his weapon after missing all his previous shots. "These weapons are the worst!"

"Stop blaming the weapons, Maxwell, and improve yer ridiculously bad aim." Chang snapped at him, hitting a harpy on the stomach with a shot from his pistol.

"If only they'd come down… Cowardly beasts! If they came anywhere near my blade they'd be dead in a blink." The braided man kept complaining as he fired.

"Bart'n solved that problem." The Chinese man pointed out still trying to hit a second shot on the wounded harpy.

The lookout was climbing the ratlines and firing one of his pistols at the same time. He was almost half-way to the crow's nest. Duo stopped firing for a second to gape at him. "Hey, Heero? Ye' seen Bart'n? He's as mad as ye' are."

Heero merely snorted as he and Quatre managed to pull the rowboat the rest of the way. There were still three harpies trying to feast on Relena and Hilde and with both of the oars broken and the ammunition over they had gotten their hairs pulled quite a few times. The black haired woman had a cut on her shoulder that had the blonde strategist extremely concerned.

"We should've brought Sally." He mumbled regretfully. Wufei's 'secret' affair had a profound knowledge of oriental medicine that had come in handy quite a few times.

"It's too late for that now." Was all the captain told him, remembering to stay low as the rowboat hit the Peacemillion's bow with a thud and the harpies were suddenly face-to-face with them. Quatre shouted and fell on his back as one of them closed its claws around his throat. Thankfully, Heero shot it on the head before the blonde could even start missing his oxygen.

As the captain turned to help the strategist though one of the other harpies seized the opportunity to attack. Heero stepped away on time to save his heart, but not his arm. The bird woman left a deep scratch on it before encountering Duo's sword. "Finally!" the braided man celebrated, earning himself a narrow-eyed look from the wounded captain. "What?"

Duo swung his sword again, cutting off the wing of the third harpy. The creature's screech would have sent them to the floor with their hands on their ears had Heero not shot it on the forehead, putting it out of its misery. "If ye' are going to be gory, Maxwell, ye' should know ye' will be mopping the deck later." That said, he turned to Quatre who had just made it back to his feet.

"I'm fine." The blonde assured them still rubbing his throat soothingly with one hand.

They then bent over the railing to assess the ladies' condition. Relena was fussing over Hilde's torn shoulder, looking shaken and pale. She looked up at them with wide-eyes when she felt their gazes on her. "It won't stop bleeding." She said unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"Bring them up." Heero told Duo and had to squeeze the braided man's shoulder to get him out of his sudden paralysis. It was worrying to see the man frozen like that.

"Aye, Capt'n." he said, his complexion having grown paler in a matter of seconds.

"She'll be fine, Duo. We'll make sure of it." The captain added before the braided man made his way down. Then he met Quatre's gaze. "Take care of things here."

"But, Heero! Your arm!"

He paused on his way to the main deck, where Wufei and Howard were fighting the last few harpies, and looked down at his blood soaked sleeve as if he had just noticed it. "It's superficial." He assured the blonde and disappeared down the stairs. Quatre watched him go until Duo called out for help and he turned to pull Hilde over the railing.

XXX

"I miss being captain…" Howard whined, wrinkling his nose as he pushed a particularly heavy, particularly bloody harpy over the railing. "Do ye' hold elections regularly or only when necessary?"

"Only when necessary." Quatre told him with a shrug, pausing in dragging another dead harpy to glance over his shoulder at Duo. The captain had told the braided man to mop the deck, but he seemed to be far too worried about Hilde to be able to function. The blonde man kept finding him paralysed, watching the door that led to Heero's quarters where the black haired woman was being treated by Wufei with Relena's assistance. He turned back to Howard. "Chang often threatens Heero with elections, but so far no one has seen any real need for a new captain."

"Oy, Duo!" the older man straightened his back, wiping sweat off his brow as he caught his breath. "Are ye' going to help, ye' lead swinger?"

"Oh…" the braided pirate snapped out of his trance with a confused frown, but when he met their eyes it was with a determined almost angry look on his face. He raised the mop, dove it into the bucket and resumed swabbing as fast and forcefully as he could. "Stupid harpies." He mumbled.

Quatre and Howard exchanged worried glances. "He looks motivated." Trowa commented, pushing his own dead harpy off the ship. Shadow watched curiously as the creature disappeared underneath the waves.

"You should get those checked." The blonde pirate told him, pointing at a few scratches he had gotten on his head and shoulders.

"Heero hasn't got _his_ checked and it looks way worse."

"He hasn't? I thought he was with Chang doing just that."

"Nay." The lookout nodded towards the forecastle where the captain was assessing the damage to his wounded arm himself. "Relena's already in there with Chang and Hilde so he probably found it best to give them space."

Quatre huffed and shook his head sceptically. "Am I the only one who cares about you? Go sit there with him and I'll see if Chang is done with Hilde." He did not wait for an answer and walked away mumbling that they should have brought Sally.

Trowa shook his head, but did as told if only to let Heero know that medical care was on its way. The captain did not look too worried about his arm. "How is Schbeiker?" he raised his eyes when the lookout arrived.

"We were trying to give them space… Quatre just went to check. He'll send Chang here afterwards."

"Chang knows better than to force care upon me."

"Aye, but Relena doesn't." Heero frowned suspiciously at him, but Trowa's eyes were fixed on his chamber's door at the other side of the ship. "And she's already on her way."

"Ye' stay where ye' are, Barton. You're wounded too."

"Sorry, Capt'n, but they're only mild scratches and I don't like to be fussed over."

"Trowa!" the captain pushed himself to his feet, but the lookout was already half-way up the ratlines before he could say anything. There was no point challenging the green eyed man when it came to agility. Heero swore under his breath and waited to be cornered by the most dangerous person on board.

She arrived carrying a bucket of fresh water and two pieces of cloth, her eyes seemed to be searching for something as she made her way towards him with a small frown. "Where's Trowa?"

"Bailed." He said simply and watched as she took a seat beside him on the wooden chest where they stored ammunition. "How's Schbeiker?"

"The bleeding has stopped. Wufei said she'll be alright, but she needs rest."

"Ye' should tell Maxwell that before he barges in there and talks her to death."

Relena smirked. "I think the attention might be good for her as well."

"Hn."

Her hands seemed to hover around his arm as if she were waiting for permission to touch him or trying to figure out where to start. He had practically torn off the sleeve, exposing the entire gash. It was certainly extensive, but the blood made it look worse than it really was. Heero was not used to being touched, in fact, he made sure himself people kept their distance and he was not about to give her permission. There was a growing part of him that already craved her touch, that made him want to take her hand and run his fingers through her hair. It was hard enough to keep those impulses in check… Heaven knew what might happen if he verbally gave her permission.

"I'll have to touch you." She informed him finally, deciding to do so with the wet cloth instead of with her naked hands.

"Fine." The captain conceded watching her wring the cloth, her brow slightly furrowed in concentration. "Ye' don't have to do this. It's a superficial wound."

She raised her head, meeting his serious eyes with her honest ones. "I know I don't, but I want to."

Heero's jaw clamped shut and he turned away from her before he did something he might later regret. He would never outright admit it, but maybe Chang had been right… Maybe she was more of a temptation than he could handle. And if _he_ was succumbing to her charms he could not even fathom how the others must be faring.

The cool wet cloth was soothing against his burning skin, but it still stung enough to make him hiss. "I'm sorry." Relena said, frowning sympathetically. It almost looked like she could feel his pain. She watched him closely for any signs of discomfort as she worked and realised that it was her proximity that unsettled him the most… But was it _her_? Or would anyone's proximity have caused the same response? She gingerly traced the outline of the scratch with her fingers and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him tense under her touch and heard his breath catch in his throat. "You were right… It is not as deep as it looked."

He cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled away. "No, it's not."

Relena tried not to feel rejected by his reaction, but it was hard not to. The captain had already been avoiding her and it was not the first time… She had thought they had settled their differences, but – apparently – that was not the case. Not just yet. "The conversation you promised me…" she started.

"That was only in case you survived the _sirens_." Heero readily informed her, raising his walls.

"Oh…"

"There were no sirens."

She turned back to the bucket as she focused on rinsing the cloth. "No, there were not."

The captain knew that was the perfect moment to leave, but he could not. He could not leave her looking defeated… Especially not when he had been the one to defeat her. Whatever power she had over him, whatever spell she had cast had already taken root and those roots seemed to run way deeper than he had realised. It pained and angered him to see her sad and since he was the one to blame he had no idea what to make of it. After a moment, she met his eyes again and seemed to find something in his gaze that brought the determination back to her face.

"You should not let your past hold you hostage. You need to share it so you can let it go." Relena told him seriously and left before he could say a word.

XXX

The nightly rain washed away all the remaining traces of the battle while the crew recovered and, by the time the day broke, they were ready to set sail. There was palpable tension in the air, apprehension as they headed towards what had once been the siren's den and eventually become a harpies' nest. With the exception of Hilde, who was still resting and recovering, no member of the crew had let go of their weapons, carrying guns and swords in hand in case any more harpies decided to strike.

Silence reigned on board the Peacemillion and, for once, the captain was not happy about it. Every crew member seemed to freeze where they were as the ship veered starboard, inching closer to the spot where Relena and Hilde had first been attacked. The blonde woman's hold on the railing tightened as she searched the surrounding rocks for signs of the feathery creatures. There was none.

The corridor of scattered rocks turned right a second time and it was then that they saw it… At the base of the stony island, carved by thousands of years of salty winds and waters, stood the entrance to the siren's den.

A very short stretch of sand connected the entrance to the water and that was where the Peacemillion came to a halt. Duo and Howard dropped the anchor – just in case – before joining the gathering on the main deck. There had been no time to devise a very detailed plan, but Quatre had come up with something anyways and, like any other risky plan, it required the others' agreement.

"We have no idea what is in there." The blonde went straight to the point, gesturing towards the dark passageway that led to unimaginable places. "But our main fear is that there might be actual sirens… Well, Hilde is down and we can't send Relena alone. We don't know anything about dealing with sirens ashore. Maybe they'll be friendly. Any volunteers?"

Howard turned to Duo who turned to Trowa who turned to Wufei who scowled. No one was willing to risk their lives. Quatre sighed. "Fine, I'll…"

"I'll go." Heero cut in, looking as unaffected as usual by anything that was going on.

"It's alright, I…" Relena tried to step in, to tell them she felt confident enough to do it on her own.

"Haven't ye' got a better plan?" the braided pirate had a half-sceptical half-worried frown on his face. "If Heero's gone _Chang_ will be captain."

"If Heero dies we take a vote." Trowa corrected him, ignoring the vicious glare the Chinese man was sending their way.

"To die in the arms of a beautiful siren…" Howard mused dreamily, throwing a supportive arm around the captain's shoulders.

"Are ye' volunteering now, Howard?" Heero raised an unfriendly eyebrow at him.

"By no means, Capt'n." the older man tittered, raising his hands as if to defend himself. "Just lettin' ye' know yer memory will be honoured."

"I highly doubt that." Heero mumbled to himself before turning to the blonde woman. "Ready?"

"Aye." She said, trying to give him her most reassuring smile. It was still hard, after the previous day's conversation, to meet his eye. She had left without waiting for his reply and because his face was usually blank she could not tell whether he was mad at her or upset or… Relena was at a loss when it came to him.

"Are you really going to do this?" Quatre asked them worriedly.

"Have ye' got a better plan?" Heero rephrased Duo's earlier question, raising his eyebrows.

The blonde strategist looked sheepishly down at his boots. "Nay."

XXX

The sound of their footsteps echoed together with the rhythmic dripping of water as they started making their way into the cave. Relena raised her lamp a little and saw the light reflected on the moist dark walls. Heero was a couple steps behind her and she wondered if the stiffness in the air might be solely caused by his disturbingly quiet presence. He was as uncomfortable as she was, both weighed down by the things they had left unsaid. Or maybe he was just worried she might ask him questions he was not ready to answer, dig into his past and unbury memories that would forever pain him. She did not want that. She did not want him to worry.

"I'm sorry I said what I said." She whispered afraid her voice would echo and wake some unseen enemy if she spoke any louder. "It was not my place."

Heero watched her back in silence as he tried to figure out how to respond to that, if he even should. Part of him was angry at her for meddling even though he knew her intentions were noble. The other – bigger – part was wary. It was hard for him to admit it, but he was afraid of her, afraid of all those strange feelings she invoked in him and the needs she awakened. He had been trying his best to stay away from her, but he could see it was not working. And it was as hard to stay mad at her as it was to keep his distance. "It does not bother me if the others tell ye' stories… but I don't talk about the past."

He said that quietly, politely, nearly apologetic. Relena smiled at him over her shoulder. "I understand."

"I won't deny you that private conversation. Ye' have earned it, but I needed you to know that first."

"So no questions about the past…" she was still smiling as she followed the pathway, mindful of puddles and pebbles, and wondered what to ask him then.

Before Relena could come to any conclusions though, they reached the end of the corridor and found themselves stepping into a wide inner chamber. Sunlight streamed in through the slits between the rocks above them, illuminating the pool at the very centre of the room and painting the walls in white and bluish hues. Against the far back wall the rocks had been sculpted by nature and the cave's former occupants into a sort of bench and around the chamber other smaller rocks had clearly been positioned as if to serve as seats as well. It was in the darkest dampest corner that they found her. A woman, covered in moss and dust, her very long light blonde hair clinging to her skin, her naked body was covered by nothing more than a dirty piece of sheet that resembled the kind used to craft sails for ships. It looked like she had been there – asleep – for decades.

"Is she dead?" Relena wondered aloud as they halted a couple steps away from the woman.

"Nay." Heero shook his head with a conflicted frown. It was not possible for that woman to be alive and yet… He was pretty sure he could see her breathing.

"Don't." the young lady seized his hand before he could check the stranger's pulse. He pulled away startled as if her touch had scorched him. Relena turned away from him for a moment. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, then met his eyes again with renewed determination. "What if she's a siren? You shouldn't be here if she wakes up."

He snorted. As if he would leave her alone in there with a possible siren. "I'll take my chances." They stopped breathing when he took the mysterious woman's wrist, but nothing happened. "There's a pulse." He confirmed.

"Oh, my God! She really _is_ alive."

"Aye."

"What now?"

"Now we carry her back to the ship. She must know something…" Heero prepared to pick the woman up, but the cloth that had been covering her slid away and Relena quickly spun him round. In his shock, he did not resist or react in any way.

"Don't look!" she told him. "We must respect her privacy…whoever she is." He did not say anything to that. The irrational male in him disagreed entirely, but he understood privacy and had complete control over those impulses. Except when it came to Relena it seemed… He could not trust himself with her. "Heero?" she asked after a minute.

"Hn."

Relena pushed the unconscious woman's hair further away from her back so she could take a better look. "There's something on her back… A drawing… I think it might be a map."

"A map?"

"Yes." She confirmed however unsure. "Do you think this woman and this…tattoo were what the sirens were protecting?"

"Aye." He turned around slowly so he could meet her eyes. The mysterious woman remained asleep even as Relena wrapped her in the dirty sail cloth. "The key to finding Romefeller's lost treasure."

* * *

 **A.N.:** This chapter just wouldn't end!I hope those of you who like long chapters will be happy with me. Just, please, don't expect all chapters to be _this_ long. XD Can anyone guess who the map-lady is? Hahah The poor thing.


	8. The Lost Heir

**_Chapter VIII_**

 ** _The Lost Heir_**

"She could be a siren! Are ye' trying to kill us all?"

Relena flinched lightly at Wufei's accusation even though it was directed more at the captain beside her than at herself. Heero did not seem at all affected. He had exposed the facts as they were and asked if any of the crew members would like to volunteer themselves to look after the mysterious lady they had 'rescued'. Until she woke up, they would have no idea who or what she was, if she would maintain her status as 'guest' or become a 'hostage'. All they knew was that they had to keep her in order to use the map on her back.

"We don't need her to be alive in order to use the map…" Hilde observed. A thoughtful look on her face as she sat on a barrel with her wounded arm on a sling.

"She's got a point." Howard agreed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Trowa asked with a troubled frown.

"Wait!" Quatre protested. "We can't do this! We can't just… _murder_ a woman in her sleep! We don't even know who she is!"

"Are ye' offering to take care of her?" Duo asked and all eyes turned to the blonde pirate, making him feel more than just a little self-conscious.

"No! I… I just have a strong feeling that she isn't a siren. Wouldn't we already have gone mad if she were?"

"Just by looking at her?" Chang frowned turning to Heero then Howard for some sort of confirmation.

"I haven't gone mad yet." The captain gave them as much reassurance as he possibly could.

"That's 'cause ye' were crazy from the start." The braided pirate informed him.

"No sane man would've walked into that cave knowing the risks. Ye' do what ye' must in order to _survive_!" Howard tried to make the captain understand what it was that made him mad. "Except Lowe… That man was always trying to get himself killed… Seems ye' have something in common with yer father after all."

Heero ignored them, turning instead to Quatre. "You're our strategist and she's the key to finding the treasure. Ye' don't think she's a siren and are not worried that she might be. Ye' look after her."

"But she's a… She's a…" he tried and blushed. "She's a _she_."

"Heero…" Relena took the captain's arm and – for once – he did not pull away. "Wouldn't it be best if I…"

"No. Quatre needs to analyse that tattoo. Ye' may help him dress and undress the woman as long as she remains unconscious, but – hopefully – that won't be for long." He turned back to the blonde man. "Now, if you'd take yer map off my bed and back to yer hammock, Mr. Winner..."

XXX

Quatre paced around his hammock as he watched their sleeping captive and tried to figure out what to tell her when she woke up or what to do if she did not. It was a wonder how old she truly was or how long she had been sleeping, but it was certainly not normal for anyone to be asleep for as long as she was. His only conclusion up to that moment was that if she did not wake up by herself then only something just as unnatural could awake her. He was at a loss as to what that could be… It had occurred to him that the key to waking her up might be written on her back, but he had yet to get comfortable enough with the idea of seeing her naked – or at least partially – without her explicit permission to do anything about it.

"Quatre?" Relena halted a few feet away, her smile both apologetic and sympathetic. "How are you doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet… Or moved… Or anything." He told her as he watched his sleeping map with a keen eye.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked, now worriedly.

"I can't. Not until I've figured this out."

"Do you want me to…" Relena saw him turn back to the sleeping woman, a conflicted look on his face.

"If only we knew each other… But we're not even friends! I don't even know her name! How am I supposed to just… Examine her body like that?"

"Well… Is there any other option?"

"Nay…"

"Then you must do it. I'm sure, if you explain it to her, she'll understand."

"You think she can hear what we're saying? Wherever her mind is…"

"I don't see why she wouldn't be able to. Unless she's dead, that is…Which we're sure she's not." She added when Quatre's expression grew troubled again. "Why don't you tell her about yourself? I too would like to hear your story."

He seemed to reflect on that as he watched Relena carefully unwrap the woman from the cloth they had used to cover her in order to expose her tattooed back to them. It was a real work of art and it must have been excruciatingly painful… The blonde man felt like touching it, but he was crossing too many boundaries just by looking at it. He pulled a barrel closer to the hammock and placed a burning lamp and a piece of parchment on top of it. "I'll make a copy of this drawing so we don't need to undress her anymore...and, while I do, let me tell you… My story."

XXX

Quatre Raberba Winner was the youngest child and only heir of the Winner family. One of the richest and most influential families of the entire African continent. He lived in an unbelievably large estate in a huge manor filled with enough servants to cater to his every whim. An oasis in the middle of the desert. But that was not how the blonde young man saw it. Fifteen year old Quatre saw his entire life as a prison from which his father – Zayeed Winner – was the administrator.

The Winners were idealists. In a continent where humans were captured, taken from their families, bought and sold as slaves and nature was destroyed without a second thought by rich-seeking explorers and mercenaries, they defended freedom, equal rights and preservation. Quatre agreed with those ideals, the ideals of his father and his family. He agreed with representing them as was befitting of a true Winner heir, but he wanted to do things his own way. While Zayeed insisted on taking the long way and reaching his objectives through politics and negotiation, his son wanted immediate results, he wanted to organize militias and retaliate against those who enslaved and trafficked, those who held power in their hands.

"How many more times must I tell you that we are a family of pacifists?" his father's patience seemed to be growing thinner and thinner as time passed and Quatre's ideas remained. "Our purpose is to set an example, to stimulate others to follow our lead. Tell me, Quatre, what kind of example would we set if we advocated against the use of force and yet employed our own private army in fighting the opposition? What would we look like?"

"But, father, you're not…" the youth tried yet again.

"Hypocrites, Quatre. We would look like hypocrites."

"Yes, father." Quatre sighed resignedly. He would find no understanding there, but that did not mean he would stop fighting. The Winner name would have been a great help, but he was confident he could make a difference without it as well or, at least, he could try to.

"There are some errands I need you to run for me in the city… Make sure you stay out of trouble while you are there. I will fill you in once I've made all the necessary arrangements."

"Yes, father."

Zayeed seemed satisfied with his son's sudden obedience. Perhaps he believed the young man had finally understood the importance of following the family's principles and protecting its name. Once Quatre had understood he would be ready to marry his first wife and give continuation to a long line of Winners, taking over his father's place and becoming the new face of hope for an entire continent and an enormous contingent of unfairly treated poor miserable people. That was what his father hoped.

XXX

In the early morning hours, under the cover of the still dark skies, Quatre guided his followers through the empty alleyways towards the city's richest slave trader's residence. The rebel group called Maganacs consisted of a select number of mid-eastern men all trained in the art of war, fighting and stealth. They were dangerous, but good men. Men that shared not only his ideals, but also agreed with his means of reaching his objectives and therefore were willing to follow him anywhere, putting to action the blonde's most reckless and risky plans. That night – for one – their goal was a particularly ambitious one… They were going to rob the house of one of the most powerful and influential men of the entire region.

The money would be distributed among the poorest neediest families while the slave-trader, unable to pay the services of his slave-hunters, would be able to do nothing other than to watch his business fall apart around him. Quatre was incredibly confident in his plan. He had been to the man's house before… Accompanying his father during a formal meeting and he had seized the opportunity to study the construction, memorizing the location of each room so he could formulate his strategy.

Abdul, the newest member of the group, kneeled in the shadow provided by the threshold as the others kept a lookout, listening attentively for the guard who patrolled that area at the slave-trader's request. The money the man provided the government with would have been enough to pay a private army to defend his property, but – thankfully for Quatre and the Maganacs – most powerful men were overconfident and therefore tended to be imprudent.

The blonde had calculated the interval between the guard's comings and goings with precision and Auda was ready to start a distraction in case they needed it. They did not. The interior of the house was as empty and dark and eerily quiet as the streets around it. Quatre had examined many a room during his visit and had found the large heavily decorated study to be the mostly likely to hide the slave-trader's vault. As usual, he was right. His enemies were far too predictable. It took them a few minutes to find the hidden passageway, but there were no signs of life within the house and together Abdul, Ahmad, Rashid and Quatre carried all the man's gold and documents with them back to the streets.

Auda's whistle reached them just as they stepped out. The guards were coming. As planned, each of them took a different route, hurrying away from the crime scene. Quatre headed south past the market district and into the shadiest parts of the city. He would have turned around and headed home a lot sooner had it not been for the fact that he was being followed and since whoever was doing it was going through no great pains to hide it he could only assume it was a guard so he kept moving, trying to look like any other casual night stroller.

By the time he noticed his pursuer was purposefully leading him towards the docks it was too late. Quatre found himself in a dead end with nowhere to turn but around. The man who had been following him was already there, standing between him and the way out. It was too dark in the alley for him to be able to discern who it was. With the slave-trader's gold and documents weighing him down Quatre did not want to take any chances. He looked up at the houses that flanked him only to discover there were two more pursuers and they were standing on the rooftops, hovering each on one side of him like vultures waiting for their prey to drop dead. It had all been so well executed he had not even noticed those extra men until that very moment. He could have laughed at his misfortune, and he probably would have, had not a fourth man appeared at the mouth of the alleyway, walking past the silhouette that already stood there and towards the blonde.

"Master Quatre Winner, aye?" the stranger stepped close enough for Quatre to see he was a pirate and not a city guard. He said nothing, despite his curiosity, lest he admitted to something he should not. "I saw what ye' did tonight… My crew and I have been accompanying yer criminal career for a couple weeks now…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I am no criminal."

The pirate smirked. "Oh, but ye' are…and I have a proposition for ye'."

"A proposition?" Quatre snorted, returning the man's smirk with one of his own. He could barely hear anything over his thundering heart and his mind kept trying to work out an escape plan, but it would not do for him to look intimidated or he would be devoured like a lonely sheep by a pack of hungry wolves.

"Aye." The stranger stepped closer, his expression now serious. "I am Odin Lowe, Captain of the Peacemillion, and I'd like ye' to come with me. Ye' will stay on board of me ship, pretending we have kidnapped ye', while we wait for yer father to pay the ransom. Ye' will have a cut yerself, I assure ye'."

He frowned in his confusion. "What?"

"Either ye' come with us willingly or ye' come with us _un_ willingly, Master Winner, so let us be reasonable, aye?"

As if to illustrate their captain's point, the men on the rooftops dropped down behind him. Quatre gave the pirates a quick wary glance. The one to his left had the longest braid he had ever seen and a very creepy grin on his face while the one to his right was tall and lean, his face was scarily blank. There was still the one standing behind Lowe, too far for him to see, but clearly also young and in good shape. He did not stand a chance against all of them. "Why?" he questioned.

"Why?" the captain laughed. "How much do ye' think yer father would pay to have ye' back? His _only_ heir…"

Quatre was not sure his father would pay much to have him back especially given the circumstances in which he had been captured, but he did not think Lowe would believe him and he still had hopes of making his way out of that hairy situation. "My father's a simple artisan. There's very little he can offer you."

"Ah…" the pirate clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "And I thought ye' would be kind enough not to force us to use violence…"

The blonde saw him nod towards the men behind him – an obvious sign to attack – and raised the heavy bag he had been carrying. "Perhaps this will be enough? To pay for my freedom?"

The captain's amusement only seemed to multiply and he could not help laughing at Quatre yet again. "Ye' keep underestimating my intelligence, Master Winner. I _know_ who ye' are and I _know_ yer father's got a treasure worth at least a thousand times the value of that little pouch."

He sighed in defeat. Where his father's fortune was concerned Lowe was not that far off. "Very well… You may take me if you so desire, but I fear my father will not be as willing to rescue me as you suspect."

"We'll see about that." He snapped his fingers and his growing smirk was the last thing Quatre saw before the world turned black.

XXX

"Any word yet?" he looked up at the first mate who had been assigned the very important task of keeping him confined to the gun deck. Quatre had been on board the Peacemillion for a week and the man had yet to leave his side. He was like an automaton, following his captain's orders without question or thought and he did not seem to need much sleep or food either… The blonde captive was impressed however not in a good way. "From my father?"

As usual there was no answer merely a sideways glare and he had to focus on something else lest he should get seasick again. The first couple of days had been hellish… Quatre had never been on a boat before, having been born and bred in the desert, and his discomfort seemed to have become the amusement of the crew. Thankfully, he had been far too sick to care. At least his guard had not laughed… It was the only time the Winner heir had been grateful for the man's stoicism for, as he grew used to the rocking of the ship and his stomach settled, he had started missing the sun and being confined to one of the lower decks with a statue of a man had turned out to be far more boring than he would have expected.

By the end of the seventh day he had already told the nearly mute first mate his entire life story and still no answer had come from his father. The journey from the city to the Winner estate and back took exactly six days on horseback so the answer should have arrived the day before or at least earlier on the seventh. It was beginning to gnaw at him…

"Have you heard from my father yet?" he rephrased the question, insistently, and part of him wanted to irritate the other young man enough to elicit a response of any kind, even an aggressive one would have made him happy.

"Actually, Master Winner…" the captain's voice had the fifteen year olds turning their heads towards the stairs. Odin Lowe had a scowl on his face that was barely enough to show just how displeased he felt. He seemed to exhale unhappiness from every pore, Quatre could sense it and he swallowed drily when he realised just how little it would take for the man to snap. He turned to the quiet first mate for reassurance, but the frown on the brown haired man's usually impassive face did not bode well. "Ye' will be pleased to learn that ye' were right after all…"

"I…was?" he asked quietly. He had been talking non-stop for so long and he had said so much he could no longer be sure what the pirate meant.

"Yer father says Winners do _not_ support any manner of violence or unlawful conduct, therefore a man caught looting another's residence cannot – by any means – be a Winner… Least of all his son."

Quatre snickered, unsure whether to be happy he had been right or devastated his own father had given up on him so easily, and met Lowe's unsympathetic gaze. "What will become of me now?"

"It seems ye' can no longer be called a Winner."

"So it seems…" he conceded with a smile, however bitter, and could no longer look into the captain's eyes. Quatre looked down at the man's boots and sent his friends – the Maganacs – a silent apology because he knew he would not be going back to finish what they had started and that was extremely unfair of him. He hoped Rashid would have the heart to take his place and keep fighting.

"Heero?" Lowe's surprised tone had the blonde youth raising his head again. His eyes widened when he noticed the first mate now stood between him and the captain who had a very threatening eyebrow arched.

"Capt'n." The brown haired young man finally spoke, his voice neutral. "I think ye' should let him join the crew."

The captain burst out laughing. "Let him join the crew?" he questioned incredulously. "This landlubber? Of what use would he be? The lad can barely make it on his feet without hurling."

"He's got brains, unlike most of the crew."

"And yet we've got more than enough _brains_ as is." Lowe's eyes fell on their hostage once again. "I can think of so many entertaining ways to kill 'im…"

"And what purpose would that serve?" Quatre could not help contesting nor frowning in disgust at the man, the first mate's unexpected support boosting his confidence.

"Ah, the exiled son of the Winners still defends his family's ideals… How absurdly preposterous. Do ye' really think he's got the makings to be one of us?"

"He has nowhere else to go." Heero's statement was so clear and simple it made the blonde man feel like he had been stabbed. "I figured that would be enough."

The captain shook his head, not in denial, but in disappointment. "Sometimes I wonder if ye' truly are my son and not… _that man's_." he commented sad and disgusted before turning back to Quatre. "Would ye' like to join the crew? Or swim back to yer father to beg him for forgiveness? I could send ye' in pieces too… It can all be arranged."

"I wish to join." He said immediately and without a second thought. There would be time to mourn his life and his home and his family later. At that particular moment, he had no other option.

"Very well then… Don't make me regret me decision."

"Thank you." Quatre shouted after the first mate as he made to follow the captain back to the main deck.

Heero met his eyes for a fraction of a second. "Don't mess up."

XXX

"I am sorry about your father, Quatre." Relena laid a hand on his shoulder, her gaze sad and sympathetic. He gave her a reassuring smile. Time had lessened his pain, it had made him appreciate the chance he had been given, the new life he had lived since his father had abandoned him. He might not have belonged there at first, but he had conquered his place, he had made friends and become as good a pirate as he possibly could. "Why do you think he saved you?"

"Heero?" the blonde man finally finished his copy of the woman's tattoo, placing it close to the original for comparison. "I've asked him time and time again, but I'm not sure he knows it himself… I think he must have seen something in me, however unconsciously, that led him to make the decision to spare me. Or maybe he just didn't wish to witness any more bloodshed… He's never been fond of violence for the sake of it."

She nodded thoughtfully, stepping closer to the hammock to admire Quatre's work. "That doesn't look at all like a map." She confessed with a troubled frown.

"That's because it isn't." he covered the sleeping woman's back carefully. "Thank you." He whispered with a gentle smile and moved a couple steps away to nail his drawing to one of the stilts. Then he returned to Relena's side and from that distance they gave the image another look.

"It's…"

"A cypher, yes. And it's in Latin."

The blonde woman cocked her head to the side, trying to make sense of the jumbled letters and words. Quatre too was squinting and frowning at the drawing. Neither of them turned around at the sound of steps or said a word when the captain joined them. "It wasn't a map after all…"

"No." Relena confirmed with a slow shake of her head.

"I don't think I can decipher this, Heero…" the strategist confessed a moment later.

"Hn."

"Can _you_?"

Heero walked past them to examine the image more closely. They watched him with bated breath for a very long minute, but at last he shook his head. "No… But I know someone who can."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I find Quatre incredibly difficult to write... Maybe because he's more of a hero than an antihero like most of the others... I don't know. Hopefully, this was good enough for the Quatre fans out there. XD

And another mysterious character will be joining us soon... Keep an eye out for the next chapter to discover who it is! Arrrr!


	9. The Man-shaped Shadow

GLOSSARY:

 _Shiver me timbers! -_ expression of shock, awe or surprise. The timbers are the wooden support frames of the ship that would be shaken when the ship was – for example – hit by a heavy and violent wave, startling the sailors. No one knows if real pirates actually used it, but it's all over pirate literature. Hehe

* * *

 ** _Chapter IX_**

 ** _The Man-shaped Shadow_**

"Where's me rum?" Duo asked, barging into the captain's quarters completely outraged.

The door banged against the wall and Heero sighed quietly. There was no way he could pretend to be asleep after that entrance. "Half of it was used in cleaning the crew's wounds. As for the other half… I needed an empty barrel. Officially, yer rum was contraband."

"Ye' _needed_ a barrel, aye?" the braided man stepped closer even as the captain threw an arm over his face in an obvious sign that he was trying very hard to catch a couple hours of sleep. Duo was too angry to care. "Ye' needed a _bottomless_ barrel?"

"Aye."

"Dammit, Heero! It was still half-full! I spent almost all me money on that bloody barrel!"

"Ye' will thank me later, Maxwell." Was all Heero said, unaffected by the other man's drama.

Duo snorted. "Ye' owe me." He said, pointing his finger at the captain – even though the man could not see it – as he made his way out. "' _Ye' will thank me later, Maxwell_ …'" he mumbled under his breath making a mock imitation of Heero's arrogant tone.

"What was that?" Relena was right behind him when the braided man finished closing the door. She had an amused smile on her lips and a curious frown that told him quite clearly she had heard his impersonation.

"Oh, ahoy, princess!" Duo smiled brightly at her, putting his anger aside for a moment to greet her. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He's being an even bigger arse than usual."

She chuckled at his exuberance. "I'll take my chances."

"Are ye' armed? Ye' might need it." He patted her shoulder in solidarity before heading back to the main deck.

Relena followed him with her gaze until her eyes fell on Wufei who had been watching their exchange even as he steered the ship. "What is he upset about?"

"We needed an empty barrel so we got rid of the rum." He said simply, turning back to the seemingly endless ocean ahead. She had no idea where they were going other than the fact that they were heading east. Heero had said he knew someone who could decipher the drawing Quatre had made of the strange woman's tattoo, but that had been all and weeks had passed since then. Relena assumed they were going after said someone, truth was she did not really care. It was something else she wanted to see the captain about.

Differently than Duo, she knocked and waited. He did not answer. She had not expected him to, especially if he was in a foul mood. "Heero? Do you have a minute?" she asked politely. It bothered her that Wufei was there, obviously listening in and surely judging her… A woman who was about to be alone with a man in his quarters…

"Come in."

Relena had been so distracted by her thoughts she almost missed the answer. "Excuse me." She said as she stepped inside relieved to leave the first mate behind. It was strange to see Heero lying there looking so vulnerable… She did not feel comfortable stepping closer so she stood by the door waiting until he had turned his head to her.

"What is it?" he asked with a touch of impatience. It was hard for him to find the time to rest and soon he would be returning to his obligations. Duo had wasted enough of his time as it was. He did not know what Relena wanted, he did not think she would intrude upon his private time if it were not important, but he could not help but hope she would go straight to the point.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

He frowned down at the mentioned appendage. "It's healing."

"Good." She fidgeted a little, avoiding his gaze. It was all so intimate…being there in his bedroom alone with him. Maybe _she_ was the judgemental one and not Chang. Her unease seemed to bother the captain for he sat up and straightened his clothes as best he could before meeting her eyes again.

"What is it?" he repeated this time more softly, the impatience replaced by the slightest hint of concern.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you. I just…" Relena had to take a deep breath to straighten her thoughts. "Is it a good time for us to have that conversation?"

Heero met her eyes, ready to say 'no', but seeing her there and hearing the hopefulness in her voice… It was hard to get him alone and he did not know how soon they would be able to speak like that again once the cypher had been solved. He nodded, watching with no small amount of surprise as she overcame all her sudden insecurities and took a seat beside him on the bed. His heart sped up when he realised just how close she was, it was like she had him cornered. "What is it you wish to know?" he asked, regaining his self-control.

"What are you going to do after we find the treasure?"

He frowned. That was not what he had expected. "With me part of the boot?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as he tried to clarify her question.

"Yes, that as well, but… Not exactly."

"Ye' wish to know about…"

"The future. Instead of the past, yes." Her smile widened when she realised he had understood what she meant and what she wanted to know.

"I do not have plans." The captain told her honestly almost sadly. He wished he had a better answer to give her… Lowe would have told her he meant to conquer the world or buy it as it was, but that was not an answer Relena would have cared to hear. Heero might not know much about her, but he knew that much. She would have rather he said he would give his cut to the poor as some sort of Robin Hood of the seas. He suspected she must have similar plans herself, but he was far too selfish for that even if he was not very ambitious.

"Oh…" Relena could see he was telling the truth. That life was all he had ever known and he had no desire to pursue any other life style, but surely… "Isn't there anything you want? Something you've wanted your entire life? Something you dream of having or doing?"

"No." he answered automatically. There had never been time to wonder, to dream or question… He would not dare give himself that time. There was too much to do.

"Well…" she chuckled. "Looks like I've wasted my prize."

"What are _you_ going to do?" he flipped the question back at her, making her raise her eyes again to meet his. She looked surprised and a little confused and Heero had to fight back a smile that threatened to twist his lips. Now she knew how _he_ had felt at that question.

"I don't know." Relena confessed blushing lightly. "Is it really as much money as the others seem to believe?"

"I only know what I've heard, but… Aye. It's a fortune indeed."

"I've been rich all my life." She told him. "I've never wanted for anything…"

"Are ye' afraid you will?" he was just as surprised at his question as she was. "Because a small part of the loot is always destined to the treasury so the crew and ship will want for nothing." He quickly amended.

"No." she shook her head amused and – if she were entirely honest – also strangely pleased to realise he cared. The knowledge warmed her up inside. "I do miss regular baths, but nothing more expensive than that."

"However ye' wish to use yer cut…" Heero cleared his throat trying not to sound too caring. It seemed he kept forgetting he was supposed to keep his distance, especially when it came to her. "The Peacemillion's funds will provide all you need."

Relena's smile widened gratefully. "I do wish to help others, much like Quatre does, but I'm not sure it'll be enough money to make an actual difference… No matter how much gold and silver we find."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to use yer part for the greater good."

"Thank you." She said wholeheartedly. He merely nodded, no longer trusting his voice. She waited a moment before breaking the comfortable yet seemingly pregnant silence that had settled between them. "How long until we get wherever it is we're going?"

The corner of his mouth curved upwards in a ghost of a smile. "It's hard to estimate with precision, but we're not far." She stood up, brushing wrinkles off her skirt as their conversation seemed to approach its end. Heero felt almost sorry… "Ye' shouldn't worry about that. Knowing how long it'll take will only make ye' more anxious."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

XXX

Relena took a deep breath. She could feel the sweat gathering on her forehead and at the nape of her neck, but her focus was entirely on her target, a hay bale Trowa had fastened to the main mast. Her arm was steady as she held the pistol even though the others were watching… Heero was watching and she wanted to make him proud for having taught her to shoot. She could picture him smiling at her, a smile of the likes no one had ever seen on his face. A smile that was meant for her eyes only.

"She sure is taking her time." Hilde whispered in Duo's ear as she sat on the railing next to him.

"Bet ye' two pieces of silver she misses the target all together." He turned to her with a smirk, his nose brushing her cheek as he whispered.

"Ye' still got those pieces of silver?" Howard, who stood on the braided pirate's other side questioned clearly amused. "Well… Let me rid ye' of them."

"What's yer bet, old man?"

"Me money's all gone, but I bet ye' a piece of bread she hits the target."

"A piece of bread?!" Duo gaped incredulously at him. "That's hardly worth _one_ piece of silver!"

"I bet ye' a piece of gold she scores a bull's-eye." Chang surprised them all with his bet, but he did not seem to be mocking them, his face bore its usual scowl and his arms were crossed as he watched the blonde lady plan her shot.

"What's that? A new jinx?" the braided pirate asked Hilde.

"I don't think so, Duo…" she commented thoughtfully as she analysed the Chinese man's expression. "I think he truly believes she can do it."

Duo snorted. "Chang? Believe a woman can hit a bull's-eye?"

"If she doesn't shoot soon, the sun's gonna set…" Howard sounded worried, he was really looking forward to winning two pieces of silver _and_ a piece of gold.

As if she could hear their whispered conversation, Relena pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past the audience and straight into the hay bale. Immediately a wave of joy and relief came over her, she turned around, facing the quarter deck, and raised her beaming face to meet Heero's eyes. His lips twisted upwards in a ghost of a smile and he nodded at her. It was not as good and radiant as the smile she had imagined, but it softened his expression enough to make her feel elated.

"Ye' may keep yer cursed silver, Maxwell." Wufei's voice could be heard in the background. "I don't want it."

"What 'bout me bread?" Howard questioned. "May I keep it?"

"Aye, aye. Keep yer mouldy bread."

"That was a good shot." Trowa was suddenly beside her, holding the wounded hay bale.

"Aye." Relena agreed. "Now I need to practice reloading so I can do it faster."

He nodded, leaving the hay bale with her as he made to return to his post. She would keep it not only as a target for future practice, but as a sort of prize. A reminder of the day she realised she had finally earned her place on board the Peacemillion.

XXX

"Are ye' sure this is the right way? I don't like how long it's taking us to get there." Chang complained, pacing around the table.

"I've made the calculations 3 times!" Quatre – nearly out of patience at that point – bent over the charts with a pair of callipers in hand. "This _is_ the right way." He stated with complete certainty as he ran his eyes over the table yet again. The Chinese man was one of the only people who could get in his nerves, there was something about him, something about the way he barked orders and questioned others' that just reminded the blonde of his own father.

Wufei continued pacing anxiously as he threw displeased glances at the table. "Does Yuy _know_ where we're going?"

"He's the one who set the course, Chang."

The Chinese man snorted. "If we sail much further we'll have no provisions for the journey back."

"The way _I_ see it, there is no back. There is only forward." Quatre paused for a moment. He understood the first mate's worry and that sort of eased the anger he was starting to feel towards the man. "I think… If forward does indeed lead us back, that you should ask Sally to join us."

"Why should _I_ ask Sally to join us?" he looked suspicious.

"After what happened to Hilde don't you think we need a qualified physician?" the blonde's tone was quiet, careful not to offend the other man, but Chang seemed relieved enough that his 'secret' had not been discovered and that he could keep pretending to be the emotionless self-centred merciless pirate he wanted the others to think he was.

"Perhaps." Was all he said and, giving the table a final once over, turned around and walked out.

Outside the deck was quiet and the sky sparkled with stars. The blonde man did not even try to stop the Chinese man from approaching the captain who stood at the helm, steering the ship absent-mindedly. "Yuy! Do ye' _know_ where we're going?"

Heero turned to the approaching men with narrowed eyes, but – before he could answer – Trowa dropped down between them. "A word, Capt'n?"

"Aren't ye' supposed to _shout_ , Bart'n?" Wufei asked him not for the first time.

"I wasn't sure if I should…"

"Why?" Heero frowned worriedly, having known the lookout the longest he was already familiar with his idiosyncrasies. "What's happened?"

"There is thick fog ahead. And I can sense it… Something is coming."

The captain and first mate exchanged serious glances before, surprisingly, turning to Quatre who took a step back feeling intimated by the sudden attention. "Can ye' point out our position?" Heero asked him.

"Aye… I… I can. I just need a minute."

"Barton, man the helm. Keep 'er steady on course."

"Aye, Capt'n." Trowa took the helm in hand as the trio disappeared inside the captain's quarters.

"What's goin' on?" Duo – ever curious – was already at the top of the stairs and glancing around the quarter deck.

"Ye' will know soon enough, Maxwell."

The braided pirate snorted. "Two seconds holdin' that wheel and he already thinks he's captain…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Duo, what are ye' doing up 'ere?" Hilde arrived at the quarter deck with a frown. "Do ye' want Chang to yell at ye' again?"

"Oy, Hilde! Have ye' met Capt'n Bart'n yet?"

"Who made ye' captain?" Howard shouted from the main deck, creasing his forehead. "Ye' said we'd take a vote, ye' lying-rat! I vote for Howard!"

Trowa merely rolled his eyes. "Happy now, Maxwell?"

Duo's smug grin said it all.

"What _is_ this ruckus?" Wufei walked out of the captain's cabin with a scowl and the crew suddenly looked very busy. Trowa focused on steering, Howard checked the halyards and the braided pirate fixed Hilde's sling.

"There." He said. "See? Ye' don't need _Chang_ to fix yer sling when _I'm_ around."

The Chinese man's eyes narrowed. "What kind of fool do ye' take me for?" he asked them evenly.

But the approaching cloud of fog surrounded the ship at that very moment and, for a second, the world was silent. "What the hell?" Duo broke the silence, looking around with a frown. He could still see Hilde clearly, but Wufei – only a few feet away – was nothing but a blur.

The distant sound of feet pounding on the wooden deck had them all falling silent again. Someone was running and they were getting closer. The braided pirate drew his sword, turning towards the stairs that led down to the main deck, stepping in front of Hilde who was torn between tearing off her sling and risking her shoulder in order to defend herself or relying completely on the others. Did she trust them with her life? Should she? Whether she should or not, she realised – with no small amount of surprise – that she did and resigned herself to waiting.

When Relena emerged at the top of the stairs, holding Shadow protectively in her arms. They let out a deep breath. Duo sheathed his weapon somewhat frustrated. "There's something coming." She told them. "A giant."

"A giant?" Hilde questioned worriedly as the others approached them. The blonde woman's eyes fell on Heero as he stepped out of his quarters. The cloud of fog shifted as the Peacemillion moved on, growing thin enough for them to see each other.

The captain turned to Wufei. "Get the barrel." He said quiet and cryptically. "Just in case." The first mate nodded briefly and disappeared down the stairs. "Umibozu." Heero said, bringing the others' attention back to him.

"Sorry, mate." The braided man shrugged. "But we're not all part of yer Asian club."

"The Japanese believe that the souls of the people who have no one to look after their graves take refuge at sea." Howard started explaining as he climbed the stairs to the quarter deck cautiously. "Umibozu is the spirit turned demon of a monk who drowned, a giant shadow that wanders the seas wrecking the ships of those who anger it."

"And what's with the barrel?" Duo questioned the captain, crossing his arms with an angry frown. "Me barrel of rum that ye' wasted."

"What?" the old man turned wide eyes from the braided man to Heero. "There's no rum?"

The captain let out a frustrated sigh as he prepared to explain, but Chang called from the main deck and when the crew turned his way they realised the ship had stopped, its bow trapped by the thigh of the giant shadow of umibozu whose back was slightly curved as it gazed down at the tiny pirates, its face was completely black but for two big round red white rimmed eyes and it was impossible to tell what the demon was feeling or if it had feelings at all.

"Shiver me timbers!" Howard gaped up at the creature.

"What do we do?" Hilde asked him in a hiss, shielding her mouth with her hand.

"Just be quiet. Try not to anger it." Heero advised as he made his way past them to join the first mate on the main deck.

"How're we supposed to tell if it's angry or not? Its poker face's even better than yers." The braided man did not wait for an answer. It was clear to him the captain had either not heard him or purposefully decided to ignore him. He turned to Hilde. "We can't just stand 'ere."

"What do ye' expect us to do, Maxwell?" Trowa questioned still standing at the helm. There was a touch of irritation to his voice that betrayed the fact that he too disliked being unable to do anything.

"Ye' think anyone's ever tried to kill it?"

"It's already dead, Duo." The black haired woman reminded him, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I say, if it ain't lying at the bottom of the ocean then it ain't dead."

"Don't ye' think those men, whose boats it wrecked, tried to kill it?"

Relena, who seemed to be the only one unfazed by their powerlessness, finally spoke up. "The solution has something to do with the barrel."

"Oh, the rum!" Duo moaned. "Makes me want to kill it twice as bad."

"Maybe it's friendly? Maybe we should try talking to it." The blonde woman suggested.

The others looked sceptical. "She was right about the aspidochelone." Howard reminded them.

"Heero told us to be quiet." Trowa argued.

"And ye' do everything the capt'n says." The braided pirate mocked him.

"Please, stop arguing." Quatre finally stepped out of the captain's cabin. "Let Heero and Chang handle this. They know what to do."

"No, they don't." Hilde, who had been watching the captain and first mate argue for the past few minutes, saw it fit to inform them.

"Of course, they do! It has something to do with the barrel."

"The barrel's for them to hide in and float away while the rest of us die." Duo joked morbidly in his irritation.

"But it has no bottom!" Quatre protested. "What would be the point?"

"Heero said 'just in case'…" Relena mumbled thoughtfully.

"Just in case _what_?" the braided man shouted loud enough to attract umibozu's attention and, before anyone knew what was happening, Duo was in the creature's fist being slowly lifted towards its expressionless face for a closer inspection.

"Go, Duo!" Howard cheered him on. "Stab it in the eye!"

"Me arms are trapped, ye' old fool!"

"What the devil are ye' doing?" Chang reached the quarter deck then following the lead of a just as angry looking Heero.

"Ye' tell us nothing so we were trying to figure out how to help ye'!" Hilde shouted back at him even angrier. "What the devil were _you_ doing?"

"We were looking for a way to send umibozu away without angering it." The captain explained evenly.

All eyes turned back to the braided pirate who was now only a couple metres away from the demon's face. Thankfully, he remembered Relena's words and used the only weapon he had left. "Uh… Ahoy! Yummy… Uh… Bonzo? How fares ye' this lovely evenin'? Ye' have pretty eyes, ye' know?" the creature's pause did not last long though and, when a huge open mouth with sparkly white teeth surged on its face, Duo screamed. "It's gonna eat me! _Do_ something!"

"It's alright, Duo!" Howard shouted back. "It's a spirit! It has no belly!"

"Ye' don't know that!"

Heero looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do, to find something that could help them. He had never heard of umibozu eating people before… Perhaps the demon was trying to sniff the braided man? Or scare him? Like a snake? They could not act harshly and risk angering the beast… He was not confident in the bottomless barrel story at all, but the seconds were ticking by and the crew's tension growing. "Nobody shoot!" he warned, but a musket went off at that very moment.

"What?" Trowa asked, turning to him with a frown as he lowered the gun. Umibozu moaned, dropping Duo down on the forecastle, and clutched at its wounded eye.

"Nobody move!"

"Duo!" Hilde was already running down the stairs towards the braided pirate.

"Bloody hell…" the captain swore quietly.

In the silence that followed, they watched with bated breath as the demon whined painfully, almost melancholy as if it were crying. "It sounds like a whale…" Howard whispered to Quatre, earning a glare from Wufei.

It felt like forever until umibozu's hands dropped back to its sides. There was no sign of the shot, no entry or exit wound, no nothing and the creature's face was just as blank as before. No one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed. The demon's eyes roamed over the ship until they landed on the lonely barrel, seemingly forgotten in the middle of the main deck. It paused, staring at the barrel for a moment, before reaching for it with its big black misty hand.

Relena held Shadow tighter as she watched umibozu dip the barrel into the sea then slowly bring it back up and drop its contents on the deck, but there was nothing, no water left for the barrel had no bottom. They were sure the beast's anger would spike, but the umibozu tilted its head lightly as if trying to understand what had gone wrong. It tried again, then again, but the results were always the same. There would be no sinking that ship. Tired, the demon dropped the barrel back on the main deck, the impact breaking it in pieces and scaring the crew. The umibozu did not seem to notice, it simply turned around and walked away vanishing, with the fog, into the night.

Heero let out a deep breath he had not yet realised he had been holding and ran a hand over his face relieved. Relena was the first one his eyes sought. She was smiling widely in her own relief and, for a moment, he forgot about everything else. It was right then that he knew… He knew what he dreamed of having, what he really wanted. Thankfully, a scream from the forecastle distracted him from his terrifying realisation.

They were suddenly all dashing to the bow of the ship. Wufei listed in his head all possible injuries the braided man could have suffered and the material he would need to fix it, but the scene that met them when they reached the forecastle was worse than he could have possibly imagined.

"Ye' could've died, ye' idiot!" Hilde shouted as she punched him on the shoulders and chest with her free fist. "Couldn't ye' just keep yer damn trap shut?"

"Ow!" Duo complained. "Ow, ow, ow! Somebody make her stop!"

The captain raised an eyebrow completely uninterested. Chang – angry at himself for having worried if even for a second about the braided pirate – snorted. "Just take it like a man, Maxwell. I would've done worse." Then he turned to the rest of the crew. "Show's over. Back to yer posts!"

"Loose all sails!" Heero added, nodding gratefully at the first mate before returning to his own post behind the helm. If umibozu had graced them with its presence then they must be close to their destination… Close to a man he never thought he would see again.

XXX

It was a little isle in the middle of the Pacific ocean, a barren isle that looked like no more than a mound of sand amidst the nothingness. Relena frowned. Had they not been on their way to see someone? She had not heard of any reason why they might need to dock there and yet… Heero himself had dropped anchor and Trowa was already securing a rope for the captain to slide down. She did not understand, but would not dare ask questions either. The captain had been very secretive about their destination and she suspected that was because his past was involved in it somehow… She wondered if this person – whoever it was – would mind answering her questions or if Heero would even let her ask them.

"Are ye' going alone?" the lookout asked the captain when he returned, his coat on and a shovel in hand.

"Aye."

"How long has it been?" Trowa questioned enigmatically. Heero merely shook his head. "Shouldn't ye' take Chang?"

"What purpose would he serve? Besides someone must stay with the ship." He paused, frowning when he realised the other man was actually looking out for him. "I'll be fine, Barton."

"I know ye' will. I just thought ye' could use the moral support."

"I'm sure he'll want something in exchange for the favour he'll do us and, if he doesn't, a share of the loot will surely be enough to convince him. It'll be a simple negotiation."

Relena could not understand half their conversation, but it never occurred to her to ask. She was eavesdropping and that fact was wrong enough for her. "I'd like to accompany you, if that's alright." Her confidence nearly faltered when both men turned towards her. "To repay you for accompanying me into the siren's den."

"There's no need to repay me." Heero answered somewhat awkwardly. She could see he was surprised at her reasoning.

"Ye' should let her do it." Trowa advised. "Or soon others will expect free favours from ye' as well. Or take it as a sign of weakness from ye' to favour her over the rest of us."

The captain met Relena's eyes. Chang would surely think that… Hilde had believed the blonde was his concubine. If it became apparent that he favoured her in any way… He did not want her to be subject to the rumours and whsipers that would surely follow. His crew might not be mean, but they liked to tease and taunt. A particularity he was sure Relena was not used to and surely would not appreciate much. He did not care much for it himself. "Grab a coat and be careful on yer way down." He told her lest she should hurt her hands again and went ahead so he could help her from ashore.

"Thank you." She told Trowa with an honest smile when Heero was out of earshot.

He merely nodded as he watched her run back to the captain's cabin to grab a coat and hoped she would not give up on Heero too soon.

XXX

As soon as they reached the centre of the little isle, Heero stopped and started digging. He did not have to dig for long to find the wooden trap door. There was a ladder leading down, but the well was so dark they could not see the bottom. Relena could not help, but wonder how long it would take – climbing down blindly – to reach it. It looked scary and it was suddenly no wonder why Trowa had wanted the captain to come accompanied. She wondered if it had been wise to volunteer… If there was danger at the bottom… If there was need to fight, she would be of little help. Besides surely there had to be a reason why no one else had offered.

"If ye' wish to stay up here…" Heero seemed to read her mind.

"I said I would accompany you, so I will." She smiled confidently, deciding to ignore the suffocating feeling that black hole stirred in her.

He nodded. "Follow me."

They started their way down slowly and carefully. The darkness soon embraced them, heightening their senses just as it stripped them of their vision. Heero was paying special attention to Relena's breathing pattern afraid she might panic as the silence grew nearly deafening and the temperature dropped. He was not a big fan of small dark places himself. "Heero?" she called him suddenly in a whisper.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry if I step on your hand. It's hard to know where I am…" she chuckled lightly and he could sense her relief in speaking. The silence combined with the darkness and the narrowness of the space created a very oppressive atmosphere. "Have you been here before?"

"Aye."

"Are we far from the bottom?"

It _was_ hard to know where he was as she had put it herself, but he estimated they were half way to the bottom already. It was not a very long descent despite what the darkness and their brains might trick them into believing and so he told her. "I should've brought a lamp… I thought I'd be coming alone."

"Oh, please, don't be sorry. It was I who offered to come though I had no idea what I was getting myself into… I refuse to be a burden now."

He would have told her she was not, that she could never be a burden, but his feet touched the ground. "Careful now." Relena's heart nearly stopped when his hands wrapped around her ankles. The touch was so light it made her shiver and she had to fight the urge to kick him in her momentary panic. Heero seemed to realise what he had done. He let go of her immediately and cleared his throat. "My apologies."

"It's all right, you just… Caught me off guard is all. Have you reached the bottom?"

"Aye."

"Thank, God!"

She finished descending carefully, sighing in relief when she was finally able to let go of the rough wooden ladder. The captain was close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from him. "We'll go down a short corridor now. It's narrow so there's no risk of getting lost." He explained patiently.

Relena meant to take his arm, but he was closer than she had anticipated and she was afraid the moment the back of her hand connected with him that she had touched something forbidden. "I am so sorry! What did I touch?" she asked horrified. To touch him at all already felt like a transgression…

"My hip. Don't worry about it." He was glad she could not see his face, he was sure he must have looked nearly panicked when her hand connected with him so unexpectedly. To avoid any more awkwardness, he took her hand and placed it on his arm before she could apologize again.

"Thank you." She said instead.

The corridor turned out to be a lot shorter than the darkness let on to imagination. A wooden door marked the entrance to their destination, the orange light of a lamp sneaking through its cracks and gaps. Heero reached out for the handle and they were temporarily blinded by the clarity as he pushed the door open. A familiar voice greeted him even before he had recovered his vision.

"I never thought I'd see ye' again, Heero." The man was clearly amused. "And in the company of a lady nonetheless."

As her eyes adjusted to the light Relena could finally see their interlocutor. The old man had long white hair, a moustache and beard that made his yellow toothed smirk all the more scary, a wooden leg and a hook for a left hand. Heero stepped forward, forcing her to let go of his arm however reluctantly.

"Jay." He said seriously as a manner of greeting and reached into his coat pocket for the wrapped up cypher. "I need your help…with this."

The old man limped closer and snatched the parchment off the captain's hand. "Hmmm…" he scratched his chin with his hook thoughtfully, raising the drawing in front of his face then distancing it and approaching it to his eyes as he saw fit. "Hmmm…"

"Can you read it?" Relena asked him anxiously.

The pirate turned towards her, looking curious and rewrapped the cypher with his single hand as he examined her. She shifted uncomfortably, thankful that Heero was standing half in front of her. "Is she the payment?" he asked neutrally, but found the muzzle of a pistol suddenly staring right at him. He chuckled. "That is answer enough. Excuse the misunderstanding, miss."

Too baffled by the captain's extreme reaction, Relena could only nod. "It matters not."

"That cypher holds the key to finding Romefeller's lost treasure." Heero cut in gravely.

"Ye' mean to offer me a share of the loot? Of course, ye' do." Jay smirked, clearly uninterested.

The Peacemillion's captain's eyes narrowed. "Name yer price then."

"Take me with ye'." his smirk widened when he saw the surprise in the younger man's eyes. "I don't care about no treasure. There's somewhere I need to go."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Aha! Who guessed it was Dr. J? As ye' can see, _dootadoot_ , ye' were right. Arrr! \o/ And, of course, he'll also be tagging along. XD As usual, thank you all so much for your encouraging words and constant support! :D


	10. The Captain's New Pair of Hands

**_Chapter X_**

 ** _The Captain's New Pair of Hands_**

Under the suspicious gazes of the crew, Jay limped up the steps to the quarter deck, cane in hand, and made his way to the helm. He ran a hand over the carefully carved wood, his smirk widening. "I don't suppose ye' need a helmsman?" he asked when he heard the captain's familiar steps behind him.

"Chang and I can manage just fine." Heero informed him. "Yer job is to decipher that cryptograph and we won't set sail before ye' do."

"Aye, aye, Capt'n." the old man smirked at the other's harshness. "Give me one night. That's all I ask."

"Oy, Heero!" Duo called from the main deck. "Where do ye' want this?"

The captain leaned over the railing to find a huge cherry wood chest sitting next to the main mast. He turned to Jay with raised eyebrows, but the old man merely shrugged. "The gun deck should do fine."

"What's he got in this chest?" the braided man asked Trowa who was helping him carry the heavy trunk. "His entire life?"

"It's a life indeed." The old man was suddenly beside them. Duo nearly dropped the chest on his feet. "Careful with that, lad."

"Mind givin' us a hand?"

"How 'bout a hook?" Jay smirked as he raised the shiny silver hook very close to the braided pirate's neck.

"Ye' better get to work, old man." Chang cut in displeased. "Ye' have no power left here. Now, ye' do as _we_ say."

"Aye, aye. As soon as me chest is safely downstairs, I'll start working… Maybe our dear capt'n could spare me one of these fair lasses to lend me a hand." His eyes fell on Hilde and Relena who stood side-by-side watching the scene unfold.

The Chinese man looked up at Heero who clutched at the railing with a scowl. "As ye' wish." He said with a shrug for even though he knew the captain wanted to protest he knew he had no valid reason to.

"Come, deary." Jay motioned towards the blonde lady. The short haired one was not only glaring at him, but also not half as interesting as the blonde… A woman who could catch Heero's eye was certainly worth knowing.

Relena hesitated only briefly, seeing the displeased look on the captain's face, but her curiosity won over her desire to please him. Whether the old pirate should or should not scare her, truth was that he did not and she could see he knew more than anyone else about Heero and those shady times in his life he was not willing to share with her himself. She followed Jay rather eagerly up the stairs to the quarter deck. They stopped by the captain.

"I trust ye' will let me use yer cabin for me work. I wouldn't like to disturb the crew's sleep."

"Just make sure ye' finish that as fast as possible."

"Ye' may keep us company if ye' want… I know ye' worry about the lady."

Heero snorted and left the two to themselves. Relena did not know what to make of the captain's reaction so she said nothing as she followed Jay. Those rooms had become like her home and she set out to organize the table for the old pirate as soon as they stepped inside. He watched her thoughtfully and quietly not in an intimidating way but in a curious fatherly way. For a moment he reminded her of Pagan and she had to blink back tears.

"There." She said, turning on her heels to smile at him. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

"Oh, there was no need, lass. The cypher's already solved."

"What? But, then why…?"

"Ah… I wanted to talk to ye' in private." Jay rested both hook and hand on top of his cane. "Ye' haven't been here long, have ye'?"

"Uh…" for a moment Relena wondered whether it was wise to trust that man with any kind of information, but she could not see any harm in answering that one question and he did not seem to bear any ill intent. "No, I haven't."

"If ye' don't mind me asking, miss… Just an old man's curiosity… How did ye' come to be on the Peacemillion?"

She smiled at that despite the rather depressing beginning her story had had and picked up an abandoned shirt, folding it as she took a seat on the captain's bed. Far enough for comfort, but not enough not to be heard by Jay. "I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours."

He smirked. "Bargained like a true pirate." He chuckled then and put away the cane as he stretched his wooden leg. "Very well… I'll tell ye' the tale of the captain's new pair of hands. I'm sure ye' are going to like that one since ye' seem to be so interested in Heero Yuy."

Relena had the decency to blush. "I…"

"No need for explanations, miss. Just tell me yer story once you've heard mine."

XXX

Odin Lowe walked into his cabin with all the authority of a captain. Heero lifted his eyes off the paper he had been working on and waited in tense silence for whatever his father would say. Jay was a tad bit slower to respond. He finished the sentence he had been writing with a flourish then set his pen down in the ink bottle and examined the parchment carefully for smears. Only then did he lift his eyes to meet the captain's irritated gaze.

"Leave." Lowe told the boy. "Find Barton and make yerselves useful." He started pacing as he waited for his son to leave as silent as a ghost. As soon as the boy was gone he turned to the old man, leaning towards him with his hands on the table. "How is he doing?"

"He's a good student. Intelligent and dedicated. We're making progress."

"Aye… Except that he doesn't seem to be making any progress in anything other than math and astrology. Ye' said ye' could turn him into a weapon! Rid him of all weaknesses so he need never know the pain _I_ have known!"

"All in due time, Capt'n. I've dedicated my life to this… To perfecting the recipe that'll turn man into something else… Something _more_. This requires patience."

The captain snorted, clearly having run out of his. "Ye' say he's making progress, but he's supposed to be me first mate and all ye' do is keep 'im locked up in 'ere and drown him in old texts. I want to see 'im in action. Enough theory!"

"I understand, of course, Capt'n, but the lad's only 12. Hardly old enough to be first mate. I do agree he needs more practical lessons though… Something that'll help 'im overcome his feelings of empathy and compassion."

"Aye." Lowe agreed, clearly pleased. "Ye' keep yer promise, Jay, and I'll make ye' a rich man. Richer than the king."

Jay chuckled. "I care about no treasure, Capt'n. Me interest's merely academic. Besides… Ye' and I, both, know ye' ain't sharing."

"We'll see about that." The Peacemillion's captain smirked. "We're docking in Kingston in a couple o' hours. Feel free to wander round if ye'd like. I'll take the boy with me for some practical lessons."

XXX

He attracted attention wherever he went. It was impossible not to with a wooden leg, a hook for a hand and a heavy cane to support him, but Jay took it in stride. He liked to make up tales of how he had lost his limbs, especially to amuse the street urchins that always ended up following him, filled with youthful energy and boundless curiosity. Kingston was a big town and therefore crawling with miserable children, hungry and uneducated. They tailed him as he strolled aimlessly around the market. At first they were hesitant and somewhat shy, but they quickly grew bolder when they realised their interest and attention amused the creepy old pirate. Once the first question was asked, a hundred soon followed until Jay decided to take a seat by the harbour to entertain the little mudlarks with his stories.

The truth was he had been captain of his own ship once and been through his fair share of dire situations. He had started off young and had a relatively long career for a pirate. It was impossible not to get a little maimed along the way. Once he had lost the hand, however, he had decided it was time to pursue different interests and that was how he had become a scholar set on putting to paper the things he had seen and learned in order to create a method, a formula that would make weapons out of men. The perfect pirate… Free of all compassion, of all human weaknesses. To the innocent brats however he told amazing tales of memorable battles and whaling expeditions, of gigantic sharks and mythological monsters. Sometimes he liked to believe those stories himself.

A particular orphan caught his attention that morning… The boy was scrawny with long brown hair braided behind his head, he was dressed in rags and filthy as a bilge rat. Nothing out of the ordinary except that his eyes had a certain gleam in them that reminded Jay of his own young pupil. The waif must have been around the same age… So much unexplored potential. He did not talk to the brat and, before he had finished his story, he was already gone. A shadow amidst the crowds of Kingston.

The old pirate returned to the Peacemillion when the sun began to set, painting the horizon a rosy orange. He did not for a second imagine he might be followed or that his pursuer might make his way onto the ship. Still he was not very surprised when, a couple hours later, his dinner was interrupted by the shouts of the crew.

"Thief!" someone shouted.

"I've got the damn sneaky bastard!"

"Don't let 'im escape!"

"Call the Capt'n!"

It was the boy from the harbour. Jay recognised him the moment he laid eyes on him, struggling in vain against the hold of a particularly bulky pirate. The starved scrawny lad did not stand a chance. "Lemme go, ye' mongrel!" he shouted anyways, spending what little energy he had left.

"Stop fighting, gamin. Ye' ain't goin' nowhere. So just sit tight 'til the capt'n gets 'ere."

The boy did not listen and, once he had tired himself too much to struggle, started to curse and taunt the pirates instead of falling quiet. Thankfully, for him, instead of angry the men were amused. "Did ye' hear that?" one of them asked with a wide smirk. "Lil' fella's got quite a big mouth on 'im."

"'s got a dirty mouth that one." A less amused one said somewhat horrified. He'd seen the cross hanging across the boy's neck and his fear of God had caught up to him. He tried telling the others they should set the child free, but all they did was laugh and mock him. They were still chortling when Odin Lowe arrived shadowed by his son, his feet heavy on the steps.

Silence reigned in the sleeping quarters as the captain approached the young thief. "Look at what we have here…" he grinned widely and everyone on board knew it did not bode well. The orphan finally stopped struggling as Lowe paced slowly in front of him. "What's yer name, brat?"

"Maxwell." He answered. "Duo Maxwell."

"He's only a hungry orphan, Capt'n." the religious pirate decided to plead on the boy's behalf. "He didn't mean no harm… Maybe ye' could give 'im some bread and send 'im on 'is way…"

"Only an orphan, eh?" the captain repeated somewhat thoughtfully. "Empty his pockets." The bulky pirate who had been restraining the boy was quick to oblige, holding the brat with one hand and easily searching him with the other. All sorts of coins, jewellery and pistol cartridges fell on the floor around them. Lowe smirked. "If a hungry orphan was all he was, he would've stolen bread… A _thief_ is what he is. And ye' know what we do with thieves 'round here, boy?"

Duo was trying very hard to keep up the brave act. He gave the man a wavering smirk. "Aren't ye' all thieves yerselves?"

The captain laughed. "Witty! The boy thinks he can play us, mates!" the crew roared with him in his laughter. "Let me show ye' what we do with those that try to steal from us… Where's yer advocate? Ah! There ye' are, Prisk. Come on, man. Come 'ere."

Dan Prisk's feet seemed rooted to the deck. Odin Lowe never used that friendly tone…and his smile was like the devil's. He would have run, would have fought, but he was surrounded by his evil bloodthirsty crew mates and the men pushed him towards their captain with devilish smirks on their faces. One of them pushed Prisk to his knees and held him down at a mere sign from Lowe. It was all the scared pirate could do to make the sign of the cross.

"Heero. Come 'ere, son."

Jay stepped closer when he saw his pupil make his way to the centre of the circle. As much as he felt for the boy, Duo, he was more interested in how his student would react to this particular lesson. Life was what it was… Cruel and unfair. He had taught the lad enough by then for him to be able to handle his father's lesson.

The captain pulled a battle-axe from the nearest stilt and put it in Heero's hands. Duo's already large eyes widened further and he gulped. He had killed people before, but out of necessity to either steal from them or defend himself, never out of pleasure… And the captain's son… There was not a single emotion on his face, it was blank, so blank and empty it was scary.

Odin Lowe nodded to the man holding Prisk and the pirate pushed his captive forward until the man's hands were on the floor, supporting him. Then the captain laid a hand on his son's shoulder. The crew cheered him on. "Make a clean cut." He said quietly, simply.

Duo closed his eyes… He was next. Suddenly, he wanted to cry. He could hear Prisk crying despite the roars of the crew. The blade hit the wooden deck with a sickening thud, but it was not any more sickening than the now handless pirate's screams. Somehow to Duo that seemed even worse than dying… The maimed man sounded as if he had gone mad.

"Get 'im out of me sight." Lowe ordered, waving Prisk away. "Ah, ye' missed the show, Mr. Maxwell… What a pity."

"What shall we do with 'im, Capt'n?" the pirate holding Duo asked.

"Since we've just lost a pair of hands…" the captain's words gave rise to a round of laughter. "I have a proposition for ye', Mr. Maxwell."

"What?" his voice came out as a hopeful whisper as he raised surprised eyes to the older man.

"Ye' _will_ have to pay for yer blunder, of course, but… But ye' are welcome to join the crew afterwards if ye' wish."

"What do I have to pay?" he croaked, his throat painfully dry.

"Just a few whip lashes… One for each one of the goods ye' stole. Or tried to." Lowe's smile was pleasant and his tone smooth.

"And if I refuse?" Duo asked just to strengthen his resolution.

"I believe we both know the answer to that question…" the captain did not wait for the boy to confirm he would be joining. "Red, give Heero yer whip."

Duo met the other boy's eyes. There was something there… A crack. Though his face remained blank. He _was_ human after all and cutting off a man's hands _had_ affected him… He was just very good at concealing it. And Duo had thought _he_ was the master of deception…

They did not even bother taking his shirt off, but he did not dare say a word. He was grateful enough they pushed his hair off the way. The cheering of the crew covered his shouts, he could sense Heero had taken pity on him for surely he had more strength than he was applying… As lash followed lash, however, Duo regretted being so greedy, stealing so much… And just when he thought he would not make it, it stopped.

"I think that's enough." An ancient voice said and the crowd parted for Jay. "What do ye' say, Capt'n? Ye' don't want to kill the boy just yet."

"Aye… I think it's enough. Red, find him a hammock. After that ye' are all free for the night."

The old man waited for the crew to disperse and approached his pupil. He laid a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Get Barton and go back to the shore. Fetch a physician."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "The capt'n won't appreciate that."

"Let me handle yer father. Ye' do as I tell ye'."

XXX

"Ye' are too soft on those boys." Lowe told him as soon as Jay walked into his cabin.

"I ain't soft, Capt'n." he replied with no small amount of irritation. "I just think it counterproductive to wound one's own working hands so severely."

"But surely ye' agree with me, punishment was needed."

"Aye."

The captain, feet resting on the table, bent forward as he reached for the rum bottle. "How do ye' think he fared? Heero, I mean."

"He did well, all things considered."

"And yet he ain't where we want 'im to be."

"He's got more heart in him than we'd anticipated… But we'll get there eventually. All in due time, Capt'n. All in due time…" Jay walked around for a moment, waiting for Lowe to get a tad bit more inebriated before he made his confession. "I've sent for a physician. Surely ye' don't wish to lose a brand new pair of 'ands?"

"As I said, doctor. Soft."

"Ye' won't object?"

"Ye' went behind me back, Jay. I should have ye' whipped, but what no one knows cannot harm me, can it?"

"Only the boys know, Capt'n, and they know better than to gossip."

"Aye. That they do." Lowe made a gesture, signalling for the other pirate to sit and have a drink. "What do ye' think about our new acquisition?"

"I had seen something in him earlier, Capt'n." Jay finally took the offered seat.

"The kid 'as guts, I'll give 'im that." The captain smirked.

"Aye."

"Sneaking into a pirate ship… Stealing from the best of robbers?" he laughed. "Bold to say the least."

"I call it desperation, Capt'n. Cold and pain and hunger will do that to anyone, especially a child."

"Is that what ye' think about 'im? That he's only a desperate child?"

"Nay, Capt'n. I did see something in 'im earlier and I don't think me old eyes have deceived me. He was already on 'is way out when they caught 'im."

"Aye… He's got some useful skills I gather. We could put them to good use. I'm sure ye' wouldn't mind adding another brat to yer list of subjects."

"If I learned something throughout me life, Capt'n, it is that the best crew is that not only trained, but _raised_ to suit one's needs."

"I couldn't have a better one then."

Jay smirked. "Nay. Ye' could not."

XXX

Relena did not know what to say. It was hard for her to even fathom such atrocities least of all Heero committing them… She could only be grateful he had not grown up to be a pirate of the likes of his father. How he had escaped such horrid fate she could not even conceive, but she knew the old man sitting across from her was certainly not the one to thank for that.

"I can see I have shocked ye'." He was smiling at her in his amusement. Relena did not bother lying to him. "Ye' can tell me yer story another time."

"Yes, please." She nodded. "I don't think I could… After… I… I need time to think."

"I know ye' do, lass." Jay stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. "For all it is worth though… I think there's more of his mother in him than we could've ever imagined."

"Did you know her?"

"Nay, but some of Lowe's old crew did. She was a good woman, but she fell in love with the wrong man and that love destroyed them both."

"I don't think it was love that destroyed them." She immediately contested with vehemence. The old pirate smiled as if he had already expected her to protest. "Had she loved him enough she would have waited for him and, even if she hadn't, if Lowe had loved her enough he would have been happy for her."

"Would they? I wonder…" Relena had the feeling, by the smile she saw on his face, that he was mocking her, but she could not tell for sure – Jay seemed quite interested in everything she had to say – so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Will ye' come?" he questioned suddenly.

"Where?" she frowned, caught off guard.

"To take the solved cypher to yer captain."

She stood up, hurrying to open the door for the old man. "I'll accompany you." She informed him as he limped past her and the two made their way out onto the quarter deck.

It was completely dark outside, but for the light of the moon. Jay nearly tripped on Shadow as she rushed by. "What are ye' doing out here?" Wufei questioned them, his voice cutting through the silence so suddenly Relena's heart stopped for a second before dashing wildly.

"Looking for the captain." The old man informed him simply.

"Shouldn't ye' be working on that cypher?"

"Aye." Jay smirked. "It is done."

"Done?" it was Quatre who asked, hurrying up into the quarter deck. His eagerness to discover the solution had kept him awake.

"Aye."

"What does it say?" he questioned anxiously. "The cypher… What does it say?"

The old man arched a curious eyebrow. "Do ye' not sleep? Where's yer captain?"

"Here." Heero stepped out of the shadows of the poop deck.

"Ye' were there the entire time? Couldn't ye' have just come out?" Wufei questioned, earning himself a scowl.

"What's the solution?" the captain asked Jay.

"It is not what ye' expected…"

"I _knew_ it." Quatre cut in. "It's the curse, isn't it? It's the counter-enchantment."

"What is he talking about?" Relena asked Heero with a troubled frown.

"The sleeping woman." It was Chang who clarified. "He's talking about the sleeping woman."

The lady's eyes lit up as they met Quatre's. "She'll wake up then?" she asked hopefully.

"I believe she will." Jay nodded, leaning heavily on his cane. "As soon as the words are spoken."

The captain and first mate exchanged grave looks. "Winner." Heero called out. "Bring the woman up. Do not wake the others."

"I'll ready me weapons." The Chinese man told him quietly.

Relena turned to him with wide disbelieving eyes. "You're going to kill her?"

"If we have to." The captain refused to meet her gaze lest she should make him feel guilty. His fingers danced an old dance with the handle of his pistol. It was not that he _wanted_ to kill the stranger it was just that once she woke up she might prove to be a threat to the safety of the crew and the ship and he had been the one responsible for bringing her on board. He would allow no room for mistakes.

"If she's a siren…" the blonde lady suddenly took his restless hand, forcing him to meet her eyes. "If she really is a siren and she takes away your minds… I promise I'll do it. I'll kill her."

Heero saw the fear in her eyes, fear that it would come to that. He squeezed her hand. "Don't." he said simply, gently. "I don't want ye' to change. Keep the ship and flee."

"By myself?" she sounded horrified.

"With Schbeiker." He told her and she saw the corners of his lips curve upwards in the safety of the darkness. Her mouth fell open slightly in her surprise. The captain was making fun of her?

"She would never let the sirens kill Duo."

"Then let 'er kill the siren for you."

Despite the morbid subject, she smiled at him. "Then we can continue our journey without any casualties."

"I hope so." He finally pulled away as he stepped forward to join the others. Jay was watching him a little too close for comfort, but Heero tried not to let the old man and the memories his presence unintentionally evoked get to him. He had enough on his plate as it was.

"Here." Quatre said out of breath as he made an effort to lay the woman down as gently as possible.

"Could I have some light?" the old man asked with a touch of irritation. He was not young anymore and the moonlight did little to help him see, especially to read the cypher he pulled from his pocket. The blonde pirate hurried to find a lantern at the captain's agreeing nod. Chang was already cocking his gun.

"As soon as you're ready." Heero told his former tutor and waited with crossed arms and a frown. He was as worried as the Chinese man if not even more so, but he knew better than to let it show.

Jay waited for Quatre to approach with the burning lantern before starting to read. Relena was immediately transported back to her childhood, to the mornings spent at church with her mother, listening to the priest babble in Latin. Her mother would be entranced while she – no more than a child, bursting with joyful energy – would fidget restlessly on her seat, bored out of her mind.

As soon as the old man went quiet the blonde lady moaned and stirred. Wufei's arm was firm as he pointed the pistol at her head. Quatre fought the urge to assist her, help her sit up, offer her a glass of water. The others watched with batted breath. Shadow was – at last – the first to approach, entirely unconcerned. Heero made to rescue her – sure that Trowa would kill him if something happened to the cat – but he had not taken more than a single step when the stranger's eyes opened.

There was a long moment of tension during which all young men present wondered if they had gone mad or if they were still themselves. Relena clenched her hands in expectation. "Ugh…" the woman groaned, clutching at her head. "Ugh!" she squeaked when she realised the nasty state her hair was in. It was only then that she seemed to realise she was nowhere familiar. Her greyish eyes searched the faces of all present, but she found no one she knew. "Who are you and where am I?" she demanded.

"You are on board the Peacemillion, miss." Quatre told her gently as he kneeled by her side. "Somewhere between Japan and the New World. I am Quatre and these…"

"Yes…" her eyes narrowed at him in realisation. "The lost heir of the Winner family… I remember your voice. I thought it had been a dream."

"You could hear us?" the blonde's eyes sparkled in delight. "I'm so sorry we had to…"

"Enough chit-chat, Winner." Chang pulled him by the collar away from the woman and stepped up to her himself, pistol still in the ready. "Let's go straight to the point, woman. Tell us where the treasure is."

"Treasure?" she asked with a confused frown just as Relena appeared in front of the first mate's gun.

"I can't let you do that." the lady pirate protested, spreading her arms. "She's not our prisoner and she's just woken up!"

"Ye' can't tell me what I can and cannot do." The Chinese man did not even flinch. "If she wants to stay on board she has to give us something in exchange."

When both sides refused to give in they turned to the captain. "Put the gun down, Chang." Heero said calmly. "He's right." He added, meeting Relena's surprised gaze before turning to their captive guest.

She looked him up and smiled seductively. "And you must be the captain… I remember what happened now and I know the treasure you speak of." The last part she addressed to the first mate with a discreet snarl before turning back to Heero. She stood up as elegantly as she possibly could, holding the sheet that covered her. "I'll lead you there…"

"I suppose ye' have conditions?" Jay smirked knowingly.

"Look who's a clever old man." She returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Go on, woman." Wufei fixed her with a displeased glance. "We ain't got all night."

Heero nodded. "I'd like to weigh anchor first thing in the morning if you'd please."

"I wish to be named captain." She said simply, watching in pleasure as a heavy silence descended over the ship. "Oh, and, please, call me Captain Dorothy Catalonia."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Of course, Dorothy had to make an entrance... An add a plot twist to the hole thing. Damn you, Dorothy! òó Oh, and f you, guys, feel the story's getting too gory and the rating should go up, just let me know. I'm trying to keep it T though. Random pirates' names were all provided by a pirate name generator online. You should check it out. Me pirate name is Oscar "Black Eyepatch" Rye. P) Arrr! And I need a name for a Portuguese ship for the next chapter. If any of you would like to suggest one. Thank you!


	11. The Fall of the Rosa Dourada

GLOSSARY:

 _Rosa Dourada -_ Portuguese for Golden Rose

 _Sheets -_ lines or chains, attached to the corners of the sails, that serve to extend those sails and/or change their angle to meet the direction of the wind.

 _Santa Maria de Almada_ \- Saint Mary of Almada or Holy Mary of Almada (I found both meanings). Almada is a Portuguese coastal town near Lisbon or in the region of Lisbon. Please, correct me if I'm wrong.

 _Pirata_ \- Portuguese for pirate. That's an easy one. :P

TRIVIA:

 _Panama Canal (Canal de Panamá) -_ it's an artificial canal that connects the Pacific and Atlantic oceans going through Panama. It only started to be constructed at the end of the XIX century, but – for the sake of "fast travel" – we'll ignore that tiny little detail and pretend it's a strait and that it always existed. XD

SPECIAL THANKS to _Cyn Finnegan_ who's been a faithful reader for a reasonable amount of time now and to whom I owe the inspiration for the name _Rosa Dourada_ (Golden Rose). I hope ye' like my adaptation of yer idea. P) Now, on with the tale! Arrr!

* * *

 ** _Chapter XI_**

 ** _The Fall of the Rosa Dourada_**

Duo stared at the captain as if he had grown a second head. It was the least piratic thing ever to suggest one's own replacement and by someone they did not even know and clearly could not trust. He had long realised Heero was mad, but not _that_ mad. The man was surely out of his mind… And the worst part was they were actually discussing that possibility. Not only that, but the majority of the crew members seemed to agree with it.

"Ye' can't be seriously considering this." He finally could stand the situation no longer. All eyes turned to him and he fought the urge to look away and pretend he had not been the one to speak. The sleeping quarters were eerily silent for an awfully long moment.

"We've got no other choice." The captain told him. It was clear he was not pleased with their available options as he sat on a barrel, elbows on his thighs, looking resigned.

"We could threaten her." The braided man suggested rather desperately.

"We've already tried that." Heero informed him patiently.

"Maybe cut off some of her toes?" he insisted.

Relena shuddered at the mental image and her eyes sought the captain. He did not seem at all affected, but then she did not know what she had expected… Knowing the things he had been forced to do as a child… She shuddered again and a hand squeezed her shoulder. "Ye' alright, lass?" Howard asked her.

"Yes, thank you." She forced out a smile and turned back to Heero in time to see him frown worriedly at her. He looked away before she could reassure him.

"She won't budge." Jay gave his opinion, stepping out of the shadows and closer to the lamp-lit circle. "I've met the likes of her before. She'll do whatever she feels like, whenever she feels like without any apparent reason."

"I thought ye' were supposed to stay out of it?" Chang snapped at the old man. "Must I remind ye' that ye' are no longer a part of this crew?"

"Chang." The captain just wanted to be done with it.

"There _has_ to be an alternative, Yuy."

"There ain't. Either we hand her the control of the ship and hope she'll take us to the treasure or we refuse to abide to her wishes and spend the rest of our lives trying to find that treasure by ourselves."

"Which won't ever happen." Howard finished for him with a smirk.

"This woman's as close as any sailor's ever gotten to that treasure." Trowa cut in.

"Aye." Hilde agreed. "But how can we be sure she'll take us there? What reasons does she have to?"

"She _needs_ us. She cannot make it there by herself."

"Have ye' reminded 'er of that?" the black haired woman turned to Heero.

"Aye. She ain't worried about the treasure."

"Her motives are incomprehensible." The first mate agreed. "She merely wants to be captain."

"What if we get 'er there and she decides she wants the money all to 'erself?" Duo was sceptical.

"Surely ye' don't expect her to beat the 9 of us in a fight." Trowa felt slightly offended that the braided man would even suggest such a thing.

"I thought I wasn't a part of the crew?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean ye' won't be fighting with us." The Chinese man gave him an unfriendly and meaningful look.

"Let us vote." Howard cut in, putting an end to the whole discussion.

"Aye." The captain agreed. "Ye' may start, Howard. Winner's guarding the woman so we'll have to count him out this time."

"Well, then, Capt'n, I think we should replace ye'. For the greater good o' course."

"I say 'nay'." Duo immediately protested, his arms crossed stubbornly. "She's gonna fool us, she will."

Hilde nodded seriously in agreement. "I'm with Duo."

"When isn't she?" Howard nudged Trowa with a smirk. The short haired woman glared fiercely at him, but he pretended not to notice.

The lookout stepped away from the old man. "If the captain says this is our only choice, then… Aye."

"As much as I hate to think of that… _woman_ bossing us around." The ladies frowned at Chang, clearly displeased by his comment. "Romefeller's treasure's at stake. So, aye."

All eyes turned to Relena then, knowing her vote would either decide the matter or tie it up. She met Heero's eyes, trying to figure out what he expected her to do. It was hard to even imagine anyone other than him as the Peacemillion's captain and there was something inside her screaming at her to say 'nay', but Heero believed this was the best way to go, to abide to Dorothy's wishes, to play her game and so did she. Trowa had put it well. He was their captain so supporting his decision, showing that they trusted him was indeed the right way to go. "Aye." She said and he nodded at her discreetly, thankfully.

"It is decided then." Heero suddenly felt weary. "I shall give our captain the news." He walked past the others, as empty as if someone had just defeated him. He had never realised he cared about being captain or perhaps it was merely the way things had happened, either ways he felt as if a part of him was suddenly missing.

XXX

Dorothy walked out of the captain's cabin with a wide grin on her face. She had slept soundly until midmorning and woken up bathed in warm sunlight. The clothes she had appropriated from the other women on board were hardly worthy of her status, but they would have to do for the time being. Her only real problem was the crew. They seemed to be early risers and did not look at all pleased at her late appearance, if she did not have such wonderful leverage over them she might fear a mutiny, but as things stood she would do as she pleased.

"Good morning, Captain." Quatre greeted her somewhat awkwardly. She had purposefully picked him to be her first mate, not just because he had the knowledge, but because he was significantly less dangerous than the other two former high ups and so easy to embarrass… He felt uncomfortable having been promoted when his captain and first mate had been demoted. "What are your orders?"

"Let's set sail." She told him, ignoring the contemptuous looks most of the crew was sending her way.

"Headings, Captain?"

"Greece."

"East then. Through Panama?"

"Whatever course you deem best." Dorothy waved her hand at him dismissively. She was screening the crew for a preferable helmsman.

"Might I suggest, Captain…"

"Who would you recommend for a helmsman?"

"What?" taken by surprise Quatre turned to his crewmates, trying to see what the woman was seeing. They were all impatiently standing there, clearly irritated by the delay, except for Jay, who was not a part of the crew and therefore amused at the whole situation, and Howard who stood polishing the railings and whistling. "I would recommend…"

"Never mind. I choose the old one. He looks experienced."

"Ah… Which old one?" he questioned. "Howard?"

"Oh, no! _Not_ the whistling one."

"But… Uh…" Quatre trailed off, but she would not budge. She crossed her arms, staring expectantly at him. "Jay is no longer a part of the crew, he's merely a passenger."

"A passenger?" Dorothy questioned disbelievingly.

"In exchange for solving the tattoo on your back."

"Well… I take no passengers. Either he works or he walks the plank."

"But he's only got one hand!" he wondered if he should tell her that they did not even _have_ a plank, but decided not to. If he wanted her to listen to him he would have to stay on her good side. "Captain? Before I fetch Jay, I'd just like to suggest that we make a quick stop in Tortuga to replenish our stocks and…" Quatre cleared his throat. "Recruit a physician?"

"Whatever you deem best." She waved him away again. "The crew needs to be kept happy and healthy, I suppose…"

"Aye, Captain." He walked past the helm, leaning over the railing. "Jay, the captain requests a word! The rest of you weigh anchor! All sails back to Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" Duo turned to Heero with a sceptical look. "What happened to the treasure?"

The former captain gave him a half-shrug as he stood up to loose the foresail. Relena hurried after him discreetly as not to attract their new captain's attention to the fact that she was not doing anything useful. Heero did not seem very receptive, in fact he had been acting even quieter than usual since the voting, so she had to think twice before speaking up. "I meant to vote 'nay'." She said finally when he seemed to be done loosing the sail.

Heero turned to her as if surprised to see her there and his expression softened. "I know." He tightened the rope and threw the end at her. Relena tied it for him unasked.

In the background they heard Wufei snort. "Winner… First mate…" he grumbled.

"You're not the only one who's unhappy." She said, but could not help a smile.

He smirked. "That's reassuring."

"Does he have something against everyone? Chang, I mean."

"Aye." Heero confirmed shortening the sail at Quatre's shout. "Except for Sally. He's got a blind spot where she's concerned."

"Are they…"

"Lovers? Aye, but that's a secret."

Relena was beginning to like that smirk, she chuckled. "Why don't you tell him you already know?"

"Leverage."

"That's wicked, Heero." She could not stop herself from smiling, though she did mean what she had said.

"That's piracy."

"And what leverage do you have over me?" the question slipped out before she could stop it. Relena was not sure they were intimate enough to be teasing each other like that, but once it had been said she waited with bated breath for his answer.

Heero turned from the sail to her and realised he was no longer captain. There were no strings tying him, no obligations. Suddenly he craved her even more and it was hard to stop himself from teasing her back, coaxing a wider smile out of her, a giggle… It was she who had leverage over him. "I fear I do not know enough about ye'…"

"Well… I'm sure we can remedy that. What do you wish to know?"

His jaw clenched. It was impressive how innocent she could be, how trusting… It was endearing. "Ye' should be more careful with yer information."

"I am careful." She said, meaning that she trusted him. Heero understood and – even though he knew her trust was not misplaced – it still worried him. Relena did not look like she would listen to his warnings however. "I am a good judge of character, Heero. Trust me."

"Why did ye' sail here? Leave England?" he loosed the sail again as they made it past an agglomeration of rocks.

"Things were not looking good for my father back there… He never went into much detail about his business with either me or Mother, but I knew. I could feel it. So he told me I was adopted and sent me here to live with my brother and sister-in-law. They were all that was left of my original family…"

"Didn't ye' have an escort?"

"Pagan." She said softly looking down at the rope in her hands, with a sad smile. "He was my family's butler…" Relena had to stop when her throat grew too raw to speak. She could barely picture his face anymore, but she knew she would always remember his love and kindness… "He was like a grandfather to me."

Heero took the rope off her hands with that gentleness that always surprised her. It was hard for her to believe the stories she had been told about him, but she did not have the heart to ask him if they were true. It must have caused him unimaginable pain to take part in such atrocities as those promoted by his father and Jay. "I'm sorry." He said and let his hands linger on hers a moment longer than necessary. Relena wanted more, but she knew she would cry for real if he showed her any more sympathy.

"I should make myself useful…" she wiped away her tears with an embarrassed chuckle. "Before _la capitaine_ notices I'm idle."

"Man the sheets." he suggested simply. "Barton speaks French too."

"A little more leverage for you." She smiled and turned to do as he had suggested. "How long do you think she'll last?" she paused, watching him over her shoulder.

Heero's eyes fell on Dorothy at the opposite side of the ship. "We'll see…"

XXX

Sally leaned over the countertop, dishrag in hand and looked Quatre deep in the eyes. "You're joshing me, right?"

He shook his head, sighing when her eyes widened in horror. "I know."

"Who is she? The black haired one? Or the haughty blonde? Wait. No… Of course it is the blonde. What did ye' say her name was again?"

"Dorothy Catalonia."

The owner shook her head. "Doesn't ring any bells…"

"The worst part was that she named _me_ quartermaster and now Chang's painted a target on my back."

She laughed at his despair. "Let _me_ worry about, Wufei. Here. Have a pint of ale on the house."

"I'm… I don't…" he shook his hands, but at last could not refuse her offer in favour of his father's religion. He was not home anymore.

"No wonder you're all looking so sour…"

"But the new captain isn't all…" Quatre shook his head suddenly wishing she had poured him something stronger. "We have a long way ahead of us and practically no provisions left…"

"Found the location of Romefeller's booty yet?" she questioned with a wink as she polished a jug with her rag.

"Does he tell you _everything_?"

"I've got me methods…" Sally smirked. "So?"

"Aye. That's what Heero gave up hat and helm for."

"Hmm… Then why not buy provisions then? Isn't that why you're here?"

"Aye." He nodded. "Except that we haven't got a penny left."

"That ain't a problem. Here in Tortuga ye' can pay in all sorts of coins..."

"We're broke, Sally." He reiterated seriously.

"Oh…" there was a pause. "That's why ye' haven't ordered anything! What are ye' all doing here anyways?"

"We've come to ask you to join us. Please, Sally. We had some trouble along the way that made us realise just how much we needed an actual physician."

"I wouldn't call meself that. Not anymore…" She said softly, humbled by the compliment. "What did Wufei say?"

"He said… Uh… _Why should_ _I_ _ask Sally to join us?_ "

She chuckled resignedly. "Sounds like him alright."

"So?"

"I need to ask a friend if she can take care of the tavern for me… Her answer might take a couple of days at least…"

Quatre let out a deep breath relieved. "That's just fine. We'll need to find a way to make money and buy provisions… That should take at least a couple of days as well."

"Actually, it might take a lot less than that." Hilde collapsed against the counter next to the blonde first mate. "Just heard a group of fellas talking about a Portuguese merchant ship lost in the area. Apparently she was bound for Lisbon when a storm threw her off course and she ended up here."

"Is she still here?"

"Aye. Not for long though. There have been attempts... They say she's setting sail first thing come morrow." She fidgeted for a moment as Quatre considered the information, but was far too impatient to wait for his response. "Should we tell the captain?"

"I think we should tell Heero and Chang first…" he confessed feeling somewhat guilty for not going straight to their new captain. It was not that he thought she was incapable of leading them, it was just that she did not have the experience and was unwilling to listen.

"Who did ye' think I meant?" the black haired woman frowned at him as if he had a screw loose and pushed away from the counter towards the table where the former captain and first mate sat in solemn silence. The blonde man waved to Sally before following hurriedly. "There's a merchant ship in town."

"A merchant ship." The Chinese man repeated sceptically.

"Aye." She confirmed. "And they're setting sail soon so we must hurry."

"If the news have reached ye' then that means other pirates must have already tried their luck." Heero leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. They were out of their depths there, but he did not wish to let the opportunity pass them by either. "If she made it into open sea we could tail her. The Peacemillion hasn't seen a good fight in a while."

"Well, then it obviously should!" their new captain was suddenly standing behind them, head held high and arms akimbo. Relena and Trowa, who she had dragged with her on a stroll around Tortuga, looked relieved to reencounter familiar faces. "Ah…" Dorothy raised her clasped hands in front of her chest. "The sound of canon blasts, the smell of blood and the heat of rage and expectation coursing through your veins!" Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Hilde merely blinked at her madness, Relena and Quatre exchanged looks of horror, across the room Duo and Howard burst out laughing, but the blonde captain was above all that. "Where's Jay?"

"On the ship, Captain." the first mate reminded her. "He offered to stay with her."

"Go fetch him, will you? He promised to buy me a drink since he seems to be the only one on board who's generous enough…" she gave the rest of her crew an accusatory look.

"But, Captain… Someone must always stay with the ship." Quatre tried gently.

"Then the other old man goes."

"Are ye' talking about me, Capt'n?" Howard approached humble and polite. "Sally – the owner – says I'm the best singer who's ever visited The Scroll and Talisman. Ye' can't have a party without a good shanty!"

"The best?" Duo stomped towards him. "I know way more shanties than ye', old man. Yer' decrepit head has nothing left in it!"

"Ye' braided thumb sucking mongrel… I'll show ye' what a good shanty sounds like!"

"Oh, please do!" the captain cheered them on excitedly.

Quatre sighed. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

Trowa pointed the telescope towards the Santa Maria de Almada. The Portuguese ship had made it through the night and it was no wonder. Her crew was numerous and well-armed, not that a few sailors had not been killed during the nightly altercations, but still… The mark the pirates of Tortuga had left had been too superficial to bother the Santa Maria's crew and they prepared to set sail as soon as the first sunrays painted the horizon. Once it reached deeper waters, the Peacemillion would not be far behind. The green eyed lookout only had to tell them when. None of them was particularly happy about the new captain, but with Quatre pulling the strings in the background they were set on doing their best and, hopefully, coming out not only alive but richer.

"She's weighing anchor!" he shouted, squinting his eyes to be able to discern what he was seeing in the remaining darkness.

"She's weighing anchor!" the first mate repeated.

Howard and Duo hurried to raise Peacemillion's anchor while Heero, Wufei and Hilde prepared to loose the sails. Relena waited until she was needed. There had never been a situation like that one before so she was unsure how to proceed, what their needs might be so she could anticipate them.

"Half sail!" Quatre shouted and the ship started sliding forward. Dawn was upon them, but the remaining shadows were still thick enough for them to follow the Santa Maria unseen out of the port.

"Darlian!" Heero called her, handing her the halyard as soon as she reached him.

"I can't!" she shook her head with wide-eyes.

"Ye' know how. We're down-wind. It'll be fine." He told her hurriedly and left her to go to the bowsprit a few feet away. Telescope in hand, he planned what course to take. Quatre knew he would be doing that. There was no way he could let go of control, not completely. He had an obligation to the ship and the crew, but mostly to himself and all that he had built.

Jay smirked when he noticed the illegal scheme the former captain and current first mate had going on. Quatre was more of a pirate than he wished to be, going behind his captain's back yet again… "Veer left." The blonde man told him, watching Heero attentively.

"I see what ye' are doing." The old man informed him quietly though he did turn the ship as told. The first mate frowned at him. "Worry not, lad. Ye' know… I think I ain't the best choice of helmsman for a battle such as this is…" he raised his hook for emphasis. "Perhaps ye'd like to suggest someone else to our captain?"

"What are you doing?" Quatre hissed at him.

"Protecting me interests."

"Dorothy let you back into the crew. She gave you an enviable place." He reminded the old man somewhat horrified.

Jay raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't ye' get promoted yerself?" he chuckled merrily when the blonde blushed. "Aye… She may have done me some favours, but it's Heero I have a deal with and he won't be able to keep his end of the bargain unless he's in charge. So… Any suggestions?"

"Full sail!" someone shouted, the blonde could not tell who, but he could see it was about time they picked up speed so he repeated the order before turning back to Jay. He hesitated for a brief moment before turning to the captain who stood a few feet behind them. "Captain, a word if you'd please?"

"What is it?" she approached them so they could hear each other better over the loud roar of the waves.

"I am sorry to say but I think Jay is ill suited to steer the ship during a battle."

"Why? Because he only has one hand? That's harsh, dear." She laughed when he blushed horrified. "It's alright, Winner. Why don't you take the wheel then?"

"I'm actually an even worse suit." He informed her. "I was going to suggest Heero…"

Dorothy smiled knowingly, letting the first mate see she was not oblivious to their schemes. "Very well…"

"Thank you." He told her honestly, giving her one of his brightest smiles and shouted to their former captain to join them at the quarter deck. "She said 'yes', but she's onto us."

Heero nodded and patted his shoulder in gratitude as he reached the helm. Jay stepped away to let the younger man take over. "I hope ye' haven't forgotten our deal." He whispered before limping away without waiting for an answer.

"Let us see how good of a first mate ye' are." The new helmsman told Quatre, dismissing his former tutor's comment completely.

"Please, don't let Chang hear that…"

"Have Jay, Maxwell, Trowa and Howard man the cannons."

"We'll be boarding her, right?"

"Aye."

"Chain-shots then?"

"Chain-shots." Heero nodded. They were getting closer and soon the Santa Maria's crew would realise they meant to attack and make their decision on whether to flee or retaliate. The way the former captain saw it they were more likely to retaliate since the Peacemillion was a lighter, faster ship and with a smaller, theoretically weaker crew. He, however, knew what they lacked in numbers they made up for in skill, but what if that was not always enough? Relena was, of course, the first thing that came to Heero's mind. They were on opposite sides of the ship and he had no way of ensuring her safety so he would have to hope what he had taught her would be enough.

"She's turning to face us!" Trowa shouted suddenly as he made his way down to help man the cannons as requested.

"Shorten sails."

"Half sail!" the blonde shouted as Heero steered the ship away from the Santa Maria's path, but in a way that they would still be able to pull alongside her in order to fire the chain-shots and board once the masts had been destroyed.

"We're ready to fire!" Duo shouted through the window.

"Good." He muttered focused on the enemy's movements.

"What are you doing?" Dorothy returned to the quarter deck after supervising the lower decks. "Chain-shots?"

"Aye, Captain." Quatre approached her. "Two cannon balls connected by chains to help destroy the Santa Maria's masts so we can hook the Peacemillion to her and board her."

"I _know_ that." She dismissed his explanation with an impatient wave of her hand. "What I mean is… I want us to _sink_ her not _board_ her. So shots _not_ chain-shots."

"Sink her?" the first mate questioned horrified. "But the loot! We need the loot to buy provisions to get us through the journey to Romefeller's treasure!"

"I'm sure we can find another ship to loot." The captain was unconcerned. "I want to sink her. I want to watch her catch fire and explode into millions of pieces."

"No." Quatre grew serious and stepped up to her before Heero could draw his pistol. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't let you do that. You're probably not aware – like most people – but the decisions made on board of a pirate ship are made by _all_ through vote and I am sure the crew would vote in favour of boarding the Santa Maria and looting it."

"That's boring." She told him. "Pirates are supposed to be selfish and ruthless. There's no point being captain if you can't give orders… But fine. Let's board her and shed some blood." She waved them ahead when they did not seem about to stop staring at her. "Go on with your plan."

"Are we ramming into her?" Quatre turned back to Heero.

"Nay."

"Brace yerselves!" Hilde shouted behind them noticing that the enemy was about to fire.

"Ready…" the blonde first mate waited for the exact moment when the ships aligned to give the order. "Fire!"

The blasts of cannons from both ships mingled together. Still they heard the screams and the sound of parting wood as the Santa Maria's main mast succumbed to their chain-shots. The Peacemillion herself vibrated with the impact of the enemy's cannon balls. "Did we do it?" Duo shouted from the lower deck.

They had not, but Trowa and Chang were already firing the harpoons either ways. If they were going to board the Santa Maria they had to do it fast. The Portuguese sailors were already preparing their muskets and swords. They were quick to slash through the ropes that tied the invading harpoons to the Peacemillion, firing their weapons desperately. Heero merely waited while Dorothy shouted at them to go and fight. Quatre sighed. As passionate as she was he did not think she would ever have the makings of a true captain.

"All at arms!" he shouted when the enemy fire finally seized and Duo and Trowa were already jumping from swinging ropes into the Portuguese ship's deck. "What a bloody mess…" he complained to his former captain as well as himself.

"There is no greater evil than anarchy*." It was Jay who quoted as he took the helm so Heero could rush into the fight. Quatre followed when Dorothy raced after the former captain sword in hand. He hoped she knew how to use it…

XXX

"Took yer sweet time!" Duo used his foot to push a man off his sword, then turned to greet the former captain.

"Ye' got here quite fast for someone who was supposed to be on the gun deck."

The braided pirate smirked as he deflected an enemy's attack inadvertently throwing the man at Heero who dispatch him with a well-placed shot. "I wasn't at me post." He bragged rather than confessed.

"I realise that."

"What's it to ye'? Ye' ain't captain no more so ye' can't say a word about it."

"I wasn't going to." He disarmed a man then and was quick to deflect a second enemy's attack. They had to get to the Santa Maria's captain. He was the only one that truly mattered for once he was gone the crew would most definitely surrender. There was no reward in fighting a dead man's battle and all men were looking for compensation. In a way, they were all pirates.

His eyes searched the deck. Trowa and Wufei were engaged in battle with their own enemies, surrounded by desperate and angry sailors, but Heero knew better than to worry about them. Those two could take care of themselves. Duo was slowly making his way to the prow where Hilde was having a bit of a hard time holding her own against a couple of mean looking men. Her only advantage being that they were more interested in playing with her than actually killing her, clearly underestimating her abilities. Quatre was the one closest to the aft where Heero expected the Santa Maria's captain to be. He stepped between the blonde pirate and an enemy, ridding the man of his musket and hitting him on the head with his own weapons butt.

"Have you seen Dorothy?" Quatre asked, suddenly back to back with him, as Heero fired the musket at another sailor's head.

"Nay." He discarded the unloaded weapon, redrawing his sword. "Probably dead. Have ye' seen the captain?"

The blonde pirate merely shook his head, shocked at the horrid image the other man's words had evoked. An enemy noticed his distraction and seized the opportunity to attack, but Quatre quickly spun around, his scimitar's digging into the man's side. "I'm sorry." He said as he watched the man fall.

"Don't let it get to ye'." Heero hurriedly advised as he left the blonde man to make his way to the aft.

"Heero! Please, help her! She's our only way to the treasure!"

It was the right cord to play, but a dirty one nonetheless. Now he was supposed to help the one who had stolen the captaincy from him when he would have rather seen her dead. It would have meant one less headache for him. He proceeded in his search for the captain, believing that ending the battle would be the best way to ensure not only Dorothy's safety but the entire crew's. Time was of the essence, but numerous enemies kept throwing themselves in his way. He easily dispatched them for they were all mere sailors most barely prepared to fight.

When he finally reached the captain he was surprised to find the man engaged in battle with none other than Dorothy and, even more surprisingly, she seemed to be holding her own rather well. The crew seemed torn on whether to help their superior or not so – as soon as Heero appeared from behind a tall pile of wooden crates – the sailors were all on him. He glared threateningly at them, but the men were confident in their numbers. The first one stepped forward thrusting his bayonet straight at the pirate, hoping to catch him off guard. Heero dodged easily, sliding out of the blade's path. His left hand locked on the barrel of the musket and he threw the man against his comrades when he refused to let go of the weapon.

A second man struck then enraged at the treatment received by his crewmate. Cold blooded, the pirate used the sailor's fury against him easily disarming him and slicing through his inexistent defence. The third enemy was better prepared. He took his time, forcing Heero to attack first. Their swords clashed and the man quickly shifted to the offensive, driving the pirate to take a step back.

"That's a pretty cutlass you got there, _pirata_." Heero's eyes narrowed. That was as much of a response as he was willing to give, but the man did not seem to be done taunting him. "I think I'll keep it to myself once I'm done with you."

He advanced. The sailor had his moves perfectly rehearsed, but he had not anticipated the pirate's response and therefore was not ready to improvise. Heero watched him swing his sabre, he had been prepared to deflect a strike that never came. The pirate impaled him as soon as he lost his balance. "Or I might keep yours instead." He hissed at the man's ear before pulling his sword out of his stomach.

One of the remaining men – scared out of his mind – charged at the pirate then from the back. A shot sounded, startling all present. Heero spun around in time to see his assailant fall on his knees, clutching a bleeding thigh. Relena stood on top of the crate pile, her pistol hand shaking violently as she tried to catch her breath. The first man to attack the pirate, now recovered from his tumble, saw her as well and was racing up to get her before Heero had come round from the shock of seeing her there. He made to follow the man, but the sound of a scream in the background captured his attention for a moment.

Dorothy had made it. She had defeated the captain.

Heero turned back to Relena, but she was gone. His heart stopped for a moment and he felt like he would suffocate. He drew his second pistol which was still loaded and with it tightly clenched in his fist he circled the pile of crates, preparing himself for the worst possible scenario. How he would react to it though was completely beyond him.

There was no one behind the crates, but there was no blood either. His heart started beating madly as he forced himself to run. The Santa Maria's crew started surrendering around him, falling to their knees and raising their empty hands. He barely noticed. He felt like he was walking underwater, like no matter how fast he ran his destination only grew more distant.

"Are you alright?" Quatre seized him by the arm as he hurried towards the prow. "Are you wounded?"

"No, I…"

"Are they all here?" Dorothy cut in, smiling smugly as she surveyed their surrendered enemies.

"Aye, Captain." The blonde man confirmed, meeting Trowa's and Wufei's gazes across the lines of kneeling sailors. "They were transporting sugar and coffee beans."

She waved a hand at him dismissively. "Kill them all." She said. "We'll be keeping their ship."

"What?" Quatre's eyes were as wide as the Portuguese men whose death sentences had just been proclaimed. They might not speak the same language, but they certainly knew enough to understand what was going on.

"It's a much bigger ship." Dorothy reasoned. "We could buy more canons… Get rid of all these crates… I have a good Portuguese name for her. Rosa Dourada. How does that sound? We'll paint the railings gold."

"What of the Peacemillion?" Heero managed to ask though his mind was still half elsewhere, his eyes searching for Relena. The man who had been after her was kneeling amongst the other surrenderers and he had to fight the urge to grab him by the collar and demand to know where she was. That was not like him, that was not who he was… He was supposed to be the epitome of calmness, always placing the Peacemillion above everything else, never letting anything get to him.

"We'll either leave her or sink her…" she shrugged. "It hardly matters."

"It's a good thing Howard isn't here to hear that." Duo whispered to Hilde as they guarded the Portuguese sailors.

"Aye…" she nodded thoughtfully. "He'd surely have killed 'er."

"Kill them." Dorothy repeated eyeing her crew members all in turn. "What are you waiting for?"

"We barely have enough people to man a sailing ship like the Peacemillion… It'll be impossible to sail a vessel this size!" Quatre argued rather desperately.

"Aren't we headed back to Tortuga? We'll recruit more men."

There was silence as the surrenderers awaited their demise and the pirates waited for someone, anyone to protest. The blonde man tried all he could. There were no arguments he could think of that might convince her. It was when Relena stormed in from the prow, stepped between him and the captain and slapped the other woman as hard as she possibly could. Duo's and Hilde's jaws fell. Trowa's and Wufei's eyebrows rose. Quatre looked positively horrified. Heero had never felt such relief in his life, he had to lean against the nearest pile of crates in order to stay upright.

"You cannot do that!" Relena told her with finality. She was surprisingly composed despite her visibly accelerated breathing. "You cannot make them kill innocent men! Men who have surrendered to you, who have trusted you with their lives, believing you to have the littlest bit of mercy in your heart to leave them be."

"Miss Relena…" the captain finally decided to speak. "Your passion is moving." Relena gapped when Dorothy took her hands, smiling at her in delight. She had to hold back or she would tell the captain just how mad she thought the woman was. "How would you like to be the Rosa Dourada's quartermaster?"

"What? No! Won't you, please, just give up on this madness?" she squeezed Dorothy's hands as she pleaded. "Once we find the treasure you can buy your own ship, recruit your own crew… A crew that'll respect you and be loyal to _you_."

The captain's smile waned and she let go of the other woman's hands. Heero's hold on his pistol tightened. He did not fear any of his crew might follow an order to execute Relena, but he knew Dorothy was capable of killing and he was not sure she would not. Surprisingly it was Chang who stepped in. "I believe we've all had enough of ye'. A captain should earn his post not buy it. This was by far the sloppiest and most reckless engagement we've ever been in and it is nothing short of a miracle that we're all still unscathed. Ye' are inexperienced, self-centred and uncooperative. Ye' are a tyrant not a captain."

"Do you not want Romefeller's treasure?" the captain questioned evenly.

"Not if I have to sail under _you_." Hilde stepped forward herself, visibly angry. She would have never come as close to dying had Heero still been their captain. There was no point in finding a treasure if she had to die for it.

"Aye." Duo agreed, uncharacteristically serious. "Ye' went overboard, miss. And if we do nothing ye' will drag us down with ye'."

"I call a vote." Trowa said finally.

Dorothy turned to Quatre, but he shook his head sadly and looked away. Most people thought pirates worked under tyrant captains who imposed their power on threats and empty promises, but reality could not be further from that. The many had power over the few. On most pirate ships democracy reigned supreme and, after having sailed under Lowe, they could all more than appreciate it. She would learn her lesson the hard way.

"Let's get all we can carry back to the Peacemillion. Somebody tie up those men. We'll settle this when we're done." Heero holstered his pistol as he walked past their current captain. The look in his eyes made it clear her captaincy would not last long.

XXX

As they prepared to set sail once more, Relena sat at the bowsprit watching the sunset as the light breeze played with her hair. The money they had made with the sale of the sugar and coffee beans had been enough to replenish their food stocks, fix the ship and add to everyone's savings. She had used part of hers to pay for a decent few nights at The Scroll and Talisman with hot baths and decent meals as well as a couple of new dresses and, for the moment, she was perfectly content.

"Done moving back to your quarters?" she asked when she heard the captain's footsteps, but when there was only silence she turned around frowning at his grave face.

"I thought you were dead." Heero confessed, standing by the foremast and seemed as surprised by his words as she was.

She did not have to ask to know when that had been for she had seen the look on his face the moment she had stepped up to confront Dorothy. The others had been shocked, surprised, but Heero… He had looked as if he had just remembered how to breathe. "I'm sorry." She said, approaching him. "I didn't think… When I saw him coming after me I just ran. I made it as far as the prow and hid behind a pile of crates while I reloaded my pistol, but he never came looking and I only realised it was over when I heard Dorothy order you to kill the hostages."

He shook his head lightly, meaning she did not have to explain herself. All he needed was for her to stand there until he could commit to memory every shade of yellow and gold in her hair, every line in her face, every light in her eyes and every quirk of her lips. So if he ever lost her… "You may…" he cleared his throat, frowning for a moment at his own discomposure. "If ye' wish to return to the captain's quarters…"

"I _do_ wish to." She had to pause to reign in her enthusiasm. "It's just… You're captain again and I…"

"I know it's…" he cleared his throat again awkwardly. He seemed to be doing that a lot ever since he had met her. "Inappropriate. It's unworthy of a woman like ye'. That's why I thought we might get engaged."

Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she could do nothing but gape at him and shake her head lightly. She must have misunderstood him. Surely he had not meant it the way she had interpreted it, but if not then… How? Relena just could not stop herself from asking. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He straightened his back, holding his head high. It was done. There would be no taking it back, not that he intended to. It was scary how vulnerable he had just made himself, how easy it would be for her to break him once he had given her his answer… And yet Heero was no coward. "I'm asking permission to court you."

She crossed what little distance remained between them, blushing when she met his eyes up close. It was still there, hidden just beneath the surface, that something in his eye that she did not think she would ever be able to live without again. "Aye." She echoed softly raising her hand for him to take. He did not disappoint her and when his free hand cupped her cheek Relena closed her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

*Sophocles

 **A.N.:** As you can see, it took me over 7 thousand words to fix the mess Dorothy made and I still don't know what she wanted (or wants) with all that. I guess she thrives on chaos much like the _Joker_. XD As usual, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. It's always good to know you, guys, are enjoying this as much as I am. :)


	12. The Favourite Pupil

GLOSSARY:

 _Smartly -_ fast, quickly

 _Wupo_ \- Chinese for "witch/sorceress"*

 _Nuren_ \- Chinese for "woman"*

 _Shi_ \- Chinese for "yes"*

 _Bushi_ \- Chinese for "no"*

 _Xie xie_ \- Chinese for "thank you"*

*Please, excuse my Dictionary-Chinese and feel free to correct me if the words or usage are wrong. :P

* * *

 ** _Chapter XII_**

 ** _The Favourite Pupil_**

"Did ye' hear?" Duo whispered throwing an arm around Hilde's shoulders and pulling her closer even as she held on to the halyard. "Heero asked Relena to be his first mate."

"What?" she frowned sceptically at him. "That's most definitely _not_ what I heard."

"What _did_ ye' hear?"

"I heard she promised 'im her cut of the booty in exchange for sharing his quarters."

It was Duo's turn to frown. "Why would she do that?"

"She didn't offer 'im nothing." Howard cut in. "Ye' kept talking 'bout how the bilge rats would eventually reach the sleeping quarters… Scared the hell out of the lass. Heero took pity on 'er."

"Heero takes pity on no one." The braided pirate protested.

"He took pity on ye', Maxwell." Jay stepped out from behind the mast, a smirk on his lips. "Or have ye' forgotten?"

"That was some ten years ago, old man. He's changed since then."

"Oh, don't fool yerself."

"Then ye' too think he took pity on 'er?" Hilde stepped up to the old man unhappy with his treatment of Duo.

"I never said that. Me guess is that he's falling for 'er."

Howard and the braided pirate guffawed. "Heero? In love?"

"Whatever is the meaning of this gathering?" Chang approached at their loud cackling. "Do ye' think the ship will sail herself?"

"Come on, Chang…" Duo pleaded with the first mate. "Are we really sailing all night? We don't have a spare crew, ye' know… Come morrow we'll be all dead."

"If ye' don't go back to yer post ye' will be dead a lot sooner than that." The Chinese man threatened. "We're being followed. Barton spotted a ship not long after we left Tortuga so – until we lose her – we ain't stopping."

"Wait… What?" the braided pirate frowned, but Wufei was already gone. "Followed?"

Howard just shrugged, shook his head and started singing to keep himself awake as he returned to his post. Jay slithered away and back to the sleeping quarters. Hilde sighed. "Hopefully it won't take long for us to lose them…"

"Do ye' think someone's onto our plan? That one of our own spilled the works about the treasure?"

"Nay…" she shook her head, however unconvincingly, and ended up pausing thoughtfully. "Unless…"

"What?"

"That night, when Catalonia was still captain, she left Jay alone with the ship…"

"Ye' should tell Heero that. Gimme that rope." He took the halyard from her hands. "Make sure Peg Leg ain't round to listen."

"I will." Hilde nodded.

"And try to figure out if Heero really did invite Relena to check 'im for scurvy."

She smirked at him. "I'll try me best."

XXX

Chang returned from his quick excursion to the forecastle looking none too pleased. Heero pretended not to notice and wondered where Sally was when he needed her to distract the Chinese man. Being tailed put them all on edge. It was too soon after the attack on the Santa Maria de Almada. It might mean privateers were after them. He was not completely tranquil himself, but… At the moment, he had other – more pressing – concerns like the fact that he had practically gotten himself engaged. How was he supposed to break the news to the crew? How long would it take them to replace him when he did? Did he want them to know he was capable of such… _feelings_? Not to mention his enemies…

"Ye' let them do whatever they want." The first mate could finally hold his tongue no longer. "They were all there chin-wagging like a bunch of old ladies, expecting us to do their work for them." He paused, listening for a moment to the shanty Howard had started. "And now they're singing."

"Oh, I'm sure there's no need for all that hassle." Dorothy, who had been lounging around the quarter deck, decided to help light the lanterns.

"Were ye' not supposed to be a mere passenger?" the first mate's attention immediately turned to the blonde woman. "Where's yer nanny?"

"Last I checked he was looking after _your_ woman."

"What do ye' mean ' _my_ woman'? I have no woman." Wufei took a step towards her. Heero's grip on the wheel tightened. He had wanted the Chinese man to be distracted, but not at the cost of his peace.

"Oh, my… How harsh of you. I'm sure the doctor would be deeply wounded if she heard that."

"I have no woman." He repeated. "Heero, tell her I have no woman."

The captain sighed. "He has no woman." He echoed sending Dorothy a meaningful look that would hopefully have her shutting her pie-hole.

"Oh, please! Stop fooling yourself." She did not take the warning, choosing instead to wave her hand dismissively at the men in her irritation. " _Everybody_ knows already! So go into that cabin, find your woman, get a backrub and come back a little less snappish, will you?"

"Stop." Heero finally had to intervene when Chang reached for his sword. "She's just teasing ye'. Do not fall for it."

"You!" Dorothy turned to Hilde who had been watching the scene from the stairs paralysed. "Tell him I'm not lying. _Everybody knows._ "

"I, huh…" the black haired woman tried to come up with a clever way out of that sticky situation. She wished Duo was there with her… He was incredibly good at those. "Capt'n? A word? Please?"

Heero sighed yet again. He could not leave those two to themselves. "Barton! I need a helmsman smartly!" while they waited in silence for the lookout's arrival Wufei kept sneering at the blonde woman whose smirk only widened. Hilde fidgeted. "What's going on?" Trowa asked their captain quietly once his feet had touched the deck.

"Just don't let them kill each other." Heero asked him and sent a long glare the rival couple's way before gesturing to the black haired woman to follow him into his quarters.

Sally, Quatre and Relena were leaning over a pile of parchment when they walked in. Most of them were old texts on sea monsters and legends. They were already worried about Scylla. "Would you like us to leave?" the physician asked him as soon as he walked in.

"If ye' would not mind…" he nodded and turned to Quatre. "Right now, we've got a bigger problem in our hands than a giant sea monster."

The strategist frowned worriedly. "What is it?"

"Chang versus Catalonia." Hilde filled in the blanks and could not help the amused smile that twisted her lips.

"Let me handle that." Sally asked him reassuringly.

"Please do." Heero seized Relena's arm as she walked past him. "Not you." He told her, gaze softening for a fraction of a second. "I need to talk to ye'."

"Alright." She nodded, returning to her seat.

Once the door had closed behind the others, the captain's eyes turned to Hilde. She cleared her throat feeling somewhat uneasy with his undivided attention. "This ship that's tailing us… Don't ye' think someone could've spilled the works about us knowing the location of Romefeller's treasure?"

"Ye' mean Jay." He summed for her.

"Aye."

"It crossed our minds…"

"He says he has no interest in the treasure." She added. "What kind of pirate doesn't want money? _Gold_?"

His lip curved slightly upwards as his eyes slid over Relena for a moment. At that moment. he could not care less about the treasure himself. "We can prove nothing as of yet." He said finally. "But ye' shouldn't worry about that. No ship's match for the Peacemillion when it comes to speed."

"I'll keep an eye out for trouble anyways."

The captain nodded and Hilde excused herself however unassured she felt. He sighed, running a hand through his hair somewhat wearily forgetting for a moment that Relena was still there. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked before he could hide his tiredness or distract her from it by changing the subject. "And I mean _truly_ slept. Not had a couple hours respite…"

"We're being tailed." He reminded her. "No one has _truly_ slept in days."

"I know, but no one's under as much pressure as you are."

"Relena…"

"If you really wish to do this, to be together, you'll have to let me in."

"I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." she assured him. Still he started pacing and Relena could see that – for once – she had caught him off guard. It had been impulsive, his proposal to court her, not that it had not been honest, but it still stood that he had _not_ thought things through as he usually did with absolutely everything. She understood how unsettling the lack of control could be for a man such as him.

"Maybe this was a mistake after all."

"Was it?" her voice was uncharacteristically small. Though she did try to sound like his words did not affect her. It gave him pause.

"That's not what I…"

"I know." She smiled reassuringly.

"But I still hurt ye'." Heero nodded to himself as if coming to a realisation. Relena did not deny it.

"It's not your past I wish to hear about. It's the present. How are you feeling? What's worrying you? How can I help?"

He gave her a long look. "I'm tired." He admitted, wishing for nothing more than to get lost in her arms and pretend – if only for a moment – that nothing else existed. "Catalonia and Chang together are…"

"Exhausting." She smiled smugly. "I know. Weren't things supposed to improve with Sally joining us?"

"Whether they were or weren't… They haven't yet." The captain finally allowed himself to sit on the bed.

Relena traded her chair for a seat beside him and took his hand in hers as she tried to figure out a way to distract him. She was clearly the only one who could see just how much he needed it. "How did you all meet? Chang, Sally and you? It's fine if you don't want to…"

"No." he shook his head, the smallest of smiles on his lips. "That's actually quite a harmless story."

XXX

The Nataku was the most famous ship in all of Indochina. Master Long was her captain and Wufei – of the long extinct Chang clan – her quartermaster. At 14 he was the youngest and most promising pupil of Master Long and just recently been promoted. There was jealousy and envy amongst the other members of the crew, but no one would dare defy Chang for he had proven himself worthy, earning his station fairly. He would not have it any other way and to celebrate his pupil's ascension, Master Long had handed him his first assignment. The Nataku was attacking and looting a passenger ship rumoured to be secretly transporting a wealthy merchant's profits.

It was an easy job. The ship had almost no weapons on board and most of the crew consisted of commoners, especially women and children. Chang's plan was to pull alongside the ship, hook the Nataku in and carry with them as much riches as they possibly could. He did not expect any resistance and, if he succeeded, he would make a larger cut than usual. A gift from his master. There was, however, one thing the young first mate had not anticipated.

Sally was the youngest daughter of the Po dynasty, not only that but she also had knowledge of medicine and was a well-trained fighter. It was the resistance she put up that forced him into battle, a battle that – had she not been there – would have never happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, pushing through the pirates that had gathered at the door to the sleeping quarters.

"That _wupo_ has wounded three of our men." One of them informed him and his voice betrayed just how horrified he was. "She's poisoned them!"

Wufei had never seen a creature like her before. The colourful traditional dress she wore flew around her body with every move she made and yet she defended herself and her companions from the pirates with ease and speed. Her skill was admirable for, though her technique could have easily been deadly considering the extent of her medical knowledge, she managed to no more than disable the Nataku's men. The light colour of her hair betrayed her heritage and he could not help but wonder what a woman of her status was doing aboard that ship defending the common folk. She was a mystery and a prize and he believed the ransom they might get for her would be worth thrice what they would loot from the entire ship.

Mind made up, he advanced towards her and his crewmates stepped aside unasked, curious to know what would become of the dangerous woman. Chang drew his cutlass and raised it until it was level with her heart. "Surrender yourself to us, _nuren_ , and no one else shall be harmed."

It took Sally a moment to catch her breath. "Can I trust your word?" she asked and saw his resolution waver lightly. He had clearly not expected her to fold that easily.

" _Shi_." He nodded. "You have my word." She nodded, but hesitated on discarding the broomstick she had been defending herself with. Wufei said nothing as he waited for her to catch up to him, then turned to his crewmates. "Grab the goods and let us return to the ship."

XXX

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Wufei…" Master Long shook his head slowly. He had his back turned to his pupil, his hands clasped behind him, his tone old and tired.

"But, Master Long..." the young man could not understand. "I've done everything ye' asked of me. We looted the ship!"

" _Shi_." the captain nodded, allowing the heavy silence to stretch. Chang was trying ever so hard not to fall into despair. He had done everything _right_. He had done what had been asked of him. He had even gone beyond that, outdone himself by bringing the woman with him.

"Master Long..."

"Sally Po should not be here, Wufei."

"She's worth a small fortune. A fortune we _need_."

"What for?" the master spun around, his tone rising enough to make the young man take a step back. "Why must you always have more money than you know what to do with, Wufei?"

"It's not for me." He protested. "It's for all of us! To buy us new weapons! To make us more powerful!"

"You are ambitious, Wufei, but you are also greedy. You hunger not only for gold, but also for power. It is a hunger I believed I had long taught you to control…"

"But, Master Long! Wouldn't it have been even worse had we let this opportunity pass us by? When does one come upon a chance such as this?"

The captain merely shook his head. "We must know when to stop, Wufei."

"There's still time to kill her. She resisted us. The orders were 'kill those who offer resistance'."

"Would it be fair to kill her now, Wufei? Is she still resisting us? What threat does she currently pose?"

Wufei's jaw clenched. "So this is not because I brought her in."

" _Bushi_. It is the whys that matter, Wufei. Had you brought her in for her medical skills we wouldn't be having this discussion."

He still did not understand. It made no sense to him to allow the opportunity to slip through their fingers, to give up on a fortune… Were the medical skills they possessed not enough? "How do you wish me to proceed, Master? How can I correct my mistake?"

"From now on she is _your_ responsibility, Wufei." The young man bowed. It was unfair for him to lose his station because he had done _more_ than was asked. He should have been decorated for his proaction. Master Long was not done. "I hope that you may learn something with Sally Po, Wufei. After all, she is the one you have wronged and therefore the one you must make up to."

Chang bowed to his master one last time and stepped out. It would take him a long time to compensate Sally and especially to learn anything with her. Women did not belong on ships. He should have remembered that _before_ he took her in. She was already bringing him awful luck.

XXX

Sally had a way with people and an even more special way with Chang. In less than 2 months, he felt comfortable enough to approach her, announce that he had made a mistake in kidnapping her and demand to know a way in which he might right his wrong. She had smiled at him – as she always did – and simply stated that the only thing she wanted was to remain on board the Nataku for as long as she was useful to them.

"Do as you wish." He shrugged, scowling not at her, but at her queer request.

"Come on, Wufei." Her smile widened. There was a certain lilt to the way she said his name – and she insisted on calling him by his given one – that never failed to catch his attention making him feel a little less grumpy. "Are you not even a little happy that I'm staying?"

He snorted and turned to leave, but then changed his mind and met her eyes once more. "Is there really nothing else you want? Nothing… _more_?"

She had to fight back a chuckle. He was ambitious. It was obvious to her and – even if it was not – there had been rumours after her arrival and those rumours had it that his ambition was the reason why he had been demoted. "What else do I need?"

"Dresses?" he said before he could stop himself and looked away before she could see him blush. Sally was surprised by his interest, but only slightly. She was older than him and he _was_ overtly mature for his age.

"You may buy me new dresses if you'd like. Gifts are always appreciated."

"I care not, _nuren_."

His defensiveness did not faze her. Sally looked away at the blue cloudless sky and let her ever present smile soften. "I've always wanted to own a tavern." She confessed and felt rather than saw his dark eyes back on her. "But it's not something I _need_. It's just a dream."

"I'll buy you one." Wufei assured her and everything about him – his eyes, his tone, his posture – spoke of how serious he was. "I'll buy you a tavern."

Sally watched him pensively for a moment. She did not really think he would ever be the selfless, unambitious, generous man Master Long wanted him to be. It did not matter. He was good in his own way. She only hoped he would realise himself that that was enough. Maybe he was not meant to be a leader, but he could still own the world and he could continue to be a good man while he did it. " _Xie xie_." She whispered.

XXX

The Peacemillion had just left the island of Madagascar when the Nataku caught up to her. Master Long and Odin Lowe had already fought against each other, a confront that had ended badly for both sides and given birth to a permanent truce between the two captains. It had been over a decade, still the Chinese man could not have predicated his enemy would have acquired himself a new ship. Most pirates were extremely attached to their vessels. Master Long would not have fired his cannons that day had he realised who stood behind the helm of the other ship. The Nataku was not prepared to face Lowe.

"They're firing chain-shots at us, Master!"

"Where is Wufei?"

"Preparing the harpoons, Master."

"We must not board her and we certainly must not allow any of Odin's men to sneak into the Nataku." the master held his first mate by the shoulder, forcing the man to bend forward in order to hear him over the blasts of the cannons. "Convey that message to Wufei before he does something harsh."

Zhou Lim was not fond of Chang. He knew he was Master Ling's second choice, having only been named quartermaster when the favourite pupil showed his true colours, and he also knew the master still cherished Wufei more than he did any other. Zhou was not ready to help his rival… He would rather see him scolded and so, instead of relying the captain's message, he decided to turn a blind eye.

The ship veered left, trying to escape its prey-turned-predator, but the Peacemillion was quick to adjust and another hail of cannon balls soon followed. The Nataku ended up turning about and Master Long found himself pulling alongside Lowe once again. "Veer starboard!" he ordered his helmsman. "All sails away!"

Just when it felt like they would finally put some distance between them and their enemy a pair of chain-shots hit the Nataku's foremast bringing it down together with the foresail. Master Long knew right then there would be no escaping. He watched the harpoons sink into the bow or wrap around the railings as the Peacemillion's crew pulled her closer and then… It stopped. "What happened?" his first mate asked finally reaching the quarter deck.

"Wufei."

"My telescope!" Zhou shouted.

Standing on the enemy ship's quarter deck, his cutlass pointed at Odin Lowe's stone heart was Master Long's favourite pupil. "Do it, Wufei…" the master urged him under his breath. It was when he felt the barrel of a gun against his neck.

"Tell 'im to drop the sword." A voice demanded behind him. Zhou gaped at his captain motionless. The enemy pirate had dropped down from the mizzen sail, drawn his pistol and none the wiser. Had he wished, Master Long would have already been dead.

The old man met his pupil's wide-eyed gaze. "Kill him, Wufei!" he shouted as loud as his lungs allowed him, but Chang hesitated. He could not do it. He could not sacrifice his captain and teacher and Master Long could see it. "I shall not stand in your way."

"Get out of there, Barton!" someone shouted to the man behind him when Master Long pulled a bomb out of his pocket and lit it without a second thought. It took his assailant a moment, but the man retreated, jumping into the water.

"Master Long!" Wufei shouted desperately. "No!"

It was the last word the old man ever heard.

XXX

Odin Lowe leaned forward with his hands on the railing and watched the Nataku burn down, slowly sinking into the Indian ocean. Nothing pleased him anymore… Victory or defeat, life or death, they all felt the same to him. Ever since Aoi had betrayed him there was nothing left inside him but rage and never ending emptiness. He turned around to face their captives – the man who had tried to kill him and a blonde woman – and found his crew also standing there looking at him and the Nataku's disappearing remains.

"What shall we do with these fellas, Capt'n?" Red asked him.

"How many did we lose?"

"Three or four, Capt'n." Jay informed him having just inspected the line of dead men across the deck.

"Three or four…" Lowe echoed thoughtfully, but then waved towards the ocean. "There's no pressing need to replace them. Just dispose of captive and let us be on our way."

"Even the one that tried to kill ye', Capt'n?" Red asked, a sinister smile slowly creeping to his face. "Don't ye' want to have a lil' fun with 'im?"

The captain eyed the Chinese youth carefully. He was around his son's age. There had been a fierceness in his eyes when he had first attacked, but it seemed to be sinking together with the burning Nataku. Lowe had long learned there was no fun torturing those who had already embraced death or were anxiously awaiting its visit. "Just throw them overboard." He said simply and turned to leave.

"Capt'n."

He had to fight back a sigh. "What, boy?"

"The woman's a physician."

"Aye, but she's still a woman." The captain did not expect a single argument to convince his son. Heero was not the kind that did things without thinking them through and – once he had thought them through – there was no changing his mind. "Aren't ye' still a bit young for women?" he turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Keep 'er if ye' wish. Have a little fun then pass 'er along to the rest of the crew."

Lowe turned to leave again, but this time it was the fire in the young Chinese man's eyes that stopped him. The woman had followed him on board… So it seemed he had a reason left to fight after all. "On second thought… Keep the young man as well. I think he'd very much like to watch."

"Actually, Capt'n…" Jay turned his cane round and round in his hand as if trying to dig a hole on the deck. " _I_ would very much like to add another subject to my… _study_. He is the right age."

"Ye' have enough brats as is." Lowe informed him.

"He could be an asset." Heero added. "Much as the woman… _as a physician._ "

The captain met his son's eyes, then the angry Chinese man's and the woman's. Fortunately, for the three of them, he was not in the mood to argue. Besides he believed the boy could use the confidence boost of having his ideas taken into consideration for once. "Very well… A physician might indeed be a good idea and the woman will certainly need someone she trusts around to protect her. There is always the risk that they might turn against us however… If they do… Ye' go down with them."

XXX

"So you saved their lives." Relena concluded for him, and Heero had the impression she was more than just a little happy with the realisation. "And how did Sally become a tavern proprietress?"

"I fear that's a story for another time." He gave her a small smile and squeezed the hand she had left in his. "Thank ye' for the respite."

"You need more than a few minutes." She reproached him.

"I'll take a couple hours once we've lost our pursuers."

"Heero?" she held him back as he made to leave. "What you wanted to talk to me about…"

The captain met her eyes, absent-mindedly playing with her hand. Would she object? What would he do if she did? He finally looked away, clearing his throat. "I know the crew's already whispering, but – for now – I'd like to keep this a secret."

She looked down at their hands. They wouldn't be able to do that in front of the others and it was so rare for them to be alone… "I don't understand… You really think any of these men and women out there would think less of you for being with me? They're your friends."

"Nay." He shook his head slowly, frowning slightly. "Not all of them."

Relena felt cold all of a sudden. "What do you mean?"

His frown deepened and he turned towards the door as if trying to listen for any unwanted eavesdroppers. "Jay's been watching me rather closely… Too close for me taste actually, and with him it can never be anything good."

"Can't you drop him wherever it is he wishes to go _before_ we find the treasure?"

"He has yet to tell me where that is… Besides we might need his help defeating Scylla. He's a much older seadog and experience can never be overestimated."

They were silent for a moment as Relena processed all the things he had told her… The fact that they could be in danger even as they sat there talking quietly. The fact that they still had to face what seemed like a major obstacle before reaching their goal. The fact that the burden of captaincy rested almost entirely on Heero's shoulders… "Alright." She said finally, startling the captain out of whatever imaginary world he had temporarily lost himself in. "I agree with keeping this a secret, but I want you to trust me, to share your thoughts with me so I can help you."

Heero wondered if she realised the incompatibility of those two things and the fact that she was practically asking him to name her his first mate. Chang would never allow such a thing to happen. "I promise I will try me best, but we must be discreet."

"I understand." She nodded and the smile that lit up her face told him that it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the delay, mates. I had some internet issues yesterday (of all days). :/ But I hope the chapter made up for it. Thank you all for the support and kind words you've given me during this year. :) See you in 2016! (Unless you're reading _The Target_ of course... XD)


	13. The Jammy Pirates and the Maid-turned Mo

**_Chapter XIII_**

 ** _The Jammy Pirates and the Maid-turned-monster_**

"Is that it?" Duo asked as he looked through Trowa's telescope.

"Aye." The lookout confirmed. "The Strait of Messina."

"And where's the monster supposed to be?" the braided pirate questioned, returning the telescope to its rightful owner.

"From what I hear there are two monsters. One at each side of the strait."

"So it's either fight or…fight?"

"Afraid, Maxwell?"

"Afraid…" Duo snorted. "I just don't like to be out of options. A fight or _flight_ situation would've been better."

"Ye' callin' for a vote?"

"Nay. For Romefeller's treasure I'd face anything. Even an angry Hilde." Trowa had to try very hard not to roll his eyes. "What? I can still feel the spot where her boot hit me!"

"I heard that!" the black haired woman shouted from the forecastle. Chang had long told them to drop anchor, but they still had to be given further instructions. The braided pirate had climbed up to the crow's nest while they waited. "Ye' big mouthed seagull."

"That's 'cause ye' got those big elephant ears!" Duo shouted back at her.

"I think ye' rather leave before she throws her boot at ye'." The lookout warned him.

"Ye' think she can throw this far?"

"I'd rather not know."

"Main deck!" Quatre shouted. "Main deck!"

"Well… Looks like we'll have to go down anyways."

They slid down the rope, Trowa with Shadow in one arm. There had been complaints about him monopolizing her when the cat was supposed to be controlling the pests, but he ignored those. He cherished her company and – as long as Heero had no complaints – no one could do a thing about it. "Is everyone here?" Chang asked as he joined them.

"Jay's still downstairs." Howard informed him.

"He doesn't count." The Chinese man said simply, looking around to make sure everyone else was indeed present. "Very well… Winner?"

Quatre stepped forward, clearing his throat to get the crew's undivided attention. Duo and Hilde took a moment to stop teasing each other. "Do any of you know anything about Scylla?"

"I heard it was once a beautiful woman…" Howard began with a dreamy air.

"Do all of yer tales have beautiful women in them?" The braided pirate mocked him.

"We're not interested in _how_ it became what it is but in _what_ it is." Heero cut in before the two blabbermouths could start arguing.

"I read…" Sally started, taking a step forward. She had once been somewhat a part of the crew, but it had been only for a brief time. Now, she felt like she had to earn her place again. "That Scylla is the most hideous of all monsters. They say it's got six long necked hairy heads, tentacles for legs and dog heads coming off its waist. It is certainly not a woman. It couldn't have possibly ever been a woman."

"Regardless of how Scylla became Scylla… That _is_ as accurate a description as we've got." Quatre was deadly serious. "So we're going to base out entire plan on it."

"Isn't this a little…imprudent?" Relena asked quietly. Despite all the time she had spent on the Peacemillion and all the things she had done to prove herself an asset to the crew, she still did not feel entirely comfortable speaking up, especially with the judging gazes of Chang and the newly-arrived Jay on her. The mangled old man had reached the main deck just as she stepped forward. Thankfully, she was cool headed enough to push through her insecurities. "I mean… Am I the only one who can't even imagine such a creature?"

"No, you're not the only one." Dorothy stood beside their strategist, the guardian of all the knowledge they had on Romefeller's treasure. "It _is_ an unimaginable monster."

"I don't suppose ye' have ever seen it?" Hilde questioned somewhat mistrustful of the other woman's words.

"I merely know its location."

"What's yer role in all of this anyways?" Duo seemed genuinely interested.

"I'm the one who's leading you to the treasure and the one who will keep half the booty."

"Half?!" most of the crew echoed disbelievingly.

"Ye' will lead us to the treasure if ye' wish to keep yer head." The first mate reminded her.

"Ye' will receive yer fair cut." Heero corrected, crossing his arms. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Aye, aye, Captain." She agreed in her usual amused tone.

"What 'bout the second monster?" all eyes turned to the braided pirate. "Trowa said there are _two_ monsters."

"Scared, Barton?" Chang smirked at him.

"Merely concerned." The lookout answered, sending Duo a vicious glare that the braided pirate pretended not to notice.

"Second monster?" Quatre turned to Dorothy. "You never mentioned a second monster."

"Chabrydis is long gone." She waved their concerns away with her hand. "Scylla is all that stands between us and the treasure."

"Ye' better be telling the truth, woman." The Chinese man warned her.

"Stop that." The blonde strategist hissed wearily at him. "Have you not threatened her enough? She _knows_ she must cooperate with us."

"Ye' on her side now, Winner?"

"Enough." Heero stepped between the two men when the mood grew too heavy. "We have a monster to fight. Ye' can kill each other later."

Quatre cleared his throat, still glaring at the first mate however sideways then turned back to the expecting crew. "We're practically going in blind."

"As usual." Howard snickered.

"There's not much we can do about that, but we'll be prepared." The captain assured them, his eyes narrowing when they landed on Jay's. He did not know what to make of the man… They could certainly use his help, but they just as certainly could not trust him. The old pirate was always scheming – no matter what he said – and it never bode well to anyone but him.

"So, basically…" the blonde strategist resumed. "We've got three main threats to deal with… Long necked heads, dog heads and tentacles."

"And how many of each was it? Because that sounded like a lot more than just 3 threats." Duo complained.

"Oh, stop whining." Dorothy cut in exasperated.

"I know." Quatre ignored her, giving the braided man a sympathetic smile. "But we need to simplify things in order to organize ourselves." He gave them a moment to process his words then moved on. "Trowa, Howard, Jay and Relena will be manning the cannons. Since we don't know the exact height of the monster, try to aim as high as you can."

Relena turned to Heero, silently wondering if the scare she had given him when they had attacked the Santa Maria de Almada was the reason behind her new station. He noticed her watching him, but pointedly ignored her. She took that as a confirmation. It was both endearing and irritating that he would go to such lengths as to indirectly manipulate her in order to protect her.

"Chang and I will fire the harpoons." The blonde man continued. "Our targets will be the long necked heads. We'll try to bring them down so you can either shoot or slice them. Duo, Hilde, Sally and Dorothy will be our swordsmen, gunmen and help wherever they're needed. Feel free to choose whatever weapons you think you'll need to shoot the dog heads or cut through the creature's necks."

"I will steer the ship." The captain stepped forward serious. "Making it safely past Scylla is our only goal. There is no pressing need to kill it. Therefore we're coating our ammo and blades in a paralysing poison made by Sally."

"Won't ye' make a speech?" Jay asked with that enigmatic smile that always had Heero frowning. He did not know if the old man was mocking him or testing him or simply making a suggestion.

"Try not to die." He told his crew earnestly and strolled back to his cabin.

XXX

The Peacemillion slid forward at half sail slowly entering the strait. Silence reigned in the upper deck even as the sails were loosened and each member of the crew proceeded to take his or her post. They all listened closely to any unusual sound, watched out keenly for any unexpected movement coming from either side of the corridor. A black lump of slick black skin between the waves was the first thing Hilde, Duo, Sally and Dorothy noticed from the forecastle where they stood apprehensively. The braided man signalled to the captain who pulled out his telescope and, though no words were exchanged, deep down they all hoped it was only a whale.

It was not.

The first emerging tentacle exploded out of the water, sending droplets flying everywhere. It was as wide and long as the ship's mast with grey coloured suckers, and Quatre fired the harpoon at it automatically as soon as he noticed the appendage hovering over the railing. It flailed wildly, forcing the blonde pirate to let go of the rope. Three more tentacles emerged then, wrapping themselves on the railing as the monster tried to pull itself onto the ship.

"Load starboard cannons!" Chang shouted, but the cannons were already prepared and the blasts sounded right after, following the shots of Duo's, Hilde's, Dorothy's and Sally's pistols.

As Scylla retreated the whole crew seemed to take a united deep breath, but the peace did not last long. This time the creature emerged head first from the water, its six hairy faces hissing angrily at them. Duo swore under his breath as he reloaded his pistol. Sally merely put hers away and picked up a musket, firing at one of the two monstrous dog heads just as it came within inches of locking its jaws on the Chinese man. The cannons fired again then hitting the second dog head and making the monster scream.

It was gruesome and horrid, but Chang did not let it affect him as he seized the opportunity to fire the harpoon at one of the incredibly long necks. Scylla was stronger than it appeared and the rope ran out of his hand as he tried to hold on to it. They would need all the help they could get if they meant to pull the heads down. Hopefully the poison would work and be enough to paralyse an enemy of that size.

Wounded and enraged the creature wrapped one of its tentacles around the muzzle of one of the cannons, pulling it out of the ship, wrecking the woodwork as it did. Heero veered the Peacemillion left, trying to get away, as Duo, Hilde and Dorothy fired their reloaded pistols. The monster barely seemed to notice the bullets that grazed its skin.

"We need another plan!" Sally told Quatre. "We can't rely solely on the poison!"

"Help me pull!" he shouted, preparing to fire the harpoon again. All six pirates held onto the rope as the harpoon flew. It embedded itself on one of the creature's necks causing it to struggle fiercely. The pirates grinded their teeth, pinning their heels to the deck and bending their bodies backwards, still their boots slid on the polished wood and they only stopped moving when the blonde strategist's stomach hit the railing.

Scylla pushed against the Peacemillion's bow with its tentacles, trying desperately to take the rope off the humans' hands. Luckily the cannons fired again, forcing the monster to retreat its appendages. It was when the head finally fell, hitting the deck with a crash and sending the pirates to the ground. Chang hurried to his feet, cutlass in hand and slashed through the neck before Scylla could raise its head again. They were suddenly skidding on blood.

"Throw poison into it!" Sally shouted, launching the vial at the first mate who stood by the severed neck, regaining his breath, but the monster was faster than they were and, in the blink of an eye, all that was left on the main deck was the big ugly head.

"We'll have to try that with the next one." Dorothy noted, straightening her hair. "If it'll let us."

It was barely noticeable amongst all of Scylla's gruesome and dangerous features, but its human head was still there almost hidden amongst the sky-high necks of its hairy heads, its soulless eyes filled with nothing but hatred bore holes into the tiny pirates, its sharp ears and teeth framing a threatening snarl. There was very little about that face that resembled a human woman and certainly nothing that corroborated Howard's affirmation that the woman had been beautiful. The monster was certainly smarter than they gave it credit for, Dorothy could see it in its evil red eyes.

"If the poison doesn't work we're dead." Duo complained, hurriedly reloading his pistol. Scylla had just pulled a second cannon out of its socket and was reaching for a third when it fired, forcing the monster to retreat.

"Not if we're fast enough." Sally commented. "The ship's still moving."

"Aye, but at her current speed she might as well not be." the Chinese man complained. "Heero would've been of better use down here with us."

A third cannon was thrown into the sea and Quatre fired the harpoon another time, startling the others out of their argument. The remaining dog head caught it mid-air as Scylla raised its body further off the water and broke the metal spear between its sharp teeth.

"We're so dead it ain't even funny." Hilde commented in agreement with Duo's earlier statement.

"Aim for the heart." Jay cut in, joining the rest of the crew on the main deck. With the cannons destroyed – at least on the right side of the ship – there was no point remaining downstairs.

"He's right." Sally promptly agreed. "Even if it doesn't die from the shot, the heart will circulate the poison faster."

"Right, but do it smartly!" Quatre urged them, preparing another harpoon as Hilde, Duo and Dorothy covered him, firing their weapons at the dog head. In its anger, the beast started biting off the railing.

"We should've bought those swivels…" Howard complained, firing a musket as he joined them.

"We didn't have enough coin for that!" Chang argued, helping Sally spread more poison on the harpoon's tip. "The ship had to be repaired!"

"We need to distract Scylla in order to fire…" the blonde strategist was thinking aloud. "And we could definitely use a better shot…"

"I'll do it." Trowa offered already seizing the harpoon and nodded towards Heero who had been about to abandon the helm to lend a hand in the actual fight. The captain stood his ground, nodding back in understanding. The lookout could see his resolution falter for a moment as Relena reached the main deck, but at last Heero remained at the helm, giving Trowa a vote of confidence.

"We need a plan!" Dorothy shouted to Quatre.

"I'm trying…" he mumbled under his breath, watching his crewmates fire at Scylla in turn, keeping the creature at bay with some difficulty. The blonde woman was suddenly beside him, an iron grip on his arm.

"What if we tie its heads? Or at least a couple of them?"

"Tie them? Tie them how?"

"Have someone else fire the harpoon. Barton could climb up to the yardarm and rope the head from there. Is there anyone else who's a good acrobat?"

"Uh…" the strategist glanced around, analysing his options. "I'm afraid not, but if we could tie a single head I think it'd be enough to force Scylla to uncross its human arms and give us a chance…" he met her eyes for a moment. "It'll be extremely dangerous."

"I know." She said with a nod and watched him dash to the quarter deck under the surprised, apprehensive and tired gazes of the crew. "New plan!" Dorothy shouted, reaching for the harpoon. "Barton, give me that. You're shortening the mainsail, climbing up the mast and roping one of Scylla's heads. The rest of us will keep firing in turns, trying to force it to uncross its human arms." But the crew was still suspicious of her and even though they listened, they hesitated on adhering to her plan. Trowa held the harpoon in his hands even as Dorothy stretched her arms out to him. "Heero will fire it." She told him. "Not me."

"Do as she says." The captain joined them then. He relieved Trowa of the harpoon, meeting the lookout's eyes seriously. "Can ye' do this?"

"Aye." The man nodded. "I've been through worse."

Heero nodded and – in the blink of an eye – the mainsail was raised and Trowa was gone. "Don't cease fire!" he urged the others, meeting Relena's eyes for a moment as she reloaded her pistol. The dog head kept trying to attack them, but it accomplished little but to destroy the ship.

Trowa reached the yardarm just as Scylla decided to use its tentacles once more. Without the railing on their way the creature's sticky appendages fell straight on the main deck with loud wet slaps. The crew drew their swords, but the enemy was faster and one of the tentacles swiped the deck sending half of them on their butts. Heero had to step back, fighting the urge to fire and forcing himself to wait.

The moment Scylla pulled itself up onto the Peacemillion, Trowa threw the rope. It slid around the creature's human head instead of one of the more monstrous ones and down to its neck and, as soon as he was certain the noose was in place, the lookout jumped, dragging the enemy towards the mast, praying that the yard would not succumb to the pressure. Startled, Scylla threw its other heads backwards to avoid the collision and unfolded its human arms, reaching out for the rope around its throat.

Heero fired.

Quatre watched from the deck, where he sat after having the wind knocked out of him, as the harpoon flew, hitting Scylla right above its heart. The creature froze, but only for a moment, then ripped the rope off its neck and the spear off its chest, roaring madly. "It didn't work…" the blonde strategist realised in horror.

"The harpoon mustn't have penetrated deep enough." Dorothy commented beside him, frowning up at Scylla. The monster was furious and they had no idea what it might do.

The dog head was the first to move and Heero was closest. He dropped the harpoon, drew his pistol and fired at the wide-open mouth even as he rolled out of the way. Chang fired the other harpoon then, finally riding them of the second dog head's threat.

Scylla extended its human hand towards him then and the Chinese man prepared to try something truly dangerous, but instead of reaching out for him, the hand hit the deck with a smack as the monster's body shuddered. The poison had finally taken effect.

For a moment everyone and everything was silent and then the creature fell, sliding slowly off the ship and disappearing into the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Sally was the first to recover from the shock and dashed past the others towards Trowa who had hit the deck somewhat violently when the rope had been snapped. The others were content enough to simply breathe and enjoy the relief brought on by their victory.

XXX

"How bad is it?" Heero asked the physician when she stepped out of his quarters. Relena stood beside him, though at a respectable distance, looking afflicted.

"A twisted ankle and a few bruises." Sally told him. "It could've been worse. Still he won't be doing any climbing for a while…"

The captain nodded his thanks and proceeded to enter his cabin. He found the lookout sitting on the edge of the bed, cringing as he tested his ankle. "Shouldn't ye' be resting?"

"I will once I've made it to me hammock."

"Barton, stay here. Ye' will make yer ankle worse if ye' take the stairs right now."

Trowa met the captain's eyes for a moment, ready to protest, but noticing how tired the man looked he ended up acquiescing and lied back down. "I saw something… When I was up there." With a frown Heero dragged a chair close to the bed and took a seat by the lookout. "It seems we've been leaving a trail behind."

"A trail?"

"Empty barrels."

The captain swore under his breath. "Then our pursuers… Someone's been leading them to us?"

"Aye, but who?"

"We were all on the upper deck by the time ye' climbed up to the yardarm."

"Aye."

The captain's eyes wandered to the window and, after a moment, he walked up to it glancing in silence at the darkness outside. "Jay was late for the meeting." He noted under his breath not at all surprised though he could not conceive of how a one-legged one-handed man had accomplished such a feat all by himself.

"Where are we?" Trowa asked suddenly, bringing him back from his reverie. "Have we reached the place yet?"

"Nay." Heero shook his head as he made his way back to the bed and returned the chair to its place. "We decided to drop anchor for the night, but Catalonia believes we're not far. Rest. Ye' deserve it."

"We all do." The lookout corrected him.

"Aye. We all do."

Relena was waiting for him when the captain walked back out. They had all come somewhat close to dying that day and – even though the majority of them had not even been scratched – the feeling of unease remained. "Is he alright?" she asked him even though Sally had already answered that question earlier. It was her way of starting a conversation and avoiding the things she truly wanted to say.

"Aye." He nodded and, for a moment, they were quiet. "Come with me to the gun deck?"

"The gun deck?" she looked up at him somewhat surprised and under the lamplight he could see her blush.

"I didn't mean…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to hide a blush of his own. "There's something I need to check."

She merely nodded, stopping herself from taking his arm as she followed. After Sally had informed the crew that Trowa would be fine, they had decided to turn in for the night, still she did not think Heero would welcome her touch in such an exposed environment. It had been some time since he had asked her for discretion and though she understood his reasons and abided to his wishes she could not stop herself from growing steadily frustrated. She took a deep breath as they reached the gun deck and were immediately bathed in moonlight. It was saddening to see the destruction left behind by Scylla.

"What are we looking for?" Relena asked him quietly, but Heero was distracted by the starboard cannons' absence and stood motionless by the newly opened gap at the hull, watching the sea and the sky. "Heero?" she finally took his arm.

He met her eyes, weary and almost confused. She let her hand slide down his forearm until it reached his. With a reassuring squeeze she reminded him he could be honest with her and that she wanted him to be. "I knew the damage had been extensive, but…"

"I know." Relena leaned against him, letting her head fall on his shoulder as she looked up at the moon.

"We'll need to dock somewhere near and have her fixed. She'll never make it back home like this."

"Maybe we could go to England." She suggested shyly.

The captain turned his head, but he could not see her face. "Home sick?" he asked and felt her squeeze his hand. "I'd be hanged in England." Relena pulled slightly away to meet his eyes. The tranquillity with which he spoke was the most shocking thing about his statement. He smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "We may not be the worst of pirates, but we're pirates nonetheless."

"And now so am I." she smiled back.

"Aye." He confirmed with a long longing kiss. She sighed when it ended, eyes closed and hands on his shoulders. "Ye' should rest."

"So should you." She retorted, frowning angrily at him and – for some incomprehensible reason – his smile widened. "I'm serious." She managed to rebuke him, feigning anger even as her breath caught in her throat. The fact that she had made him smile warmed her up inside in ways she could not even describe.

"I know." He assured her. "I just need a moment."

Relena did not seem to fully believe him, but she did pull away – however reluctantly – turning towards the stairs. Before she started climbing the steps she turned to him yet again, her eyes and smile shining in the moonlight. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Hn." He nodded and watched her disappear from his view.

"Ye' can't selectively numb yer emotions…" Jay's voice said behind him as the man limped out of the darkness. "Ye' know that, Heero. Ye' cannot experience joy and love without reliving the pain and the sadness."

His expression was blank, but he did not dare turn to face the old pirate with clenched fists. Jay had a quick eye for detail and he had mastered the art of reading other people, especially him. He had witnessed their kiss, seen their embrace… Heero could only wonder at what he would infer from it and the thought of what he might do with that little piece of information was sickening. There was nothing he could say to erase it, no point in denying it, so he settled for changing the subject and trying to distract the man from what he had just seen.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he accused, still refusing to face his former tutor.

"What was?" Heero could hear the scraping of the cane against the wooden floor, the solid thump of Jay's peg leg and the light shuffling of his booted foot as the old pirate made his way to the edge of the large gap left behind by Scylla and the now-lost cannons. "We must have lost a couple barrels through this gap…"

The captain glanced at him over his shoulder, but the other man's face held its usual mysterious smile and Heero did not know what to make of it. According to Trowa, the barrels had been falling in a way as to leave behind a trail so they must have started falling long before anyone noticed, long before that gap had been carved… If that really was so then Jay was certainly lying. Should he have the old pirate arrested? Could he? When it came down to it, Heero had not been trained to go against that one man, but to follow his orders.

"Let's hope we don't lose any more." Was all he said, taking the steps up to the sleeping quarters though he no longer felt safe enough to sleep. He may have given Jay the benefit of the doubt, but he surely would not do the people who were still following them the same courtesy. That night, the Peacemillion's captain would stand guard.

* * *

 **A.N.:** There are many different images and descriptions of Scylla... So I tried to form my own image of it in my head. It really is a difficult monster to imagine so I ended up somehow imagining it in parts. I'm sure you must have imagined it in your own way. :)


	14. The Young Messenger's Misadventure

**_Chapter XIV_**

 ** _The Young Messenger's Misadventure_**

"This is the place!" Dorothy clapped her hands in excitement, her eyes wide and sparkly. "This is definitely the place!"

"I see nothing." Chang hissed in the captain's ear.

"Neither do I." Heero informed him. "Just give the order."

"Shorten sails! Drop down anchor!" the first mate shouted however displeased by the situation. "Trusting that woman was a mistake."

"Perhaps… But we've got no other choice."

The Chinese man snorted and that was enough to convey his thoughts on the matter. Dorothy was leaning over the railing, inspecting the waters around them. After decades asleep, it felt wonderful to piece her past back together not to mention to put her hands on the treasure her grandfather had gone through such lengths to hide so it would never be found, not even after his departure. "Greedy old man."

"What's that?" Quatre joined her at the railing, his eyes roaming the sea and a content smile on his lips. She watched him for a moment in nearly reverent silence. "I asked Heero to let me talk to you in private before we begin."

"Hum?" she quirked a curious eyebrow and a teasing smile curved her lips. "And why's that?"

"Is this really the right place, Dorothy?" he asked, meeting her gaze worriedly. Dorothy could see it was her he was worried about and not the treasure, the crew or himself. She did not know what to say. "Because Chang is _not_ in a good mood…" he continued when she kept staring at him. "And soon neither will be Heero or the rest of the crew… Everyone here is really patient. We're sailors, so I guess we have to be, but… After months of travelling, fighting a dangerous monster, watching our ship get wrecked and our crewmates wounded… I don't think we'd be able to stand the disappointment or find amusement in your practical jokes."

"Don't worry, Master Winner." She smiled amused that he would not be straight with her. "I know my life is at stake here, but I assure you… This _is_ the place." Dorothy turned back to the blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. "This is where the Romefeller sunk."

"Then that means the treasure is underwater." The captain halted slightly behind them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He knew Quatre trusted the woman, but he could not do the same… At least not as easily and especially not after the things she had done. The final result might have been to bring the crew closer together, make Chang more respectful of Heero's position and less unsatisfied with his own, but surely that had not been her intention when she had named herself captain…

"Aye, aye, dear Captain." She agreed, smiling devilishly. "How long can you hold your breath?"

"Dorothy, please." The blonde strategist begged her already exasperated. He had spent more time with her than any other member of the crew and grown somewhat accustomed to her sense of humour, but the others did not take so kindly to it.

Heero's eyes bore holes into her forehead, but she refused to be intimidated. Finally, the captain smirked lightly. "We'll see… Chang!" he turned back to the helm where the Chinese first mate stood. "The diving bell."

"I'll explain the situation to the crew." Quatre hurried after the black haired man, dragging an annoyed but still compliant Dorothy behind him.

"Gather all those who are willing to dive." Heero told him. "We'll take turns…and tell Maxwell he's going first."

"Aye, Captain."

Duo, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation from the main deck, walked up to the railing, climbing on it to inspect the waters. It was a good day for diving, sunny with a gentle, almost inexistent, breeze and quiet waves. Still… "Why do _I_ have to go first?" he questioned, eyeing the sea uncertainly. They had no idea how deep they were going or what they might find there aside from the Romefeller's remains.

"Ye' are the one who can string a bigger number of words together before losing his breath and this first dive is to locate the treasure which means it'll probably take longer than the following ones." Howard reasoned with him.

The braided man sighed, shrugging in resignation. "It's so tiring being the best…" he whined dramatically.

"Save yer breath for the dive, Maxwell." Heero advised, arriving at the main deck.

"These fellas are no fun." Duo commented with Hilde as he jumped off the railing, dropping down beside her.

She shook her head hopelessly at him. "Just be careful, will ye'?"

"O' course, I'll be careful! I'm taking my dagger so I won't need to fight the sharks empty handed."

"I'm serious, Duo." The short haired woman met his eyes worriedly.

"I know, I know." He smiled reassuringly at her, letting all his confidence show. "It'll be fine."

"Come on, Maxwell, ye' parrot-mouthed slug." Chang glared at him as he helped Heero, Howard and Quatre hold the heavy diving bell in position.

"What ye' say ye' give me a kiss if I come back unscathed?" Duo winked at the young woman and was gone before she could answer. Hilde watched with a speeding heart and flushed cheeks as he got under the bell. She suspected he had not really meant that, but was surprised to realise she hoped he had.

XXX

When Duo finally remerged, he found the crew standing on the main deck staring anxiously at him. He stuffed his hands in his fat pockets and golden coins, colourful gems and heavy jewellery fell on the floor. The gold in his hands glistened in the sunlight, taking away the breaths of all present. "It's gonna take days to bring it all up." He informed, as marvelled as the others if not even more so for he had actually seen the extent of the treasure. "We're rich!"

"Arrr!" the crew celebrated with him, glad not only for the treasure, but for the fact that their seemingly endless search had finally come to an end.

"Thank ye', bushy-eye-browed Medusa." The braided pirate hugged a surprised Dorothy in his excitement before hurrying to do the same to Hilde. "Where's me kiss?" he asked her clearly joking, but before he could step out of their hug the young woman tilted her head catching him completely off guard. It was a chaste brushing of lips, but Howard cheered and whistled, making the two blush furiously as they stood there afterwards gazing into each other's eyes in surprising realization.

Relena smiled at the display though she could not help but feel slightly envious that they were allowed to be public about their feelings and she was not. Her eyes searched for Heero then, but he was distracted talking to his first mate with a deep frown on his face. She frowned worriedly at him herself. Everyone was celebrating in their own way… They had found Romefeller's lost treasure after years of searching, years of looting and fighting and killing dangerous monsters… So why was he not content?

"We could use the fishing net." Chang was saying when she approached them. "At least to bring up the chests and bigger pieces of gold…"

"Aye, but that still won't make us fast enough."

"We'll hold them back if they find us. We've still got all the larboard cannons."

The captain shook his head gravely. "We don't know who these fellas are or what they want, but if they realise we've found Romefeller's treasure I'm quite sure they'll want their cut."

"If not the whole thing…" the Chinese man's frown deepened as he became genuinely worried. "We haven't gone through all this trouble to hand our booty to some lucky thief."

"Nay." Heero agreed. "One day. That's as long as we can stay here."

"What about Barton's replacement?"

"Who would ye' suggest?"

"Sally." Chang paused. "We need someone we can trust implicitly."

"Aye." The captain nodded, and the first mate was off to relay their plan to the crew.

"We're still being followed then?" Relena seized the opportunity to approach.

"One of us is working for the enemy."

"What?" she stepped closer to him so they could talk in whispers. "Who?"

"I'm yet unsure, though I have a strong inkling…" Heero's eyes narrowed as they fell on Jay. Relena could see it clearly.

"So we can't stay here for long…" she nodded in thoughtful understanding.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her and let his hand brush hers for a fraction of a second. "Would ye' give Barton the good news for me?"

"Bad ones too?" Relena asked with a worried smile.

He smiled lightly at her despite the circumstances. "He already knows."

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers traced ghost lines across her back, sliding over the fabric of her bodice as he walked past her and towards the diving bell where Quatre was already waiting for his turn. She stood there for a long moment wondering what that meant. It was when she met Dorothy's knowing smile and felt the blood rush off her face. There was no way she could have seen… It was probably just a hint the other woman had and if Relena acted oddly she would only confirm it. So she waited a minute longer, pretending to Dorothy and herself that she had not been affected and that nothing was out of the ordinary, before making her way to the captain's quarters.

Trowa was reading a book when she walked in, Shadow curled up on his lap. He looked as tranquil as he usually did, but Relena could see – by the pile of discarded reading material beside him – that he was bored. "We found it." She informed him, pulling up a chair.

"Is it as big as they say?"

She nodded, glancing around thoughtfully. The books had never attracted her attention before. "According to Duo, it'll take us days to bring it all up."

He frowned worriedly. "What did Heero say?"

"That we can't stay here longer than a day."

"Makes sense." Trowa nodded more to himself than to her.

Relena stood up, walking around the room so she could take a better look at the books. Maybe next time they docked she could reorganize things a little… The dining table that stood against the wall on the left was piled with books as well as charts and sailing instruments. They had been having their meals on the round table at the centre of the room, where Quatre and Heero planned and discussed their strategies, and that involved putting away charts and sailing instruments whenever they decided to sit down to eat which was not as often as she would have liked. She would push the bed they took turns sleeping in against the back wall instead of letting it drift away from it, that would make up more room to walk around and to pull the dining table away from the wall. Then they could build cabinets to put all the books and trinkets in. "How about this one?" she asked him, pointing at one of the bottom titles.

"I've already read all of them."

" _All_ of them?" she did not bother hiding her surprise.

"I was 9 when I joined the crew…and not a very good reader so Jay made me."

"Oh… Then you were the first one after Heero."

"Aye."

"Would you mind…"

His lips curved somewhat sadly. "I will try."

XXX

The 9 year old Trowa Barton arrived at the chancellor's manor as fast as he could. A servant of the man had come to his sister, Catherine, who sold flowers to passers-by in the crowded streets of Port au Prince, and informed her that they needed to make use of his services. From the moment he learned to walk, he had spent every available second on the rooftops, turning them into a fast and safe route to any location on the city and so he had become the most reliable messenger around.

The chancellor's guards received him at the gates, treating him with cold contempt - he was, after all, nothing but a child – and left him to wait for the chancellor at the gardens which were as far into the property as they would allow him to go. Trowa had never dealt with anyone of such high status before, but he managed not to fidget during the few minutes he spent waiting. In his short life it was the first time he was seeing something like the riches the man had surrounded himself with... It was both breath-taking and intimidating.

"Trowa Barton?" the chancellor finally appeared, impeccably dressed in the finest of garments and the boy could only think of his 10 year old sister dressed in old tattered rags. "Is it true you are the best messenger around? That you can deliver messages quickly and discreetly? Can I rely on your discretion?" the boy nodded, not trusting his voice in the man's presence, but that seemed to be enough. The chancellor offered him a small envelope sealed with wax and the man's family crest. "Can you deliver this to Monsieur Bonnet by midnight tonight without being seen?" Trowa took the envelope gingerly, making sure not to touch the chancellor's hand, and nodded with as much conviction as he could muster. The client seemed satisfied. "Return here in a week to receive your payment. If everything goes according to plan you'll receive thrice your usual fee."

Thrice his usual fee was not exactly a lot of money, but it was more than he had ever even seen at once. Still, after having met the chancellor and seen his manor, the way he lived and some of the things he owned and comparing all that to what little he, his sister and his uncle had, he suddenly wanted more. Not just for him but for Catherine. Trowa fingered the thick, rich paper of the envelope he had thrust into his waistband… It seemed to weigh him down with whatever secrets it carried and – for a moment only – he wondered how much those secrets were worth and what he would be able to buy with the money. A moment of weakness was all the idea needed to plant its seeds in his head.

He stopped by the street where his sister usually worked. From the church's roof, he watched her for a few minutes, her basket still full of withering flowers, her eyes dull and tired. She was like a ghost trying to be noticed by the living and breathing, and Trowa knew if he did nothing things would only get worse. So he found the nook in the bell tower where he usually hid for a few minutes rest during busier days and pulled the envelope out of his waistband. Once he had opened it there would be no hiding the violation from the recipient…

Catherine was still in the street, barefoot and dressed in rags and in Trowa's head not a single doubt remained. He opened the envelope. His uncle had taught him to read a little and, even though he was not exactly good at it, he understood enough of the letter to know where he needed to go next.

XXX

Odin Lowe sat alone in his cabin contemplating his son's future. He had to find the boy a tutor… He had no time to teach the brat himself and he needed him to be well educated if he ever wished Heero to succeed him as the Peacemillion's captain. Lowe also wanted to make sure his son did not commit the same mistakes he had and a tutor that understood that point-of-view was essential. He had heard about a man named Jay who had once been a pirate and a captain much like himself, but that had given it all up to study ways of turning men into weapons. That man was his main choice at present except for the fact that no one knew where to find him.

"Capt'n!" there was a knock on the door.

"What?" he spat irritated, glaring at the wooden surface.

"There's an urchin 'ere to see ye'."

"An urchin?" Lowe questioned sceptically.

"Says 'e's gotta talk to ye', Capt'n. Says its important. Should we send 'im on his merry way?"

"Nay." The captain stood up, scaring the pirates who had gathered in front of his door when he finally opened it. "I'll talk to him."

He met he boy on the main deck, looking really small and intimidated as the crew surrounded him with either curious or malicious smiles. Still he did not let his feelings show, but stood his ground quiet and serious. Lowe was immediately reminded of his son. "I'm Captain Odin Lowe. Me men tell me ye' wish to speak to me. Go on, lad, now's the time."

"I 'ave a message from the chancellor."

"To me?" the captain raised surprised sceptical eyebrows.

The boy shook his head. "To Monsieur Bonnet."

"Ah… Ye' wish to sell the information." Lowe smiled scornfully and sniggers could be heard behind him. "How much for?" he lowered his head so the child could whisper the value in his ear then burst out laughing. "Ye' really think we've that much gold, boy?"

"I heard yer name before! They say ye' are one of the most vicious pirates of the seven seas! That ye' have no soul!"

"Aye, but do they say I'm the richest? Do they say I have gold?" there was a moment of silence in which Lowe could see the boy's confident mask slip. There was panic growing in his green eyes. "I figured as much… Hand us the message, lad, and we'll let ye' go. I'll even tell the chancellor we took it from ye' by force."

He saw the way the child looked around and knew he would try to escape, but he was not prepared for it either ways. The boy ducked underneath one of the taller pirates' legs, dashing across the deck and up the ratlines in the blink of an eye, then slid down the ropes from the crow's nest to the forecastle, running towards the bowsprit from where he jumped to the docks. Lowe still watched for some time as he made his way across the rooftops, losing all the foolish pirates who had attempted to follow. It was an impressive skill he had. Impressive indeed.

XXX

Catherine had just started walking the streets, holding her flower basket in both arms, preparing herself for another long hot day of being pushed, ignored or stared at with contempt. There were the eventual customers, of course, some of them were even kind to her, but still not all. There was no other option… She had no other choice but to be there and sell her flowers. It was either that or starving. The money their uncle made working at the docks was hardly enough to feed them. Her brother did his part too and so… She had to do hers.

The streets of Port au Prince were strangely empty that morning and the air seemed thicker than usual. Catherine shuddered underneath her old tattered shawl, trying to keep the cool morning air out. Trowa had not come home that night and even though that happened from time to time when he had to deliver a message or another, that morning it worried her for some reason. Something felt horribly wrong.

"Oy, lass." A man approached her suddenly. "Ye're the messenger boy's sister, ain't ye'?"

"What if I am?" she asked boldly despite her fear of the man. She would not allow herself to be threatened by him.

"Where is 'e?"

"Why?" Catherine took a step back, holding the basket closer as if it could protect her.

"The chancellor wants to see 'im."

"I don't know where 'e is." She said doubtfully and hoped the man would leave her alone.

"He's hiding then…The lil' rat." His dangerous yet pleased tone had her eyes widening alarmingly. She did not know what had happened, but she knew Trowa was in serious trouble. "Ye're coming with me, lass." The man warned her when she took a step back. "Someone's got to convince yer brother to come out and talk to us."

The basket hit the sandy ground, flowers falling everywhere as Catherine turned tail and fled. She ran as fast as her 10 year old legs could carry her, but she knew she was no match for an adult and was not surprised when the man caught her by the shawl. Her little hands quickly untied it and soon she was running again in the direction of the docks where her uncle was… He was the only one who could help her.

She never heard the shot.

Her legs gave out on her when the pain spread, burning her insides, setting her heart aflame. The man was on her before she even hit the ground. "Why did ye' do that?" he asked a second man as he approached from the opposite direction.

"'Shoot 'er if she tries anything'. Those were our orders."

"I thought we would use 'er to lure the brat to us."

"We don't have time. The chancellor's ship is already setting sail. Just leave her there and let's be off. Once the brother finds her he'll come running to us."

XXX

Red smiled when the boy fell on his hands and knees. He surely could take a beating, their captain's son, but he had not yet mastered the art of not displaying his pain to the world and that was what the older pirate had been instructed to do… Hit him until he no longer felt it, or at least until he no longer showed that he felt it. Odin Lowe stood by the stairs that connected the gun deck where they were to the sleeping quarters above, his arms crossed as he watched with a displeased frown. It was clearly not good enough for him yet.

"Excuse me, Capt'n…"

The captain turned away from his bruised and battered child to greet the pirate that had just arrived at the gun deck. He need not say a word, a mere look was enough for the man to relay his message. "Boy's back, Capt'n. The one who escaped us the other day."

"And his sister?"

"Dead, Capt'n. Ain't that why 'e's here?"

"Aye." Lowe smirked widely, then met Red's eye over his shoulder. "Keep going."

Red's smirk was as wide as the captain's as he pulled the boy to his feet one more time. "Come on, shrimp. Is this really all ye' can do? Or is it that ye' like getting yer arse kicked?"

As the captain climbed the stairs he kept listening to the pirate's taunts. At least to those Heero seemed to have become immune. It was a start even if he could not yet work through pain the way his father expected him to. His progress however was astounding and Lowe was confident soon he would have surpassed even him.

He met the young messenger at the very spot where they had first talked, but – as expected – he seemed like a completely different child. His earlier demeanour had spoken of hope and defiance, but now it spoke of nothing but pain and anger. The salty white lines that marred his soot stained cheeks and the hard narrowing of his green eyes marked the end of his childhood. "They killed 'er… The chancellor's men…" was all he managed to say.

So the boy thought the chancellor's men had been the ones to kill his sister… Lowe had been prepared for a completely different kind of negotiation, but that made things a lot easier for him. His lips curved upwards in a smirk. "Do ye' want revenge? Do ye' wish 'im dead?" he asked and the boy nodded vehemently, making him thoughtful for a moment. He had to be careful for if the brat discovered the truth behind his sister's death it would all be put to waste. "I will help ye' on one condition… That ye' pledge yer loyalty to me and use yer magnificent gift to benefit the Peacemillion and her crew."

"I swear! I'll do it! Just… Please…"

"Weigh anchor, ye' lazy crap sacks! All sails after the chancellor's ship!" the captain shouted and as the crew started running about, he met the boy's eyes again. "Welcome aboard, lad."

XXX

Trowa was mopping the main deck's floor when the captain's son descended from the quarter deck and gestured for him to follow. He looked around for a moment afraid that someone might see him abandon his post. Once he had paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead and it had been enough for them to start calling him a weakling and a lead-swinger. He was used to being called a landlubber, but the new nicknames were not very appreciated. Heero had told him to ignore them, it was the first time the captain's son had spoken to him. The other boy – much like himself – was sparse with his words. Trowa did not blame him. For someone of his status Heero was extremely ill-treated.

Sure that no one was watching, he followed up the ratlines all the way to the crow's nest. The other boy was already waiting for him with his telescope ready. He handed it to Trowa. "What do ye' see?"

"The chancellor's ship."

"Aye."

"Is that why we stopped?"

Heero nodded. "Lowe's waiting for nightfall so we can dock unseen."

The new swabbie could not hide his surprise. "We're not going to attack them?"

"Lowe says this is yer revenge and no one else's."

He was on his own. That was a scary thought… As scary as understanding that he would have to kill the chancellor himself. Trowa was not sure what he had expected, but this certainly was not it. To take someone's life with his own hands… The thought had never really crossed his mind before and, not even picturing Catherine, letting his anger over her death get the best of him made things any easier. "I can't do this…" he whispered in sudden realisation.

The captain's son turned to him, his face blank. "Ye' _can_ move silently. Reach the chancellor unseen, shoot 'im and flee. Don't think, just do it."

He constructed the whole plan in his head and, though he was still unhappy about it, he knew it would have to do. "Have ye' ever…"

But Heero refused to even let him finish. He offered Trowa his pistol and accepted his telescope back. "One bullet. Be careful not to get the powder wet." Was all he said and took the ladder back to the main deck.

It was not long before night fell and the Peacemillion slid slowly and quietly into port, docking a couple ships away from the chancellor's vessel. Part of the crew retired to their hammocks and part went ashore to enjoy whatever Kingston had to offer them while a few remained on board to look after the ship. Odin Lowe saw him off, his son a quiet shadow behind him. Trowa knew it was either avenging his sister or dying while he was at it. If he came back empty handed it would be his head that would get shot.

He wandered around the pier for some time trying to appear inconspicuous as he watched the chancellor's ship. His man was alone in the captain's cabin and there did not seem to be anyone patrolling. There was, however, a group of four sailors playing cards around a lamp on the main deck. They might not hinder his entrance, but they would surely hear the shot and try to stop him from getting away. Trowa needed a plan, but since he was not the best of strategists he decided to figure it out as he went.

Praying not to fall into the water, he jumped onto the ship's hull, clinging to the edges of its wooden decorations. Moving sideways, he made his way down the forecastle, past the main deck and up to the quarter deck where he finally moved over the railing, sneaking quietly towards the captain's cabin. The heavy wooden door was noisy, but not loud enough to attract immediate attention for the chancellor would surely think it was the captain returning and the sailors would surely think it was the chancellor going out for a stroll. Or maybe Trowa was being optimistic.

His man sat at a small wooden table by the window, his back to the door, and seemed to be dozing off. He moved quickly and quietly as not to wake him. There did not seem to be anyone coming to investigate the sound, but his heart was so loud in his ears he could not be completely sure. At least he knew the window would be his way out if could force his legs to stop shaking.

 _Don't think, just do it._ Heero's words echoed in his head as he drew the pistol. He stood behind the chancellor, he could not bear to look at the man's sleeping face. Holding the gun in shaky hands, Trowa spared a thought for his elder sister, blinked back tears and fired. As soon as he had recovered from the loud blast, he was opening the window and jumping into the water.

XXX

Relena, who had lowered herself back into her chair at some point during the story, looked truly horrified. "And how did you…" she paused to gather her thoughts while Trowa stared unseeingly out the window. "How did you discover Lowe had been the one to…"

He smiled sadly at her. "Heero found out, a decade or so later, and told me."

"And you did not…"

"What? Kill Lowe? I thought about deserting… Disappearing… Leaving the past behind, but that would mean leaving the present and future behind also. The Peacemillion and these fellas here were all I had." he shrugged.

"And what happened to your uncle? Did you just leave him?"

Trowa's mouth curved downward however slightly. "He knew where I was going… What I was doing, but he did not approve… Some people must be left behind."

She could feel her own heart sink at those words and looked down at her hands, remembering her father and mother, remembering Pagan. "I'm sorry, Trowa." She said simply, but it was enough.

He nodded in understanding. "Ye' should head back now. Heero might need ye'."

With a nod and a sad smile at the quietly purring Shadow, Relena stood and walked out. The sun hit her with all its strength as she stepped onto the quarter deck, forcing her to shield her eyes as they adjusted. It was nearly useless, she realised, for part of the brilliance was coming from the ship herself. The main deck was already piled with gold, glimmering up at her as she made her way down the stairs. "This is…" she started, halting besides Hilde, but there was no way she could finish it, there were no words to describe her amazement. All she could do was gape.

"I know, right?" the black haired woman agreed with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling in delight. Relena suspected a big part of that joy was actually due to that earlier kiss the other woman had shared with Duo and she was happy for her friend. It was when the diving bell was pulled up and Howard returned to the main deck, clothes soaked and pockets full of gold. "It is my turn next. I should help them."

Hilde rushed to help the others pull up the fishing net heavy with loaded chests and larger pieces of gold. Relena saw Duo, Quatre, Howard, Heero and Chang get into an argument over the inefficacy of their method. She frowned at the captain's scowl, to him this situation was turning out to be more stressful than it was happy.

"You think he'll dive with or without the shirt?" Dorothy asked quietly next to her ear.

"What?" she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You think he has tattoos? Scars?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Or do you already _know_?" the longer haired blonde's voice grew low and suggestive and Relena's eyes widened as she finally realised _who_ they were talking about. "Our dear captain…" Dorothy confirmed, finally deciding to clarify.

"Why would _I_ know?" she questioned, appearing as incredulous and annoyed as she possibly could.

"Well… Most men are really… _really_ thick and Hilde seems to be a little like that as well, but I'm not. I've seen the way you look at each other."

Relena forced out an amused chuckle. "You're seeing things, Dorothy."

"Am I?" the other woman questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, you are."

"If Miss Relena says so…" Dorothy shrugged and walked away, leaving her feeling foolish as if she were lying to herself and everyone could see it. Her eyes found Heero again. His discussion with the others seemed to have reached its end and, as the others moved to help Hilde get into the water, the captain started making his way to the lower decks. She hurried to catch up to him.

He paused for a second, only enough to meet her eyes, assuring himself that she was all right. "We're asking Jay for his chest. If we use it to bring the gold up it'll go a lot faster."

"I think Dorothy knows." Relena nearly tripped on her own feet as she tried to keep up with his accelerated pace. Heero paused when they reached the stairs that led further down to the gun deck. "About us." She explained, but he was not paying attention. He held up his hand, signalling for her to stop and be quiet, his eyes were fixed unseeingly at the bottom steps and his eyebrows were knitted in concentration. She strained her ears to hear what he was hearing.

"Is that really the only way?" a voice asked. She did not recognise it.

"Aye." Jay answered. "It has to be done."

"Heero?" Relena whispered, taking his arm. His eyes had widened in horror filled surprise and the mere sight of him made her chest tight with dread.

The captain did not seem to hear or even see her anymore. He continued down the stairs at a much slower, cautious pace. She followed, feeling as if she were choking, and her legs shook as she took the steps one by one. Heero froze as soon as he reached the deck, forcing her to take a step to the side so she could see past him.

Standing across from them was Jay, he did not look surprised to see them, but his usual smile was missing. A few feet ahead of him was a younger taller man. His thin lips curved upwards into a smirk when he saw them. Relena gasped. Despite the height difference, the similarity was evident. She turned to Heero worriedly, his jaw was clenched and his eyes hard. As she watched, his mouth moved in distaste to form a single hated word. "Lowe."

* * *

 **A.N.:** _cat_ asked about the captain's quarters so I added a little description in this chapter. Hope it's given you all a better idea of what it looks like. It's not big enough for two beds so they take turns sleeping, after all Heero doesn't sleep much anyways and since the crew is small there are spare hammocks in the sleeping quarters. :P

I'm really unhappy with a big part of this chapter, but I changed as much as I could without scrapping the whole thing and starting from scratch... I'm not sure what it is I don't like though... Maybe I'm feeling guilty for what I did to Catherine. :/

Bits and pieces were inspired by _Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag_ (I've been using the soundtrack as background to write this story for some time now.. It's bloody perfect!) and by the 1995 film _A Little Princess_ which marked my childhood in a way. Ah, nostalgia...


	15. The Captain's Fall

GLOSSARY:

 _Man o' war (Man of war) -_ a warship heavily armed with cannons and (also heavily armed) soldiers.

 _Stern_ \- behind

 _Larboard -_ left

 _Starboard-_ right

 _Prow -_ front

 _Aft sail -_ the sail located at the back of the ship just as the _mainsail_ is located at the middle (main deck) and the _foresail_ is located at the front (forecastle).

I know these terms are basic, but I get confused myself sometimes so I figured it wouldn't hurt to remember them. :P

* * *

 ** _Chapter XV_**

 ** _The Captain's Fall_**

"Ahoy, son." Odin Lowe, former captain of the Peacemillion, smiled victoriously at the young man standing across from him. Heero, who had been paralysed the moment his eyes fell on his missing father, still had to make a move. Relena stood behind him, half-hidden by his body. She was one of the finest creatures Lowe had ever seen. Still she was no match for his beloved Aoi, his exotic oriental flower… He could however see she hated him just as much if not more. "Ahoy, miss." He said, smirk widening when he saw her eyes harden even as his son stepped further in front of her. The boy had the looks of a man who would kill or die for another… To think he had not believed Jay when the man had told him.

"What do ye' want?" Heero demanded.

"What do I want?" he feigned confusion and amusement at the obvious question. "To come home, of course. To me ship and me crew."

His son's eyes narrowed doubtfully, but the young captain said nothing. Instead he turned to the peg-legged pirate. "Now that yer chest is empty…" he gave Lowe a brief sideways glance. "We'll be using it to bring the gold up before whoever ye' have set on our trail can actually find us."

"Ye' haven't got long, boy." His father warned him still smirking at his son as the young man made his way to the chest. "Ye' better hurry."

"If ye' value yer lives, the two of ye' will remain here and stay quiet." Heero informed them seriously, dragging the now relatively light chest behind him. Relena hurried to his aid for which she received a painful look, but no objections. "We've got no time to waste with questions and explanations."

It was hard giving his back to those men, not that he feared they would actually shoot him, but because every single fibre in his body was screaming at him not to take his eyes off them. He was quite aware the second he glanced away they would start plotting behind his back.

Relena helped him carry the chest up the stairs, he could see she was having some trouble, but he did not allow her to stop before they had reached the sleeping quarters and were safely out of the older men's sights. He let go of his side first and watched as she lowered hers as well somewhat relieved, somewhat confused. There was also worry… She worried about him like no one else. Not since his mother and though it was a heart-warming feeling, Heero did not always know what to make of it.

"Don't tell anyone." He half-asked half-ordered, avoiding her gaze. "Not yet." She nodded, afraid her voice might break through whatever force he was holding onto to keep himself going. "And don't _ever_ let them get close to ye'. Not Jay and especially not Lowe."

"Heero…" Relena started, but he was already picking his side of the chest back up.

"We'll deal with Dorothy later." He assured her though he knew that was not what she had meant to bring up. His mind was racing… There was too much to think about… He did not wish to hurt her, but he just could not answer her questions at that very moment. He waited for her acknowledging nod before proceeding up the stairs.

The crew was gathered at the main deck with the exception of Sally, who was up at the crow's nest keeping an eye out for approaching vessels. Even Trowa had risked leaving the captain's quarters to accompany the action from up close. They all leaned against the railing chatting animatedly, completely unaware of who had clandestinely joined them, as they waited for Hilde to return from her dive. Chang approached them to help carry the chest the rest of the way. Howard was waiting by the railing with a rope ready.

"What was inside?" Duo asked curiously, surprised that Jay had not put up a fight but actually allowed them to use his previously overloaded chest.

Relena turned to Heero apprehensively, but his face did not change. "Ye' don't want to know." The captain assured the braided man, who was left to stare puzzled at Heero's back as the man continued on.

"What's gotten to him?"

"He's just worried." The blonde woman smiled placatingly.

"About what? The ship that was tailing us? We lost it a long time ago. There's no way they can catch up to the Peacemillion." Duo's confidence was reassuring even though Relena knew he was only saying that because no one had told him about the fallen barrel trail. "Heero always worries too much… That's why he's such a prissy."

She did not say anything to that, but could feel her smile fade as her eyes sought the captain. She feared he worried just enough. The only problem was that he had too much to worry about. "We're taking this gold down to the sleeping quarters." He informed her when he returned to her side. "Just the two of us." He added for the braided pirate's sake.

"Ye' won't be diving then." Trowa limped towards them.

"Catalonia will dive in my stead. She says she can hold her breath longer than any of us." Heero spoke loud enough for Dorothy to hear. Their eyes met in a silence challenge and the blonde woman smirked. "Let 'er prove it if she's willing."

Duo snorted. "That mane of hers' gonna be a mess."

"You're one to talk, Maxwell." Dorothy shouted at him, clearly still paying attention to their conversation and the blabbermouth stalked towards her to argue from up close.

"Do not overexert yerself." The captain warned Trowa, glancing at his ankle before following Relena down the stairs with armfuls of gold.

XXX

She emptied yet another bag of gold in the darkest corner of the sleeping quarters and sighed. If Heero's mind was working as fast as his body it was no wonder he was so stressed. In the space of 2 dives, they had carried 5 dives worth of treasure down from the main deck to the sleeping quarters. Relena had somehow managed to keep up with the captain's inhuman pace, but as the gold on the upper deck grew sparse so did her strength. "Could we sit down for a moment?" she asked already collapsing on top of the biggest of the golden boxes. It was short, but her backside fit perfectly on it and she did not think she could stay on her feet much longer. The uncomfortable seat was more than welcome.

Heero put down a pile of gold plates and turned to her with a thoughtful look, as if he had forgotten she was there at all. Relena was beginning to get used to those distracted looks of his. She could already read his nearly invisible facial expressions better than anyone so it was only natural… "Hn." He nodded finally and fished a bottle of rum out of the mess before dropping down beside her. He was not much of a drinker and the sight made her even more worried. She shook her head when he offered her some, looking quietly down at him. There was sweat on his forehead and on the back of his neck though the day was not especially warm. "I never thought I'd see him again…"

"What?" Relena was not sure she had really heard him speak. It was completely unexpected.

"He wasn't supposed to be here."

"Heero…" the strain in his voice pained her, but Relena had no idea what to say. She did not know the whole story only the bits and pieces.

"He was supposed to be dead."

"Dead?" she could not help asking, her curiosity getting the better of her. She had known Odin Lowe's unexpected return would awaken a lot of ghosts, but she had not realised there would be an actual ghost among them.

The captain put the bottle away, frowning at the dark wooden deck. He would not allow himself to get drunk, not when so much and so many depended on him. All he needed was a little push, a touch of liquid courage, in order to talk about it… "I've never told this story to anyone…" he finally met Relena's eyes afraid of what he would find there, but all he saw was understanding. He could see his own pain reflected there as if she could feel it herself, as if they were not one but two, and he suddenly _wanted_ to tell her, to unburden himself… He wanted her to know.

She abandoned her seat to join him on the cold hard floor and took his hand as she had done when he had told her the tale of the favourite pupil. Her complete and utter trust was moving… Heero swallowed dryly and started his tale with a heavy heart.

XXX

They were back at The Scroll and Talisman and the crew was drinking like there was no tomorrow. First mate, Heero Yuy, watched warily from the counter as Captain Odin Lowe finished his second or third bottle. From time to time, their captain liked to engage in a heavier drinking and his 'hearties' were the ones to pay for it, especially his son. So the young man sat there anticipating the consequences and all the nasty names his father would call him, his mother and his step-father.

"Ye're not having a good night tonight." Sally observed, returning to the bar after going around the tavern refilling her former crewmates' jugs.

"Aye." He agreed, though there had definitely been worse nights. Much worse. A drunk Odin Lowe was not half as bad as a furious one.

"We should head back to the ship." Trowa commented sipping his rum as he leaned on the counter.

"Not without Lowe." Heero reminded him.

"Why do ye' care what becomes of him?"

"I don't."

"Then let 'im get himself killed."

"He's a smarter drunk than that."

"Heero's right." Duo agreed, joining them just as the musicians decided to take a break. "I've never seen a sharper drunk than the capt'n… He'll know we're gone before we even get there."

"We could say we're shifting with Chang. Surely he wants to…" Trowa sent Sally a look.

The tavern owner smiled at him. "Wufei won't come. Not tonight. That's just the way he is."

"Offering to look after the ship when he could be with his lady…" the braided pirate clicked his tongue. "What a schmuck."

"Are ye' drunk, Maxwell?" the green eyed lookout gave his crewmate a once over.

Duo smiled smugly. "It takes a lot more than a couple bottles to get me drunk, mate." He laughed. "How 'bout ye'?"

Trowa snorted. He was not very fond of the bottle though he had fallen to its evils a time or another. There were days when the memories became too much even for the likes of him. "Let's go." Heero said finally, pushing away from the counter. Outside a lightning struck, turning the cloudy dark skies white for a fleeting moment. "Before it starts raining."

"Take care, Sally." The braided pirate waved at her.

"Ye' leaving too, Duo? I thought I'd get ye' to empty yer purse tonight." She told him in mock disappointment.

"Truth is, Golden Curls… It already is." He whispered to her and left a chuckling Sally behind.

"Were ye' flirting with Chang's woman just now, Maxwell?" Trowa questioned teasingly when Duo joined them at the door

They stepped out together, leaving their captain behind. "She's _not_ his woman. Just ask him. See what 'e tells ye', aye? Besides I was just being friendly. I guess it must be hard for ye' cold-hearted types to understand, but that's the way I am." The braided man's speech was interrupted by the barely repressed snickers of his companions. "Laugh as much as ye' like. I'll laugh back at ye' when the lasses come all running straight to me arms."

"We've had our fair share of the skirts. Aye, Heero?"

"Hn."

Duo's snicker turned into outright laughter. Until an earth-shaking thunder interrupted him "Ye' I can even picture at a brothel, Bart'n, but Heero…" he resumed laughing as the captain's son sighed wearily. "Shouldn't ye' be visiting the cathouses by now, mate? How old are ye' anyways? 20 and 5?"

"He's 20 and 1." Trowa corrected, earning a glare from Heero.

"Me life is none of yer damn business, Maxwell."

"Aye, aye…" he waved his hands placatingly. "I worry about ye' 's all. Ye' never share anything… Quatre says ye' quiet types feel things more keenly than the rest of us, I wonder if that's why ye' keep to yerselves…"

"Perhaps." The young first mate said to his surprised crewmates and as the first raindrops started falling, he wondered if their pasts were not the actual culprits.

XXX

A storm was raging when the captain finally returned and Heero was sure the only reason he heard the man's shouts over the downpour was because he had been expecting them. He left the warmth of Lowe's quarters and stepped out to meet the man himself. "So that's where ye're hiding, ye' good-for-nothing jelly-brained scullion! Who allowed ye' to leave, huh? Who?"

"I left because I wanted to." He answered bravely, seeing as the harm was already done.

"Oh? Ye' _wanted_ to, did ye'? And since when are ye' allowed to _want_ anything?" the captain saw the young man's eyes harden even through the thick curtain of rain that separated them. "Don't ye' dare stare at me with those eyes, boy!" Lowe stumbled forward in his drunken rage, his palm flying towards Heero's face. It missed, and, for a moment, the man went still, his gaze hidden by a mop of his soaked hair. "Don't ye' dare look at me with her eyes! With Aoi's… Yer mother's… That _whore_ 's eyes! Don't ye' dare give me that disgusted, reproachful look! Ye're nothing! No one! Ye' have no right!"

Heero's eyes narrowed a fraction as he watched impassively. If this was what alcohol did to a person then he wanted nothing to do with it. He did not give his father the pleasure of receiving an answer, in fact he could only wonder at the reasons that had taken him there and kept him standing there on the main deck, soaked to the bone, listening to the captain's drunken rant as the sea and the skies raged around them. Perhaps he feared for the others, feared what Lowe might do if he was not there to listen, to act as the man's victim, to stop him if he went berserk.

"What? Won't ye' say anything? Ye' coward! Why did ye' leave the tavern, huh? Did Maxwell take ye' to a brothel? Was it wenches ye' traded yer captain for?" the older man kept shouting over the roaring storm. "Answer me, boy! I want the truth!"

"Ye' waste precious time and money drinking and whoring and so does yer crew." He was honest as ordered.

"I waste time and money, eh? Ye' think ye' could do better than me, rug rat? Tell me what ye'd do."

"Search for treasure, loot…"

"Aye… And what would ye' have me do with all the profits?" the captain scorned him.

"The Peacemillion could use improvement and our living standards right now are precarious."

Lowe burst out laughing. "What a selfless fool you've become…" he said somewhat bitterly. "And after all the things I've taught ye'… Damn ye', Aoi, for giving me such a weak bairn! Damn ye', Jay, for giving me false hopes! 'E got what he deserved that impostor."

The young man watched somewhat warily as his father made his way to the anchor. "I can see ye' hidin' there, Bart'n." He spat as he made his way past the stairs. His drunken legs could barely support him with the waves rocking the ship so violently, but Lowe was an old seadog and so he somehow managed to reach the rope. "Help me pull this thing." Trowa stepped out of the shadows and turned wide-eyes to Heero, who refused to move. "Stop gazing into each other's eyes like love-struck ladies and raise the bloody anchor!"

"But, Capt'n…" the green eyed man tried to reason with the man as he stepped closer. "The storm…"

"That rat I call a son says we're wasting time so… Let us stop wasting time, me hearties!" Lowe smiled widely, making the other pirates question his sanity. "Move it, ye' lead-swinging crap-sacks! Or must I pull me gun at ye'?"

"Do as he says." Heero walked past Trowa and seized the rope.

They had barely lifted the anchor when a large wave pushed the Peacemillion away from the port, knocking them on their backsides with the exception of Lowe, who clung to the railing for dear life on his way to the quarter deck. "He's out of his mind!" the lookout met the first mate's eyes horrified.

"Aye… Let that go."

"What?"

"Drop the anchor." Heero repeated. "Almost the entire crew's still ashore, if the waves drag us any further we won't be able to return."

"But Lowe…"

"Lowe has done enough." there was a cold determination in his tone that had Trowa following him to the quarter deck. "It is yours if ye' wish it."

The green eyed man paused at the middle of the stairs as a lightning fell nearby sending their hearts in a mad dash. Lowe was at the helm, trying in vain to control the ship amidst the storm. Trowa thought of his sister and of the chancellor whose lives had been taken unjustly… How many more would unnecessarily lose their lives if their captain kept on living? Would they lose _their_ lives? He honestly feared as much. His hand searched for the pistol tucked in his waistband under his now soaked shirt, with luck the powder would still be dry. He did not appreciate stabbing…

"So ye' have finally come to kill me." Lowe read their intent in their eyes as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. He sounded amused, the scary heartless smile still on his lips. The young men said nothing even as he let go of the helm and started backing away from them. Heero was surprised at the reaction… He had never expected that man to be afraid of death, but then that might be the rum acting in his stead. "What are ye' going to do, Heero? Avenge yer step-father's death? Did that Heero Yuy fella mean that much to ye'?"

Heero barely remembered his step-father…or even his mother. His eyes narrowed when Lowe's lower back hit the railing, but it was Trowa who spoke. "I'm avenging me sister." He said, raising the pistol. Recognition flashed in the captain's eyes, but the lookout did not wait. They heard the blast over the rain, but as Lowe fell over the railing towards the raging waters there seemed to be only silence.

XXX

"Did ye' hear?" it was the third or fourth pirate Duo approached.

"Everyone has already heard, Maxwell." Chang, arms crossed and scowl in place, leaned against the main mast. They had woken up early to find out that the ship had been carried away from the port and their captain gone missing. Now, they were back in Tortuga, waiting for their clueless crewmates to return from the taverns and brothels where they had spent the night so decisions could be made and actions could be taken. "The entire island has already heard."

The braided pirate snorted, but gave up retorting when he saw Sally standing at the pier. If the news had travelled all the way to The Scroll and Talisman then maybe the Chinese man was somewhat right. "Sally's 'ere. Ye' should go talk to 'er."

Wufei's eyes snapped open at the blonde woman's name and his arms uncrossed as he made his way to the railing. Duo shook his head amused. Then spotted Trowa coming up from the sleeping quarters and hurried towards the man. "I've already heard." The lookout immediately informed him.

"Oh…" the braided pirate lamented dejectedly. "When did ye' hear?"

"I was here the whole time, Maxwell. I helped bring the ship back to port."

"Ye' did? Sorry, mate, didn't really see ye'… Where's the rest of the fellas who helped us bring the ship back anyways?"

"Most of them are gone I should think… Or hung-over."

"Gone? As in…"

"Abandoned ship."

"Why would they leave?"

"Because Lowe is gone." It was Quatre who answered, a strained smile on his lips.

"Isn't that all the more reason to _stay_?" Duo still could not comprehend. Odin Lowe's reign of terror was over.

"Not necessarily." The blonde man frowned lightly. "Lowe's name was well-known and feared. It gave some sort of status to the pirates who served under him. Heero may be his son, but he does not carry his father's name or his fame. And I guess there are also those who appreciated Lowe's leadership as well and would accept no other captain… I believe those are your main reasons."

"They're stupid reasons." The braided pirate concluded.

"Maybe to ye' they are, shrimp." Red tugged at Duo's hair on his way to the pier. "But I ain't serving under that brat Yuy."

"Aye, aye." The younger pirate waved him away with a scowl, nursing his long brown braid. "Good riddance." He mumbled.

"Have ye' come up with a plan?" Trowa turned to Quatre who had been locked up with Heero ever since they had docked.

"There isn't really much to come up with… We're following our code." He shrugged, however still worriedly. "Here he comes."

The former captain's son walked past the helm and up to the railing, gazing down at the crowd of pirates assembled on the main deck. "As ye' must have all already heard, Captain Lowe has gone missing and it is our belief that – in his drunken state – he must have fallen off board during last night's storm."

"Ye're the only one who believes that bullshit, ye' backstabber!" one of the oldest crew members shouted and the vast majority of his crewmates gave agreeing nods.

"If ye' had stayed with 'im the way ye' were supposed to, he would still be 'ere!" another added.

"Murderer!" a third man shouted.

"What a horrid thing to say…" Quatre muttered, visibly horrified by his crewmates' words.

"Lowe was the king of murderers and no one had a single complaint about that." Duo had an angry frown on his face. Only Trowa remained silent.

Chang was making his way back onto the ship after talking to Sally when what was left of the crew came marching in his direction, forcing him to step aside in order to let them through. He could not hide his surprise when he reached the main deck and found only the five of them remained on board. So this was how it would end…

Heero sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Ye' might as well come up here." He told them. "There's no reason now for us not to have a decent meeting. Unless you mean to leave as well?"

Wufei snorted. "We definitely should. We'll be done for otherwise."

"No, we won't." Quatre eyed him with a stern frown. It was an expression none of them had ever seen on his face and they all took a cautious step back. "It is only thanks to Heero and the Peacemillion that we are here now, so it's only right that we repay the favour."

Duo looked down at his hands and saw the calluses he had acquired working as a sailor. "I really have nowhere else to go." His eyes were hard with determination when they met the others'.

"Neither do I." Trowa added quietly, and all gazes fell on Chang who still stood very close to the exit.

"I suppose I do owe Yuy as much…" the Chinese man conceded.

Together all four pirates made their way to the quarter deck. "We had already considered this possibility." Quatre informed them, meeting Heero's eye. "The Peacemillion is a sailing vessel… Surely a larger crew would do no harm, but that doesn't mean we can't do this by ourselves. It'll be a lot of work, but we _can_ do this. And once we've gathered a little more money we can recruit more pirates, we can take the Peacemillion back to her glorious days."

There was a moment of silence in which they all seemed to be processing the blonde man's words. Chang was still frowning. "I take it ye're naming yerself captain?"

"We've decided to call on a vote. Perhaps the rest of the crew would have stayed had they known…"

"Let those scurvy turkeys leave." Duo tsked. "We're better off without them anyways."

"If that's so then I vote for Chang." The Chinese man informed them.

The braided pirate snorted. "Like no one was expecting that…" then he smiled wide and devilishly. "I vote for Quatre."

"What?" the blonde man's eyes widened in surprise, though he could see Duo had only voted for him to provoke Wufei who was fond of calling Quatre a landlubber and dismissing his skills. "I vote for Heero."

"So do I." Trowa said, nodding confidently. "He's been raised for the role after all."

"Hn." The newly elected captain nodded. "Chang, you're first mate."

The Chinese man blinked in his confusion. "But I thought Barton…"

"Trowa can help us best as a lookout."

"Aye." The green eyed man nodded in agreement.

"Then we're set." The braided man smiled widely.

"Aye."

"Anchor aweigh!"

"Maxwell…" Chang immediately chastised him. "I'm the one who shouts the orders here."

"Aye, aye."

XXX

"Capt'n!" Hilde halted as soon as she laid eyes on Heero who sat beside Relena amidst piles and piles of gold. "Sun's about to set. Chang says it's time to go."

"Aye." He agreed, standing up. He offered the blonde woman a hand, helping her get back on her feet and held her gaze for a moment longer than would have been appropriate for mere crewmates. She could not tell exactly what he meant by that look, but there was such a raw tenderness to it her heart ached in her chest. "Schbeiker, let Chang know we're headed to Capri to get the ship repaired then help Darlian bring the rest of the treasure down."

"Aye, Capt'n!" the black haired woman rushed back up the stairs.

"Heero…" Relena seized his wrist as he made to follow. "What about Jay and…"

The captain sighed resignedly. "Call me when ye're done and I'll bring them up. They can answer our questions before we reach Capri."

She nodded, watching as he made his way back up to the main deck, before following to resume putting away the gold. Both Hilde and Dorothy assisted her, the latter proud of her dive which had – according to herself – put all other dives before _and_ after hers to shame. The amount of gold she had brought back up had also been an improvement in comparison to the amount brought up by other divers. Or so she bragged. Relena did not understand the woman's need to impress her, but she was glad Dorothy seemed distracted from their earlier issue… Or maybe she had just concluded the other blonde was Heero's lover and hoped she would pass on her amazing story to the captain next time they were alone together.

They had just finished stocking the treasure and Relena was on her way to the quarter deck when Sally shouted from the crow's nest. "Man o' war! Man o' war! Stern side!"

"Man o' war?" Hilde echoed beside her confused.

"There's no way it can catch us." Duo, who was manning the mainsail, assured them.

"I would not be so sure about that." Dorothy had her arms crossed and a grave look on her face. "All that treasure's made us way heavier and we can't sail too fast or water might start getting in through the gap made by Scylla."

They exchanged worried glances. "We don't stand a chance against a man o' war!" the braided pirate protested. "We've only got… What? Four cannons left?"

"Loosen all sails!" Chang shouted from the quarter deck.

"Seems the captain agrees with ye'." Hilde commented as she helped him loosen the mainsail.

"But will this be enough?" Relena wondered aloud. "Will we escape?"

XXX

Sally could already see the island when the man o' war fired its first warning shot. She turned her telescope around and knew right there and then that they would not make it. There was no losing their pursuers and they could not afford to sail much further with the Peacemillion as she was. They would reach Capri, but the enemy would also reach them. It was inevitable.

"Winner! What do we do?" she heard Chang's voice and could tell both by his tone and the fact that he was asking Quatre for help that he too had realised how precarious their situation was. She climbed down the ratlines and made her way to the quarter deck, knowing her impressions as lookout would be needed if they were to come up with a plan.

"Sally!" the blonde man's eyes widened the moment they fell on her. "Do you think we can reach the island before they get to us?"

"Aye, but barely…"

"Then that's all we can hope for… But only to avoid more damage to the ship."

"And hand our treasure over to them?" Chang sounded positively horrified. "If that's the case then it's best we stop right here and sink the ship."

"What?!" Howard, who had been manning the aft sail, left his post without a second thought and ran to the helm. "No one's sinking me ship! I'll kill ye' before ye' try!"

"Put away the gun, Howard." Heero advised him sternly. "No one's sinking the ship."

"Then what do ye' propose we do?" the Chinese man turned a sceptical glare towards the captain.

"We dock and surrender."

"What?!"

"The enemy has allies on board… I propose we surrender and see what happens. Fighting won't do us any good either ways."

"He's right." Quatre agreed. "It's a man o' war… We're _way_ outnumbered and if we fight before we dock we might as well just do as you said and sink the ship… The way I see it… We're completely out of options."

"And who are the traitors who have allied themselves to our enemy?" Chang questioned fingering his pistol.

"You'll know in due time."

"We'll be at the port soon…" Sally cut in when the Chinese man's angry eyes narrowed on Heero. "We better be prepared."

"Let everyone know." Heero told them all sombrely and his eyes fell on Relena, who was assisting Dorothy with the foresail. She would be going down with them, as one of them, and for some reason that did not please him in the least. There was nothing he could do to stop it either and it was his fault for bringing Jay on board in the first place.

The minutes that followed were marked by silent tension and quiet acceptance. Not even Duo spoke, all he did was share worried glances with Hilde each concerned for the other's sake. Wufei wondered if he should climb up to the crow's nest and talk to Sally for what might be the last time. Howard caressed the Peacemillion's railing mournfully. Quatre thought of the Maganacs whom he had intended to search for with his share of the treasure. Relena fought the urge to race to the quarter deck as the island grew closer and closer. Trowa petted Shadow sadly and Dorothy tried to keep herself busy. Sally looked down at the quarter deck, lamenting the fact that she could not give Chang a proper goodbye.

They reached the port much sooner than they would have liked and, from the forecastle, Relena, Dorothy, Duo and Hilde dropped the anchor together. The Peacemillion had not even stopped and Heero was already on his way to the gun deck. He needed to negotiate with his father and Jay to try and figure out who was after them and how they could get out of that hopeless situation. If there still was a way. The others watched him leave incredulously, but did not follow. The enemy was on them and all they could do was make their way to the main deck, raise their empty hands and wait.

"Isn't that…" Quatre's eyes widened as the man o' war slowly pulled to a stop beside them.

"The Libra." Howard nodded.

"The Libra?" Relena questioned in a confused whisper. The old man's suddenly grave tone was more alarming than any other crewmember's would have been.

"Libra's the name of the ship, lass. _She_ is not the problem… _They_ are."

She turned away from Howard and gasped. A tall brown haired man with an annoyingly charming smile and a Royal Navy uniform stood right across them on Libra's main deck, but it was his first mate that caught her eye. Right before sending her away her father had introduced her to her actual father and it was the man in the painting Mr. Darlian had showed her who now stood in front of her. Younger and without the beard but… It could be no one else, except…

"Relena." He uttered her name before she could make her escape, forcing her to turn around and meet his gaze.

The Libra's crew finished pulling the ships close together and her long lost brother climbed over the railing heading straight to her. She tried to remember the things that Pagan had told her about him, but there was nothing… Nothing that would tell her _who_ he was or help her predict his actions. "Milliardo?" she questioned as if she did not know.

"You are safe now." He informed her, his tone masterful and brotherly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"As for the rest of you, pirates, consider yourselves under arrest." The Libra's captain informed them. His subordinates moved in to shackle the felons. "Where's the list?"

"No!" Relena protested. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"They kidnapped you." Her brother reminded her as if she was out of her mind.

"No, they didn't. They _saved_ me."

"Yes…" the Libra's captain eyed her sympathetically before turning back to the pirates. "I can see how they would make you think that… Why don't you allow us to do our jobs and we'll listen to your protests later, milady?"

"Treize." Milliardo frowned at his captain's smooth tone, but said nothing as his sister went solemnly quiet. He then handed the other man the list he had requested.

"Ah! The Peacemillion…" Treize began, unfolding the parchment. "The newest member of the crew… Dorothy Catalonia." he raised his eyes to the long haired woman, her surname was not strange to him, but he could not remember having ever seen her. "Duo Maxwell. Well, there's a genuine scoundrel." The braided pirate's snort was rewarded with a well-aimed punch from the man guarding him. Relena made to protest, but a warning glance from her brother had her biting her tongue. The Libra's captain clicked his tongue. "Insubordination and disrespect will not be tolerated." He informed them. His eyes then ran over the assembled pirates before returning to his list with a frown. "Where's Captain Heero Yuy?"

"Here." The aforementioned man stepped onto the main deck followed closely by Jay and Lowe.

"What the…" Duo could not bring himself to finish. The entire crew was gaping at their former captain's appearance. Trowa paled visibly. Was it a ghost they were seeing?

"I don't know what yer agreement with these two was…" Heero's eyes were hard as they met Treize's amused gaze. "But we want in."

"Ah, but the agreement was to give us the Peacemillion and its crew… Captain included."

"We're no longer negotiating with pirates." Milliardo sternly informed him and gestured for a couple of idle soldiers to seize the pirate captain.

Heero's eyes narrowed at the blonde man before meeting… Relena's? What was she doing by _his_ side? Surprise flashed in his eyes before he could stop it, but it was only for a brief moment. The mask quickly slipped back into place. He did not protest nor struggle as the enemies shackled him, holding on to the vain hope that Jay and Lowe would either help them or – at the very least – go down with them.

"Hilde Schbeiker…" Treize resumed calling their names. "A former marine gone rogue, huh?" the black haired woman glared daggers at him. "Michael Howard! Now, here's a well-known character. You have surely managed to elude Lady Justice's hand for an awfully long time."

"Well…" Howard smirked at what he interpreted as a compliment. "She _is_ blind, ain't she?"

"Quiet, pirate." The man guarding him admonished.

"Quatre… Winner? Is that right, Milliardo?"

"Hn." The long haired man nodded.

"Well… A member of the Po clan isn't the kind of person I would expect to come by on a pirate ship either… At least not as a willing part of the crew." The Libra's captain sounded pleased. "Trowa Barton… and Wufei Chang. Yes… They're all here."

"Those men are pirates too!" Duo nodded towards Jay and Lowe, eyeing Treize incredulously.

"They have killed more people than all of us put together." Trowa added.

"Have they?" Treize wondered, managing to sound genuinely surprised. "It is a pity their names are no longer listed here then." He raised the parchment in front of the pirates' eyes. "Take the prisoners to the ship."

"Hold on a second!" the braided pirate insisted. "We _can_ negotiate! There's a treasure…"

Lowe hit him hard on the head. "Filthy pirate, uttering such lies! There is no treasure, sire. Of that we assure ye'."

"Whether there is or isn't a treasure makes no difference to us." Milliardo informed him. "It's not gold we're after."

"Here are your Royal Pardons and, for your assistance, the two of you may also keep the Peacemillion and whatever's in her."

"Ah, much obliged, sire. Much obliged." Lowe smirked at the glaring pirates as they were carried away. "Take care of yer little sister, Mr. Peacecraft… Those pirates cannot be trusted."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Have you, mateys, ever realised how multicultural pirates are? What, with all the traveling and the different origins of the many nations that colonized the Americas… I loved it that that little fact allows me to play with language the way I do. And! For those of you wondering why I'm posting this earlier... I've finished one internship and am starting another tomorrow which means _Tales_ will be posted **every other** _ **Thursday** _ from now on. Hope you've enjoyed this fortnight's entry and thank you for your patronage. :)


	16. The Vanishing Pirates (Part I)

**_Chapter XVI_**

 ** _The Vanishing Pirates (Part I)_**

As the Libra made its way to England, Relena paced the cabin she had been attributed. She had earlier tried to visit her friends at the brig only to have her passage blocked by two bulky sailors in their long redcoats. At least they had been polite and almost sorry they had no authorization to let her through. Not wanting to cause the men any trouble, she had then requested a meeting with Captain Treize Kushrenada and his first mate, her brother Milliardo Peacecraft, and retreated to her cabin to wait. There had to be a way out of the mess Jay and Lowe had gotten them into. There was no way she could give in and accept defeat so easily.

"Come in." she said as soon as she heard the first knock, halting abruptly with her anxious gaze trained on the wooden door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Peacecraft…"

"Darlian." She corrected the young soldier, wanting nothing to do with her brother whose ideas could not be any more different from her own.

"Uh… The captain will see you now, Miss."

"Thank you."

Relena did not wait for him to escort her, but walked right past him in her agitation and made her way to the captain's quarters with long fast strides. The sailor followed at her heels somewhat exasperated. "Miss Relena Darlian." He announced over her shoulder after she had barged into Treize's chamber.

"Thank you." the captain dismissed the distressed young man with a wave of his hand, his eyes were solely focused on the hearty woman, twinkling with barely concealed amusement. "Darlian, is it?" he asked her though his gaze slipped to his first mate who sat with him at the table, his face marred by the smallest of frowns.

"Those men and women down at the brig have been unfairly arrested and I demand their release." She went straight to the point, ignoring his taunts.

"Miss Darlian…" Treize's tone was ever smooth and even. "Won't you, please, sit down and eat with us? It's been a tiring day and I have reason to believe ours will be a lengthy discussion."

Her eyes narrowed at him. If his day had been long and tiring she could not even fathom how long her crewmates' day had been down at their cells. She held her tongue however and took a seat to her brother's left. The round table was covered by large plates stuffed with the best food one could have on board a ship at open sea and despite her indignation at the injustice of it all, her mouth watered. "Is the Peacemillion's crew… Is _your_ crew even… Eating as fancy a banquet as this?"

"They are pirates, Relena." Milliardo reminded her wearily, completely ignoring the part that concerned them. "And they are our prisoners, therefore they will be eating only what we deem necessary to keep them alive for the remainder of our journey."

"They have done nothing to deserve such ill treatment!"

"Haven't they? What of the ships they attacked? The goods they stole? The men they killed?"

She bit her lip. There was no contradicting him. Her friends _were_ pirates, but surely… "Surely that does not warrant such treatment as this? They were only doing what they thought was necessary to survive. Have the two of you not killed people too?"

"Miss Darlian…" Treize smiled gently, interrupting the siblings' argument as he took a seat across from the lady. "I understand your view of the situation. You spent time amongst these pirates and have, therefore grown to see them as more than criminals, but that does not change the fact that they _are_ criminals and wanted ones at that."

"What?" Relena felt the blood rush from her face. It was a good thing she was already seated. "Are… Are you insinuating they brainwashed me?"

"You have to admit, Miss Darlian. If they had, you would be the last person to know."

"They most certainly have not!" she stood up suddenly, her blood singing in her veins. How dare that man say such horrible things about her friends whom he did not even know?

"We do not know that." Her brother told her seriously, resting his elbows on the table as he intertwined his gloved fingers. None of them seemed to care much for the food, if at all. "And unless we are sure I will not allow you anywhere near those pirates."

Relena sat down shakily. "They deserve a fair trial." Was all she could say feeling disheartened. None of her arguments seemed to make a difference and, if things kept going in the direction they were going, her crewmates would be hanged. Heero would be hanged and she would not even be able to say goodbye.

"They will have one." Milliardo nodded vehemently to her consternation. She no longer understood what he was fighting for or whose side he was on.

"We are merely doing our jobs here, Miss Darlian." Treize resumed, twirling wine in his cup. "If you wish to save those pirates you should strengthen your resolution, polish your arguments and present them to those who actually have the power to do something about it. Right here, right now, the two of us have no right to judge and therefore no permission to either release of condemn."

"I understand." Relena said quietly letting her head fall and her gaze wander.

"Eat, Miss Darlian. You will need your strength."

She looked up at the captain, but he had started filling his plate and was no longer interested in her at all. Her brother watched her quietly, but she refused to meet his eye. She was not sure what to think of either of them. They were not enemies and they were not allies. A part of her wanted to trust them because if she did not then she would truly be alone in rescuing her friends, but she knew she could not. Heero would not have trusted them, he was wary of everyone, and so she would not trust them either.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall eat with the crew." She informed them and left.

XXX

Heero was disheartened. There was really no other word for it. All this time Relena had been Milliardo Peacecraft's sister and she had not said a word about it…What if she was involved in Jay and Lowe's schemes? That would surely explain why the old man had wanted _her_ help to decipher Dorothy's tattoo. What if she had been involved from the very start? The others seemed to think she would save them or at least try, but Heero was not naturally a trusting or a hopeful person. If she really meant to help them why had she not come see them?

It had been at least a week since they had left Capri and London was fast approaching if what their guards said was true. He did not trust easily and yet… Heero was mortified to think of all the things he had told her. He had opened up his ship to her, his quarters, his life, his heart. He had touched her and kissed her _and_ let her touch him and kiss him in return. She had made him crave those stolen moments spent together… Relena had held him in the palm of her hand and he had not realised it. Not even for a second.

A large part of him never wanted to see her again even though the mere thought was nearly physically painful. That same part was seething with anger that he would ever allow anyone to cause him such pain. Yet there was still a small part that wanted to trust her, that wanted to believe his hopeful, naïve crewmates' words. That small part was horrified that she had not come visit, it was worried about her and angry that he was going to die without being able to say goodbye, without being able to see her one last time.

Heero did not know what to make of his internal conflict, did not know how to make it stop and it was starting to slowly and steadily wear him out. His cellmates were not helping either, especially Chang.

The Chinese man paced their tiny cell furiously. He was so angry and frustrated he did not know what to do with himself. "Is that it?" his piercing gaze fell on Heero, who merely sat on the dingy deck, staring listlessly at his feet or at nothing at all. It was not the first time that question was asked so there was no need to elaborate, no need to answer, but the Peacemillion's fallen captain's unresponsiveness only served to feed his first mate's rage.

"Aye… That _is_ it." Heero finally responded not bothering to acknowledge any of his two cellmates nor the rest of his crew which was scattered in the other two cells across theirs.

"And ye' figured surrendering ourselves and placing our very lives on Lowe's and Jay's hands was the best way to go?"

"There was nothing else any of us could've done." Quatre grabbed the metal bars as he tried to defend his captain from across the aisle.

"Chang." Trowa said at the exact same time, trying to stop his cellmates from killing each other.

Wufei paid them no mind. "Got nothing to say now, do ye'?" he barked at Heero. "Ye' couldn't even bother tellin' us that _rat_ Jay had snuck a bloody cobra into our ship! Or that those two were leading the enemies to us." He snorted in sheer disgust. "To think I ever called ye' captain…"

"Come on, Chang…" it was Duo's turn to try and step in as he stood beside Quatre with a painful frown on his face. "The man's heard enough."

"Has he?" the Chinese man seemed to nearly snarl, his eyes still narrowed at the former captain. "Why doesn't he say something then, huh?" In two steps Chang was pulling Heero up by the collar. Silence reigned tense and thick. Even the bilge rats seemed disturbed by the mood and immediately quickened their pace. The pirates could hear them threading through the aisle before disappearing from view. "Say something, Yuy! Dammit! Tell us ye've got an ace up yer sleeve!"

At the touch of despair in his first mate's voice, the captain finally raised his head, his eyes so cold and serious he might as well be dead. "There's no ace, Chang. It is over… For all of us."

Trowa let out a deep breath when the Chinese man unhandled Heero. He was not the only one. Sally had a sympathetic smile on her face for the man she loved, however heartbreakingly sad it was.

"That can't be so…" the braided pirate's frown deepened after a moment as he tried to cling on to hope. "There has to be a way…" then suddenly his eyes lit up. "Relena will fight for us!" he reminded them.

"Even if she did…" Dorothy crossed her arms, creasing her brow worriedly. "What good would it do us? If you had done as _I_ would have and not left survivors behind when you looted ships then no one would know us, except maybe as sea legends."

Quatre sighed. "We could never do something like that, Dorothy… And deep down I think you know neither could you."

Her face fell a little at that, but she said nothing. It was Hilde who spoke up instead. "It _has_ to do us some good. If Relena really is that man's sister… She has to have some influence, right?"

Only guilty, pessimistic silence greeted her. Trowa, Quatre and Howard stared at their feet. Heero had slid back down to the floor after Chang's outburst and returned to his catatonic state. The Chinese man on the other hand had a permanent scowl on his face. Sally and Dorothy exchanged worried glances. Hilde met Duo's conflicted gaze, at least _he_ seemed to share her optimism however useless it apparently was.

XXX

Relena's hands twisted nervously in one another as she stood at the bowsprit, watching the port grow larger and larger as they inched closer to London. She _had_ wanted to come home, home to the cobblestoned streets and the morning fog, home to the fancy dresses and the afternoon teas, to the horse-drawn carriages and the flowing Thames, but this was not how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a merry homecoming, not a dreadful one, and yet as the Libra came to a stop she could not help but wish she were back at the Caribbean seas on board the Peacemillion with the sun shining bright on her face and Heero watching her quietly from the helm.

She wondered if things would ever go back to the way they had been and realised she did not really believe they could. The Peacemillion was gone and Romefeller's treasure with it. Both lost in Jay's and Lowe's hands, and her friends were on their way to the gaol. She was sure she could still try, maybe still save them, but even if she did… What would become of them? What would become of Heero? They would be pirates without a ship… Without a home.

As the Libra's crew started gathering on the main deck, she hurried to join them, hoping that her brother would at least let her see them… Let her see Heero. Even if only for a moment, even if only from afar as they were led away from the ship. Relena only wanted to let them know she had tried and she was still trying and she would keep trying until the very last second. To think of a noose around their necks… Around Heero's neck… She would keep fighting as long as they were alive. Things might never be the same again, but she would not let them die even if she had to sacrifice herself in the process.

"Milliardo."

He need only glance at her, at her flushed cheeks and hard – determination filled – eyes to know what she wanted. "You won't talk to them, see them or interact with them in anyway." The blonde first mate promptly informed her, his gaze trained on the assembling redcoats. "These pirates are criminals, Relena. I thought we had already established the threats they pose to you."

"They have not brainwashed me, Milliardo. You and I both know that."

"Do we?" he finally met her angry gaze with a worried frown. "What good will it do you anyways? To speak with these felons."

"They are my friends! They saved my life! How could it not be good to let them know someone is fighting for them on the outside?"

Milliardo's frown only deepened, but Relena could not bring herself to be angry for the concern in his eyes was genuine. It was clear he saw her as a foolish child and therefore believed it was his duty – as her older brother – to protect her not only from others, but from herself as well. "I know you believe you can save them, Relena, but these people are criminals. There are witnesses to the things they have done. Perhaps their sentences could be mollified if their good deeds came to light, but do not think you can restore their freedom."

"But…"

"That being said…" he cleared his throat. "Do you really think it's wise to give them false hopes? Are you sure they won't blame you once they are condemned to a lifetime of imprisonment instead of the eternal freedom of death?"

Relena had no idea what to say to that. Her brother was right, of course, but still… "Won't you at least let me talk to their captain? Just for a moment? Only so I can say goodbye?"

All he did was keep staring at her with pity in his eyes. The desperation in her voice seemed to have become apparent however slightly, but even though it touched Milliardo it was not enough to move him. "The guards will accompany you. There's a carriage waiting to take you to our family's house. The servants should be expecting you. You'll be well looked after."

Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. She _had_ to see Heero. She had to tell him she would go to any lengths… She had to tell him what was in her heart… She had to say goodbye. This could not be it. She could not even remember what his last words to her had been or hers to him. But her brother seemed to have anticipated her reaction for her assigned guards were flanking Relena before it even occurred her to escape. If she thought it would have made any difference, she would have struggled and would have been dragged away in shame.

"Miss Peacecraft." The man on her right pointed the way with an extended hand, inviting her to precede him.

"Darlian." She corrected even as her eyes filled with tears.

"This way, please, Miss." He insisted when she would not move. The Libra's crew had finished gathering at the main deck and seemed to be all watching her as they waited for instructions. Her eyes were fixed on the redcoats, though it was past them she was trying to see, to glance at the stairs she knew were there. The stairs that would have led her to Heero and her friends…

"I am sorry…" she whispered before turning fully away and solemnly following her escorts to her carriage.

XXX

"We won't be granted a fair trial, will we?" Duo asked lamely one dreary morning as the sun tried in vain to shine through the grey English clouds.

"Fair trial…" Wufei snorted, staring out the tiny window, wondering for the thousandth time where they had taken Sally and how she was doing. He supposed she had been taken to another section of the fortress and hoped Hilde and Dorothy were still with her. "We're pirates. That's reason enough for them to kill us already."

The braided man sighed. He had been overly gloomy since their arrival at the old prison when he had been separated from Hilde. "At least the girls can plead the belly…"

"It's not that easy, Duo." Quatre shook his head. "A physician would be called in to confirm and they would be discovered."

"Maybe not."

"Well, still… The best pleading the belly will accomplish is to postpone their execution."

"Postpone?" he seemed horrified. "And who's taking care of the babies?"

"There are no babies." The Chinese man cut in angrily. He did not want to imagine a locked up pregnant Sally… He did not want to imagine his orphaned child being left alone to die of hunger and cold. It was best for them to die as soon as they were condemned, not plead anything but hang and leave no one behind to suffer.

Duo deflated once more, sinking against the stone wall. "Do ye' think they would call in a priest before the execution? I'd like to confess before… Ye' know…"

"I don't think no priest'd care for the soul of a pirate." Howard shook his head. He had been eerily quiet ever since they had been imprisoned and – for once – he actually looked his age.

"We don't need a priest…" Heero said suddenly, quietly, startling all his cell mates. "We need an escape plan."

"An escape plan?" the braided pirate whispered back mindful of the other prisoners in the surrounding cells, hope blooming in his chest once more.

"You really think we can get out of here?" Quatre asked in a frightful whisper.

"I think we can try. At the very least."

"I don't think we've got enough time…" Chang scowled to himself.

"We do not know how long we've got. We may die tomorrow or years from now, but if it is the latter we'll regret not trying." It was Trowa who spoke.

"But what about the girls?" Duo frowned worriedly.

"We'll find a way to get them out too." The blonde man assured him.

"They might already be dead by then…" Howard commented pessimistically. "They won't necessarily hang us all together."

"If they've already been executed, then…" the Chinese man started quietly, still looking out the window, and trailed off into nothing. The others waited a long time for him to finish, but he never did.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Quatre asked after checking the dark empty corridor for guards. Even though they seemed to be safe and the surrounding prisoners appeared to be too weary and broken to pay them any mind, he lowered his voice further.

"We could dig." The braided pirate offered.

"And end up on the first floor?" Trowa asked sceptically.

"We'd be out of this dingy cell. Ain't that a start?"

"If we could remove the bars I'd climb through the window." The green eyed lookout suggested instead.

"There's no way we can remove those bars… Besides not all of us can climb down buildings." The blonde man said quietly, glancing briefly at Howard though he could not see himself surviving the climb down either. "Our only chance would be to get the keys from one of the guards."

"Or escape on our way to the gallows." Heero suggested, eyes fixed on his moving hands.

"What ye' got there, mate?" Duo leaned towards him, narrowing his eyes curiously.

The brown haired man raised the iron nail he had been sharpening in front of their eyes. He had removed it from the shackles the guards had made them wear on their way from the port to the prison. As he looked at it he felt a strange anger building inside him, a willingness to kill and destroy without a second thought, to go to any lengths to accomplish what he had set out to do. Heero realised he might be slowly turning into whatever Jay and Lowe had wanted him to become and – for some reason – he could not bring himself to care.

XXX

"Miss Relena…" the young maid knocked on the bedroom door, her voice betraying her weariness and concern. "Please, Miss Relena, you must eat something. It's been nearly a week, Miss. Please."

"No." she replied. "Not before my brother allows me to give a statement."

Milliardo and Treize had said she could speak to someone who might actually help her friends or, actually, Treize had said so. True he had not said they would assist her in any way, but she had thought it was implicit for there was only so much a woman could do by herself in a patriarchal society as theirs. Besides she had no idea where her crewmates were being held or who she should speak to or where the trials would be taking place and whatever money she had saved had been lost with the Peacemillion.

"Please, Miss." The maid insisted. "Mr. Peacecraft is at the end of his patience."

"Then tell my brother I wish to speak to Mr. Kushrenada and I wish to do it as soon as possible."

"Oh, Miss…" the young woman at the other side of the door sounded nothing short of surprised. "If only you'd come down for tea. Mr. and Mrs. Kushrenada have just arrived."

"They have?" Relena questioned however in a whisper. What if it was a trick? Would the maid be so cunning as to try and fool her? She really did wish to get out of that bedroom… She was starving and she was running out of time. Relena would never forgive herself if Heero and the others died while she was locked in her fancy chambers refusing to eat blackbird pie and treacle tart and drink her tea. Mind made up, she opened the door and let the maid in.

"Let me fix your hair, Miss." The young woman said, strolling to the vanity and seizing a hairbrush. She made quick work of Relena's messy blonde tresses.

"Thank you…"

"Miss Relena?"

"Yes?"

The girl fidgeted a moment. "I will be praying for your success, Miss."

Surprised by the maid's words, she could only nod. She wondered what stories the staff must have made up about her to inspire such devotion… Or maybe it was the ever looming memory of her deceased parents, who she could not recall having ever met, a devotion to the Peacecrafts as a whole and not their youngest child in particular.

Relena reached the sitting room with determination echoing in her every step. Her piratical clothes may have been exchanged for the fancy dresses she had worn all of her life, but her heart could never return to the way it had been… It was a pirates' heart she carried now, her blood forever warmed by the Caribbean sun, her soul as free as the ocean breeze. "I wish to speak to Mr. Kushrenada." She said simply. "In private."

Her brother did not look particularly surprised at her sudden appearance, he laid down his cup and turned to his guests. "Please, excuse my sister, Lady Une. She recently spent an awful lot of time amongst pirates and has not quite returned to her own self yet."

Mrs. Kushrenada was a beautiful woman with light brown hair and kind loving eyes. "It is all right, Milliardo. The impulsiveness and passion of youth should be treasured not squashed."

"And yet I cannot help but feel that _manners_ should come first." Milliardo sent his sister a meaningful look.

On her part, Relena did know her manners and she wholeheartedly agreed with him, but she was far too hungry and tired. She had barely slept since they had unwillingly left the Peacemillion, her dear friends as prisoners, and her mind kept running around in circles until she felt like it would tear itself to pieces. At that moment, manners were the furthest thing from her mind.

"You said you wished to speak to me, Miss Darlian." Treize had his usual easy going smile in place even as he sipped his tea. "May I inquire what it is you wish to discuss?"

"I merely wish to tell you a story… The tale of a lady who became a pirate."

"Ah…" he laid down his cup. "Then there surely can be no harm if my beloved Une stays with us? We both know it is your dear brother you don't want around." He smirked at his first mate however briefly.

Milliardo scowled, but it only lasted a second before he sighed resignedly. "If you'll excuse me then… I will be in my study."

Relena watched her brother walk away, feeling somewhat torn. She knew he was a good man and that he only meant to protect her, his little sister whom he had reunited with after so many years, but she could not let her growing feelings for him stop her from saving her friends, stop her from saving the one broken pirate who meant more to her than anyone else in the entire world. She took the chair he had just vacated and began to talk.

XXX

Guards came and went always at the exact same hours. The British were very punctual. So when they heard approaching footsteps in the corridor not long after dinner time they knew something was about to happen. "Bloody hell…" someone whispered, Heero could not tell if it had been Maxwell or Winner or Howard. Their escape had been planned for that very night so this change in their daily routine could not have come at a worst time.

The jingling of keys was the next thing they noticed, echoing in the stone walls. It was maddeningly scary, especially since they were nearly sure whoever was coming down the corridor was coming to escort them to their execution. Heero stood up, the sharpened nail hidden casually behind his back in his ready fist, and made his way to the door. "I'll back ye' up." Chang whispered as he leaned against the wall behind him. Being incarcerated together seemed to have eased the Chinese man's anger even if only temporarily. They both knew if anything happened to Sally there would be no mending their ever strained relationship.

He prepared to attack as the steps seemed to finally reach them, but faltered when, instead of a guard, a lean brown haired woman came into view. Her eyes were so gentle, so kind Heero did not think he would ever have the heart to kill her. She stood there for a moment, analysing their bespectacled expressions. "You're the Peacemillion's crew?" she questioned evenly. "You don't have to look so suspicious… I am here to help you after all."

"What?" Duo's incredulity was mirrored by the rest of the pirates. It was too good to be true, too easy.

"Surely you jest?" Quatre stepped forward deciding they needed to negotiate and realising he was probably the one best suited for the job.

The mysterious lady did not waste time however and inserted the key into the lock. The heavy cell door screeched on its hinges as she pulled it open. "I gather this is not all of you?"

They hesitated wondering what kind of trap they might be getting into, but at last Howard seemed to decide whatever it was it was worth the risk. "Nay. There are three more of us here somewhere." He said as he crossed the threshold.

"Yes… Three women, am I right? Then we must hurry. Follow me."

She took the still suspicious and slightly hesitant pirates down the stairs and through endless corridors of starving dirty prisoners some so old and yellow they seemed to have been forgotten there, others still hopeful and angry stretching their hands through the metal bars like claws trying to touch the strangers as they passed. At the far end of one of the most isolated corridors, surrounded by rats and the musty smell of darkness they found the three women, thankfully looking none the worse for wear.

"Duo!" Hilde exclaimed jumping to her feet and wrapping her hands around his as he grabbed the bars, but the wide grin immediately slipped from her face when the situation registered in her mind. "What's going on?"

"We don't know either…" the braided pirate confessed somewhat troubled. He might be putting her in danger by bringing her along, but there was no way he could leave her behind either. "But this lady's getting us out."

"That can't be…"

The cell door screeched open then. "Hurry." The woman told them, but even though the ladies filled out of their cell the Peacemillion's crew still hesitated. "Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow… At sunset… In case you'd rather stay."

Those words worked like magic in convincing the pirates to follow her. They stopped in a storage room on their way out and panic enveloped them as they noticed endless rows of shackles and chains and all sorts of torture instruments hanging from racks on the wall. That woman alone was no match for all of them, but a fight would surely attract whatever guards remained in the prison wherever they were.

"I need you to put these on." She pointed at the heavy rusty metal shackles. "In case we run into any guards."

The Peacemillion's crew exchanged doubtful glances and again Howard was the first to move, fastening the restraints on his own wrists as best as he could. He did not really care what was coming next – not yet at least – for he knew for sure if they stayed there they would end up with nooses around their necks. Once it was time, they would figure out what to do about the strange woman and whatever it was she wanted from them. For now they needed to get out of there and a chance like that would not present itself another time.

Sally watched quietly as Wufei fastened the rough metal shackles around her wrists, his hands lingering on her skin for a moment longer than necessary. He did not meet her eyes, but she could see the apologetic look in his. She seized his hands and squeezed them letting him know she understood and forgave him for not saying goodbye to her, not even when the future was unsure and they believed they might end up dead.

Trowa cleared his throat urging them on for their guide was already leaving and Sally and Chang followed the queue out the door. The woman led them towards the exit and yet, just before they stepped out, a tall figure appeared at the threshold blocking the moonlight and with it their way out.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Too tired to say much today... _Pleading the belly_ meant claiming to be pregnant in order to postpone one's execution. A womanly priviledge, of course. Thanks everyone so much for sticking with me and this story. :)


	17. The Vanishing Pirates (Part II)

**_Chapter XVII_**

 ** _The Vanishing Pirates (Part II)_**

"Ah! Here they are!" Treize Kushrenada smiled down at the group of prisoners before turning to the gasping wide-eyed guards behind him. "I see you've already shackled and moved them for me."

"Uh… Ah… But, Mr. Kushrenada… There's been no word of a transfer…"

"No word?" the taller man frowned worriedly, but it only lasted a moment before he waved it away. "No matter. Someone must have known I was coming and readied the prisoners. For that I'll put in a good word for you with your superiors."

"Apologies, Mr. Kushrenada, but could I… Mayhap… See your papers?" the closest guard asked sheepishly. They all looked up to the famous commander and it certainly was not satisfying to question him like that… He did not feel he had the right.

"But of course!" Treize pulled a roll of parchment out of one of his coat's inner pockets, letting it unroll in front of the guards' eyes. "Here it is."

The man squinted at it briefly under the faint light of the lamp that he raised above his head. "Very well, sir. I am truly sorry for that, sir. You may proceed."

"Why… Thank you, guard. Milady, if you'd please…"

"This way." The woman ordered the pirates before crossing the threshold. They followed with Howard on the lead.

"Goodnight, gentlemen." Treize nodded at the guards as he brought up the rear. Heero glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye, he did not know what was going on or what Treize's intentions were, but he was ready to retaliate if he deemed it necessary. He thought it was curious how that man could inspire such devotion from his men… To the pirate captain he looked like no more than a snake.

Treize's woman led them through the darkest narrowest alleys, past the most suspicious and scary parts of town until they reached the port. Howard took a deep breath of salty ocean air, his lips curving upwards. "You may remove your shackles now." Their guide told them quietly. "Just be careful not to make too much noise."

"Is that where they tell us to run and shoot us through our backs?" Duo whispered in Quatre's ear only to receive a horrified wide-eyed look in return.

"Actually…" Libra's captain's smirk was suddenly very close to their faces, making them shudder. "I'd like to invite you to join me for a drink. There's an inn nearby. I wish to have a word with you."

"Ye've got quite a few answers to give us." Wufei forced the taller man to take a step back under the intensity of his glare, but Treize did not seem at all shaken merely amused.

"We're going with him then?" Trowa turned to Heero for confirmation.

"If 'e pays me a drink I'll go wherever 'e wants." It was Howard who answered taking a step closer to the redcoat, making himself ready to follow.

"As many as you like." Treize's charming smile split his face.

"Hn." Heero nodded rubbing his wrists.

"I don't like this…" Hilde whispered in Duo's ear, taking his arm as the group started moving again.

"Well…" Dorothy smiled smugly. "We can always use our charms to escape."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Sally muttered, her eyes fixed on the Chinese man's back. She feared for him… She feared for all of them.

The inn was small, eerily quiet and of the few patrons loitering about almost all bore familiar faces. Treize Kushrenada's crew seemed to own the place. They cleared the largest table for him as soon as he crossed the threshold, greeting him and the brown haired woman with polite reverence. The pirates' presence did not seem to particularly surprise them, still the Peacemillion's former crew felt diminished by the redcoats' judging glances and was unusually quiet as it sat around their captain's table.

"Ale, please." He gestured to no one in particular.

"How 'bout rum?" Howard complained under his breath. "And 'e calls 'imself a man of the sea…"

"Shhh!" Quatre glared at the old man. It was not polite to complain when someone else was treating you.

Treize chuckled at them. "It's fine." He said, waving his hand as well. "And a pitcher of rum as well."

It did not take five minutes for all pirates to have mugs sitting in front of them, nor for Chang's patience with the arrogant commander to wear thin. "So?" he questioned, crossing his arms and scowling.

Surprisingly, Treize sighed, reclining against his chair. "I've heard some stories about you… _All_ of you." He added when the Chinese man's eyes narrowed. "And – to be completely honest – I was impressed."

"How so?" it was Dorothy who asked, a smirk blooming on her lips.

"I have a very… peculiar view of the world, Miss… Catalonia, is it? Yes. Differently from my dear first mate, I see the world not in black and white, but in shades of grey." At that he took the brown haired woman's hand, his smile turning melancholy. "And some people, despite doing things that are considered wrong, are in actuality righteous people. The world – _this_ world we live in – it _needs_ people willing to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. It really does."

Duo could not help snorting. The others also looked sceptical, almost scornful, but no one dared manifest their opinion. At least not within the enemy's territory. The braided man's courage however was rewarded with wide-eyed stares. "How right is it?" he forced himself to speak when he noticed he was the centre of attention. "How right is it to make deals with murderers like Jay and Lowe?"

"We thought we were letting two bad men go free in exchange for arresting nine. Does it not sound like a good deal to you, pirate? There was no way we could've known…" he paused, frowning, and the lady beside him took his gloved hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure we've helped hang dozens of righteous men, but if we did it was without our knowing. We don't always come upon the knowledge, but when we do we try to make up for our mistakes. Or – at least – _I_ do, for that is who I am."

Silence settled then and even though not all pirates were satisfied with the sappy explanation, they sipped their drinks each lost in their own thoughts. Sally took Chang's hand knowing he remained displeased and was pleasantly surprised when – instead of pulling away – he squeezed her fingers.

"What are we gonna do now?" Hilde asked suddenly, her voice small like a lost child's.

Heero wanted to laugh – bitterly – when slowly but steadily all eyes came to rest on him as if he had all the answers. Apparently, the fact that he had made a blunder that had cost them both treasure _and_ ship, not to mention their freedom, had already been forgiven… Or forgotten… Or both. He wondered what he would do if he were responsible for no one's fate but his own… He supposed he would disguise himself, let hair and beard grow, get lost in the world, but he had a crew to look after even if he no longer felt worthy of being its captain.

Before he could answer though, Treize's woman cut in. "I heard rumours that Odin Lowe was in town…" she commented quietly with unreadable eyes. "And that the famed Peacemillion was docked at the pier."

"O' course that bastard would come all the way 'ere to flaunt 'is money an' 'is royal pardon on everybody's faces." Duo grimaced too angry to make jokes for once.

"He's come to watch us hang." Quatre commented quietly, feeling suddenly cold with horror. "He must have picked up a new crew along the way…"

"What! Ye' thought it'd be easy to steal 'is ship, Winner?" the braided man smirked widely at him, back to his true self. "Shame on ye', ye' dirty pirate."

The blonde man blushed. "I never thought it'd be _easy_ … I just hoped we wouldn't have much trouble, after all… There's no way we can leave the Peacemillion in Lowe's hands knowing she's right _here_. She's _our_ ship."

"So she is…" Heero whispered staring at his empty mug.

"Then you really intend to get her back?" Treize asked them curiously. "Because it is up to you now to get rid of those two murderers… For better or worse they are now out of our reach."

"Unless they commit another crime and get reported for it." Trowa half-asked half-stated.

"Yes…"

"We'll get our ship back." Peacemillion's former captain assured them, finally raising his eyes and meeting Treize's gaze with a piercing one of his own. "Though we won't promise to fix yer mistakes."

"I understand." Treize nodded, his smile serious. "I just wanted you to know I can no longer meddle in your affairs or offer you any kind of help in retrieving your ship. I've gotten myself in enough trouble as it is."

"We don't need yer help. Nor do we want ye' meddling in our affairs." Chang spat, standing up and turned to Heero. "Should we be on our way?"

The brown haired man nodded. "I believe 'thanks' would've been in order had ye' not been the one to blame for us being captured in the first place."

"I never expected any." Treize's smirk turned comprehensive.

Heero stood up. "Let's go home." He told the others.

"Arrr!"

XXX

"There she is…" Howard sighed deeply in his infatuation. "Me beauty… Me love…"

"For God's sake, Howie. She's just a ship!" Hilde complained beside him as they crouched behind a couple of crates, trying to get a look at the Peacemillion's new crew. "Do ye' see anyone?"

"Nay. Not from 'ere I don't. They've surely assigned us the worst possible post."

"All sides had to be covered, ye' know that. We can't take any chances."

"They're all still 'sleep… I don't blame them. It's awful early too…and we 'aven't slept right in days if not weeks."

"It's been longer than that." The black haired woman shook her head slowly, sadly, letting out a weary sigh. "But now's not the time to rest. Not when we're so close to getting our ship back."

"I wonder how we'll get 'er back… We've nothing but the tattered rags we're wearing." The old man went on mumbling worriedly.

"We'll figure something out." She assured him still not seeing any movement on the poop deck. "How long 'til we meet the others?"

"Capt'n will send someone for us. Whoa! There they come already!"

Hilde let herself fall back against the wooden crates as they watched Trowa approach them discreetly with Duo somewhat behind him. "Ye' seen anyone?" she asked as soon as they came within hearing distance.

"Nay." The braided man shook his head. "What about ye'?"

"Not a soul."

"Kushrenada's scheme doesn't seem to have been uncovered yet, but the capt'n wants us to make our move before it is and the redcoats start lookin' for us." The green eyed lookout informed them.

"Has any of the others spotted anyone?" Hilde inquired frowning worriedly.

"Nay."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Lowe couldn't have known we escaped." Duo's eyebrows knitted.

"News spread like the plague amongst the common folk…" Howard shook his head gravely.

"Still… Trap or no trap we must act immediately." Trowa reiterated Heero's orders.

"But we've got no arms!" the young woman protested recalling the old man's earlier words. They carried nothing but the rags they had worn since they had been captured.

"Quatre's got a plan. We must trust 'im."

She hesitated but for a moment before taking the hand the braided man offered her and rising to her feet. "He's tellin' the truth." He assured her. "Ye' may trust Quat'. He knows what 'e's doin'. Besides, if both Heero _and_ Chang agreed to 'is plan then it's gotta be good."

Kissing his cheek, she laid on him her vote of confidence, smiling as they rounded the slowly crowding docks and returned to the narrow alley where they had earlier assembled. The others were already there. "Anything? Anyone?" it was Dorothy who questioned them upon their arrival.

"No one." Hilde shook her head and met their captain's eyes. "Nothing."

"We had expected as much." Quatre nodded to himself completely undisturbed despite the way his eyebrows drew together in concentration. "Either they have yet to learn of our escape or they have set us a trap."

"Shouldn't we scout a while longer?" Sally asked standing at the corner where she could keep an eye out for trouble.

"We cannot risk wasting any more time." Heero warned seriously and the blonde strategist nodded in agreement.

"So here's what we're going to…"

"Wait." Sally cut in. "I see someone on the main deck… Wait, no. Two, three… No. Four men." She turned back to them. "Should we get closer and take a look?"

"Docks're getting crowded." Trowa observed with a displeased frown. "If we all leave this tiny alley at once someone's bound to notice us."

"Of course…" Chang mumbled angrily. If only they had not lingered so long on their uncertainties.

"I'll go." Duo offered smirking confidently. "I'm sneakiest."

"Ye're flamboyant- _est_." The Chinese man made sure to correct him.

"That's the secret, mate. The more attention ye' attract the least suspicious yer enemies will be."

"Not really." Dorothy immediately disagreed.

"That so?" the braided man's eyes narrowed at her. "What's yer strategy then?"

"Well… If you must know… I am a _master_ at blending in." she bragged.

"Eh? I doubt it. Not with that hair and those… eyebrows."

"Enough!" Chang cut in having finally run out of patience. "Barton, how's yer ankle?"

"Back to its old self though I ain't sure Sally would like me to go climbing just yet…" Trowa commented sending their assigned physician a wary glance. Sally's eyes narrowed, but their first mate resumed before she could step in.

"That's fine. All we need is a closer look, aye, Heero?"

"Aye." The captain nodded. "No need to exaggerate."

The green eyed lookout nodded and stepped out into the street. Duo and Dorothy continued arguing while the others waited in silence for Trowa's return and the information he would bring back with him.

XXX

Milliardo was not surprised when his sister came racing down the stairs, interrupting his meal in the process and breaking his train of thought which never strained far from her those days, except when it travelled all the way back to Port Royal where he had left his heart. He could not wait to go back to Lucrezia's arms, but with all that had happened and was still happening, with his captain getting involved in Relena's and those pirates' businesses he doubted he would be returning home any time soon.

"What is it?" he asked his little sister when she did no more than stand there anxiously staring at him.

"Have you heard from Treize?" she asked immediately.

"Have you broken your fast? You're distressing the servants." He sipped his tea, staring out the window instead of at the young woman. She was but a child in his eyes and yet… She was already rebelling against him. Definitely not what Milliardo had pictured when her adoptive father had written to inform him of his decision to send Relena to live with her older brother, and yet… He could not help but grow fond of her. "You remind me greatly of our father."

Taken by surprise, the lady blinked at him. "I do?" she asked quietly, taking a break from her constant nagging to sit down and have tea with him.

"Yes…" Milliardo nodded thoughtfully. "He was a stubborn idealist himself… One that would've gone to any lengths to achieve his goals and yet… He was so kind. I don't think I ever saw him hurt a fly."

"You…" Relena hesitated if only for a moment. "You wanted to emulate him."

"Yes, but it is you who has succeeded… and without even trying." His smile was bittersweet and he could see she wanted to say something so he cut in before she could. "He would've been proud of you…"

"Why… Why did they leave me behind?" she wondered not for the first time.

"The colonies were dangerous and wild… Certainly no place for a lady to be brought up." Milliardo could not stop his lips from curving upwards at the sight of his sister's frown. "They wanted you to have the best of the best."

"What about you?"

"I was much too old and much too attached to them to be left behind."

"Milliardo…" Relena started, but he would never get to hear what she wanted to say for, right at that moment, they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

They saw one of the maids hurry down the corridor to get it, a broom in her hand. "Yes?" they heard her say to whoever was at the door. "Yes, he's home. Would ye' like to talk to 'im? I will, sir. Right away, sir. A good day to ye' too." She then headed straight to the sitting room where they sat and with a short bow delivered the missive addressed to her master.

"Thank you." He took the envelope with a nod and dismissed her.

As he read the contents he could see the young woman across from him grow steadily restless. "What is it?" Relena finally could hold back no longer, her hands twisting on her lap. "Is it…"

"From Treize. Yes. He's been called in for questioning concerning the Peacemillion pirates' disappearance."

XXX

The moment Trowa stepped back into the alley all eyes were expectantly trained on him. He cleared his throat. "Jay and Lowe were nowhere to be seen, but there really were four men on the main deck. They don't look much like sailors least of all pirates, but I wouldn't underestimate them. One's tall and bulky with a full beard… Looks mighty dangerous."

"What about the others?" Hilde questioned anxiously.

"The others ain't as big, but – though they look less intimidating – I wouldn't underestimate them. Actually they sort of reminded me of us… In a way."

"How so?" Dorothy frowned, unable to see how they could be anything like Lowe's thugs, but he only shrugged, not knowing how to put his impressions into words.

"Do ye' think we can face them?" Quatre asked him, already trying to come up with the best possible strategy to get them back on the Peacemillion.

"Not without weapons."

"Then we'll have to sneak in…" Heero crossed his arms, frowning thoughtfully. "Sure ye' cannot climb?"

Trowa's lips curved downwards, but he did not dare glance at Sally again. He had been prudent, just as she had told him to be, though he did feel like he was ready to climb again without reinjuring his ankle. She seemed to notice his unhappiness for she sighed. "If ye' promise to be _extremely_ careful…"

"Thank you." It was the blonde strategist who beamed at her. There was no use elaborating a flawless plan if he did not have the best men at his disposal to put said plan into action. He noticed the others were watching him expectantly. "Again, we can't all go at once. The infiltration team will go first, sneak past those four men – possibly more in the sleeping quarters – all the way to the gun deck to get us weapons. The attack team will blend in with the nearby crowds at the docks and wait for the signal to join the first team on board."

"Right… And who'll be part of which team?" Duo asked, head slightly cocked to the side.

"I think you, Heero, Trowa and Wufei should be the first team. The rest of us will wait at the docks amongst the merchants and passers-by. Try to look inconspicuous, will you?"

"Arrr!" they all agreed and the first group prepared to leave.

One at a time they left the narrow alley and discreetly made their way to the pier, lowering themselves into the water where they would be hidden under the wooden platforms as they made their way to their stolen ship. Duo was the last to jump into the water and just as he did Quatre stepped out of the alleyway intent on heading to the nearest merchants and traders, pretending to be an ordinary customer as he waited for the others' signal. The braided man saw him freeze in the middle of the street right before he let go of the edge and fell into the water.

"Something's wrong." He immediately told the others and they all exchanged worried glances.

"That Winner?" Chang asked horrified as they saw a shadow stroll purposefully over and past them and straight to the Peacemillion.

"Aye." Heero confirmed, slowly recovering from the shock.

"What the hell's he doing?" the braided man's annoyance was as clear as crystal. He just could not believe the blonde man would spoil their plans in such a manner.

"He knows them." Trowa's voice cut through their group's stupor, his being the only pair of eyes to remain trained on the strategist's movements.

"What?" Duo frowned confusedly at him for a moment before his gaze followed Heero's and Chang's to the Peacemillion's deck. "Is he _hugging_ the scary bulky bearded fella? Or have I gone mad?"

"Ye' went mad a long time ago, Maxwell." The Chinese man made sure to inform him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"But ye're right this time. I'll give ye' that. That traitor… Winner…"

"He's waving us over." Heero observed already composed.

"We cannot fall for his trap!" Wufei warned them.

Trowa frowned. "But it's _Quatre_."

"He'd never betray us." The braided man agreed though his voice was small and filled with painful uncertainty.

"Heero?"

He sighed. Sometimes he hated being captain. "He's never given us any reason not to trust him. Au contraire, Winner's been nothing but loyal to us all these years."

Duo got suddenly angry. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation." He pulled himself back up onto the wooden platform. "I'll fetch the others."

"Be discreet." Heero warned him seriously and the three of them resumed making their way to the ship.

The blonde man was waiting for them with a wide grin on his face. He threw down a rope to help them climb on board. "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, I want you to meet the Maganacs."

" _Those_ Maganacs?" the green eyed lookout, who had long heard the tales of Quatre's fight in the African continent, immediately asked.

"Aye. This is Rashid." He pointed at the bearded man who in turn nodded at the dripping wet pirates. "And these are Auda, Abdul and Ahmad." All men nodded awkwardly at each other.

While the blonde man linked his two lives together, Heero's eyes ran over the deck. The Peacemillion had been fixed in record time, certainly thanks to the fortune that now resided in the sleeping quarters underneath them. There was no sign of her new captain and first mate however. "If you'll excuse me… I feel I need a change of clothes." He nodded a second time to Quatre's friends and under Trowa's knowing gaze started making his way to the captain's quarters. He was not sure what he would do if he found Lowe there, but he feared he might steal his friend's kill… Trowa had missed his shot. Literally. It had been dark and stormy and Heero could not blame him, but this time – if he decided to go through with it – he was _not_ going to miss.

He entered his cabin as silently as a cat and – sure enough – Odin Lowe was there, lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Heero picked up his pistol which had been left on the round table and made his way to the bed Relena had once planned to push further backwards and against the wall. The older man's eyes opened the moment the cold barrel touched his forehead and a smirk slowly twisted his lips.

"Ah…" he said distantly. "I see ye've made it out of the gaol already…"

"Expected to see me hang?" he could not help asking.

"Actually, if ye' hadn't escaped I would've broken ye' out." Heero snorted. "That's why I recruited those Arabs. They not only happened to be looking for 'Master Winner' but – from what I heard – would've gone to any lengths to save 'im… And we both know Winner. He wouldn't 'ave gone anywhere without the lot of ye'."

"Ye' expect me to believe that?"

"Aye." Lowe paused, looking almost sad. "Doesn't yer old father deserve a second chance? To right 'is wrongs?"

The young man's eyes narrowed. He could feel the pistol heavy and solid in his hand, his index finger resting lightly on the trigger. A part of him wanted so badly to see himself rid of that of that vile man, but the other part wondered what he would tell Relena… He still had to hear her side of the story. "I have somewhere to be." he mumbled to himself and turned away to find some clean clothes.

Lowe pushed himself up, a knowing smile on his lips however sad it was. "Ye're going after her." It was not a question. "Can't ye' see ye're wastin' yer time, boy?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I'm yer father."

"Aye…" Heero sounded nothing but sceptical.

"Why would she choose a pirate over her own brother? A life at sea over a life of luxury?"

He knew the answer though he would not dare voice it. If she chose him it would be because she loved him and the mere thought made him feel warm inside. No. He was not the kind of man who would ever voice such thoughts, but in his heart he knew it to be true and he hoped she would choose him. He fastened a cloak around his neck and prepared to leave, pulling the hood over his head lest the guards should already be looking for them.

"Can't ye' see ye're just a diversion to 'er? That she has given up on ye'? Just as yer mother did?" Lowe's words felt like a knife to the chest and Heero froze short of reaching for the door.

 _Ye' cannot experience joy and love without reliving the pain and the sadness._ Jay's voice echoed in his head and he knew _he_ had been the one to bring this on himself. By pursuing something he had been long denied, he had awakened memories he had believed buried forever, reopened the old wounds and relieved the ever present pain in its full intensity. He did not say anything or even turn around to show he had acknowledged the older man's words because he already knew he would go after Relena one way or another.

XXX

Finding the Peacecrafts house was not as easy as Heero had thought it would be. The once prestigious family had fallen into near complete obscurity after its patriarch's death. Marticus had not even been a Peacecraft from birth but become one through marriage and yet it had been his revolutionary ideas that had made the Peacecrafts so well-known even if only for a short time. As it was, very few people knew what to tell a wandering vagrant who asked them for directions to the once-famous family's estate and the sun was already setting by the time Heero finally reached it.

The redcoats were already after them from the bits and pieces of conversation he had overheard on his way which meant there was no time to waste. Relena's brother was not on Treize's side for once, so the front door was not an option. In his ridiculously suspicious disguise he circled the property, looking for a way to climb in and trying to figure out which room he would find the blonde woman in. It was no easy task.

Thankfully, however, luck was on his side. Light could be seen shining through one of the second floor windows and the black silhouette he observed against it was one he would have recognised anywhere. For a moment all he did was stand there, looking up and hoping Relena would see him, but the cloak hid him too well and it was growing steadily darker. Then he inspected the street for gravel and finally found a pebble to throw at her window. It hit the sill, startling the young lady out of her thoughts. He was glad she did not scream, but it took her a long moment to recognise him, squinting in the twilight.

"Heero?" he heard her ask quietly, hopefully and – before he could answer – she was gone. His eyes ran the length of the house, searching for her, sure that she would reappear at any moment. She did and he snuck into the front yard to meet her at the sitting room window.

"Where's…" Heero started but was cut off when she latched onto his cloak and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

"Thank God you're alright." She breathed out when they pulled apart.

"Yer brother?" he finished his question.

"Out." She said simply. "But he might be back any moment."

The pirate nodded, looking down at her white hands in his dirty ones. In his rush he had not even bothered to clean up decently. Now that she was right in front of him he did not have the heart to question her loyalty… He looked into her eyes and felt stupid for having ever doubted her. "I cannot stay long, the redcoats are looking for us."

"I know." She said, squeezing his hands. "I know."

"Will ye' come with us?"

"I…" she hesitated and he felt a heavy weight settle on his chest as he watched her eyebrows draw closer together. When she reopened her mouth, he held his breath. "My brother…"

"Ye' cannot tell him."

"I know." Relena shook her head, smiling reassuringly at him. "We just haven't been on very good terms and I did not wish to part like this… He's… He's a good man, Heero. He's just fighting for what he believes in."

The pirate scowled however briefly, but nodded anyways. An approaching carriage sent their hearts racing and reminded them of the shortness of their time. "We'll wait for ye' 'til dawn. At the pier."

He reached out and kissed her again, chastely. Not giving her the chance to say a single word before he pulled the cloak tighter around him and disappeared into the night.

XXX

"Good evening, Milliardo."

He raised his head, frowning at his sister as he walked into the house. Despite the hour she seemed to have been waiting for him and surprisingly not with the anxious, afflicted, look he had gotten so used to seeing on her face, but with a pleasant smile. He could not help but wonder if she had heard something… Though how could she possibly have? Unless the vanishing pirates had contacted her themselves… But then would she not have left with them? Perhaps it had been Lady Une then. "Relena… You need not have waited up for me."

"I know, but I wanted to." She said, helping him remove his heavy uniform coat. "I figured we might enjoy a late dinner… I feel I've been somewhat boorish and unfair to you."

Milliardo raised an eyebrow at her, but his sister had his back to him as she hung his coat on the rack. "You wish to make it up to me?" he inquired, both doubtful and amused.

"In a way… I suppose…" Relena shrugged as she met his eye. "You _are_ my brother after all and – though we clearly won't always agree with each other – I mean you well."

"I mean you well myself." He admitted honestly, touched by her words.

"I know." She nodded, then motioned him towards the candlelit dining room. "Shall we then?"

Over a meal of bread, dried fruit, fish and chicken pie, Relena learned of the fates of her father and mother, heard tales of the Peacecrafts long gone and shared with her brother stories of her own foster family and childhood. Her mind often wandered over to the Peacemillion waiting for her at the pier, but her focus never strayed from Milliardo whom she wanted to make sure knew she appreciated his concern and all that he had done for her.

Treize's first mate on the other hand could sense their peaceful and quiet supper was meant as a farewell… And yet he could not bring himself to spoil it, could not bring himself to prevent his sister's departure. Instead he decided to let her know he was not going to stop her. "Treize made it out unharmed." He commented randomly as they finished their meal and prepared to bid their goodnights.

Relena's interest immediately picked up. "You said he'd been called in for questioning…"

"Yes… Someone forged documents ordaining your friends' transfer and turns out Treize was as fooled by them as the prison's guards. The pirates ganged up on him, of course, and escaped, but our superiors could not bring themselves to lay any blame on Treize. He's too much of an asset and hurting him would have angered a large number of people."

"Then my crew…" she cleared her throat. "The Peacemillion's crew… They're free?"

"Yes, but not for long. Our guard's already after them and there's no place in this world where they can hide from us. Not forever." His eyes were serious and she recognised the warning. He was not going to stop her, but if she joined the pirates again the two of them would be enemies for, as much as he cared for her, her brother also cared for the laws he fought so hard to defend. "You should turn in… It's getting late."

"Yes…" she nodded, standing up and made a curtsy before meeting his eyes again, they reflected the candlelight looking as if they were on fire. "Goodnight, Milliardo."

"Goodnight, Relena."

She made her way to her bedroom and quietly went over her clothes. Her brother was not one to go to bed early and (despite the fact he had practically assured her she would not be stopped) Relena did not feel right leaving while he was still awake as if she wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible. There was time, she mused, choosing a couple of dresses to take with her. She still had a few clothes on board, but since Dorothy seemed to have acquired a fondness for her dresses she figured the more she could take the merrier.

When the clock struck two and the house was eerily quiet, Relena picked up her valise, snuck out of her bedroom and tiptoed down the dark corridor, making her way as quietly as humanly possible down the stairs. It was only when she closed the front door behind her that she dared release the breath she had been holding. A smile immediately lit up her face unhindered at the thought of where she was headed and who she was meeting and the confession she had planned on making.

Her shoes clip-clopped lightly against the cobblestone as she picked up her pace. It was dangerous for a young woman such as herself to wander the streets at that hour, but Relena kept calm. There did not seem to be a soul around and she held on firmly to the hope that there would really not be anyone around for the remainder of the way.

Relena's luck however had apparently run out for she was not even halfway to the harbour when she turned a corner and found a familiar silhouette blocking her way. Jay leaned on his cane, his wide smirk reflecting the moonlight straight at her and she knew he was there to stop her.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ha! Sorry, mateys, to leave ye' hangin' on to yet another cliff, but I simply couldn't resist... Besides this chapter was getting way too long. Hehe I feel like this story has reached its peak in a way and I honestly hope I won't mess up. Thank you for your support, your reviews and enthusiasm make my day. I'll see you soon! :)


	18. The Vanishing Pirates (Part III)

TRIVIA:

 _Curare -_ originallya poison used in darts by some South American native tribes. It causes muscle paralysis and kills by causing respiratory arrest. Preparations with curare later started to be used in medicine as muscle relaxants, especially as part of anesthetic protocols.

* * *

 ** _Chapter XVIII_**

 ** _The Vanishing Pirates (Part III)_**

Relena glanced around the dark empty street. It was narrow and Jay stood right in the middle of it, but as long as he was alone she knew she would have no trouble getting past him. All she had to do was distract him. "Jay." She acknowledge his presence, stepping closer until she could fully see him under the moonlight. And even though they both knew why he was standing there she said it anyways. "You're here to stop me."

"Aye." He said and, for once, he was serious, no smirk on his lips. She thought he looked sad for some reason.

"Why?" Relena questioned, letting her anguish show in hopes that it might somehow move the old man.

"It's the only way."

"I do not understand…" she shook her head, frowning suspiciously at him. "The only way to what?"

Though Relena really wanted to know the answer, she saw her cue right then and there as Jay opened his mouth to answer. She ran towards him, favouring his right side – the one with the cane – and speeding past him. Not a moment later she heard the sound of wood hitting cobblestone and a grunt as he fell. Her brain shouted at her to keep going because Heero was waiting and this man did not deserve her kindness. Or did he? Probably not, but her heart, her conscience just would not allow her to leave him like that, lying on the cold hard ground.

She turned around and strolled back to him. He was unarmed, his cane having fallen somewhat far from him, so she convinced herself she had no reason to fear him. All she needed to do was hand him the cane and run away. There was still time. She would make it to the Peacemillion and back into Heero's arms long before dawn.

The moment she felt the sting in her ankle, Relena knew she had made a grievous mistake. First her eyes widened at the needle he had pierced her skin with, then she made to kick his hand away, maybe pounce on it, but her legs refused to move, wobbling instead. Panic hit her then and she fell on her hands and knees, then on her face as her arms too gave out.

"Don't worry, lassie." He immediately tried to calm her. "Curare may be deadly when used by the savages, but I've crafted a different, lighter poison out of it. One that'll merely paralyse ye' for a few hours. No, no. Don't try to speak, I'll explain it to ye'."

Relena watched him reach out for his cane, using it with some difficulty to pull himself up. "Ye' already know what my studies focused on… Turning men into weapons." He looked up dreamily, certainly fancying himself almost a god. "I know ye' don't approve and I know ye' probably deem it impossible… To a degree it obviously is, but I'll get as close as I can to me ideal. This is me life's work and Heero's me last chance. Lowe an' I trained 'im together with a single purpose in mind… And now the time has come to play our last gambit."

She tried desperately to move, but her muscles refused to cooperate. If he wanted to kill her, he would have already done so, but she feared what they would do to Heero and how they would use _her_ to do it. Oblivious to her inner despair, Jay continued. "I thought we'd succeeded, that we'd erased every last trace of humanity from 'im and it was only a matter of time before he became a master-less weapon, an even more heartless capt'n than his father had ever been… But I was wrong. Oh, how I was wrong! Ye' broke through Heero's armour! I 'ave absolutely no idea how ye' did it, but ye' made 'im willing to feel again despite all the pain he'd relieve… And yet I must thank ye', Miss Darlian. Or is it Peacecraft now? No matter. I must thank ye' 'cause, without ye', I'd have never realised…"

If her body had been working in unison with her head, Relena was sure she would have shuddered in both horror and disgust though if at that man or at herself for helping him – however unconsciously – she would never know. To her despair or relief or both, the old pirate resumed. "We always thought it was Aoi's blood that made the boy so… Righteous. Now, however, I realise he's more similar to Lowe in that aspect. More than either of us had ever expected, and that was where both our problem _and_ our solution lay…" he paused, if to gather his thoughts or for the sake of drama she could only wonder, but she dreaded what he would say next either way. "Heero must suffer the same loss, the same pain his father did to trigger the inherent desire to block his feelings and emotions."

Relena tried to scream. She honestly did, with all her strength, but she could do nothing, not even her lips or tongue were willing to move. All she felt was the painfully cold cobblestone underneath her and the ticklish tears as they dripped on her nose and slid down her cheeks.

XXX

As the first rays of sunlight broke through the darkness of the night, Lowe stepped out of his cabin and onto the quarter deck. The crew had yet to emerge, but he could hear them stirring down at the sleeping quarters probably eager to set sail and see themselves as far away from the Royal Navy's reach as possible. Except for Heero, of course. Across the ship, he could see his son standing at the bowsprit straight as a rod, cloak still around his shoulders and hood over his head. Waiting.

With a weary sigh, he set out to crush the boy's hopes, wondering briefly if Jay had made it back yet… If he had not, Lowe would make sure to leave him behind. Wherever he was… The man deserved as much. It had been their agreement 12 years earlier that the captain's son would be trained in order to avoid the pain and suffering his father had undergone and now it was that very pain and suffering the boy would have to overcome in order to reach their goal. He wondered what had been the point in all he had done… Jay's interest was a scholar's interest, he merely wanted to see his experiment bear fruit. As for Lowe…

It did not matter. It was too late to turn back and he knew. Whatever would come from this ordeal, he wanted to witness it. Heero would survive it, he was sure. He had been bred to.

And yet, as Lowe reached the forecastle and approached the Peacemillion's former captain, he noticed the way his son's jaws clenched, his hands fisted and his eyes wandered and he could not help but feel that this would be more devastating to the young man than any of them could have ever predicted.

"She ain't comin'." He informed and was surprised to find his voice had come out gentler than he had intended. "She's not coming and ye' know it." There was no response, but then he had not really expected any. "She used ye'. That's what women do. Used ye' and discarded ye'." Still nothing. Lowe crossed the remaining distance between them until he stood beside Heero, watching the skies grow lighter and lighter. "Ye' went there. Ye' saw the way those people live. Did ye' really think she'd give all that up for ye'? Leave the comfort of a house, a bed? Daily baths and fancy clothes? The convenience of servants? Leave all that to live on a ship? Wearing rags? Starving and stinking? If ye' did, lad, then yer a bigger fool than I ever took ye' for."

"I believe we've already had this conversation." the young man finally answered, his tone hard and cold as he turned to leave.

Lowe's lips curved in displeasure. "Does that mean you're goin' after 'er?" Heero said nothing. "Of course ye' are… Ye' fool! Go! Go after her. Go and see with yer own eyes what choice she's made, but be warned… We're setting sail in an hour. I won't risk me crew's safety for ye' any longer."

He saw Jay approach as his son left, racing down the steps and leaping from the deck to the pier. He shook his head in frustration. "Did ye' take precautions?" he asked the old peg leg when the man finally reached his side.

"As if I wouldn't… I alerted the guards as soon as the lass lost consciousness."

"I'm surprised ye' managed to sneak back in without the boy seeing ye'. He stood 'ere all night."

"I've known the lad since 'e was a child, taught 'im almost everything 'e knows. I can sneak up on 'im whenever I want."

The captain sighed. "Wake the crew. Those who have yet to stir. We weigh anchor as soon as that sap's back… And ye' better pray this plan of yers works out, Jay. Otherwise…"

XXX

Heero ran. He ran because – though he knew it was pathetic – he could not help but hold on to hope. Something must have happened. True she had never explicitly told him she would be coming, but he had assumed… He just needed to assure himself that she was alright and that she had stayed behind of her own free will. Or so he told himself.

Guards were patrolling the main streets, forcing him to take the side alleys, delaying him instead of easing his progress. He nearly wished he had sent Trowa in his stead, but it would have been wrong to ask someone else to risk their necks when they had no gain, no interest in the situation. Though he could have offered the lookout a part of his share in Romefeller's treasure… He did not know what to do with it anyways.

It took him almost thirty minutes to reach the Peacecrafts' home, the sun had barely risen and yet he was already sweaty and breathless under the cloak. Thankfully, this time he already knew where her bedroom was and he quickly circled the house going to stand right underneath her window. The curtains had been drawn shut, but the windows were open and the fabric waved with the morning breeze.

He ran his eyes over the façade and the still somewhat empty streets. There was no time to wait. Heero needed to climb. He had just prepared himself, mentally, when the back door opened and a servant came out mumbling, a broom in her hands. It took her a minute to notice him, but it still was not long enough for him to recover from the shock _and_ hide unseen. He could not have waited in hiding for the woman to leave either ways so he met her eyes while she ran hers over him.

"Ye' a suitor of the young missus?" she asked, leaning on her broom with a knowing smirk.

"Uh… Hn." He nodded awkwardly.

"It's best ye' leave 'fore the master sees ye'." The maid advised him. "The missus ain't up yet and the orders are she shouldn't be disturbed… 'Sides I fear she's a little out of yer league, mister. An' that's me bein' nice."

"She's home then?" he asked softly, disguising his voice as best he could. "Are you certain?"

"O' course, I'm certain." She frowned at him as if offended… or suspicious. Heero took a couple steps away from her, preparing to flee. "The maid just came back from 'er chambers… Said the master was steppin' out of it and 'e told 'er not to disturb the missus and only bring up 'er food when she asked."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry, lad." The woman said unsympathetically. "If it's of any comfort to ye', I'm sure ye're heart won't be the last she breaks."

Heero nodded, fighting back a grimace and failing. The pain that spread inside him was too much to bear, it was worse than anything he had ever felt and so he did the only thing he knew to make it stop… He closed himself up tight, making himself completely blank, immune to emotions and feelings and thoughts of all kind. At that moment, his only objective became to return to the Peacemillion before it set sail as he had been told to do. He was not even startled when he turned to leave and the woman asked him to wait. If he had been discovered all he needed to do was threaten her and, if she still stood in his way, then kill her.

"Careful on yer way home." She said instead. "I hear some pirates escaped from the fortress… The guards're searching everywhere for them."

With a brief nod he walked away from the house and dashed into the nearest alley. It was only a matter of time before the redcoats discovered the Peacemillion was at the docks.

XXX

Relena woke up slowly, the sun shining bright on her eyes. Her body felt heavy, so heavy she feared she would not be able to move and her head pounded, making it impossible for her to think past the haze that inundated her mind. She vaguely remembered the thumping of wood against stone… Jay. His sad smile as he looked down at her. But why had he been looking _down_ at her? And why had it all been so cold and dark around them? She had been lying on the street… She had left her brother's house… Where had she been headed?

The pier. The Peacemillion.

"Heero." She gasped, making an enormous effort to sit up. It felt as if she could not breathe.

Her personal maid came running into the bedroom in a panic. "Miss Relena!" the young woman reached out to her, one hand supporting her back, trying to help her inhale. "Are you alright? What happened? I heard you gasp… I was on my way to the kitchen… Should I get Master Milliardo? Oh, but he's gone out hours ago! Someone must know where he went… Of course, I should get him!"

She seized the young maid's forearm as the girl prepared to leave. "Water…" she managed to croak past her painfully dry throat.

"Right away, miss. Right away." The girl reached out for the porcelain pitcher sitting on the bedside table and poured her mistress a generous helping of water.

"What…" Relena drank greedily even as the maid, who held the cup to her lips, tried to stop her. "What time is it?"

"I… What… What time…?" she seemed confused for a moment. "I should think it's almost noon, miss."

"Noon…" she whispered and the weight of that one word was suddenly too much for her to bear. It crushed her heart, her eyes filing with tears, but Relena refused to give up. No. Not yet.

"Oh, my God, miss Relena? Was it something I said? Are you in pain? Should I fetch the master now? Or maybe a doctor?"

"Calm down, girl." Milliardo appeared at the threshold, the maid's loud ranting having led him there all the way from the hall where it had reached him as soon as he had crossed the front door. "The medico is on his way. Took me the whole morning to locate him… Make sure you're there to open the door for him. Now, leave me and my little sister alone."

The young woman nodded, shaking and blinking back tears. Then hurried out of the room. "I need to go…" Relena began as soon as the door clicked shut behind the maid. "I need to…"

"You're not going anywhere." Her brother informed her masterfully. "Not before the doctor has a look at you."

"But I…" she tried again, but he sighed wearily, making her notice – for the first time – just how worn and tired he looked. He had not slept and had clearly been worrying about her ever since… She could not remember. She could not remember how she had gotten back home. "What happened?"

"Guards knocked on our door… It must've been roughly past 3… They had found you... Unconscious… In the middle of the street… I could not let the servants know… Can you imagine how I felt? I let you go to those pirates so they could…"

She could see as disgust, pain and self-loathing warred behind his blue eyes. "It wasn't them. They did not do anything. They did not touch me."

"That's for the doctor to decide."

Relena's eyebrows fell low over her eyes as she scowled at him. "I would know it if someone had deflowered me." She made sure to inform him.

"You were lucky it was our men that found you." Milliardo's anger refused to abate. "Or who knows what might have happened to you."

She shuddered before pushing away the thought. It had _not_ happened. "I need to go to the docks." She insisted.

"Well, then…" irritated he opened his arm, motioning towards the door. "Please, do so." Relena bit her lip, knowing what he intended with those words. He knew she needed his help, that she could go nowhere by herself in her condition. She knew it as well, but she tried anyway, her legs giving out when she tried to stand. Milliardo's jaw clenched at the sight. "You can't even stand… How can you be so sure no one touched you?"

"I don't need to tell you that." She said and flushed. "The man who attacked me… He poisoned me, but I'm quite sure he did not touch me."

"You knew him." It was not a question and his anger only seemed to spike. "It _was_ one of those pirates… When will you stop defending them? When will you stop lying to me? Who was it? Which one of them?"

"It was one of them, but it wasn't." Relena tried to explain, looking guiltily away from his blue eyes. A knock interrupted them before their argument could continue.

"Mr. Peacecraft?" one of the older maids called. "The physician's here, sir."

"Send him up." Milliardo told the woman, then turned back to his sister, his expression sad and weary once again. "I'll take you to the docks afterwards… If you behave."

He was gone before she could protest and the young lady could only look out the window, watching the sun rise higher and higher, hoping that for whatever reason Heero would still be there waiting for her.

XXX

"Back to yer posts!" Jay ordered as he made his way, past the small assembly of pirates on the main deck, towards the helm where Lowe already stood. "We're setting sail."

"What?" Duo pushed away from the railing, a confused look on his face. "But Heero hasn't come back yet."

The others nodded their agreement, but the old man only frowned. "He ain't yer captain no more." He reminded them. "Besides he knew what'd happen if he didn't come back in time. Now move yer arses 'fore the _actual_ captain comes looking for ye'."

No one moved, but Jay no longer paid them any mind as he continued on his way, their glares following him up the stairs. "What're we gonna do? We can't have Lowe as our captain again." The braided pirate turned back to the others.

"We can always mutiny." Chang told him simply. "As for Yuy…" he clicked his tongue. "It's a shame he's missing, but we can't waste another second 'ere. The guards're closing in on us."

Worried, uncertain looks were shared and Rashid turned to Quatre, laying a hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "He's right, Master Quatre. The redcoats will soon be upon us."

Quatre sighed, trying to disguise the conflicted look on his face and failing miserably. "But Heero…"

"We cannot leave without him." Hilde agreed seriously, moving to stand beside Duo.

"Ye' don't understand." The Chinese man scowled. "I'm not jolly to be leavin' him either, but we've no longer a choice."

The braided man snorted. "Ye' really think we're gonna believe that? That ye're not happy there'll be no one between ye' and the Peacemillion's captaincy when we mutiny?"

"How dare ye' insinuate… I'm no coward, Maxwell! It's true I've always wanted to surpass Yuy, but not like this!" Wufei stepped closer, his hands fisted and his jaw clenched. Sally saw Duo's eyes light up and immediately jumped between the two men. It was Trowa's nod towards the gang board however that stopped them.

Heero walked onto the main deck, meeting the others' expecting gazes. His eyes were so cold, so completely devoid of emotion even Duo was struck speechless. As their former captain made his way to the quarter deck, it was Jay's voice that broke the silence.

"Anchors aweigh!"

This time all pirates moved, making their way quietly and thoughtfully back to their posts. "She did not come after all…" Dorothy mused, following Quatre as the strategist seized one of the main sail's halyards. "That was unexpected."

The blonde man gave her a strained smile. "Whatever her reasons, I think she just gave Jay and Lowe what they have always wanted…"

She frowned unconvinced. "I understand giving up a life of adventure over one of luxury, but I just can't see _her_ doing it. Not when it means giving up on us… and _him_." She jerked her head, quirking an eyebrow towards Heero who had replaced their captain as helmsman.

"I thought it unlikely myself, but…" he shrugged. "People surprise you." Dorothy could see he was upset, disappointed in the young lady he had grown to consider a friend. It made her angry at Relena for some reason. "Aren't you doing anything? Won't Lowe complain?" he asked quietly, glancing worriedly at her over his shoulder.

"I'm not a part of the crew." She explained.

Quatre gave a bark of a laugh. "You went through hell with us, Dorothy. I'm sorry to inform you, but you _are_ a part of the crew."

Her smug smile turned into a full blown grin.

XXX

The young woman still held on to hope as their carriage made its way through the crowded streets, shaking lightly as the wheels rolled over the cobblestone. She did not look out the window, preferring the seclusion of her thoughts to the sunny day outside. Her brother sat across from her, lost in his own thoughts yet obviously displeased at the sudden turn of events. He had not wanted to take her to the docks, he had not wanted to let her go at all, but he was a man of his word and so he said nothing.

"Thank you." She felt the need to tell him how grateful she was. "For escorting me. I know it's not easy for you, considering…"

"There's no need to thank me." Milliardo cut in, finally turning away from the window and towards his younger sister, his blue eyes bore into hers. "You know they won't be there anymore, don't you?"

She did. Relena would not have been happy had they risked their safety for her. She did not expect them to, after all, they _were_ pirates. Still… She could not help but hold on to the hope that Heero would have found a way and that the Peacemillion would still be there waiting for her.

"Will you arrest them if they are?" she asked him instead.

He hesitated, clearing his throat to hide his surprise. If he were entirely honest, he would have said he had not even thought about it, that – despite the fact that it clearly should have been his priority – the idea had never crossed his mind. It was his sister he had been worried about and still was. "Yes." He answered at last, knowing it made no difference for the pirates would not be there for him to arrest either ways.

"Then I hope they are not." Relena's tone was colder, harsher than he had ever heard and it pained him though he could see he had been the one to wound her first. She had expected a negative he was not yet willing to give.

It did not take long for them to reach the docks despite the early afternoon traffic. The young lady swallowed dryly as they halted, the coachman announcing their arrival before rushing to open the door for her. Relena smiled gratefully at him as she stepped out, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The poison had given her a fever once the paralysing effects had started to wear off and, even though the doctor had assured her it would soon pass, she still felt cold. As she walked slowly towards the pier, she started to feel even colder, emptier. It was the realisation that if the Peacemillion was no longer there…

What was she going to do? She could not simply give up and let Heero think she had changed her mind about him, let Jay and Lowe use her to turn him into a human weapon… There had to be a way for her to reach him… Relena only had to find it. She held on to that hope as her eyes ran over all the ships they could see. It really was not there… She would have recognised the Peacemillion anywhere and it was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they docked somewhere else?" she asked aloud just as Milliardo came to stand at her side.

"Did they give you any specifications?"

She frowned up at him. As if – after what he had said – she would tell him anything… Even if there _was_ something to tell. "No."

"I would know if they were still here." He told her quietly almost sympathetically. "Our men have spent the morning searching for the Peacemillion."

"Why didn't you…?" Relena spun around to fully look at him.

"Would you have listened to me?" it was a rhetorical question. "Or would you have come here to see with your own eyes?" he watched her turn back to the sea, to the vastness of water that now stood between her and her friends. "I'm sorry, Relena." He said and – for once – he did mean it. "But, for better or worse, those pirates have vanished."

* * *

 **A.N.:** What now?


	19. The Broken Sword (Part I)

**_Chapter XIX_**

 ** _The Broken Sword (Part I)_**

"Heero…"

He frowned lightly as he tried to locate the whisperer. It did not take much effort to spot Duo Maxwell hiding behind the railing somewhere half-way up the stairs. "What is it, Maxwell?" he asked as his gaze returned to the horizon.

"Shhh!" the braided man waved his hands in front of him, climbing the rest of the steps as quietly as possible when he noticed Jay and Lowe were not around. He made an enormous effort not to swear when he nearly tripped on Shadow, then motioned the helmsman closer, but Heero merely raised an eyebrow at him, forcing Duo to cross the remaining distance between them. "Ye' _could_ cooperate, couldn't ye'?" he hissed annoyed. "Leave that helm for two fucking seconds?" when he received no reaction whatsoever he sighed and shook his head exasperated. "What's gotten into ye'? Never mind. Won't ye' come down for a piece? We're holdin' a meetin'."

"It does not concern me."

"Come on, Heero… Just 'cause 'Lena decided to stay behind doesn't mean the world's over. We're rich!" It stung. The sudden reminder of her was like a recently healed wound torn open, but the helmsman did not let it show, he did not let it register within him and simply refused to let the pain affect him. Duo had not meant to anger or provoke him in any way, but his lack of response still fed the braided pirate's annoyance. "Fine!" he spat. "Ye' won't be missed anyways." He turned to leave, but paused, glancing over his shoulder seriously. "Just don't tell Lowe… Or Jay."

He did not wait for an answer as he left Heero behind and made his way back to the sleeping quarters where the others were gathered in a resemblance of a circle. Wufei raised his head as soon as Duo appeared on the stairs and frowned when he noticed the helmsman was not with him. "What took ye'?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen…" the braided pirate shrugged unhappily. "And I couldn't yell at 'im with Lowe and Jay in the captain's cabin."

"Spare us yer excuses, Maxwell." The Chinese man interrupted him, earning himself a vicious glare. "We've got to make a plan before Lowe and Jay notice we've abandoned our posts."

"But if Heero won't…" Hilde began, but Wufei cut in yet again.

"Yuy'll come 'round once Lowe's no longer the one giving the orders. Now, let's discuss what truly matters… All those in favour of a mutiny say 'aye'."

Every pirate raised his or her hand with the exception of the Maganacs whose loyalties at the moment were torn between the men who had recruited and helped them find their young master and Quatre himself. Still, they were minority and the result of the pirates' voting put the smallest of smiles on the Chinese man's lips.

"We already knew we were mutinying…" Dorothy informed him haughtily. "The real question is _how_."

Wufei snorted, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her. "It's the _how_ that's obvious. There's only two of them and twelve of us."

"Ye're forgettin' they've got Heero." Trowa reminded with a worried frown.

"So? They're three then. We're still twelve."

But the Chinese man's confidence did not seem to convince the others. "Heero's changed, Chang." Duo shook his head sadly, his tone grave, and Hilde squeezed his arm worriedly, forcing him to meet her eyes with a forced smile.

"'E's got nothin' to lose." Sally commented quietly. "Or, at least, that's how 'e sees things."

"Besides… He's one of our own." Quatre added horrified by the prospect of fighting a comrade.

Wufei huffed in exasperation. "Fine. We'll capture Yuy and kill the others."

"Are we really going to kill them?" the blonde man asked uncomfortably. "Just like that?"

"They won't go down without a fight. It's not as if we were executing them."

"What if they do go down without a fight?" Dorothy questioned, arching an eyebrow. "From what I've learned about those two… They're nothing but unpredictable."

"There's no tellin' what they'll do." Howard agreed.

"Well, then… If they surrender, we lock them up and exile them when we find a small cosy deserted island… Small enough they'll be forced to kill each other."

"Why not just take them both back to where we found Jay?" Hilde asked matter-of-factly.

"We should decide on that later." Quatre cut in, his words rushed and his tone wary. "For now we need to go back to our posts."

"But when's it going down?" Duo asked hurriedly.

"Let's wait a couple o' days… To make sure they're not planning somethin'."

"Ye' think Heero'll rat us out to them?" the black haired woman questioned the Chinese man anxiously.

"Nay." It was Trowa who answered. "Heero may not be on our side right now, but 'e ain't on theirs either. Not completely."

"He's right." Chang gave a nod of agreement. "Yuy's not very big on talking and that certainly hasn't changed."

"It really hasn't." the braided pirate agreed with an annoyed frown. "If anythin' 'is muteness's become worse."

"Then it's settled. We meet again the day after tomorrow hopefully to put our plan into action and knock our dear captain off 'is high horse."

XXX

Milliardo finished his letter with Relena standing in front of his desk. He did not need to look to know there was a determined frown on her face. She simply refused to give up even as weeks passed by without any hope of her ever finding the Peacemillion and her crew again. Her brother could not honestly blame her for he was a stubborn individual himself. In fact he admired her resilience and knew, as soon as she had walked into the study, what she had come to say… Or ask rather.

He signed the document with a flourish and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yes, Relena?"

"I hear you're setting sail." She went straight to the point just as he had expected.

"Yes… In a fortnight or so."

"I wish to accompany you."

Her resolution was admirable. She was clearly not asking for his permission even though she phrased it almost as if she were. Relena was a born diplomat much like himself and Milliardo knew if he denied her she would go over him and straight to Treize. He also knew his superior would be extremely amused and more than willing to abide to his sister's every whim.

"Do you even know where we're headed?"

"Back to the New World certainly. If I had to guess I'd say Port Royal. That's where your wife is, isn't it?"

"Yes." He could have laughed at her wit if there had not been the slightest edge of desperation to her voice. She feared his answer, feared she would never find those pirates again. "You may accompany us this time, but it shall be the last. When we get there you'll be free to look for the Peacemillion. I won't stop you, though I'd rather you stayed with Lucrezia. Regardless of what you decide to do, however, you'll be welcome in our house if ever you change your mind."

"Thank you, Milliardo." She said and a genuine smile curved her lips. He waved her away, searching his desk top for an envelope to place his letter, but she made her way around the table to throw her arms around him. It was a shock so he did not react, merely clearing his throat when she pulled away, hiding his embarrassment.

"I'll let you know the exact date once I've been informed."

Relena nodded and left. For the first time in a long time she felt truly hopeful and she could barely wait to see Heero again.

XXX

Lowe knew they were going to mutiny. He was no fool, he had been a pirate his whole life and that was a long enough time for him to learn exactly how things worked at sea. He and Jay did not stand a chance, he knew. They never had from the moment they let his son and _his_ crew back onto the ship, but he wanted to test Heero, he needed to. So he called the helmsman into his cabin to instruct him. Jay was there as well, ever anxious to witness the results of a lifetime of hard work.

"Yer friends are planning to turn against us." He started, pacing around the room as Heero watched impassively from the door. If the captain were entirely honest, he would admit even he was irked by the soulless look in those dark eyes so he purposefully avoided them. "Ye' surely already know that, but… We expect ye' to defend us."

Heero's eyes narrowed a fraction. He could see behind Lowe, behind Jay, could see their real intentions. The odds were against them… Or against _him_ as it was. Completely and undeniably. What they wanted was to see if he was willing to kill his 'friends' and risk his life for them. They thought the others would never dare kill him, but he _knew_ Chang would. He actually wanted him to. Otherwise he would have to do it himself before the emptiness consumed him.

He nodded his acquiescence and left. It was sensible, the tension in the air, and Heero expected the others to act that very night. Maybe even sooner. Their advantage was so obvious he saw no logical reason why they would need to wait at all, but then he did not understand why they had postponed their mutiny for so long. Were they waiting for him to change his mind? Did they expect _him_ to take action? Did they perhaps believe he had some kind of secret plan he had been unwilling to share?

His hand played with the handle of the pistol on his waistband. If he fired at Chang he would win in a second and with certainty and that was not what he wanted. It was not what the Chinese man wanted either. He wanted a fair fight. Heero wanted a way out.

To think of the end brought a flash of Relena to his mind, but he snuffed it out quickly and with the ease conquered only through constant practice. What a fool he was. It had taken him an awfully long time to stop thinking about his mother as well, but he had been a child then. Now, he was a grown up man and yet… He had let another woman bring it all back to the surface. Perhaps it was for the best things had ended before he could fall any deeper or get himself any more wrapped around her finger.

He held the helm in tightened white fists as he steered the Peacemillion towards Tortuga. From his post he watched the crew disappear, quietly and discreetly, heading to yet another meeting. They clearly no longer cared whether they were found out or not, they were confident and with good reason. Heero did not bother thinking about what would come, he did not worry. There was no cause to.

It did not take long for one of them to reemerge. It was Duo. Trowa followed a moment later though he kept a significant distance from the braided man. Heero watched the blabbermouth make his way towards him and his eyes narrowed. Their plan was as clear to him as if he had been at the meeting. Chang would not have sent Maxwell ahead if he did not mean to distract and capture him. If he had meant to fight and kill him he would have come himself. Barton was probably only there for backup… Quatre's idea no doubt. The blonde man was ever cautious.

"Ahoy, Heero!" the braided man greeted him. "A nice day to sail, eh? Clear skies, calm seas and a cool breeze. Ye' think Lowe'll bother to step out at all? It ain't like 'e need t' bother, aye? With ye' here to lead us home and the rest of the crew to keep the ship going…"

He barely paid Duo any mind until the man made his move, throwing an arm around his neck as his other hand reached for Heero's arm. The helmsman ducked, spinning on one foot and using his other leg to take the other man's feet off from under him. As he stood back up, he found Trowa's pistol aimed at him, he grabbed his own and fired without a thought, disarming the lookout, and pinned Maxwell to the deck with a booted foot before the man could make a move to sit up. There was no time to reload the pistol so he dropped it and drew his cutlass.

"I should've known we'd 'ave to kill ye'." Chang's voice cut in, but the sound of his own sword sliding off his sash was louder.

"Chang…" Trowa tried to argue as the Chinese man walked past him, but Wufei would have none of it.

"'E's no longer the Heero who helped us, Barton. That one's already dead. I'm just going to relieve us of the imposter." As he reached the quarter deck, his narrowed eyes met the helmsman's cold ones. "Maxwell, don't ye' dare interfere."

Duo took a deep breath and pushed himself up as soon as their former captain's foot left his chest. He watched Heero step forward, his blade clashing tentatively against Chang's as if he were just accepting the challenge. The Chinese man responded by giving the first real strike of their duel followed by a series of swings which were all parried by his adversary.

The rest of the crew slowly emerged from the lower deck both curious and wary. They watched the fight from the main deck, hanging on to every swing of the clashing cutlasses. Jay and Lowe remained hidden in the captain's quarters. Sally was the only one who dared make her way closer, cautiously, and she saw it clearly when the helmsman spun the wrong way, she noticed how planned, how intentional the move was…

The Chinese man's sword froze short of grazing Heero's throat and every pirate on board seemed to hold their breath expectantly. Chang's jaw clenched. He had bragged about the fact that he could kill the other man, that he was the only one with enough heart – or lack thereof – to follow through with it, but when it came down to dealing the final blow… It was _not_ what he wanted. "Do ye' yield?"

For a moment there was silence as the audience seemed to be unable to release their breath, but then Heero's armed hand rose and Sally shouted. "Wufei!" The black haired man jumped backwards just in time to avoid the horizontal slice that would have cut his stomach open. "He _wants_ ye' to kill 'im!" the physician warned and the rest of the crew could be heard running up the steps to the quarter deck.

Chang met his adversary's eyes as he regained his breath. The helmsman was completely focused, his every move perfectly calculated and not a single drop of sweat on his brow. He breathed calmly, evenly, unnoticeably and the Chinese man was profoundly irked by that fact. Jay and Lowe seemed to have accomplished what they had set out to do whereas he had failed. Heero had overcome his feelings and emotions while he could not bring himself to end his greatest rival… One of his closest friends.

"Seize him." It was Dorothy who ordered, surprisingly, tuning towards the tall burly Rashid and his men, who – in turn – sought Quatre's permission. The blonde man nodded, stepping in to prevent the Chinese man from stopping them, but Chang no longer felt like fighting.

"This isn't Yuy." He said shaking his head.

"I thought ye'd already said that." Duo reminded him unhappily.

"He didn't believe the words himself." Quatre explained quietly and sympathetically.

Heero knew he did not stand a chance against the lot of them… Struggling would do naught but wound him and he did not wish to hurt any one either so he let the Arabian man push him to his knees while two others seized his arms and Trowa respectfully relieved him of his weapon. He let his head fall wearily. It did not matter what happened to him. Through his bangs he saw Jay and Lowe step out of the captain's chambers and he almost smirked at the realisation that they had failed with him after all, but the thought did not make him happy… He had wanted them to succeed.

"He didn't kill a single one after all…" the captain observed with a grimace.

The white haired man merely sighed and shook his head resignedly. "I wonder where it was that we erred…"

"I'll tell ye' where ye' _erred_ …" Duo stepped up to the pegleg, a knife in his hand. "Ye' took away 'is woman, but not 'is mates. Ye' could never get rid of all of us."

"It wasn't us who took the lass away." Lowe immediately corrected him. "She _chose_ to stay. _She_ decided Heero wasn't worth it."

"Shut yer pie hole, Lowe." The quiet lookout raised his spare pistol, levelling it with the captain's head. The others gapped at him, but he pointedly ignored them. "I missed once… On a dark stormy night, thankfully it's a sunny afternoon."

"What is he talking about?" Dorothy asked Quatre in an indignant whisper.

"I have no idea…" he shook his head confused and slightly horrified. He had his suspicions, of course, but he did not think it was the right time to share them. "Never heard that one tale."

Lowe chuckled wholeheartedly. "Indeed…" he paused, growing serious. "Will ye' shoot an unarmed man, Mr. Barton? On second thought… If I remember right, last time ye' shot me I was inebriated as well as unarmed…"

"Ye' killed 'er…" Trowa accused him, justifying his actions at the same time.

"Aye… Though, actually, I _had_ her killed. But let us not discuss semantics, aye? That hardly matters any more."

"Nay… But Catherine's death still does."

"If I may opinate then… I'd like Heero to do the honours."

"No one's shooting any one." Chang stepped in. "Take them to the brig. Ye' don't deserve to get the easy way out… Neither of ye' do. So until we've decided what's to become of ye', ye'll stay with the bilge rats."

Trowa reluctantly holstered his pistol while Duo, Hilde, Howard and Sally led their former captain and former first mate to the lower decks. It was hard for him to reign in his anger and frustration. He had believed his sister avenged, but then Lowe had come back from the dead and now he had been denied the pleasure of truly doing Catherine justice. Not that he did not agree with Chang's arguments… He could feel the Chinese man understood his position as much as Trowa did his and so the black haired man walked away, leaving him alone to gather his bearings.

Wufei approached their restrained crewmate. "Let 'im go." He told the Maganacs. "Right now, he's a bigger danger to himself than to the rest of us."

Heero grimaced at himsef, at what he had become, but then quickly snorted and stood, meeting Chang's eyes impassively. "Are ye' naming yerself captain?"

"Is that what ye' want?"

"It's really none of me business."

"Nay, it really ain't." they stared at each other for a long tense moment. "What would ye' have me do? Send ye' to the brig with yer kin? Or make ye' swabbie?"

"You can't do that!" Dorothy protested, earning raised eyebrows from both men. "He's our rightful captain!"

"There ain't no such thing as a rightful captain." The Chinese man informed her.

"I demand we call a vote."

"She's right, Chang." Quatre stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed. "Voting's the best way to do this."

"Voting… Aye." He conceded and paused to watch as the rest of the crew made their way back to the quarter deck. His eyes met Heero's again. "Ye' don't wish to be captain." It was not a question, but he earned a shrug for it eitherways.

"He _needs_ to be captain." Dorothy whispered in the blonde strategist's ear. "He needs a purpose."

"I know." Quatre replied and squeezed her hand thankfully. He felt grateful to have an ally for once, someone who shared his point-of-view, who would fight with him side-by-side.

"But will he be the same captain he was before?" Rashid inquired conveniently.

Quatre did not know what to say to that, but he did not know what would become of the Peacemillion if someone else took over the captaincy. "Trowa?" he turned to the lookout when the green eyed man finally decided to join them.

"He deserves a second chance."

"Aye."

"So…" Chang started once they were all gathered and fully attent. "Let us choose our new captain. Yuy?"

"I abstain." The man said simply, putting a scowl on the Chinese man's face.

"Maxwell?"

"I… Uh…" caught off guard, the braided man turned from Chang to Heero to Hilde and then Quatre. "I haven't a fucking idea."

"I vote for Howard." Howard himself said, raising his hand.

"That's one vote for Howard." The Chinese man said with a barely repressed sigh. "Barton?"

"I vote for Yuy."

"So do I." said Quatre stepping forward.

"And I." Dorothy added mimicking him.

"Well…" Chang sniggered. "Schbeiker?"

"I'm sorry, Chang, but Heero took me in… I have to vote for him."

"I vote for Wufei." Sally said, knowing her vote would probably make no difference, but to remind her not-so-secret lover that she would always support him, no matter what.

"The four of us also vote for Chang." Rashid said suddenly, gesturing with his outstretched arm to include the other Maganacs. Silence descended over the deck as surprise took over the crew. Heero's mouth twitched upwards reflexively at the Chinese man's wide-eyed look.

Finally, after a long moment, Chang shook his head and smirked widely. "I vote for Yuy."

Duo choked on air as Hilde exchanged a confused look with him. Sally's eyebrows knitted while Rashid's rose. Quatre had an almost painful frown on his face as he tried and failed miserably to understand what had just happened. Dorothy and Howard merely waited while Auda and Abdul whispered to each other.

No one was more shocked than Heero. For a moment, he even felt himself lose balance. "Why?" he asked hoarsely as if the sudden turn of events had physically wounded him.

The Chinese man shrugged however seriously. "I 'ave me reasons." He said mysteriously, but it was Sally's eyes he met.

"So?" Howard urged them. "All ye' did was tie everything up."

"Care to change yer vote then, old man?" Chang sneered.

"Maxwell didn't vote. Why don't ye' ask _him_?"

The braided man found himself on the tightrope yet again. "Howie, ye' lout!" he hissed before turning to the candidates for captaincy. "Well, I don't get why ye' voted for Heero, Chang, and ye' won't tell us… So I gather it means ye' no longer wish to be captain."

"Yuy doesn't wish to be captain no more either." One of the Maganacs said, he could not tell which.

Duo shrugged. If neither of them wanted to be captain then that information was as good to him as a dead rat. "Ye' won't tell us why ye' changed yer mind and that irks me to no end… So I vote for Heero."

"Yer orders, Captain?" Wufei turned to their reinstated leader.

Heero hesitated for a moment, unsure of what that development meant for him or how it made him feel, but at last he seemed to reencounter within himself the calling to be captain or disposition enough to resume his position. "Return to yer posts. We sail 'til sunset. There's much to be planned afterwards, before we set sail again… Tomorrow."

XXX

Relena made her way to the bowsprit as soon as her brother ordered the anchors to be raised. It was early morning and the first sunrays painted the dark waters' surface a blinding white. She inhalled deeply, closing her eyes and willing the breeze to calm her. As days went by, then weeks – without a word, without news of Heero, her friends or the Peacemillion – her hope had started to wane. Where once there were confident and cheerful thoughts, now doubts and uncertainties had started to take root. Would she ever find them? Would she ever see them again? What if Heero refused to talk to her? What if things could never be the same again? Jay and Lowe, whatever their plan had been, must have made her look like quite the traitoress.

Steps sounded on the forecastle, booted steps, and Relena awaited for her brother to speak. He never did. "Lady Une!" she exclaimed, turning to find not Milliardo, but Treize's wife beside her.

The older woman could not help but chuckle at her surprise and the obvious lilt in her voice. "Feels good not to be the only female on board, does it not? I know the feeling."

"You must have been through countless voyages."

"A few." Une nodded thoughtfully. "Certainly not as many as you think. I'd even risk saying you've probably spent more time at sea than I."

Relena flushed pleasantly and yet – for some reason – she also felt embarrassed. She was no longer a lady of the likes of the one that now stood beside her, but neither was she a pirate. It was as if she had abdicated her place in the world, given up on all the good things anyone had ever offered her, made little of the love of those she cared for. "In the long run you'll probably surpass me."

Brown eyes widened slightly at her. "Do you not intend to return to the Peacemillion? I was under the impression that that was your sole reason to embark on this voyage."

"I…" she paused not knowing how to reply to that and turned back to the widening ocean ahead. "It is. Or was… I no longer know."

Lady Une's piercieng gaze remained locked on her, her eyebrows knitting slowly. "Why the change of heart?" she questioned quietly, sympathetically, and caught the younger woman off guard.

She immediately thought of Heero and could not help the smile that twisted her lips. "It's not a change of heart." She corrected, knowing her love for him still burnt within her warm and bright, imagining what he would have looked like had she made it to the Peacemillion in time to rejoin him that fateful night and tell him of her feelings. Then she grew serious. "I'm afraid…" she confessed. "I fear they will turn me down, send me away… They think I changed my mind, that I chose a comfortable, luxurious life over them."

"You cannot blame them for thinking that." The older woman commented, watching the sun rise lazily. "Most of them have probably spent their lives dreaming of having a life like yours."

Relena sighed. "I know."

"Don't you think, at the very least, they'll give you a chance to explain?"

"I'm sure _some_ of them will."

"It's the others you're worried about." Lady Une smiled knowingly. "Or a particular other…"

"I…" she blushed lightly, neither comfirming nor denying anything.

"Would you really give up without even trying? Is this pirate not worth the effort?"

"He is!" her answer was immediate, impulsive… and honest. The older woman could see as much.

"Then do not let your fears and uncertainties hold you back." Lady Une turned to leave. "I never let mine." She added, her eyes already fixed on the captain who stood with Milliardo by the helmsman, his hands behind his back and his chest puffed up proudly.

"I won't." Relena said quietly. The other woman could no longer hear her, but somehow she felt Heero would.

* * *

 **A.N.: Do you, mates, remember that scene (right after Wing Zero first appears on the show) where Heero, handcuffed, sends his escort to the floor? I simply had to use that move. I love that scene. Hahaha Forgive any mistakes, I'm posting this from my bloody iPad and it refuses to colaborate. Thanks for sticking with me. :D**


	20. The Ghost Ship

**_Chapter XX_**

 ** _The Ghost Ship_**

"There's no mistake…" Trowa muttered, glancing attentively through the telescope. Shadow's tail swung, wiping the floor as she sat and watched him curiously. His eyes met hers then and he frowned. "We're being followed."

He picked the cat up and climbed one of the ropes to the aft mast, sliding down from there to land beside the helm. Heero did not even flinch. "Trowa." He acknowledged, his eyes never straying from the horizon.

"We're being followed." The lookout said, putting Shadow down. The captain's eyes narrowed as he turned to the other pirate and pulled out his own telescope. "Seems to be a single ship." Trowa continued.

"Pirates?" Heero wondered aloud.

"Hard to tell in the dark."

"Hn."

"Do ye' think…"

"Jay's and Lowe's tongues slipped? Aye. They _were_ trying to gather a crew on their way to England after all. Surely mentioning a treasure – even if they made it seem way smaller – would make things a lot easier."

"Ye' think they've been following the Peacemillion ever since then?"

"Either that or they heard the rumours and were lucky enough to recognise our ship when our paths crossed."

"What are we goin' to do?"

The captain pocketed his telescope with a blank face. Trowa waited in silence. "We'll wait…and strike first."

"Wouldn't it be easier to simply escape?" Quatre's voice cut in as he and Dorothy adjusted the mizzen sail.

"Oh, don't be such a bore!" the blonde woman waved her hand at him, frowning lightly in annoyance.

He pouted at her for a moment before turning back to Heero. "We're already richer than a lot of kings. There's no reason why we should engage in battle. It would endanger us, the ship and the treasure."

"Wake Chang." The captain told Trowa.

"Heero." Quatre stepped forward. "Shouldn't we call a vote? It's the right thing to do."

"We'll be fine, Winner. Catalonia, wake whoever else's asleep."

"Aye, Captain." The woman answered promptly, racing excitedly down the steps and disappearing from view.

"What do you aim to accomplish with this?" the blonde man kept pressuring Heero, feeling both worried and annoyed. He had always been influential on board, his opinion worthy of respect and – at the very least – debate. It was unacceptable for him to be dismissed like that and of all people by a captain whom he had always supported, and who had always supported him …

"We've a lot to lose until we find a place to hide the treasure… So we must strike fear in our enemies' hearts. Otherwise we'll soon be chased by a lot more than a single pirate ship."

Quatre frowned. He did not agree, but he said nothing because he knew it would do him no good and because Chang arrived at that very moment looking none too pleased about being awakened.

"What's goin' on?" he demanded.

"We're turnin' 'er about." Heero said simply.

"Ye' wish to face the enemy head on." The Chinese man could not hide his scepticism.

"Aye. Any problems?"

"It just seems unlike ye'." He shrugged, moving towards the railing to shout the orders to the crew.

"Are ye' jestin'?" Duo jumped the last couple of steps, arriving at the quarter deck with wide sparkly eyes. "We're really going to fight for the sake of it?"

"They're enemies and they're following us. They deserve to be taught a lesson." Chang corrected him. "It ain't 'for the sake of it'."

"It _is_ 'for the sake of it'." Quatre protested sourly. "We might just as well escape them."

"And yet we're fightin'…" the braided man looked nothing but excited. "I'm starting to like this new Heero."

The captain snorted at him and Duo left to gather his weapons, muttering something about having missed the good old swordfights. "I don't question yer decision – as impulsive as it may be – but I wonder if doing somethin' that makes Maxwell jolly's a good idea after all." The Chinese man commented.

"Let's not overthink this." Heero warned. "And don't forget to hoist the colours."

Soon all pirates were awake, armed to their teeth and back on position. The black flag with the skull hovering over a pair of wings was raised and the Peacemillion mounted the waves as it turned around, the helm resisting against the captain's grip. Water splashed onto the deck, but the ship finally faced their pursuers and Heero dexterously steadied her.

The moon chose that moment to peek through the clouds, finally allowing the Peacemillion's crew to get a better look at the enemy's vessel. It was not larger than their own. The cannons had been positioned on the main deck and a flag waved from the top of it's main mast barely visible yet clearly black. Blades appeared on her side as soon as the enemy crew noticed the Peacemillion approaching, the metal gleamed for a moment before the moon disappeared behind the clouds again.

"Chain-shots, Chang." The captain said, his eyes fixed on their target.

"Chain-shots, men! Aim at the blades!"

"Arr!"

"All the money they spent on repairs and they couldn't have installed some blasted swivel guns." The Chinese man complained.

"They knew we'd be takin' over the ship the moment they decided to rescue us."

"They wouldn't wish to make things easy on us, would they?" Chang gave a bark of a laugh, but it was muffled by the reports of the firing cannons. Only one of the blades was destroyed and the first mate hissed. They were getting closer and fast. "Again! Fire!"

There was not enough time Heero noticed already steering the ship left, trying to get away from the damned blades. "Aim for the masts."

"What?" the Chinese man turned to the captain wide-eyed and sceptical. "There's no time to dodge them, Yuy. If we don't destroy the blades they'll sink into our hull!"

"Tell them to aim for the masts and drop anchor. We're making a sharp turn." Heero's tone left no room for argument so Chang repeated his orders however unwillingly.

"Brace yerselves!"

When the anchor chain tightened the pirates were jerked forward. The captain clenched his teeth as he battled the helm, turning the ship around yet again. Part of the planking to which the anchor was attached cracked and loosened, but it did not give. Some expletives could be heard coming from the main and lower decks.

"I hope no one's fallen off." Quatre said harshly from where he stood, grasping the mast a few steps behind them.

"We couldn't 'ave anticipated those blades!" the first mate snapped back at him.

"But we could've just lost the damned pursuers."

"Quiet." Heero cut in, his tone sharp. "Let's fire at 'em before they fire at us."

"Load cannons!" Chang shouted. "And fire at will!"

In the confusion that followed the Peacemillion's manoeuvre, the crew prepared a new row of shots. The captain's eyes narrowed as the ship came to a halt and he let go of the helm. He noticed it when the enemy crew ran about preparing to fire their cannons. "Brace!" he shouted and heard the warning repeated by others along the deck.

Both ships fired nearly at once and the smell of powder and fire, mixed with the sound of splintering wood sent their battle into another level. Heero reached for the musket that had been resting against the railing earlier and now lied on the floor. He made his way to the railing where the others had already taken cover. It was not a certainty he could make a shot from that distance, but he took aim anyways at the man nearest to him. All those who were close by seemed to follow his example.

"We'll need to destroy those blades if we mean to board her." The Chinese man reminded him, clearly displeased with the whole situation.

Heero was not affected. He craved the distraction, the adrenaline… Focusing on the battle was a lot easier than dealing with his latter thoughts and feelings, it was easier to squash them that way. His eyes ran over the enemy ship and their own as he searched for a solution. "We could either rope them and break them or set them on fire, if the cannon shots cannot destroy them that is."

"The cannons can't reach them from this close up." It was Trowa who answered, joining them, a loaded musket on his hand. He raised it and fired as the captain turned to him.

"Could ye' jump on one of them?"

"And break them with me weight? While the enemies rained me with bullets?" the lookout paused to finish reloading his gun as Heero and Chang both fired, covering him. "Even if ye' covered me, those shafts're surely sturdier than they look."

"Aye. I think so too."

"Maybe we could send Lowe…" Chang smiled maliciously, glancing at the stairs that led to the lower deck. "Or Jay."

The captain snorted. "They'd find a way to escape amidst the mayhem. That's what they're good at."

Trowa fired again. "Are we even hitting them?"

"I don't know." The Chinese first mate scowled as he peeked over the railing. "I can't hear their shots wheezing by."

"That might be 'cause of the cannons."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Chang, ye're in charge." Heero said suddenly, abandoning his musket on their feet and starting to make his way to the other side of the ship.

"Yuy… What the bloody hell?" Chang spread his arms in a gesture of utter bewilderment.

"He's swmming there." The lookout surmised for him.

Wufei snorted. "He's trying to get 'imself killed… We should've known… Should've known since he proposed this attack."

"I'll go with him."

"No, ye' won't. Ye're going to the gun deck and ye're goin' to make sure every cannon shot counts. Let that fool do as 'e pleases. The rest of us are leavin' here with our lives."

XXX

Another wave headed his way and Heero dived underneath it. His breath was not half as long as Chang's – the best diver of their crew according to bets placed during the looting of Romefeller's treasure – but he made do. He could hide under the water for long enough bouts to make it to the enemy vessel unseen, not that anyone was paying much mind to the dark waters bellow while a battle raged above. For a moment, the Peacemillion's captain paused, covered by the enemy's ship's bowsprit, to access the damage his own craft had already taken. It put a displeased scowl on his face as he resumed swimming, searching for a rope or a handhold that would allow him to climb on board.

He found nothing, thankfully, he had hid a dagger in his boot, so he thrust it into the hull and used it to haul himself up enough to reach a grip that allowed him to climb up further until he had foothold. Through the openings between the supports of the railing he peeked at the forecastle.

Most of the crew was gathered at the main deck and those few who remained on the forecastle were taking cover and firing from behind the opposite railing, far too preoccupied with the Peacemillion to watch their backs. Heero did not blame them. He pulled himself up onto the ship as the enemy crew returned his men's fire and drew his pistols. Shooting a man through the back was not something he had ever done though he knew no pirate would think less of him for it. The deck was well illuminated, but his eyes narrowed until he was squinting and his jaw clenched. It might be wrong by his own standards, might be hard to make himself do it, but – at the very least – it would help him alleviate his anger. An anger born from being a fool, from letting himself be fooled even though he should have known better.

It coursed through his veins, blinding hot rage, and he fired both pistols at once, felling two men. The other three, who also occupied the forecastle, immediately turned to him and it was by sheer luck they did not call in reinforcements from the main deck of perhaps – seeing that he was alone – the enemies thought they could easily defeat him.

Heero drew his sword, allowing the sense of danger to erase every thought, every doubt, every emotion left in him. The first man charged, his cutlass raised high above his head in preparation for a crosswise strike. With one well-timed step to the side the Peacemillion's captain stepped out of the sword's way and swung his own blade, slicing the attacker from hip to chest. There was no time to watch him fall however as the second pirate was already on him. Heero stepped towards the man, raising his sword in time to deflect the blow.

The third man jumped behind his back at that very moment and he smiled to himself though he had honestly expected to last a little longer. A shadow stepped between him and the attacker, parrying the blow. "Who told ye' to come?" he demanded, pushing away his attacker with rage fuelled force. The man stumbled in his surprise and could do nothing but watch as the other pirate's blade cut his throat open.

"Wha'? Don't I gettin' a thanks for savin' yer life?" Duo sounded more confused than actually wounded. He severed his opponent's arm with a well-aimed slice, grimacing in pain when the man let out a blood-curdling scream. "Now _that_ was unexpected." He looked over his shoulder briefly, but it was enough to confirm that Heero was very displeased with him for alerting the rest of the crew. "No one told me to come, ye' see… Bart'n arrived at the gun deck mumbling about how ye'd gone on a fatal expedition and about how Chang was gonna let ye' kill yerself… Never seen Bart'n swear like that. Honest to God."

"Maxwell…" the captain's tone held a warning, six pirates had come from the main deck to check on their screaming crew mate and were slowly and carefully surrounding them.

"I ain't lying!" The braided pirate resumed not at all concerned about the gathering enemies. "Not sure who 'e's angrier at though… You or Chang. Either ways, me reasons for following ye' were entirely selfish. Mannin' cannons ain't exactly what I like to do."

Having settled in their chosen positions, the men finally attacked – all at once – raising their swords. Heero ducked, pushing the one closest to him with his shoulder and nearly tripping over the man's feet as he made his way to the mast. With his back guarded by the wood pole, he shifted his grip on his cutlass and prepared for the following attack. He could see his unwanted ally had already sliced someone's leg off and was trying to make his way closer probably with the ill intent of resuming their one-sided conversation.

He sighed at the thought and focused back on the battle as one of the enemies advanced towards him. The man swung his cutlass, but Heero was faster, lunging forward as he thrust his sword into the man's middle and avoiding his blow. The enemy's cutlass hit the mast with a thud, the blade embedding into the wood as he fell on his knees.

The remaining pirate pleaded in French, raising his unarmed hands and falling on his knees when the Peacemillion's captain's eye met his. " _Sil vou plait!_ Grace!"

"Didn't bring nothing to tie 'im up with…" Duo mumbled mournfully.

Heero raised his reloaded pistol. "No witnesses this time." He said coldly.

"Parley! Parley!" the enemy shouted. " _Non_! _Capitaine_!"

"I _am_ the captain."

"Ye' could've let 'im go." The braided pirate frowned at the fallen enemy. "We'd 'ave found a way of tying 'im up."

Duo followed because the other man was no longer listening to him. They made their way to the main deck where at least fifteen pirates awaited them armed to their teeth. He could only gape when his captain raised his other pistol and fired at one of them. Heero really _was_ trying to get himself killed. He paused and wondered what to do… Should he let him? Or should he die with him? Because – as good as they were with a sword – they were unbelievably outnumbered…

A cannon ball came flying from the Peacemillion then, over the railing, and carried an entire line of enemies with it towards the other side of the ship. That answered the braided man's question for him. He shrugged to himself and, making a prayer, jumped down to the main deck. In the distance, amongst the shouting and the blasts he thought he could hear Hilde yelling angrily at him.

"I'll die either ways." He told hid first opponent. "Me lady's none too pleased with me…" he continued, spinning on his heels as he parried the attack and sending the enemy head first into a wooden wall. "And neither's me capt'n."

Ahead of him, Heero seemed to be fighting in a trance, falling one enemy after the other. If he really meant to die, Duo mused, he was doing a damn foul job of it. Or, perhaps, he was not aware of what he was doing so ingrained was his training. It was not pleasing to watch, the braided man had never seen the other man kill with such gusto, with such anger… He might be gory, but – for all he knew about his captain – the man was nothing but clean in his kills. Turning away, he deflected a blow from a very heavy mace and kicked another enemy away from him.

"I honestly hope Chang's sent someone after us now that they know I'm here too." He resumed his monologue and swung his cutlass again.

XXX

"Again!" her brother shouted.

Relena ignored him as she tried to regain her breath. The blade of the heavy sword she had insisted on practicing with rested on the floor of the Libra's gun deck as her limp arms tried to recover some of their lost sensation. She had been surprised when the first mate had agreed to teach her how to fence, but also unbelievably grateful. It was the only thing she could do to keep her fears and doubts at bay, to distract her throughout the long journey across the sea.

Milliardo had ordered all men off the gun deck whenever the two of them came down and had been practicing with her daily. It had taken her a couple of weeks to get used to the weight of the sword and finally start moving more freely. She had been more than pleased, but her joy only lasted until the next day when she discovered just how harsh and demanding a teacher her brother could be.

"Was that not good enough?" Relena questioned sceptically.

"No. Start over."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Must I really point it out to you?" he inquired and let out a resigned sigh when all the young lady did was stare expectantly at him. "Very well. When you defend, after the second moulinet, you _always_ leave your right flank open."

" _Always_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Always." Milliardo assured her and his tone left no room for argument. His eyes followed her every move as she repeated the sequence at a slower speed in order to correct her mistakes. "I still wish you won't need any of those moves."

She paused then and met his eyes. "I do too." Relena confessed. "I don't think I could ever cut a man with a sword… It's one thing to shoot someone, but to feel the blade slicing through skin and muscle…" her face contorted in a grimace at the thought and she had to put away the sword to massage the ghostly sensations off her hand and wrist.

"It's highly likely you _will_ need them though… If you continue down this path."

"Milliardo…"

"You know that as well as I do."

Relena sighed, abandoning all pretense of returning to her practice, as her heart suddenly left her. She did not wish to part, to leave her brother now that she had finally found him, but there was no way she could forget about the Peacemillion and all the things she had been through while she was on board the pirate ship. Her only fear was getting rejected by those she had come to consider her crewmates, having to return to Milliardo defeated and humiliated. She tried not to think of what might be for it would not change the fact that she _was_ going after her friends. There was no way she was not.

A commotion overhead had the first mate frowning deeply. He held out a hand to stop anything she might have meant to say, but though he stared at the wood above their heads he could not discern any of the words being spoken… They were too far from the main deck. "We'll have to continue this some other time." She nodded quietly and followed him up the stairs, taking the sword with her. The crew had gathered at the larboard railing, whispering excitedly. There was a wall of men and Relena did not even try to look past them, simply keeping to Milliardo's heels as he made his way to the quarter deck. "Treize." He greeted. "What's going on?"

"There's a ship ahead. No flag, no identification of any kind from what we could see from this distance. We fired a warning shot. I'm surprised you did not hear it."

"I thought it might've been a mistake… It wouldn't be the first time." The blonde man waved a hand dismissively. "Why did you not send for me?"

"Here." The captain handed him his telescope. "Look at her size. Do you really think it stands a chance against the Libra?"

"I never said it did."

"We were sure, once the warning shot had been fired, that they would retreat or raise their flag, but they kept advancing towards us."

"Shouldn't we be preparing for a fight then? What is this ruckus about?"

"She did not advance towards us for long, quartermaster." Lady Une's authoritative voice cut in a she joined them at the helm. "Before the men could even move from their posts she turned sideways and stopped."

"What?" Milliardo frowned, turning back to Treize. "Are they challenging us? Or trying to stop us?"

"That _is_ what I thought also, but they did nothing else. They still raised no flag, fired no shots… So we approached a little ourselves and now – if you take another, more careful look – you'll notice there seems to be not a single soul on board."

"The crew believes it to be a ghost ship." Une added seriously, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised sceptically.

"What do _you_ think?" the captain sounded curious and not at all worried.

"It might be a ruse."

"Or merely a drifter." Treize shrugged.

"Are you truly willing to take the risk?"

"My dear friend, you really _do_ think they stand a chance against us."

Milliardo fought back a scowl. "I do not. I worry there'll be powder inside that ship and once we get close…"

"Clever." The captain conceded, but his smile remained careless. "But I don't really see a safe place from which one could set the powder on fire. Have you any enemies willing to give their lives to take yours?"

"Let us send out scouts then."

"Very well…"

Relena, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, watched her brother make his way to the main deck and select a few men to approach the ghost ship by rowboat. If she squinted she could discern a few details of the ship… It was simpler than the Peacemillion, but the general construction was still similar and the young woman could not help but to be reminded of her. She raced down the stairs. "I'm coming!" she shouted and saw Milliardo's expression grow troubled.

"What for?" he asked.

"Because." She said.

"Because…?"

"Just because." Relena saw him sigh, wearily, discreetly. "I need this." She added. "Please."

"Go." Milliardo waved her towards the boat, however unhappily. "Do as you please."

The unwilling redcoats climbed into the rowboat after her, then her brother who – Relena suspected – was only accompanying them for her sake. His presence seemed to reassure the other men somewhat, but as their vessel was lowered to sea their faces were still pale and contorted by fear. They rowed reluctantly, making slow progress and yet not even Milliardo complained.

"Stop shaking your leg!" one of them hissed to the man beside him.

"It's not my fault my legs wish to run." Came the angry reply. "They can sense the danger."

"Danger…" the first man snorted, feigning bravery. "What danger? 'Tis only an abandoned ship, a drifter. Crew must've fallen off during a storm."

"I doubt that." The second man shook his head, glancing warily at the dark waters around their boat. "It's highly unlikely that ship would remain afloat after a storm like that…"

"Then if it wasn't a storm, what do you think did it?"

"Sirens…" came the quiet frightened whisper.

"Ghosts!" an older man said behind her and Relena turned her head in time to see his eyes grow as large as saucers.

"Nonsense!" the fourth redcoat stated. "Ghost ships only appear at night! Everyone knows that! Sirens it is!"

"Sirens would've sunk the ship just like a storm!"

"Nay, _ghosts_ would've!"

"How's a ghost supposed to sink a ship?"

Milliardo cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence and all men fell embarrassedly silent. "Men did this, gentlemen. Pirates most likely… There's absolutely no need for alarm, just for a little caution."

"They could still be there, sir. Hiding in the lower decks… Awaiting."

"Row faster then so we can kill them sooner." The first mate said monotonously.

Their boat finally picked up speed and Relena waited in suspense for them to reach the abandoned vessel. As they approached, it became clearer and clearer no one remained on board, at leats not apparently, and the silence around them grew thicker and thicker. Her brother sent one of the men ahead when they reached their goal, she thought she could see his knees shaking as he climbed up the hull, but she might have imagined it. His knuckles turned white on the railing as he peeked over it and, when he twisted his neck to look back down at them, his face was as pale as a ghost's.

"Th-th-they're all dead." He stuttered, his lip trembling. The young woman felt sorry for him.

"Let us climb on board then." Milliardo ordered. "You stay with the boat." He added, meeting her eyes.

Relena narrowed her gaze at him. "I'm coming with you. Let one of the men stay with the boat, they're scared out of their minds."

He scowled, one side of his mouth contorting in displeasure. "Fine, but do not come running to me when we're up there and you change your mind."

She saw him turn to the pale young redcoat who had just rejoined them and order him to stay in the boat. The man seemed truly relieved. Her dress and boots bothered her throughout the climb, the couple men who had anteceded her were all too shocked by the sight to mind their manners and help her up, but – after a couple slips – Relena managed to reach the deck.

The smell of rottening flesh struck her like a punch to the stomach and she had to fight the urge to bend over the railing and heave. There were bodies strewn all over the deck some with their heads cut off their necks, other with missing limbs and some with their innards hanging out. Dried blood had painted the floor boards a nasty reddish brownish colour.

"Pirates indeed." The older man was saying when she turned away. He gave her a half-sympathetic look. She had brought this on herself.

"Search for familiar faces among the dead…" her brother's voice seemed to fill in the permanently quiet ship, disturbed only by the buzz of the occasional fly. "Maybe we'll find out who did this… Risk some names off our list."

"Sir…" one of the men approached him. "You think the Peacemillion…"

"It might have been our runaway convicts or an internal fight, a mutiny, or some other pirate ship. There's no telling for sure. One thing's for certain though… This was not the work of sirens."

The mention of the Peacemillion had Relena closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through parted lips. _Search for familiar faces among the dead…_ If one of her friends had perished in that battle, she wanted to know. If Heero had… She took another deep breath, clearing her mind. There would be plenty of time to mourn once they had returned to the Libra… Still, she fiercely hoped she would not have to.


	21. The Broken Sword (Part II)

**_Chapter XXI_**

 ** _The Broken Sword (Part II)_**

Jay watched him pace with a touch of amusement, after all they were the ones imprisoned, and yet Heero was the one acting like he was trapped in a cage. "What have ye' done to me?" the young captain asked finally and there was an edge of desperation to his voice that was alien and frightening. "I slaughtered men without a second thought… And it helped. It numbed me. But now…"

"Ye' feel even worse." It was Lowe who spoke, his chin against his breast and a painful smile on his lips. "'T was what I was trying to avoid…" he shook his head, fighting back a bitter bout of laughter. "But it seems people can't be turned into weapons after all."

"But they can!" the pegleg protested confidently. "They can!" Heero halted in his pacing and Lowe raised his head, they watched the old man sceptically. "This slaughter you conducted and the numbness it brought is _the proof_ that we've succeeded. We've been able to forge the sword and sharpen it, but it broke before we could actually wield it… Ye' must allow us to fix it."

"And how do ye' propose we do that?" the Peacemillion's former captain turned to his cellmate with angry, disbelieving eyes. He had clearly had enough.

"That I do not know as of yet, but if I go back, if I discover where it was that things went wrong… Won't ye' let us out of 'ere, lad? So we can think more comfortably?"

Heero's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Nay." He said resolutely. There was no way those two could help him… They had been the ones to do the damage in the first place and it had taken them over a decade of apparently successful attempts to get there. Wherever, whenever things had gone wrong, he did not care and did not wish to know. What was done was done. It was the present he had to search for a solution, he was certain of it. "Ye' cannot help me."

"But o' course we can, lad! It's only a little time we require… and a little comfort."

The young captain shook his head with a frown. "I don't know why I even come 'ere." He confessed and turned away, climbing the stairs back up despite Jay's protests and reassurances that they _would_ find a way and that he need only wait.

As he was half-way up the steps that led from the gun deck to the sleeping quarters he heard voices and froze. They probably thought he was in his cabin.

"This isn't what I signed up for." Quatre's tone was grave and his discomfort clear. There was also something Heero had never seen him display… Disgust.

"Well… As a strategist, you must admit it was the logical thing to do." Dorothy tried to appease him. "He was simply correcting past mistakes and leaving no witnesses."

"No pirate – enemy or not – would've gone to the redcoats to tell on us." It was Sally who cut in, her voice sharp as a knife. The captain wondered who else was present at their secret meeting. "No a single man left alive? Completely unnecessary."

"What does Chang think?" the blonde man questioned.

"He didn't say anything… But there's no way he agrees with it. Not even Maxwell seemed entirely comfortable and he kills _gorily_."

"He's out of his mind." Quatre said simply, and Heero knew he meant him. "I don't know what those two snakes told him or did to him, but… The way he's coping with it just isn't right."

"You don't think we can help him?" Dorothy asked still clearly trying to defend him. Heero fought the urge to snort at her and the idealistic view she had made of him.

"I don't think he'll accept help." It was the physician who answered. "He's as proud as Wufei."

"And as stubborn." The blonde man added hopelessly.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

The room was filled with silence and – even though he strained his ears – the captain could hear nothing. He waited with bated breath for the next words, but they turned out to be thoroughly disappointing. "We should return to our posts." Quatre said and the trio made their way back to the main deck.

Heero ran a hand through his hair. They might not yet know what they were going to do, but _he_ did. He knew how it would end and he also knew how close that end was… It was as close as Tortuga.

XXX

"Would you deliver me to Tortuga?" Relena asked as she played with the napkin on her thighs, her eyes however betrayed nothing of her nerves as they met the Libra's captain's and her brother's alternately.

Treize looked thoughtful as he finished chewing and laid fork and knife down. He picked up his own napkin and dabbed at his lips. "Tortuga's not part of out route." He began, not confirming nor denying anything. Beside him, Lady Une smiled discreetly, trying to reassure the younger woman. Milliardo merely stared. "No official dares dock at Tortuga…"

"But I thought… Isn't hunting pirates, outlaws, your sole reason for traveling here?"

"Aye, but Tortuga's no place for us redcoats. We're severely outnumbered there and a fight would be inevitable… You'd have to disembark way off the coast, at night preferably, and we would have to wait for your escort to row you to the shore and then return to the ship. It would delay us… Significantly."

There was a lengthy pause or so it seemed to Relena in her barely concealed anxiety. "Does that mean…"

"We'll think about it, Ms. Darlian, but I can't make any promises…"

"If only you'd spare a rowboat, Captain… I can row myself to shore."

"And what if you were assaulted?" her brother cut in worried and displeased. "Even if our men risked their lives to escort you they'd only be able to take you as far as the pier. After that you'd have to fend for yourself… Tortuga's a rottening den of inequity, teeming with lowlifes and all sorts of criminals."

"The lady can defend herself, Milliardo." Lady Une interrupted him still smiling and Relena could see something of her honourable husband in her. "But I'd be willing to accompany her if that would ease your conscience."

"But, Lady…" both siblings were clearly horrified at the prospect, yet the fact that they had spoken in unison had them immediately falling silent.

The older woman chuckled. "It's nothing." She said. "I'm a trained warrior and I'll rejoin you once Relena's found the ones she's looking for."

"My lady…" Treize took her hand in his – overflowing with appreciation – and laid a kiss on the back of it. "You astound me."

She blushed lightly, but was otherwise unaffected by his public display of affection. "What say you, Milliardo? Relena?"

"Lady Une, I could never…" the young woman started only to be silenced by a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense." Une said. "It shall be my pleasure to escort you."

Milliardo had to fight back a sigh as all eyes turned to him. He sipped wine from his goblet. "Is there even a choice left to be made here?"

"No. I do not think so." Treize told him honestly and a smile bloomed on his lips.

XXX

Slowly, smoothly the Peacemillion came to a stop. The few people gathered at the docks barely seemed to notice her for most of them were just too drunk to care. Seagulls flew past their heads towards the horizon and Duo breathed out a sigh. "Ah, Tortuga…"

"Come on, ye' air-headed blabbermouth." Howard gestured for him to follow as he made his way to the sleeping quarters. "Let's split this booty so we can start spending it!"

"What 'm I gonna spend it on?" the braided man whined. "Got a woman now…"

"Ye' won't see me spending on strumpets either. Spend it on hooch! The lasses'll come by themselves once they realise you 'ave gold!"

"What's that 'bout lasses?" Hilde inquired suspiciously as she caught up to them at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing." Duo said and pulled her closer as they started making their way down. "I'd sure like to pillage _yer_ booty…"

"What're ye' up to, Duo Maxwell?" the black haired woman questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"'E's up to no good's what 'e is." Howards warned her.

"Oy!"

But the braided pirate's protest ended before it had even begun for they reached the sleeping quarters and found most of the crew already assembled there. Chang sat on a barrel looking every bit like the captain he had always wanted to be and yet given up on being. Their actual captain stood beside him, his arms crossed and his expression unreadable. Quatre had joined the Maganacs near a stilt and the group seemed to be in deep discussion. Trowa and Sally merely stood expectantly while Dorothy examined a gold statue taken off the large pile.

"Well…" the Chinese man's eyes fell on the three of them. "Now that we're all here I think I should begin." He said to the man beside him though loud enough for everyone assembled to hear.

"Aye." Heero agreed, uncrossing his arms. "Rashid."

"Captain."

"How much gold were ye' promised when ye' joined the crew?"

"No more than the fair wages of deckhands and the certainty of seeing Master Quatre again."

"Very well. Catalonia? I believe ye' have done as I asked?"

"Aye, Captain." The blonde woman stood up, grinning widely. She had been assigned the important task of estimating how much gold they had left, what it was worth and how much each member of the crew was due. "Should I start dividing?"

He gave her a nod.

"Please, sack my share." Quatre asked her quietly, bitterly… Resolutely.

"What d'ya mean, mate?" Duo turned to him with a confused frown. "Where're ye' taking it?"

"I'm taking it with me. We're leaving…" he motioned widely with his arm to include the Maganacs standing around him. "We're taking the first ship back to Africa."

"What?" the braided man seemed to be the most affected by the news. The captain and first mate looked like they had already been expecting that statement. "Ye' can't leave! We're a fellowship! We're the ones who stayed after Lowe 'died'! All five of us!"

"If it's dismantling the company yer worried about then there's no need convincing Winner to stay for I'll be leaving also. One way or another." Chang informed them all calmly then tried to ignore the surprised looks he received by turning to Sally who was equally puzzled. "I'm staying here in Tortuga… With Sally."

The physician gapped as he smiled at her. "But, Wufei…" she started, lowering her voice as if it would make their conversation a little more private. "This is yer life!"

"Not anymore, it ain't. I'm ready to settle down, Sally. Not all pirates must die at sea."

"Anyone else?" the captain questioned more matter-of-factly than as if he actually cared.

"Just gimme some gold so I can buy some rum, aye?" Howard turned to Dorothy who was still splitting the spoils. She paused for a moment, counted a few coins and handed them to him.

"There should be enough there to buy ye' a barrel. Or two… Or three." She told him.

"Tavern's open, aye, Sally?"

"It should be." she assured him, still slightly shaken by the Chinese man's revelation.

"Come, Duo. I'll treat ye'." Howard offered the braided man. "Ye' too, Hilde."

"How can ye' all be so calm when our crew's been cut in half? Heero, say something! Do something!"

"Ye' may go with Howard." The captain turned to Sally instead and to Wufei. "I'll make sure yer share's delivered to The Scroll and Talisman."

"Thank ye'." Chang nodded at him. "Let us be off then, Sally."

"What 'bout yer belongings?" the physician questioned, reluctant about leaving.

"I'm ready to leave." He assured her, pushing off the barrel and taking a few steps in the direction of the stairs. "Howard, ye' coming?"

"Aye, aye."

"Go with them, Maxwell." Heero finally gave in and met the braided man's expecting and incredulously-wide gaze. "We'll talk later."

"Come on, Duo." Hilde – sensing that staying would only upset Duo further – tugged at his wrist. "Let's go."

"We'll wait for you at the docks." Rashid informed Quatre quietly and the Maganacs seized the opportunity to leave the Peacemillion. Dorothy had already handed them their pouches jingling with coin.

"Don't ye' want yers delivered as well?" the captain asked the blonde man. "Surely ye'll be staying at the Scroll and Talisman 'til ye' find a ship bound to Africa."

"Heero… Would ye', please, talk to me?" Quatre asked, trying to make the other man pay serious attention to him. He pretended to be listening, but the strategist knew better. When it came to personal matters Heero did all he could to dismiss any comments or questions.

"There is nothing to talk about. I won't stop ye' from leaving, Winner, if that is indeed what ye' wish to do."

"It is." He nodded, then shook his head. "And it isn't. I can see you're wounded, deeply, and I understand you not knowing how to deal with it, but… You won't accept help! And I can't stand by and watch you massacre people."

"It was not a massacre. Ask Maxwell, he was there."

"Yes, and he said you killed men even after they'd surrendered. This isn't what we do… It isn't who we are. It's never been."

"Ye' never wanted to be a pirate." The captain spat back at him.

"No. I didn't. But that was because I thought all pirates were like Lowe… Then I learned better. _You_ taught me better." Quatre shook his head sadly when the other man snorted. "I guess I'll wait for my gold at the tavern after all… Dorothy? What will _you_ do?"

"Oh… I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, but I'll see you at the tavern in a bit." She waved him along, her attention focused on the task at hand. The sparkling of the gold fascinated her, but also did their tormented captain and his upcoming confrontation with Barton. She was certain there must be a reason why the lookout, who never questioned anything the man did, had stayed behind.

Quatre bid his farewells and left. Dorothy kept rummaging through the treasure, splitting it in equal parts and sacking the shares of those who would be leaving. Trowa – who was squatting by one of the hammocks, playing with the cat – raised his eyes to Heero. The captain leaned back against the barrel where Chang had been sitting earlier, his arms crossed. The blonde woman could see he was pretending, quite effortlessly not to have noticed the other man's stare.

"Heero…" the lookout finally gave up and cleared his throat.

"If ye' wish to leave, Barton, just do it. There's no need for speeches. Yer gold will be sent to the tavern and ye' _may_ take Shadow with ye'."

"That's not what I…" Trowa paused, listening until the very end before resuming. "I ain't leaving." He said. "But I agree with Quatre. This isn't who we are. This rampageous killing, this detachment… Ever since Lowe's 'death' we've been a close crew, always following our own code, always doing what _we_ felt was best. I'd just wished things'd remained that way." Heero said nothing, but then no one expected him to. "I'll be heading to the Scroll now… I'll see ye' later."

Dorothy continued digging throught the treasure. She did not bother telling the captain it was all rightfully hers since it had all once belonged to her grandfather. She did not think he would agree with her and he had not been prone to defending his views with mere words since they had been arrested. The cutlass and the pistol, each tucked in one side of his sash, immediately reminded her it was best not to argue with him. He did not care for her half as much as he did any of the others.

"So?" it was Heero who broke the silence, surprisingly, petting the cat that had jumped on the barrel behind him. "I don't believe what ye' told, Winner."

"Ah…" she feigned confusion, buying herself some time to think. He was not fooled. "About what I'm going to do? Whether I'll leave or stay?"

"Aye."

"Hmm…"

"We both know ye' already have an answer to those questions."

"What is it to you?" Dorothy could not resist teasing him, a smirk on her lips. "Want to know how many hands you've left so you can plan ahead? Or is it just that you're going to miss me?"

"Neither. I'm merely curious." His eyes narrowed at her. She could feel them burning holes on her back as she resumed meddling with the gold. "Extremely so."

"I'll be joining Quatre." She told him honestly. "Wherever he decides to go… Though I still hope he might decide to stay. I'll certainly try to convince him… Will ye' find us in Africa if we end up sailing that way?"

"Nay."

"I'm done." Dorothy stood up, looking at the assembled sacks and ignoring the captain's negative. "We won't be able to carry all of these by ourselves."

"It's too risky to hire strangers… Tell Winner and the others to come collect them by the morrow." That being said he took the steps up to the main deck. She watched him leave and wondered – for the first time in a long time – if maybe Relena was not on her way to save Heero from himself and help her convince Quatre that things could still go back to the way they had been.

XXX

As Une helped her up onto the pier Relena could not help throwing Libra one last glance. The lanterns on her upper decks were nothing but tiny dots of light in the distant darkness. She wondered if she would ever see her brother again… He had said she would always be welcome in his home so she planned to visit, she wanted to.

"Where should we start looking?" she wondered aloud finally turning away from the sea and towards the older woman, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.

"It's too dark now. We'll search for the Peacemillion come the morrow. Besides… We can make some inquiries at the tavern. That should simplify things for us."

"You know any taverns around here?" Relena asked anxiously. As hard as she tried she could not recall the way to Sally's tavern or even its name. She had only been there a handful of times after all and always escorted by someone who knew the streets and alleys better than she did.

"There's a place they call the Scroll and Talisman… I heard it is the least indecent tavern in the entire island."

"That's the one!"

"The one?" Une sent a puzzled look over her shoulder though her face was barely visible under her own hood.

"It _has_ to be!" the young woman continued, picking up her pace even though she did not know the way, especially not in the dark under the light of the torches scarcely spread around the streets. "Sally Po's tavern. The tavern where we used to go when we were in Tortuga."

"I don't know the owner's name…" the older woman told her honestly, but I'm sure someone will know her where we're going. Everyone knows everyone in Tortuga."

They threaded through the soaked sandy streets, zig-zagging between puddles and carefully avoiding shadier, narrower paths and unfriendly looking characters. Despite being loaded with lowlives and all sorts of felons, Tortuga had its own cheerful-drunk, sort of peaceful atmosphere and chaotic organization. There were brawls going on in front of some taverns, inns and pubs, but hardly any blood was spilt and the abundance of working ladies seemed to make the men less prone to attacking the unwilling lasses.

Une and Relena felt relatively safer by the time they reached the Scroll and Talisman so they wandered in without a thought and it was only thanks to the older woman's quick reflexes that they were able to avoid getting hit by a flying chair. They fell on the floor as it hit the doorframe and pieces of wood and splinters rained over them. Barely daring to lift their heads they gazed upon the chaos that had become the inside of the tavern.

Tables had been flipped over, candles rolled on the liquor wet floor, drunkards tripped on mugs and tankards as they tried to run away and others launched those same mugs and tankards at one another. Most resorted to punches though and a few were rolling on the floor tearing at each others' throats. Relena gapped at the scene. There was no possible way Sally could have stood by such madness… Perhaps they had not made it back yet? But why? Could something have happened?

No. It could not have.

"We should leave." Une told her. "This is certainly the wrong tavern."

"No. It isn't. They have to be here. I must find Sally." And before the other woman could stop her, Relena crawled away, leaving only her burdensome cloak behind.

She picked her way through the fallen furniture, trying to stay as close as she could to the walls as her eyes roamed through the ruckus in search of familiar faces. They found none. Still, Relena refused to give up hope and continued making her way to the counter. A shot rang through the tavern just as she reached it and Relena instinctively jumped behind it, taking cover.

From the entrance came a torrent of loud nasty expletives, clearly a very pissed off woman and the young lady peeked through the lined up mugs and bottles in time to see the proprietress herself lowering her gun. "Where's Wufei?" Silence reigned in the tavern for a moment before men started mumbling apologies and giving excuses. Relena noticed how humble they sounded and how they called the blonde woman 'Miss Sally' with the utmost respect. They even offered to help clean up the mess. "Ye' bet ye' will!" was Sally's answer. She sent the ruffians warning glares as she crossed the saloon until she spotted the woman standing behind the counter and froze, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Lena?"

Relena could not speak past the wide grin that had split her face so she merely nodded. Sally crossed the distance between them with long fats strides, the joy in her every gesture was obvious and she immediately enveloped the other woman in a relief-filled hug. "You're not angry with me?" came, after a moment, the quiet question.

"Angry? What for? Of course, I ain't angry. Oh, but it is so good to see ye'!" she paused and glared at her curious customers. "Mind yer own businesses and make sure this tavern's looking like new or ye' won't be welcome 'ere ever again! Ye' hear me, ye' scoundrels?" then she turned back to Relena. "Have ye' talked to Heero yet?"

The young lady's expression grew sombre at that. "No, I haven't… And I'm afraid to, Sally. I… I never meant to stay in England! I was on my way to meet you when Jay appeared!"

"Jay?" the physician frowned. "So this is all their doing after all… We should've known…" she shook her head bitterly. "But then how could we? We woul've never expected ye' to choose us over the princely life ye' led…"

"It's not your fault." Relena too shook her head, regretfully, then bit her lip, meeting the other woman's eyes with a painful gaze. "Does he… Does he hate me?"

Sally sighed deeply and started putting away empty bottles. "It's hard to tell with Heero, but… I went to the brig to check on Jay and Lowe, our two _prisoners,_ one day – out of me obligation as a healer, of course – and I heard them call him a 'broken sword'… I think they're trying to find a way to 'repair' him or maybe just convince him that they can so he'll let them go. I do not know…"

"Did he seem broken to you?" it was a reluctant question and it earned Relena a reluctant answer.

"He's… changed. Definitely. Though I wouldn't say he's broken…" Sally's hesitation was visible.

"Tell me. I can handle it."

"I ain't saying it's entirely yer fault, Lena. Lowe also whispered all sorts of things in his ear, I'm sure. Until we mutinied, that is, and had 'im and Jay arrested." She paused again, thoughtful and uncomfortable, hurriedly busying herself by wipping the counter. "He's like a wounded beast. And like all wounded beasts he's become unstable… Violent, suicidal…"

Relena's voice caught in her throat, but she refused to let herself cry. She would deal with it, she would undo the damage she had done. "Would you… Tell me what happened? Everything? From the moment you were arrested?"

"Of course! As soon as I find Wufei…" her eyes narrowed as she growled the Chinese man's name under her breath. "It's the second time! He starts these idiotic brawls and then vanishes out of thin air! As childish as men go…"

"Ah, Sally? There's one more thing…"

"What, dear?"

She pointed to a hooded figure standing by the entrance, watching them carefully. "There's someone I'd like you to meet…"

XXX

Heero watched the sunrise from the quarter deck. Contrary to most coastal towns Tortuga was much more active during the night than during the day and the early morning hours were blessed with peaceful silence. He breathed in the salty sea breeze still unable to conjure up forces to go looking for new deckhands. They had been hiding long enough and even though his remaining crew members did not seem bothered by the stagnation, it was gnawing at him… He paced the decks day and night not knowing where to go or what to do, but feeling the desperate need to set sail. It even occurred to him at a point to abandon the Peacemillion, leave the past behind, purchase a smaller boat and sail off to nowhere. Disappear. Forever.

There was a moment in which he even contemplated setting the ship on fire. He was afraid of himself then and decided – if the impulse was stronger than his will – he would burn right down with her. Lowe and Jay would perish as well. He was already letting them starve after all… Heero just could no longer stand their speeches, their excuses, their bound-to-fail plans to fix him. He had come to terms with his situation and resigned himself to becoming…

"Will you end up like your father?" her voice was strong, filled with scepticism and a bitter kind of anger. It made his heart stop and his blood heat up. He closed his eyes, slowly regaining composure.

"Maybe." He lied, then decided to rectify. "Probably."

Though he did not turn to look at her, he knew she was close. He felt her presence only a few steps behind him and wondered briefly how she had managed to sneak up on him. "Is that what you want?" she continued, her voice cracking lightly.

"Right now?"

"Aye." Relena said, like a true pirate, and he could have laughd at the irony. To him, she was anything but. To him she was…

She pressed on.

"Right now."

"I want…"

He wanted _her_. He wanted to take her violently, to unload on her all his pain, his anger and frustration. He wanted…

"I want you to forgive me." She cut in, unable to wait for his answer, and her voice finally cracked completely. "I want you to take be back, Heero. Please."

"Take ye' back?" he snorted, however lightly, and found himself unable to be as angry at her as he had been during the voyage from England.

"I heard you're in need of hands." She applied to logic. It was ridiculous how well she knew him.

"Aye…" he conceded and yet she could not finish her reasoning.

"It wasn't my fault, Heero! I was on my way! I was almost there, almost with you, but Jay…" Relena grew desperate with each passing word.

"It doesn't matter." That rendered her mute. It really did not matter anymore, but Heero noted down the information in his head anyways… He would find out what the pegleg had done to her, what Lowe had allowed him to do to her and he would make them pay. He would make them pay dearly for his rage, at that moment, was so great he was barely able to keep it under restraint, to keep it locked up within him so he could finish that most important of confrontations.

"Will you take me back? Let me stay?"

He took a deep breath and turned around. She still looked every bit as he remembered her. Dark blonde hair partially tied back, kind determined eyes, soft lips and a petite figure that belied the sharp togue and extremely strong will underneath. The tear stains on her cheeks did not spoil the effect at all. She was a force to be dealt with. "Nay." He said and turned back away. It was unbearable to stare at her so, to watch her cry.

"But…" she stepped forward, reached out. He could hear and sense her every movement so he waited, but her hand never touched him. "I love you."

He had known she did and he also knew how he felt about her, he had thought about it plenty since they had parted and the inevitable conclusion had come both as a shock and a realization for him. "That's exactly why."

It took Relena a moment to speak. "Does that mean you do not love me?" her voice was so soft, had he not been expecting that question, he would have certainly misheard it.

"I do." He confessed and he could have laughed bitterly at it. "I do love you." Her intake of breath sent a pang through his heart, so he resumed before she could touch him because he was not sure he could resist her if she did. "But I cannot. I _should_ not. This… This _feeling_ has broken me. It has given ye' such power over me that yer absence nearly destroyed me. I cannot… I _will not_ go through that again."

"A broken sword…" she whispered Jay's words, surprising him, and yet he could tell by her voice that she had broken as well. "No… A broken heart."

"Go home, Relena." Heero's voice was quiet, gentle even.

"No." came the resolute answer.

He should have known.

Suddenly too tired to stop himself, he sighed. "Relena…"

"No." she repeated and he could hear the tears amidst her reluctance and stubbornness. "I won't go home. This ship is my home and I will keep coming and I will keep asking… Everyday. Until you say 'aye'."

The Peacemillion's captain said nothing, merely walked further away until he stood at his cabin's door. He pushed it open. As he crossed the threshold and stepped out of her earshot he let the words escape him. "So be it."

* * *

 **A.N.:** The most awaited reunion has finally taken place! What are your thoughts? As usual thanks for your support. Every new follower makes me happy to know this story's still interesting and still likable. :D


	22. The Feathery First Mate

**_Chapter XXII_**

 ** _The Feathery First Mate_**

"He told ye' what?!" Duo jumped out of his chair, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed in sheer incredulity. The round wooden table wobbled and the fullest mugs spilt some of their contents in the already sticky surface. "That fool!"

Relena gave him a weak but grateful smile.

"Did ye' explain to him what happened?" Sally asked quietly, her eyebrows knitted sympathetically.

"He would not listen… Said it did not matter…" she shook her head lightly, resignedly. "In a way, I think it really doesn't."

"Of course it does!" Hilde's disbelief mirrored the braided pirate's. "It wasn't _yer_ fault ye' didn't make it. If it hadn't been for those two _snakes_ , ye' would've!"

"Aye, but what's done is done." Trowa, who had been leaning against a nearby wall, suddenly stepped closer. "The reasons why really make no difference anymore… The what-ifs."

"But they do!" the black haired woman insisted. "Can't ye' see? It ain't Lena's fault. She didn't _choose_ to stay behind so Heero can just forgive 'er!"

"Not that easy." Wufei, who had joined them at the table unwillingly, finally displayed some interest in the matter at hand. "This ain't about who's to blame. It's about self-preservation. It's foolish to expose oneself to risks when one knows how to avoid them."

"Heero's problem's that 'e thinks too much." Duo argued.

"And yer problem's that ye' think too little."

Chaos ensued with all present trying to express their opinion simultaneously and in a louder tone than the others. Relena watched quietly. She had come to them for solutions not to try and decipher what was going through the Peacemillion's captain's head.

"Oh, my! How lively it is in here today." Dorothy walked into the tavern, ignoring the fact that it was not yet open for the general public. At her entrance, the messy discussion seized and those who had stood up in the heat of the moment reclaimed their seats.

"We're trying to make sense of Heero Yuy." The braided pirate informed her, reaching for his mug. "Care to butt in?"

"Where's Winner?" someone else asked.

"Still trying to find someone who'll take us to Africa."

"Shouldn't ye' be helping him?" the Chinese man raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled herself a chair.

"I'm not in as much of a hurry." Dorothy waved her hand dismissively. "In fact, I'm in no hurry at all! Now, please, do continue. I'm all ears."

Trowa snorted, but it was Relena who spoke. "I'm grateful to you all for your kind words, but… I need a solution now. The problem's already clear to me."

"Understanding the problem is the first step towards finding a solution, darling." The newly arrived blonde told her haughtily, settling on her seat. "But I do agree we've already a very thorough idea what the problem's about."

"What _is_ it about then?" Chang questioned with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"Love."

All the men present snickered. The women remained comprehensively quiet. Relena smiled sadly to herself, remembering Heero's painful yet heartfelt confession. It was a part of the story she had kept to herself. It did not feel to her like that tiny little detail would make any difference to her voluntary problem solvers and she knew for certain the Peacemillion's captain's words had been meant for her ears only. She would not have wanted it any other way.

"There's absolutely nothing about this situation that makes it any different than other love affairs." Dorothy continued with her air of superiority.

"Except for the fact that there _is_ no love affair…" Duo whispered aside to Trowa.

"Our dear Miss Relena, like all women, is honets and open about her feelings. Heero, like all men, is ashamed of his _and_ incontrovertibly stubborn."

"We're not _all_ ashamed!" the braided man immediately turned to her with an offended frown. " _I_ am most definitely _not_ ashamed of my feelings!"

"Aren't you? What about when you still believed Schbeiker was a man? Weren't you ashamed of your feelings then?"

"What?! How can ye' know 'bout that? Ye' were still a dusty, mouldy statue in a siren den back then! Howard! Where's that decrepit blabbermouth? I'm gonna cut off his tongue and sew up his toadish mouth!"

"Enough about that." The Chinese man's irritation was obvious. "Get to the point already, Catalonia."

"My point…" she resumed with a significantly icy 'do-not-dare-to-interrupt-me' look. "Is that we must handle this situation as if we were dealing not with the problematic Heero Yuy and the resilient Miss Relena, but with ordinary people."

"I disagree." Sally cut in, surprising all present, and shook her head sadly. "I don't think Heero's issues shoud be dismissed that easily. Relena? What do _you_ think?"

The young woman felt suddenly uncomfortable. She had started to get used to her invisibility so to suddenly become the centre of attention once more felt awkward and intimidating. "I'd like to hear what Dorothy has to say."

"Ha!" the longer haired blonde celebrated and threw her tresses over her shoulder arrogantly. "My infalible plan consists of a single intelligent strategy… You must seduce him."

"Ye're joking, right?" Duo asked her, torn between scornful incredulity and disbelieving admiration.

"By no means!"

"And how do ye' propose Relena does that?" it was Hilde's turn to question and she was not any less doubtful of Dorothy's plan.

Relena herself – her cheeks on fire – could barely hear them over the pounding of her speeding heart.

XXX

Jay raised his head as soon as he heard the quiet, confident steps on the stairs. Heero's expression was unreadable, but there was something hard about it, something that had not been there before. It had been over a week since they had last seen the young captain. Some one sporadically made their way down to the brig to feed them, but it was never him. In fact – the old man noticed – he looked like he would have rather let them starve to death.

Lowe, who sat across from him, glanced up briefly and sneered discreetly at the sight of his son. "Get yerself a crew yet?"

Heero's eyes narrowed a fraction, but he said nothing. His gaze slid to Jay and it was as if the pegleg could see the hatred burning behind it, the anger and the rage stirring in there. "I've _one_ question and I want ye' to answer it truthfully, otherwise…" he managed to keep his tone measured despite the emotions and the clear threat behind his words. Jay could not help but feel proud of him. "What did ye' do to her?"

"What are ye' talking about?" Lowe questioned, pinning the captain with a disdainful, scornful look. "Have ye' finally lost yer mind?"

"Relena." He clarified, the name escaping his throat as if it pained him. "How did ye' stop her from getting to the ship that night?"

"Aye… 'E really _has_ lost his mind." The Peacemillion's former captain turned away with a derisive snort, but it was the grey haired man Heero was staring at.

Jay smirked.

"What…" the young man's anger spiked so it almost broke through his carefully placed wall of self-restraint. "…did ye' do to her?"

"I didn't touch 'er." The pegleg assured him, his expression deadly serious, but that only seemed to feed Heero's anger.

"Ye' want me to belive ye' stopped 'er without touching her?"

"Ye' know what I meant, boy." Jay retorted sternly for he had sensed what the young captain's worry truly was and he was insulted to be accused of rape or anything similar. "I didn't harm the lass in any way… Merely gave 'er a paralyser. I even made sure the redcoats – her broher's men – found 'er and took 'er home so…"

"So I would think she'd chosen her life over me." Heero fought the urge to laugh at his own stupidity, instead he shook his head, incredulous. "What did ye' gain with this? What purpose did it serve?"

"None. Apparently." Lowe complained. It was impressive how bitter he had grown in incarceration, his snarky wit having almost entirely left him.

"Ye' cannot blame us for trying, lad. We did not spend a lifetime workin' on this to give up at the last minute."

"So ye' admit it was all in vain."

"Nay. Nothing's ever in vain when it comes to science. We may not have achieved the expected results, but we've grown wiser for the experience… Especially you."

The captain's jaw tightened and his hands – which hung limply by his sides – curled into fists. Jay knew how to feed his rage and Heero felt like either killing the man or pacing to drain the suddenly accumulated energy, but he refrained. " _What_ have I learned?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Ye' learned _love_ …" Lowe spat the word as he pushed himself to his feet. "Is like a poison, that it kills ye', destroys ye' from inside out like a parasite and ye' don't even realise it until it is too late and there ain't nothing left of the man ye' once were." The heavy silence stretched as the pirate regained his breath. His rage and frustration seemed to wane somewhat after that heartfelt speech. "Ye' learned that love's not worth the risks."

"Aye." Heero conceded after a moment. "But some lessons should never be taught… If ye' hadn't interceded I might've never…" he stopped, unable to continue without losing composure. He sounded torn, divided, yet none of the older pirates made any comment on it. His gaze strayed to the ceiling, but it was Relena he saw. Relena lying motionless on cold cobblestones, hoping she might still make it in time to sail away with him. Relena's cheeks stained with tears… Tears Jay had put there, tears Lowe had put there, tears _he_ had put there. He drew his pistol, met the prisoners' eyes and the cocked it. "We have caused far too much harm for three meagre pirates…"

XXX

Une sat at the dresser brushing her long brown tresses as Dorothy tried to convince Relena of the infallibility of her plan. The darker blonde seemed much more interested in watching the older woman as she tried to tie her mane into a dishevelled variant of a bun. It appeared to her like the key to a woman's attractiveness rested solely on making it look effortless, as if it had happened by chance, even though one had spent hours in front of the mirror. She sighed. Could she really seduce Heero? Could she make it look effortless?

"There is _no_ way he could resist that…" Dorothy continued, though Relena had long stop listening to her. The scenarios playing in her head were much more entertaining.

She was afraid of the outcome, but she was also anxious to try. "Dorothy?"

"Hmm? What?" the woman seemed surprised, almost confused by the interruption.

"What if he falls for it?"

"What do you mean 'what if he falls for it'? If he falls for it our plan will have succeeded."

"Of course, but… What if I disappoint him? I mean…" Relena blushed fighting the urge to avert her eyes.

"Oh…" Dorothy said in realization.

"You cannot disappoint him, dear." Une assured her, turning her head towards the two younger women. "Not if he truly does love you. Do you believe he does?"

"Yes." She nodded. Heero was not the kind of man who used words lightly. He would not have said a word had he not truly meant it.

"Well…" the older woman turned back to the mirror. "True love might both assist and hinder your plans."

"How so?" Dorothy questioned petulantly. There was no flaw in her plan as she saw it.

"Love…" Une continued, letting her hair back down and starting over. "Is much more rational than simple earthshattering passion. If he believes that, by staying away, he's doing what's best for you, it might be nigh impossible to make him change his mind, especially if he's as strong headed a pirate as you make him seem."

Relena sighed. "I guess… I'll have to think about something else, some other way to bring him back to me."

"Come on, Miss Relena. Surely you don't think he's stubborn enough to resist you…" the longer haired blonde's eyebrows drew together in incredulity.

"I…" she lowered her head embarrassedly. "It's not as easy for me to be… enticing as it is for you, Dorothy. Besides what works on Quatre doesn't necessarily work on Heero."

"Well… It hasn't _really_ worked yet, but I see where you're going… They react differently and you have no idea what Yuy's going to do. Now that I think about it, it really _is_ best for you to approach him a little more… cautiously."

"He's not _that_ dangerous, Dorothy." Relena felt offended for Heero's sake.

Dorothy gave her a long pensive look almost as if she were sorry, but said nothing. It made the other blonde wonder if it really had been that horrible… The so called massacre conducted by the Peacemillion's captain. She feared the answers to her unasked questions because deep down she knew no mild killing would have left such an impression on the ever sadistic tattooed woman.

"I think…" Dorohty picked up suddenly, looking thoughtfully out the window at the darkening skies. "Yours might be the right attitude after all… That means you're the only one who can do this."

Surprised by those words, Relena took a moment to answer. "I honestly hope you're right."

XXX

"He told 'er what?!" Howard spilt his drink all over as his mug hit the table.

"That it didn't matter why she hadn't made it, he wasn't takin' her back and then he sent 'er on her merry way." Duo repeated, nodding proudly at his deep knowledge of the story. "Can ye' believe that? What do ye' do with a fella like that?"

"'E needs a good beating that fool! Someone oughtta tan 'is hide!" the old man shook his fist to emphasize his point. "Turnin' down a lass like our dear Miss Darlian!"

"Arr!" the others seemed to agree rather too enthusiastically, making the following silence near deafening.

"So…" the oldest of the pirates resumed. "Any volunteers?"

"It's yer plan, Howie." The braided man waved his hand in front of his face.

"Shouldn't we ask Lena?" Hilde cut in, trying to be reasonable, but when they turned to the blonde woman they realised she was no longer there.

"Wha'? Where d' she go?"

"She went to her chambers to think 'cause she's sound enough to know better than to listen to yer drunken rambling." Sally informed them patiently as she replaced the empty jugs on the centre of their table with full ones.

"We're far from drunk, Sal." Duo made sure to inform the proprietress. "We ain't even half-way there."

They could hear the woman's snort even as she turned her back to them to tend to another of the busy tables. After a moment of silence, Hilde turned to Howard with a pensive frown. "Ye' really think a beatin' would've made any difference?"

"Naw." It was the braided pirate who dismissed the idea, waving a hand as his face disappeared behind the bottom of his tankard. "The man grew up being beaten, he's become immune to it."

"Hmmm…" the black haired woman rested her chin on her hand. "What _can_ we do to help them?"

"Lock 'em up together 'til they resolve their issues themselves." Chang leaned against their table, a bottle in his hand.

"Now, look who's drunk." Duo smiled triumphantly up at the Chinese man.

"I'm working." Came the snorted response before the man walked away. "Not drunk."

"His idea _does_ sound good though, ye' gotta give 'im that." Hilde turned her mug around in her hand, feeling drowsy. Alcohol had that effect on her.

"How's it any good?" Howard narrowed his eyes at her. "If we cannot watch?"

"Howie! Ye' perv!"

"No, no, no. Ye' misundertand. That's _not_ what I meant."

"Good ol' Howie." The braided man patted him on the back smiling smugly.

"I'd like to watch them argue is all." The older man explained nonchalantly.

"Why d'ye think it's a good idea?" Duo turned to Hilde, forgetting about Howard in a blink.

"Well…"

"Ye' really think he'd be able to resist 'er? Locked up together in close quarters?" the old pirate guffawed. "Jay an' Lowe may think the boy's something more than 'uman, but we know better. 'E ain't only human, he's a bloody mess!"

"Talk about bloody…" the braided man mumbled as images of their most recent battle flashed behind his eyes. He dried another mug. "I fear Heero might kill 'er… Or himself."

"Don't say that, lad. The captain's a wee bit confused, but 'e ain't lost his mind just yet."

"What if…" Hilde sighed, laying her head on the table. "What if we just… Convinced Heero to take her back in? We do need arms."

"He'd never accept that." Duo shook his head hopelessly.

"No, no. There's something there, lad." Howard nodded at the black haired woman thoughtfully. "Heero's always been practical, logical… Give 'im a reasonable excuse and 'e won't hesitate on takin' the missy back in."

"I don't know, Howie." The braided pirate shook his head, smiling gently at the sleeping woman beside him. "I fear I don't understand him at all."

XXX

When Heero walked into the tavern, silence immediately fell. It had been a couple of days since Trowa had started spreading the news… The Peacemillion was looking for new crew members. Sally hurried to greet the captain who acknowledged her with a nod. He frowned at the Maganacs and Quatre sitting at one of the round tables in the very heart of the saloon, thankfully the table that had been assigned to him was one of the corner ones.

"I'll bring ye' some rum. On the house." The proprietress offered.

"Thank ye', Sally."

Trowa arrived moments later, he had not been pleased with his captain since their prisoners' disappearance. Heero refused to tell him whether Jay and Lowe were at the bottom of the Atlantic or roaming around Tortuga and that infuriated the lookout who believed he was entitled to at least one of their lives in exchange for his sister's. Still Trowa held back his complaints, sticking instead to his duties and helping the captain gather new hands for their crew.

A line of applicants soon formed in front of their table and they emptied their mugs as they interviewed them. Mercenaries, assassins, fishmongers, sailors, thieves… All categories of scoundrels who had one day washed ashore made an appearance. Yet, they seemed unable to find anyone worth it.

"Don't ye' think ye're being a little too… demanding?" Sally asked when she approached between candidates to retrieve an empty jug and replace it with a full one.

"Keep their mugs full and they're certain to grow less demanding." Chang added suddenly towering over his former crewmates. "Need any help?"

"Piss off, Chang." The lookout suggested annoyed yet not angry, his tone completely even.

"Now, now. 'E's right." Duo agreed flopping down on one of the empty chairs almost spilling his drink on Heero who glared daggers at him. In his alcohol induced boldness, the braided man barely noticed. "Keep their mugs full and they'll soon stop being such pri…"

"Shut up, Maxwell. Chang, get out of here. Next!"

Relena crossed the distance between the front of the dwindling queue to their table in fast determined strides, then she leaned forward, her weight on her hands and let her resolute gaze bury into the captain's blank one. For a long tense moment there was only silence, thick and heavy. Duo immediately regretted having put himself in the middle of that and Trowa searched his mind for a decent excuse to leave.

He found none.

"You need a crew. A good crew. You know me, you've _trained_ me and you're having no luck tonight so you _must_ recruit me. You've no valid reason not to."

Underneath her hard, unyielding façade, Relena's heart dashed madly. This had been Hilde's idea, brought to her by Howard, and it was the only real chance she had. If it did not work, all that would be left would be for her to climb on board the Peacemillion clandestinely and hope Heero did not throw her overboard once he found out. He was staring pensively, unblinkingly at her, making her wonder how much he had had to drink and whether she should be grateful for the spirits' influence on his judgement or not. At that moment, she sort of wished for a drink herself.

"Fine." Was all he said. It was sudden and unexpected and even Relena gaped for a second in surprise, holding back an euphoric and disbelieving 'really?'. "Take a seat."

"Welcome back!" Duo grinned broadly and tried to hug her over both Heero _and_ Trowa as she sat down. He got brutally shoved aside for the attempt.

"Thank you, Duo."

"Sally, bring 'er a mug!"

"Next!"

The interviews lasted for another hour or so, though the Peacemillion's crew did not get any larger after the addition of Relena. Heero was too lost in his thoughts, too distracted to evaluate the candidates with the needed objectivity. Trowa was way too worried about Odin Lowe's fate and what would become of them if they could not gather a crew. Duo was just too far gone to care. He asked the applicants silly questions, laughing with Relena at their funny answers. Only the morning would reveal the results of their rum clouded decisions.

XXX

"Any luck?" Relena asked Hilde as soon as the black haired woman returned to the Peacemillion with a tired looking Duo in tow.

"Well…" she paused and frowned. "Why are ye' mopping the deck? Don't tell me Heero assigned ye' swabbie!" Hilde was horrified by what she clearly considered an injustice.

The blonde woman blushed. "No, I… The deck needed cleaning and I figured – since I've just come back – that I should take the initiative… As a thanks, you see."

"If ye' say so…" the black haired woman shrugged. Duo moaned and clutched at his head.

"Is he alright?" Relena frowned worriedly.

"Aye. Just hungover."

"So?"

"What? Oh! Right! Nay… No luck. There were a few men I'd 'ave considered, but knowing our capt'n…" she shrugged again. "Is he back yet? By the way."

"Nay."

"Good." The braided pirate walked slowly past them. "I'm gonna take a caulk."

Hilde shook her head hopelessly as they watched him go. "If Heero doesn't lower his standards we'll never – ever – have a decent crew and we need at least twice as many people if we mean to be able to sail comfortably."

"What we need's a new first mate." Howard, who had been lying quietly amidst a heap of rope, suddenly decided to take part in the conversation. "Someone who'll talk some sense into him… Someone wise and eloquent…"

"I take it ye' mean yerself." The black haired woman raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

"I'm flattered ye' think me wise and eloquent… If it's what ye' really want I'd be proud to sacrifice me freedom to become first mate."

"Ye' know Heero'd never take ye', eh?"

"Ye' don't know that. Ye' can't know that until we've talked to the captain."

"About?" Heero reached the end of the gangplank and stepped onto the main deck with a tired, however blank, face.

"The rum's over." The old man said before any words could fall out of Hilde's slowly opening mouth. She glared at him, disappointed.

"Any luck, Capt'n?" Hilde decided to ignore Howard and turned to the younger man instead.

"Aye." He said, surprisingly. "But not much."

"And?" the black haired woman even stood on her toes to try and see if he had left anyone waiting at the pier, new deckhands, but there was no one.

"'And' what?"

"And where are they?"

"Negotiations will be finished tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean we're setting sail?" her eyes lit up.

"Soon." He promised not wishing to let her down for some reason. Perhaps because Relena was watching him closely. He turned to her and she immediately resumed mopping the deck. Howard watched them thoughtfully.

Trowa arrived then, a green parrot on his shoulder. They all stared at him perplexed. "His name's Zero." He offered, but it did not seem to be enough to draw the attention away from him. "That's 'cause I won him in a game of cards so he cost me nothing."

"At least we've got _one_ more crew member." Hilde laughed and Relena smiled.

"Ha!" Howards exclaimed. "Good one, lass. And 'e does have all the qualities to become our new first mate!"

"Anchors aweigh. Anchors aweigh." Zero agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, how explendid!" the ladies approached the parrot excitedly.

Heero shook his head. "Trowa will be our new first mate. It's already been decided."

"What if I refuse?" the lookout questioned, his voice barely wavering as he met the captain's eyes. Even Zero went silent. Under all the scrutinizing pairs of eyes, Trowa blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but I don't wish to be first mate. I rather stay up at the crow's nest where it's… quiet and… peaceful."

"I understand." Heero said simply, frowning lightly as if he suddenly envied the lookout's position. "Howard…"

"Why! I think Darlian should be first mate!" the older man suggested cheerfully and entirely unexpectedly.

All eyes fell on the blonde woman whose knuckles turned white around the mop's shaft. "Oh, no, I…" she finally dared to meet the captain's eyes since the previous night at the Scroll and Talisman and tried to reason with him. "I can't. I know nearly nothing about sailing! I've still so much to learn!"

"Ye' underestimate yourself!" Hilde rebuked her, turning to Heero herself. "I too think Lena will be a remarkable first mate! She has the makings of a leader!"

"Besides bein' first mate's all about shoutin' the captain's orders to the rest of the crew. Really… The parrot _could_ do it." Howard explained nonchalantly and – for some reason – Relena glared unhappily at him for it.

"Anchors aweigh. Anchors aweigh." Zero shouted from Trowa's shoulder.

"Ha! 'E must've been a captain's parrot!"

"Being first mate's much more than simple mindless parroting." Heero cut in before the blonde woman could feel further offended.

"Aye." Hilde agreed. "Or Howie wouldn't 'ave wanted the post for himself."

"But…" Relena blinked at Howard. "If you wished to be first mate, then why…"

"Nay." He waved her away and shook his head, his easy smile ever present. "Ye', deary, will make a much better first mate for our treasured capt'n."

"Well, I… I suppose I could try if…" she met the captain's eyes reluctantly. This time it was Heero who looked away.

"It's fine." He said seriously. "The majority of the crew seems to vote for ye', so…" he cleared his throat, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "We shall head for the Scroll again tonight to try and gather more recruits. At sundown."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"And find someone else to finish mopping that deck. That hardly befits the Peacemillion's first mate."

"Aye, Captain." Relena said and beamed. She could not help it.

On the background, Zero repeated his mantra. "Anchors aweigh. Anchors aweigh."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I felt like we'd had enough drama for the time being so I tried to bring back some of the lightness and the subtle humour. Besides I've been wanting to see what Relena would look like as first mate for a long time now... Let's see what twists that's going to bring to the story. XD As always, thank you all so much for your continued support.


	23. The Endless Storm (Part I)

**_Chapter XXIII_**

 ** _The Endless Storm (Part I)_**

"Thank you so much for escorting me here." Relena squeezed Lady Une's hands which she had taken in hers.

"It was my pleasure." The older woman shook her head dismissively. "I'm glad you found your crew and even more so that they took you back in. This was what Treize would've wanted. I'll be happy to report back to him."

"He won't come after us, will he?" the blonde felt the need to ask despite Une's reassuring smile.

"Not right at this moment, no. Treize has much to do in Port Royal before the Libra can set sail again… Others might pursue you however so I'd sail east for now if I were you."

"I'll tell Heero. Thank you again, Lady Une. I wish you a safe voyage."

"Good luck, Relena. Stay safe."

"I will."

She stood at the port until the other woman's ship set sail. Seagulls cried in the distance and the breeze – cool against her skin – smelled like rain. The sound of approaching footsteps did not startle her. Relena felt at peace. "I hear you've become first mate." Quatre's voice reached her a moment before he halted beside her, his eyes also lost in the horizon. "I still find it hard to believe…"

The hood of her cloak fell off her head as she spun towards him. "Why?"

His lips curved downwards. "If you had seen the way Heero was during the voyage here…" he shook his head as if to clear it. "What matters is that you may influence his decisions now, maybe even bring him back to what he used to be."

"I too hope things can go back to the way they were before…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to knock some sense into him."

"Quatre…"

"Yes?"

"If you're so sure things can be good again, then why not stay? Why leave?"

"I…"

"It's Heero." She said, looking at something over his shoulder. "I need to go… Will you think about it? We'll be setting sail soon and we're still in need of hands."

Relena did not wait for his answer. Quatre turned around, following her with his gaze until she had met up with the Peacemillion's captain at the end of the wooden dock. He was far enough that Heero could pretend not to have seen him even though he had. The blonde man knew he had been watching them, watching the young lady, guarding her like a hawk. Yes, he was sure Relena would be able to resurrect the man's more human side… If only he gave her a chance.

XXX

"Do it." He told her unsympathetically. "Laugh."

She clenched her teeth, bit her lip and threw a hand over her face, but at last she gave up. Zero, perched on the captain's shoulder, completely ruined his mean pirate image. "I'm sorry." She said chuckling. "Have you tried waving him away?"

"There's nothing I haven't tried."

Relena saw him glare at the parrot who simply took as couple steps away from the man's face and toward his arm as if he were completely unaware of the danger. Heero looked away resigned. "So?" she changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

"To buy provisions."

"And after that? Where are we going once we've set sail?"

"I do not know. Somewhere, anywhere."

"I heard a monster's been tormenting the residents of a nearby isle… They've put a price on its head."

"We're pirates, Relena. Not knights."

She went quiet. Zero kept walking on the captain's shoulder. "Couldn't we just sail with no destination in mind?"

"No purpose?" he wondered, a frown on his face. "We might run out of food on the way if we do not have a plan."

"Une warned me we'd rather not sail towards Port Royal, but east."

"That's not a very promising start…"

The few working ladies that stood in front of a rundown brothel giggled and whispered to each other as they passed, sending lascivious looks their way. Relena tried to ignore them, but the parrot whistled. "Ahoy!" he said, twisting his neck towards the women. "Ahoy!"

"Shoo!" the blonde waved her hand, glaring at him.

"Ack!" Zero jumped up, flapped his wings and landed on the captain's head. The man stared at her with a blank expression as if wondering what the hell she thought she was doing.

"You hadn't tried _that_." Relena shrugged and they fell silent as the market slowly, but steadily engulfed them.

They negotiated with fishmongers, fruit vendors, butchers and tailors, arranging for supplies to be delivered to the Peacemillion at the docks. As soon as their stocks had been replenished they would be setting sail. By the time they returned the sun was starting its descent. Quatre and Dorothy stood by the gangplank waiting for them.

"I need a ship that'll take us to Africa. I'm willing to pay." The blonde man went straight to the point.

"Ye' wish to board as passengers." Heero surmised.

"All aboard! All aboard!" Zero offered his contribution.

"Ah…" Quatre faltered at the sight of the parrot, but noticing the captain's narrowing eyes, decided not to ask. "Aye."

"Couldn't find anyone else to take ye'?"

"No one's willing to sail that way."

"They say a nearby isle's haunted and any who near it will befall a foul fate." Dorothy watched them closely, arms akimbo. "No reasonable amount of gold will convince the cowards."

"So?" the blonde man picked up where she had left off. "Will the Peacemillion take us?"

The first mate was ready to say 'aye', but she held herself back though it was clearly hard for her to. Heero's eyes narrowed again, a mere fraction. "I'll consider it."

Quatre nodded gravely, he had already expected that sort of reaction. "We're still staying at the Scroll and Talisman… Whenever you wish to find us."

They stood there, impassively, as the couple retreated. Relena fought the urge to question Heero's decision, she had the feeling he was merely being childish and stubborn, wanting to make the blonde man somehow pay for abandoning the ship. Literally. "This is what we'd been waiting for. A purpose. A destination."

"Aye." He conceded, but would not elaborate and resumed walking.

"Heero." She had to pick up her pace in order to catch up to him. "You said repeating the captain's orders wasn't the first mate's sole obligation. Am I not entitled to give you my opinion? To make sure you make decisions that favour the entire crew? They were the ones who put me here, therefore I represent their interests as much as you do."

He stopped, repressing a frustrated sigh. They both knew what she said was true on every account. A first mate was to a captain as an advisor was to a king. "Anchors aweigh! Anchors aweigh!" Zero urged them on.

"Not yet, bird. Not yet." He told the parrot sternly, then turned to Relena. "Very well… Speak."

For a moment, under his undivided attention, she faltered. "I think we should take Quatre and his entourage to Africa. Not because we need the money, but because we need hands and this voyage might be long enough for us to convince them to stay. I know Dorothy wants to and even if they end up not staying in Africa we won't have sailed in vain. You know we need to sail one way or another. You can't stand to linger here any longer."

In all honesty, she was prepared to have her idea completely dismissed, but that was not what the captain did. His eyebrows knitted lightly, thoughtfully. It was only a glimpse she got before he turned around and resumed walking. "We _do_ need arms…" he mused.

Relena smiled. She could sense something good brewing.

XXX

A lady danced not far away from them, her bosom almost spilling out of her corset as she giggled at the uninhibited customers who tried to cop a feel. Across the room, a sick looking brunette, face covered with heavy makeup, waved invitingly at them. The waitress presented her tender backside as she refilled their drinks, but the men showed no interest in any of the women surrounding them.

"Her reasoning's impeccable." Was Trowa's final verdict.

Heero's frown deepened.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Zero said in his stead as if he had read the man's mind.

"Would ye', please, retrieve the bird?" he motioned towards the parrot with growing irriation.

The lookout crossed his arms. "He likes ye'. Nothin' I can do about that. I do wonder _why_ though…"

"I know ye're angry." The captain sighed, growing serious.

"Angry?" the word was clearly not enough to describe Trowa's feelings. "I've a right to know what became of Cathy's murderer!"

"I gave ye' a shot way back when…"

"An' I lost it. I know. I was fine with ye' doing the honours this time. That ain't what's upset me."

"I shall not talk about it." Heero said, threatening to stand up and leave. They glared at each other for a long moment, but at last the lookout turned his head away, towards one of the waitresses, and motioned with his mug for the captain to sit back down.

"Ye're being a fool." Trowa saw the need to inform his companion after a moment of heavy silence.

"And what are _you_ doing 'ere? Sittin' and drinkin' in a house of pleasure."

"Ahoy!" Zero seized the opportunity to join in.

"Shut up, Zero." Both men snapped at once before turning moodily back to their drinks and sipping.

"How am I being a fool?" Heero humbly asked.

"Well…" the lookout cleared his throat. "Ye' wanted this to succeed even more than Jay or Lowe ever did and ye' fooled yerself into believing ye' could be a mindless, heartless weapon. Ye' told Lena ye' wouldn't take her back because that's what ye' _wanted_ to do, that's how strong and unnaffected ye' _wanted_ to be. A _day_ later ye' let 'er convince ye' to do exactly that. Face it, Heero. No man's truly heartless no matter how much he may wish to be. Not even you."

"I was drunk when I took her back in."

"Aye… Keep tellin' yerselef that and mayhaps it might become true."

There was a pause, however pregnant. Trowa could practically hear the captain searching his mind for a snarky riposte. "Don't think I'm the only one who lies to himself. Ye' keep saying ye' come here for fun, but we both know there's a specific wench ye' come here to see. I never butted in yer affairs, Barton, so don't come butting into mine."

Zero looked like he was about to add something, but one look at Heero's lowered eyebrows had the parrot pirouetting and resuming his endless walk on the man's shoulder. "I thought that's why ye'd come here." The green eyed pirate said finally. "So I could meddle because the smart part of ye' knows ye' need someone to."

The captain snorted, but the silence that followed was light, it was the kind of silence they were used to. "It's like an addiction… this thing…" he commented suddenly, quietly. "Like I become someone else, like I lose control when I'm around her… I guess I'll just have to overcome it."

Trowa glanced pensively at the other man's mug. "By replacing it with another addiction?"

Heero shrugged. "Whatever needs be done."

"Ye' really think ye' can stop yerself from _feeling_? By sheer will? Having Darlian around won't make things any easier for ye', if ye' do."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Zero said, pausing awkwardly between the words, giving the order his own parroty intonation.

"His timing's faultless." The captain observed matter-of-factly.

"As I said…" the lookout resumed. "Ye're being a fool."

"I must do this the hard way… So I'll never need to do it again." Heero finished quietly, but resolutely. Trowa said nothing, pretending not to have heard him, his eyes fixed on one of the many circling strumpets. Beside him, the captain downed the rest of his rum and pushed himself to his feet. "So? What's her name?"

"I'll tell ye' if ye' tell me what became of Lowe… and Jay."

One side of the captain's mouth curved upwards in a sad, distasteful sort of smile. He eyed one of the women and she smiled at him. She was strangely attractive… Like no other prostitute had ever been. It was Zero who clarified things for him. "Re-le-na!" he quacked. "Re-le-na!" his foot seemed to point towards the wench.

Heero's eyes narrowed. No, it was not Relena, but there were enough similarities for the rum to make him see his first mate in the girl's place… Dark blonde hair, bluish-green eyes and a petite frame. He turned around. "I'll see ye' back at the ship." He informed the lookout. It was hard for him to admit it – even if only to himself – but he feared he might have bitten more than he could chew after all… He feared Trowa might be right.

XXX

"It's a deal." Quatre said with a nod and shook the Peacemillion's captain's hand.

"We're ready whenever you wish to set sail." Relena said, beaming at the blonde man.

The sun shone mercilessly over their heads and none of the surrounding pirates looked too eager to get to work. There were no complaints however for they all knew they had spent far too long lingering in Tortuga and there was always the chance their returning comrades' might suddenly change their minds again.

Taciturn Heero merely nodded and made a motion with his hands towards the sleeping quarters, or rather to the stairs leading to them, as if telling the blonde and his entourage to make themselves at home. They had agreed to work instead of pay in exchange for the voyage and the captain had dismissed the ne'er'-do-wells he had nearly – out of desperate need – hired. Relena assured him that, by the time they reached their destination, Quatre would have changed his mind about leaving. He hoped there would be decent pirates in Africa in case she turned out to be wrong.

"I'd like to set sail right away if everyone's in agreement." The blonde man glanced around and was met by many gazes and many nods.

"Give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll be on our way." The first mate assured him, turning to hurry after Heero towards the quarter deck.

"Atribute tasks as ye' see fit." He told her as soon as they were alone by the helm.

"Should I make a list? Bring it to you when I'm done?"

"Nay. Just give them all notice and prepare to raise anchor."

She watched him walk away quickly, dismissively. He had been avoiding her or trying very hard to, at the very least. His reasons were clear to her. He loved her, but he did not want to so he wanted her gone and yet there she was, beside him almost all the time. It was not intentional, Relena had not meant to become first mate and impose her presence on him. It was undeniable how happy she was, but she would have been satisfied simply returning to the crew.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dorothy reached the quarter deck, the usual smirk on her lips.

"I don't want you to meddle." The other woman warned her. The constant heat and the captain's distant, dismissive behaviour had made her edgy.

"You wound me, Miss Relena. Why would you assume I'd do such a thing? I only try to help when asked."

Relena's eyes narrowed. What kind of fool did the other woman take her for? But though the word 'liar' crossed her mind, it never escaped her lips. "He needs time. This needs time." She told Dorothy… and herself, trying to make her voice sound confident. "I can assign you to swab duty." She added as a safeguard.

"That's mean, Miss Relena." Dorothy sounded mocking yet the first mate managed to do no more than glare at her. "I came here to offer a hand!"

"Dorothy…" Relena sighed, unable to stay angry. "Why don't we go down to the quarter deck and get everyone together so we can distribute tasks? I can't wait to leave this island behind… And the last few months with it."

XXX

They dropped anchor as soon as the so called haunted isle appeared into view. A cold rogue wind rattled the sails as a fleet of dark grey clouds started to approach. Trowa studied the small mound of green covered sand in the horizon. Heero and Relena were waiting for his report, but he did not notice anything unusual. The winged skull flag flapped wildly above his head. A storm was coming, but that was long overdue. The island had been deserted, but that hardly meant it was truly haunted, all it meant was that the locals were extremely supersticious or cowardly or both.

"That _the_ isle?" Duo asked joining him in the crow's nest. He squinted, trying to see with his naked vision something the lookout's telescope might have missed. At last, he failed. "Looks safe enough." He shrugged.

"Aye." Trowa conceded though he was not entirely convinced. "Ye' really think 'tis a good idea?"

"What? O' course! 'Twas Chang's idea!"

The lookout sighed, handing his telescope to the braided pirate as he climbed onto the rope that connected the main mast to the aft mast. He walked the line with ease, almost distractedly, and slid down to the deck below, landing beside the helm. Startled, Zero, who had been walking up and down the railing, waved his wings and squawked. "There's naught to report, Capt'n." he informed, shaking his head.

"As I thought…" Heero crossed his arms, frowning lightly. "We've wasted our time with a made up ghost."

"There must be something!" Relena protested worriedly. "Anything! Why would people have spread the story otherwise?"

"Merchants spread stories, lassie." Howard, who was leaning against the nearest mast, scratched his head, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Tales to scare their competitors. That's how they monopolize their markets! Well… At least, for as long as the story holds..."

"But would people really abandon their isle, their _homes_ , without a single proof?"

"Simpletons are supersticious. More than we know." It was Quatre who said it as he reached the quarter deck. "I still think it's worth investigating though."

"What's yer interest in this?" the captain's eyes narrowed at him, but the blonde man was unfazed.

"My interest is the interest of all those who are being deprived of food and other essentials because merchants are afraid of sailing these waters."

"Ever the altruist…" Howard smirked. "That's our Quatre."

"Exactly!" Dorothy's voice rumbled like thunder under the steadily darkening skies. A lightning fell in the distance, cracking the massive wall of clouds for a fraction of a second. "And as your employers we demand you take us to that isle!" she ordered haughtily.

One of Heero's eyebrows rose warningly, but the blonde woman did not waver. "A storm is coming." It was the first mate who spoke appeasingly stepping between them. A thunder echoed around them and the parrot shouted obscenities, his yellowish eyes wide and his feathers ruffled. "Perhaps it would be best if we docked there either ways. Ghost or no ghost."

Everyone started speaking at once then, attracting the rest of the crew to the quarter deck to spy on the commotion. It was the rain that decided for them however for it started pouring so suddenly and heavily they could barely hear or see each other past the thick curtain of droplets. A wave rocked the ship. "Half sails ahead! To the haunted isle!"

The Peacemillion jerked backwards as she mounted a large wave, then forward as the hull slid down the watery slope formed by the raging sea. "This storm ain't normal!" someone shouted as the crew picked themselves back up. Heero held the helm tightly as the ship tried to escape his control.

"What're ye' implying? That the _ghost_ has caused it?" came the immediate reply. The men were speaking so loudly the captain and first mate could hear them at the quarter deck.

"It's Rashid's men." Relena said suddenly, answering his unasked question though – in truth – she was speaking mainly to herself. They kept forgetting the Maganacs had been born and raised in the deserts and only become sailors very recently. It was probably their first real storm at sea.

"Brace!" someone shouted suddenly and the captain barely had time to crouch, tightening his hold on the helm as a giant wave crashed right over their heads.

The first mate pulled herself to her feet with the help of the railing, coughing and spitting salty water, her legs shook and so did her hand as she raised it to wipe water from her eyes. Worried, she turned to Heero and met his serious gaze. She hated him then, at that one moment, hated him with every fibre of her being because in the face of imminent death his reservations seemed unbelievably stupid. As a matter-of-fact so did hers. She wanted to punch him so, instead, she turned to the main deck and shouted. "No sails!'

With a nod, the captain approved her decision and turned back to the helm. Just a little longer and they would reach the damned island. He wondered if they would really be safe there…

A second wave crashed over them then, though this time they were prepared enough not to lose their feet. Heero thought he could hear someone hurling on the main deck. It was never unexpected in such situations. "Relena."

"I know." The first mate was already repeating her order for the sails to be shortened. Now it was up to the captain to manoeuvre them towards the island. "Is there anything else I can do? To help?" she was frowning worriedly at him, after all it was no easy task he had to accomplish. Trowa and Hilde were already by the anchor, waiting.

For once, he allowed himself to openly meet her eyes. "Nay." He said simply, but gratefuly and honestly. She saw and heard it even through the pouring rain.

The Peacemillion battled the waves, bobbing up and down, splashing more water over the already soaked and freezing crew, wobbling dangerously sideways at times, making Relena's heart rush all the way up to her throat. Finally, they reached the island. The hull colliding against a sandbank, sending all those still standing to the floor. The anchor was dropped, unasked, and – for a moment – the pirates were quiet, allowing their hearts to slow down and regaining their breaths. Deep down they all expected the next wave to push the ship back into the marrow of the storm… It never happened. Then another Maganac bent over the railing, retching, and they were all brought back to reality.

"Is there anywhere to hide in dryland?" Hilde was asking Quatre when Heero reached the main deck followed closely by the first mate.

"That land's anything but dry." Duo squinted, trying to see past the curtain of rain and the darkness, but all he could distinguish were the silhouettes of a few lonely palm and coconut trees, their leaves waving violently in the wind.

"It's too dark to see…" the blonde man complained, clearly divided.

"The sandbank will hold 'er in place." The captain said calmly. "We need only watch out for lighting… Otherwise, the ship's our safest choice."

"We can explore the devil's island come morning." Howard agreed.

"Don't even say that, ye' old heathen." The braided pirate crossed his chest.

XXX

Palm tree leaves waving on the breeze, white sand reflecting the sun into their eyes, tufts of grass straining to survive amidst the heat, crabs rushing by, clear blue waters… All in all, the haunted island looked like no more than any other ordinary, small and deserted isle. And yet there was something about it that was not quite right. Or, at least, Relena thought there must be for when she arrived at the main deck that morning she realised that – for some reason - no one had dared step foot on the island.

Heero was cross.

"There ain't nothing out there." Duo was telling the captain, his conviction plain.

"Then why not go on a reconnaissance?"

"The question's why _go_ if there's nothing to see?"

"He doesn't have to go, Heero." Relena argued gently, rationally. "I'm sure there are others who'll want to."

He scoffed. "None of them do."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the looks she found on the surrounding faces were not reassuring. "Not even you, Quatre?" The blonde man had seemed the most interested in solving the riddle of the haunted island and yet… This suddenly reminded her of the sirens' den and how Heero and she had had to face its dangers on their own. She turned to the captain. "If no one wishes to explore the island then…"

"It's not that we don't want to know what's in the isle, ye' see…" Howard began scratching his bearded chin. "It's just that _ye'_ should go. To set an example, ye' see. Ye've just been named first mate, for the first time, and Heero – as our captain – has a lot to make up for…"

Relena actually felt offended for the captain, but Heero turned towards the railing and the shore beyond. "Very well, then… But whatever loot we find will be ours. In its entirety."

"Ah… Surely there won't be much sugar left behind in this silly isle. Aye?" the old man met his crewmates' eyes looking for a light.

"O' course not, old man!" Duo reassured him. "Who'd leave their few precious belongings behind? No one's _that_ scared."

"Nor that stupid…" Hilde agreed. "Besides… We're filthy rich already. Ye' two go ahead and stuff yer pockets with all the seashells and coconuts ye' can find."

"Hey!" Auda started complaining. " _We_ are not… Ow! Master Quatre?"

The blonde man looked both surprised and horrified. "What? Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Why don't you just go?" Dorothy urged them on. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll get back. The sooner you get back, the sooner we'll be out of here."

The captain studied her and Quatre for a moment as if questioning their intentions. Relena did not seem to share his doubts. She laid a hand on his arm, trying sheepishly to gain his attention. It sent a jolt throughout his body, and Heero immediately stepped back, clearing his throat. If she was hurt or offended or if she noticed it at all, she did not show. "Give me a moment? There's just something I wish to take with me."

"Hn." As the first mate walked away, he shook his thoughts back into order and turned to Trowa. "Barton?"

"Aye, Capt'n."

"Gather everyone and try to get the ship off this shoal while we're gone."

"Aye, aye, Capt'n."

Heero turned towards the trees and sighed discreetly. There was something fishy in the air and it had nothing to do with the island… He hoped it was just paranoia, though deep down he knew better than to dismiss a gut feeling, still…

"All set." Relena reemerged, carrying a cutlass on her hip. He wondered if she knew how to use it and, if she did, who had taught her to… The images of another man teaching her, touching her, being on the receiving end of one of her smiles filled his head uninhibited.

The captain's nails dug into his palms and his jaw clenched as he walked past her, even thinking had become dangerous… "Let's go then."

Stepping over the leaves felled by the storm and the seaweed brought to the shore by the waves, they made their way in the general direction of where they believed the local village had probably been built. "Must we really steal? We _are_ rich now." The first mate trudged after him, sidestepping plants and crabs and bugs.

"There can never be too much food and water on board when ye' set off on a voyage."

She picked up pace until she caught up with him. "You hesitated there. That's _not_ what you were going to say."

"Hn."

The ambiguous answer did not appease her. "Heero…"

"We're pirates." He said, once again unable to give her the silent treatment. It pained him too much to, so he answered her however hurriedly, and wished the questions would stop coming. "It's what we do, what we live for."

"Plunder?"

"Nay." He stopped just as they reached the outskirts of the village. Relena halted too, watching him closely. "Adventure."

Her eyes followed his gaze then and it was when she saw it…

The ghost.

Of its own volition, her hand shot out and her fingers wrapped around the captain's arm. This time he did not pull away, he merely tensed. "Can you see…"

"Aye."

It was an old woman, her skin grey as a corpse's and her hair as white as snow. She sat at the edge of a broken rowboat next to one of the abandoned huts, her face in her hands, weeping quietly. "How can anyone be afraid of her? Maybe she only needs help."

This time it was Heero's fingers that wrapped around her arm, the look on his face as hard as stone. "There must be a reason why the locals left."

"What harm could she possibly do to us? We need to talk to her."

"We should leave. We've already had to face a storm and are lucky to have survived."

"You too think _she_ caused the storm?"

"I do not know, but I suspect… If all she did was sit 'ere and cry, ships wouldn't have stopped sailing these waters."

Relena pried his hand open, pulling it away from her arm and holding it in her own. He let her. She met his eyes. "We made it here. We survived the storm, as you said. There must be a reason why."

Her eyes sparkled up at him. He nodded, telling himself he was too tired to argue with her. Relena beamed at him before taking the first step towards the ghost. Heero wondered – if they died – what they would be dying for. _Adventure_ , his romantic reply echoed in his ear. Trowa had been right… He was a fool.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I edited this chapter 'til the very last second, so I could give it a thorough once over... Pardon any typos and other mistakes that might've slipped by me. I fear my elderly computer's starting to demand more patience than I've got in store... And believe me I am an _extremely_ patient man. I can't even remember the last time I snapped at someone, but I digress... Thank you all for your support and opinions! I'll see ye', mateys, soon! Arrr! P)


	24. The Endless Storm (Part II)

**_Chapter XXIV_**

 ** _The Endless Storm (Part II)_**

Their breaths had never sounded louder, not even in the inner chambers of the sirens' cave as they prepared to awake the sleeping woman who had later turned out to be Dorothy. Every step they took seemed to make the sand screech under their boots and the more careful they grew around the foliage the more they disturbed it, making it creak and rustle.

Heero fought the urge to stop his first mate and turn around. She would have never given up on her selfless mission though and he _had_ agreed to help her so he pressed on, his hand finding solace in the hilt of his sword or the handle of his pistol. "Do not draw that." Relena whispered over her shoulder. "If we make her feel threatened we'll only make things worse for us."

He wondered how, where and when she had acquired that notion, but decided to simply accept the fact that she had a sixth sense, a knack for such things as she had had with the aspidochelone. The thought of drawing one of his weapons unthreatened had crossed his mind, but only for a fleeting moment… It was said ghosts were incorporeal and, therefore, completely immune to any of their available defences. It was what made them so dangerous after all. Still, knowing he had his arms with him always brought him a sense of comfort.

The old woman stopped crying when they reached the edge of the underbrush and slowly unfolded, turning her head towards them. Neither of the pirates was sure what they had expected to see… Eery blood-red eyes, muscle and sinew exposed by rottening processes that had taken over her dead body before she had been able to leave it, perhaps blood stains on her white nightgown the markings of a traumatic and gruesome death. They had certainly never expected her to look so… Ordinary.

"I told ye' to leave me alone!" she shouted at them clearly frustrated.

Relena took an unconscious step back, colliding against Heero, but raised her empty hands and forced herself to talk to the ghost. "No, we… We're not from here, madam. We've come all the way from Tortuga…"

"Why? Why did ye' come?" the ghost cut in, her cold dead eyes narrowing. "How did ye' get past the storm?"

"The storm?" the blonde woman frowned confusedly at the man behind her before turning back to the old woman. "What about the storm?"

"Why should I tell ye'? Leave! Leave now 'fore I get angry! I do not wish to speak to ye'." She turned her white head away from them and slowly, almost imperceptibly, started to fade away.

"No! Please, wait!" Relena ran the rest of the way to the rowboat before Heero could stop her. He swore under his breath as he hurried after her, his hand instinctively sought the hilt of his cutlass. "Please, don't go! We only wish to help!"

"Help?" the ghost snorted incredulously, but her head snapped back towards them and her body stopped disappearing, instead it grew sharply solid. "Why would ye' wish to help me?"

"Why…" the first mate halted on her steps. It was so ingrained in her, the need to help others, that she did it completely and entirely without thinking. The Peacemillion's captain could see she had no answer to the old lady's question.

"I may be dead, poppet, but I ain't blind." The ghost spat venomously. "I can see ye're pirates. So? What d'ye think I – an old dead woman – can give ye' in return?"

Heero stepped forward, half shielding the young lady with his body. He did not appreciate the hag's look. "All we wish is for the trade route to be liberated. We've interests in the northeast."

"Hmm…"

"You can trust us." Relena insisted, walking around the captain.

"And how is it that ye' intend to help me?" old ice cold eyes narrowed at them ever suspicious and judgemental.

"Won't you, please, tell us your story? I'm sure, once we know what's happened to you, we'll find a way to help you."

The ghost seemed to watch them closely for a long time as if trying to decide whether or not to trust them or merely scrutinizing. "Very well…" she said finally and turned towards a pile of rottening debris, expecting them to take a seat. They settled on the sand instead. Heero still visibly wary and Relena patient. Birds chirped in the surrounding trees and seagulls called in the distance. The old lady began her story.

XXX

As soon as the captain and first mate disappeared between the trees and behind the underbrush, Duo turned to Trowa. "Let's get out of 'ere."

The lookout frowned. "I don't know, Maxwell."

"But ye' were into the plan before!"

"Aye, but that's 'cause we thought the ghost story was gibberish."

"And it is!"

"Is it?"

"What makes ye' think it isn't?"

"Trowa's right, Duo." Quatre walked up to them. "There was something wrong about that storm yesterday…"

The braided pirate seemed taken aback. He could not deny it had been one of the most sudden and chaotic storms they had ever faced, but to think of all the plotting and all the work they had gone through to get Heero and Relena stranded on that island… If they did not leave before the captain and first mate returned it would all go to waste. "But the plan…"

"We don't even know if it's going to work." The lookout cut in. "It probably ain't. Heero's more civil than ye' take 'im for."

"Aye." The blonde man seemed to agree. "And Relena's more decent."

"We never implied they were savages." Hilde stepped in, looking angry. "All we wanted was for them to settle their differences."

"What differences?" Trowa remained unconvinced. "They agree on almost everything."

"Ye' know what I mean, Barton."

"Aye. Ye' foolish pirates wish to play matchmaker."

"Oy! It was Chang's idea!" Duo protested. "Tell them Howie!"

"What?" Howard, who had been sitting some steps away – pretending to be distracted – turned towards them with a look of confusion.

"Tell them how Chang gave us the idea!"

"Oh… I was drunk, lad. Ye' cannot expect me to remember…"

"Ye' mean to say ye' were _drunk_ when ye' came up with this plan? And we came all this way…" the lookout shook his head and made his way to the railing. "Let's forget about all this and do what our captain's told us to do for once."

"But… It was a good plan!" the braided pirate met Quatre's eyes, but the blonde merely sighed and shook his head, following Trowa down to the shore.

XXX

The old woman had spent her life waiting for a man who had set sail and never returned. She had died somewhat recently yet somehow remained attached to the land of the living, still wondering what fate had befallen her long lost love… Still waiting. She could not stop waiting. She could never stop waiting. Relena blinked back tears and, sensing Heero's eyes on her, turned to the captain, but he immediately looked away, his expression veiled.

"We must find out what happened to him… To your betrothed."

The captain met the ghost's hard suspicious gaze. "I wonder how much of that story was true and how much was meant to garner our sympathies…"

"What?" the first mate turned fully towards him, horrified. Her skin seemed torn between paling and flushing. "We must help her, Heero. We made a promise!"

"Nay. We did not."

"Leave." The hag stood up menacingly, her cold voice thundering around them. Instantly, the sky grew dark and the wind chilled them to their very bones. Heero's hand tightened around the grip of his cutlass, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing. His gaze was almost as cold as the ghost's. "Get out of here! Now! I should've never let ye' fool me!"

Too shocked to do anything other than stare, the first mate allowed herself to be led away by the Peacemillion's captain. They trotted through the underbrush as if trying to escape the skies themselves as yet another storm loomed over them. It felt like they were being slowly and steadily swallowed by the growing darkness. Relena tripped on her own feet and felt a dry branch scratch her cheek. She fell, her hands and knees digging into the sand. The blood she wiped from her face was as black as ravens' feathers.

"Come." The captain urged, pulling her up by the arm and throwing a steadying hand around her waist. "We must put as much distance between us and that ghost as we possibly can."

"No, Heero." Regaining her senses, the first mate decided to stand her ground. She laid a hand on his chest, pushing him away and glaring. Her breast heaved with each breath she took and, around them, the whole island seemed to have grown still. "If we don't do anything this nightmare will never end!"

Thunder rumbled, real thunder this time, and it grew even darker amidst the foliage. Heero suddenly had to squint to discern the scowl on her face. "And what do ye' propose we do?" he shouted over the loud rustle of the surrounding leaves.

"We must…"

"Find her betrothed. Aye. B ut how do ye' think we're going to find him? Where?"

Her jaw snapped shut. She had no idea where to start, but she refused to falter in front of him… No matter what. "Let's start by getting back to the ship." She offered generically and marched resolutely past him. Her whole body urged her to run, frustration rushing hot through her veins, begging to be let out, but she refused to give in.

They resumed trudging their way through the underbrush, Relena fighting the urge to turn and strangle him, and Heero trying to erase the tactile memory of her waist beneath his fingers… Warm and solid. In a way, he felt like strangling her too. Silently, they both hoped they would make it to the Peacemillion before it started pouring and, especially, before they were forced to resume their argument. With the crew as witnesses it would be easier for them to reign in their tempers and keep locked deep inside the things they did not mean to say.

Relena slipped out of the line of trees, picking up pace as she neared the ship. She could not see the Peacemillion against the dark skies, but she knew where she was going, the island was small enough for them not to get lost and Heero would not still be following had she been headed in the wrong direction. Or so she hoped. When she reached the edge of the water however, and still no signs of their ship, she was forced to turn to the man behind her.

"The whoresons…" he hissed through gritted teeth. She opened her mouth to chastise him, but quickly noticed it was not her he was looking at and frowned. "They _left_ us here!"

"What?!" the first mate shouted, but her voice was drowned by the rain as it began to shower them with all its unrestrained fury. She turned back to the sea which rose and fell in monstruous waves. "If they get caught in this storm they're not going to make it!" her throat ached with the height with which she had to speak and she could barely open her eyes in the relentless downpour.

Heero said nothing though she had the impression she had heard him snort. On the outside he had a minute scowl, but Relena could sense his anger however momentary it was. As was usual, he quickly overcame it all. "We must find shelter!"

She only understood the last couple of words, leaning so close to him she could feel their wet cheeks brush, but it was enough. "Aye." She nodded, watching as he turned around and squinted at the shadows. It was a small island which meant the only way they could possibly find shelter would be by turning around and heading back to the village… and the dangerously unstable ghost of a lonely old woman. It was not an option.

They struggled to make their way through the rain, following the shore as it curved around the vegetation, and it felt like they had walked for hours before the captain stopped and pointed at something ahead. Relena could no longer hear a single word he said over the storm's incessant howling. She pushed her mopped hair away from her eyes and gestured that she did not understand him. He paused, obviously conflicted, but at last seemed to find no other option, but to take her hand in his and guide her to whatever he had managed to spot past the torrent. She squeezed his hand, holding onto it as if it were a life line.

It was a merchant ship's carcass. Its massive hull, turned upside down, was all that remained after it had faced the storm. Heero wondered if its crew had been stupid enough to sail to that place of their own free will or if they had been even stupider and tried to help a ghost in apparent need. Was that the result? As angry as he might be with his treacherous crew, he did not wish to see his ship end up like that.

A large part of the prow had been ripped off and it was through that gap that they walked into their improvised shelter. Relieved to be out of the weather, Relena suddenly realised how cold she felt in her drenched clothes and soaked hair. Heero was searching the sand underneath them for dry pieces of wood to build a small fire. There was not much to work with.

"Do you really think they left us? Couldn't the storm have carried the Peacemillion away?"

"Nay." he said simply and finally.

"What reasons would they have to leave us?" sudden realisation had her falling silent. When the captain glanced at her, she was watching him wide-eyed. "Is this a mutiny?"

He crumpled down to his knees, kindling the fire. "Nay." There was a lengthy pause as she approached him and stood there shivering with her arms crossed. His eyes moved up her body as he tried not to think of the fact that they should probably shed their soaked clothes as soon as the fire was big enough. She was still waiting for an answer… A decent one. Heero believed the crew had left them there purposefully, so he could fix his wrong doings. "I don't know." He said, swallowing to try and moisten his parched throat.

Relena noticed his nervousness and the way the skin of his forearms prickled with the cold. He had shed his threadcoat and the shirt underneath clung to his body. She felt herself shiver uncomfortably just looking at him. The fire blazed invitingly and it was then that she realized their heavy and drenched clothes would only stand in the way… If they kept them on, they might even get sick. "Do you think we should…" Despite her resolution to act maturely about it, she could feel her cheeks burning. Heero flushed too, in a way she had never seen him do before and cleared his throat awkwardly, and it was that which assured her he had understood her half-asked question.

"I'll turn me back…"

"No!" She stuttered when his eyes widened. He even gapped at her, something no living man – or woman – had probably ever seen. "I mean… I didn't intend to remove my undershirt… Besides we don't know how long this storm is going to last… I don't want us to spend all this time with our backs turned to each other."

He nodded, though he did not look entirely convinced. Relena was resolute however and he knew there would be no changing her mind when her pale fingers moved to unlace her corset. His eyes were drawn to her every gesture and he turned around anyways, starting to remove his own clothes. He had thought he could do this, that he could overcome the effect she had on him and rise up, but he suddenly had the feeling he had underestimated the influence she had over him and everything he did.

When their eyes met again over the fire, Heero knew something major had just taken place. He knew there would be no escaping, not anymore. "I've been…excessively critical. Of yer opinions and suggestions. Purposefully so." Her eyes widened lightly at his confession. "I apologize."

She took him in. The honesty and pain in his eyes, the orange light of the fire dancing on his still damp skin, the vulnerability he seemed to allow only her eyes to see… He was still _so_ young – they both were – and had been through so much. "Remember when I asked you to let me in? To confide in me?"

"Aye."

"Would you be willing to do that again?"

He sighed. The last few months all suddenly seeming to catch up with him… Getting arrested, thinking Relena had abandoned them, waiting all night for her, believing she had chosen her old life over him… All the emptiness, the numbness and the pain… Then finding her again and fighting against his feelings, trying to push her away… He had been trying to protect himself from the eventual pain of her leaving him again and yet all he had managed was to produce a constant and agonizing emptiness, a restlessness that had been slowly consuming him. It was exhausting.

"What is it ye' wish to know?"

"Why did you try to protect me back there? I thought… I thought you were trying to keep your distance."

"I was."

Her breath caught in her throat. _I was._ What did it mean? Had he given up? Why? Or had he succeeded and no longer felt a thing for her? She did not have the courage to ask. "Jay and Lowe…" Relena changed the subject least he should take back his words. "What happened to them?"

His eyes got lost in the fire, the smallest of frowns creasing his forehead. She thought he would not answer and she was prepared to tell him it did not matter, but then he met her gaze again. He suddenly seemed shrouded in shadows. "I am going to make you a promise." His voice was calm, but infinitely serious, grave even. Every word was enunciated with through carefulness. "Even though I should not."

Relena nodded quietly.

"I will never kill again."

"I'm glad." She said, obviously relieved, and her smile was warm and understanding, like being wrapped in sun-kissed velvet. It lifted a weight off his shoulders, allowing him to breathe again.

A loud thunder broke through their reverie.

"We should rest." Heero said. "This storm won't be over soon."

"Aye." The first mate agreed quietly, but made no move to abide to his suggestion. Neither did he.

Envelopped in the fire's warmth and their comfortable silence, they watched the darkness outside.

XXX

"I had just stopped feeling sick!" Auda complained, clutching at his stomach as the Peacemillion tilted dangerously to the side, rocked by the violent waves all around.

"Another storm like this so soon?" Hilde shouted as water splashed against her face, stinging her eyes. "This _has_ to be part of the curse! There's no way 'tis a normal storm!"

"Well, now we know why no one sails this way anymore." Dorothy mocked her obvious observation and the black haired woman threw water at her already wet face. The blonde barely noticed.

"How did we end up here anyways?" Quatre had been wondering for some time. "Hadn't we agreed not to leave the island?"

"It was all Duo's fault!" Trowa, who had been trying – practically in vain – to maintain some control over the ship, could no longer hold back his anger.

" _Me_ fault?" the braided pirate, who had long given up controlling the sails and decided to leave them all shortened instead, waved his hands angrily at the green eyed lookout. "It was Howard's fault! Where is 'e?"

They all searched the quarter deck for the old pirate, but either the heavy downpour blinded them or he was no where to be seen. "Where _did_ 'e go?" Hilde wondered half-worried half-puzzled.

"Hidin' in the sleepin' quarters, I betcha." Duo accused triumphantly. "That coward… That's 'cause he knows he's the one to blame for this!"

"Actually, I've no reason to hide. I'm not at fault 'ere." Howard suddenly cut in.

"Why didn't ye' say something sooner then?" Trowa turned to him for a brief moment cursing as the helm almost slipped out of his hands, his fingers numbed by the cold rain.

"I wanted to hear what ye'd say if ye' thought I wasn't listenin'! And – though I'm all in for Chang's plan – it ain't me fault we're standing 'ere on a rockin' ship, soaked to our bones, shouting our throats raw!"

"Well, whose fault is it then?"

"Why… It's Miss Catalonia's, o' course!"

Howard's words had them all turning to Dorothy. Her smirk – visible even through the thick curtain of raindrops – was a dead giveaway. Not that she tried to deny anything. "I never said it _hadn't_ been me!" she answered their incredulous and open mouthed looks.

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen. Let us not try to resolve this at this very moment in the middle of the rain, shouting at each other over the thunder." Rashid – who rarely spoke up during their meetings – raised his hands in a request for temporary truce.

A scream came from the main deck then and the pirates overcame their surprise to trade frightened glances. Then they were all moving towards the railing, squinting their eyes. "Could one of yer men have fallen off the ship?" Howard wondered, turning to the large Arabian man.

At that Quatre paled and hurried down the stairs nearly falling as the Peacemillion bobbed and tilted with the waves. Rashid was fast on his heels. They passed Auda who was still where they had left him too sick to even stand. Ahmad was beside him ever concerned. That only left Abdul. Duo and Hilde caught up with the group as they reached him. He was deathly pale, his eyes wide and his knuckles white as he clutched the railing. With a shaky finger he pointed at something in the distance.

"F-f-f-flying Dutchman!"

Against the dark grey skies and the blinding lightning stood a sparkling white sailing ship with ragged sails and a broken foremast. Thunder howled loudly in their ears as the pirates tried hard to come to terms with what they were seeing. "That ain't no Flying Dutchman!" Howard protested, bringing up the rear. "The Dutchman was a much bigger ship!"

"Shut up, Howie! What _is_ it then?" Hilde wondered, gaping in awe.

"Are you _sure_ it's even truly there? In the desert sometimes you see mirages..." Quatre tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Shut up, Quatre. _Look_ at that!" the black haired woman's eyes sparkled with marvel. The white ghostly ship was the preetiest thing she had ever seen. Beside her, Duo shivered from head to toe. "Are ye' scared?" she wondered, frowning at him.

"Naw! Just cold, just cold…"

"If it ain't the Dutchman then what is it?" Abdul found the voice to ask.

"Why, lad, there're plenty of ghost ships sailing these waters." Howard told him.

"I think there's someone on board…" Hilde commented after a moment.

"What?!" the others shouted.

"I think there's someone waving at us! Can't ye' see?"

For a moment it was all they could do to hold on to the railing and one another not to fall off board. The rogue waves brought them closer and closer to the ghost ship. "I think I see someone." Quatre agreed however reluctantly.

"Ye' do? There _is_ someone! Isn't there?" the black haired woman's excitement escalated.

"There's definitely someone… But it doesn't look like they're waving…" Rashid scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully.

Duo crossed his chest.

XXX

When Relena woke up she saw a burning fire and the glowing sand around it… Nothing else. Beyond that there was only darkness. She lied still, trying to make sense of where she was and why. As soon as it all came back she sat up, alarmed. "Heero?" she called. Could something have happened? Would he really have left her alone and asleep if it had?

"Hn." Relief flooded her at that sound. He stood a few feet behind her leaning against the broken boards that had earlier allowed them entrance, his eyes turned to meet hers after a moment.

"Has it stopped raining?" she questioned. She needed to hear his voice, to be assured and comforted by it.

"Aye, but it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

It was a suggestion, not an order, so Relena simply adjusted her flimsy undershirt and sat there, watching the darkness with him. "I can stand guard if you wish to rest." His lips twitched in the corners, but he said nothing as he moved to feed the fire. Only then did she realise he had been doing that ever since she had fallen asleep. "You certainly need to."

"I cannot sleep." He confessed. Ever since they had parted back in England, he had not been able to sleep for more than a couple hours at a time. Some times even less than that. His thoughts plagued him. It was like two completely different people were living inside his head. The man he was and the man he had always strived so hard to be, the man Jay and Lowe had painted for him.

The first mate was watching him quietly and Heero knew she could see way more than he wished to let on. For some reason she seemed to be the only one who could. It was as if – to her eyes – he had become completely transparent. He only wished she could not read his mind for standing there, admiring her as she slept, he had come to the horrid realization that there was no riding himself of his love for her. There was no fixing his broken heart for it was no longer his to fix. Relena held all the power, she always had.

She was the only one who could save him.

From across the fire, the blonde woman watched him take a seat. She thought – despite what he had just told her – that he would lie down, but he did not. "I thought we were going to die…" her own voice surprised her as it broke through the silence that had trapped them. "Back on the Peacemillion, during the storm… I thought we would die and the only thing I could think of was that we were wasting our time. We were arguing and fighting our feelings when we should have been making the most of what little time we have together."

He was watching her closely, so still she could see the flames dancing against every muscle of his throat as he swallowed. Dorothy's words were ringing in her head… _You must seduce him_. Relena wondered if that really was what she was about to do… For some reason, she did not think it was. She stood up, circling the small fire in two small steps, and hovered over him. Instead of closing up, his posture seemed to loosen, to adjust to her proximity and he tilted his head to look up at her.

 _I was._ He had said… Relena waited.

His eyes ran down her body until they had reached the sand beneath her feet and still… She waited. She refused to move until he had made his decision be it to reject her or take her in. Then his fingers encircled her ankles, sliding slowly up her calf. It was a feather-light touch as if he had not quite made up his mind yet. Relena closed her eyes and tried to breathe, but when his hands left her she could no longer wait.

"Even if it's just for one night…" she began.

"Come." He cut in, his voice husky and his hand stretched out to her.

She fell on her knees, ignoring the roughness of the dry sand underneath them, threw herself into his arms and breathed him in.

XXX

Howard strolled up and down the deck, mumbling and groaning and running nervous hands through his hair. "Look at what ye've done!" he shouted at Dorothy whenever he walked past her.

"Stop whinning, old man." She rolled her eyes and waved him away. "What's done is done."

"We still don't know why ye' did it though…" Duo gave her a long, unblinking wide-eyed look. Dorothy was unfazed.

"She did it for Heero and Relena." Quatre answered already annoyed with the unfriendly mood that had taken over the ship. He felt it keenly, the animosity, and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I did it for us." She countered. "So we can have a strong leadership."

Hilde eyed her sceptically, agreeing with the incredulous look in the braided pirate's eyes. Trowa stepped beside them. "She did it for her own selfish reasons." His eyes roamed the ship, hardening.

"Heero's going to kill us." The black haired woman observed. "We should've sailed the other way."

"Naw, he won't." Duo squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and his lips curved upwards in a wide and confident smile. "I've got the perfect story to tell him!"

The green eyed lookout frowned at him. Quatre seemed horrified by the prospect. "Ye' do?" Hilde asked and, surprisingly, her tone betrayed excitement. She was probably the only person in the entire world who could easily be fooled by the blabbermouth's made up tales.

"We should tell him the truth." Rashid's thunderous voice roared reason above them.

"I think so too." The blonde man immediately agreed.

"Oh, _please_ …" Dorothy sighed in annoyance. "We are _not_ telling him the truth and we are most definitely _not_ letting Maxwell tell him bedtime stories."

"What _are_ we doing then?"

"We? Nothing. Because you're letting _me_ handle it."

"I think it's only fair since _she_ was the one who raised the anchor." Howard finally stopped pacing.

"Nay, nay. That's an awful stupid idea." Duo shook his head. "She's gonna lay all the blame on _us_."

"Whatever we're going to do, ye' better reach a decision soon." Trowa said, following Zero with his eyes. The parrot flew off the railing where he had been preening his feathers and towards the shore where he landed on the captain's shoulder. "They're coming."

They were still too far to be heard, but the lookout could see Relena laughing quietly. Heero glared at the parrot, but did not scowl. At least, Trowa figured, they did not seem to be in so bad a mood. Could they not have noticed the ship had been gone? Maybe they had spent the night in the village where they could hide from the storm… The damage was visible however so there was no point pretending they had been there the whole time. And when the captain saw the state of his quarters…

"Give me the short version of the story ye' meant to tell Heero." He whispered to the braided man.

"Ha! Lost yer nerve, Bart'n?" Duo smirked, scratching his nose with a misplaced air of superiority. "If ye' hear the story 'fore the right time ye'll ruin the suspense!"

"If ye' don't tell me now I'll let Dorothy do whatever it is she meant to do."

"You won't _let me_ do anything, Barton!" the blonde woman took a step towards him, arms akimbo, and threw her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "I'll do what I want, when I want."

"How 'bout ye' throw a rope for them then?" Howard suggested leaning over the railing. "Ye' don't wish to make 'im even angrier by forcin' him to ask."

"Wait!" Trowa raised a hand. "What _is_ it that you want to do?"

Dorothy smirked widely. "Curious now, are we?"

"Does this mean ye'll force me to blindly pick one of ye' to deal with the situation?" the lookout sighed.

"Either that or deal with it yourself." The blonde woman shrugged. "You _have_ been appointed the one in charge after all…"

"I should be able to appoint someone then… Quatre?"

"What?" the blonde man was caught off guard. "Why me? I'm not even officially a part of the crew anymore."

"Heero _has_ always listened to ye'…" Duo agreed with Trowa's decision.

"Where's Chang when we need him…?" Howard lamented, taking over the task of throwing the captain and first mate a rope to climb on board.

There was silence as Heero reached the deck. He turned around to assist Relena, then met the crew's eyes, saying nothing and betraying nothing. It was as if he was testing them… Waiting to see who would break first. At last, he turned to the lookout. "Barton, report. Don't even bother, Maxwell." He added calmly as soon as Duo's mouth opened. "I've known ye' long enough not to fall for yer stories."

"But ye' haven't even heard it!" the braided pirate protested anyway.

"The sea carried us." Dorothy stepped forward. "That storm… It was too much for the Peacemillion… There was nothing we could do but sustain the damage and try to bring her back to you."

"Think he'll fall for that?" Hilde whispered in Duo's ear.

"Naw, she's just lying."

"And what did _you_ mean to do?"

"I never lie, ye' know that. I just… embellish some facts and omit others is all…"

The captain's eyes narrowed on the blonde woman, but only for a moment before he turned back to Trowa. "In me quarters." He motioned the lookout to follow and started walking.

Relena sighed as she watched them go, then turned to the rest of the crew. "I need your help."

"With Heero? 'Cause we meant to ask for yours." Hilde immediately informed her.

"No." the first mate frowned, wondering why they would think she needed help dealing with the captain. She shook her head. "There _is_ a ghost in the island. Heero and I have seen it. It's an old woman who died waiting for her beloved to come back to her…" she gave them a moment, watching their faces, but – for some reason – they seemed less surprised than she had thought they would be. "I believe we must find her betrothed. I think if we can find him and bring him here that she'll finally be able to rest and the storms will be over for good."

"Huh…"

"Heero doesn't believe we can do it either." She resumed. "But I don't think it would cost us much to look around for him as we travel… Or ask around for information on his whereabouts or his… Body's."

"Huh…"

"I _know_ it won't be easy, but unless we give the ghost some hope – even if it's only a promise – I don't think she'll let us leave the island. We won't survive another storm like the last two… The Peacemillion won't stand it."

"Lena. Lena, stop." Quatre pleaded with her, chuckling lightly at her resolve.

"Why? What's wrong?" she was certain they would question her, as Heero had done amidst the earlier storm, but she stayed strong.

"I think…" he started somewhat cautiously. The entire crew seemed to be holding their breaths. "I think we might have already found him."

"What?" Relena felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her. "You… You did?" she licked her dry lips. "Where… Where is he then?"

"In the brig."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ha! There's not really much that needs saying after _that_ chapter. I left out the old woman's story with all its tiny teeny little details because it did not seem necessary to add it. The hints here and there should be enough to give you, dear readers, a good idea of what I had in mind. If any of you are interested to actually read it though, let me know and I'll add an 'extra' chapter somewhere along the way. :P As usual, thanks to all those who've been reviewing and all the new followers and _favouriters_ (talk about a pretty word, eh? XD). Anchors aweigh!


	25. The Tale of Emil and Amelia

**NOTE:** The following chapter does not feature any _Gundam Wing_ characters. If you wish to skip it feel free to do so. It won't affect your reading of the rest of the main story in any way. :)

* * *

 ** _Bonus Chapter_**

 ** _The Tale of Emil and Amelia_**

"Come back here, ye' lil' rascal!" old man Frederich's shouts followed the ten year old boy as he ran. "I know where ye' live! I know yer parents!"

The shouts died down as he crawled into the underbrush, away from the village and towards the beach. His heart beat wildly in his chest, but a wide triumphant grin had taken over his face unhindered. When he broke through the trees, gasping for air, a flock of seagulls took flight yelling angrily at him for the unnecessary scare, but Emil did not care. He paused to catch his breath, leaning over his knees. It was not long before he took off again.

Amelia sat on the edge of one of the fishermen's boats, probably her father's, her needle working blindly on a torn fishnet as the sun set behind her. She raised her eyes when she heard him shouting and squinted, smiling brightly as soon as she recognised him. "Emil!" she waved as if he had not seen her.

"I did it, Ame! I did it!" he shouted euphorically, his own hand raised and a small pouch dangling from his little fingers. "Here, here! Open it!" the boy trust the pouch at her as soon as he reached her, his high speed sending sand flying into the hem of her dress as he dug his bare heels into the sand to bring his body into a halt.

Putting the needle away, the twelve year old girl took the brown leather pouch from the younger child's fingers. He was smiling smugly up at her. It was an endearing sight. "Ye' really think old man Frederch keeps his missin' teeth 'ere?" she questioned amused that he would go to such lengths all because of a silly scary tale she had made up to entertain the younglings.

"Open it." He urged her, shifting restlessly with anxiety.

She pulled the thin fibre-made cord free and slowly parted the edges of the sack. "Emil!" she protested when his head immediately blocked her view of the contents, but her anger dispersed as soon as she saw his shoulders sag in disappointment. "What is it? Oh…"

Inside the pouch laid a humble collection of buttons. She pulled out the biggest, an old chipped black one, then the one she thought was prettiest, a small light coral pink button. They certainly belonged to old man Frederich's wife. Noting how quiet and downcast her friend looked, Amelia fastened the cord back in place. "I'll tell mother I found it on the beach." She reassured him. "She'll take it back to…"

"Nay." he said, meeting her eyes with a pout. "It should've been teeth! I stole it for ye'!"

Blinking in surprise, she glanced down at the pouch in her hands then back up at him. "And I like it!"

"Then keep it!" Emil pushed her hands and his tiny loot against her chest before taking off and disappearing into the trees followed by the echo of his name as it escaped Amelia's lips.

 **8 YEARS LATER**

His father sat at the table munching loudly on a piece of bread, his eyes were wide and unseeing and eighteen year old Emil knew – by the way his mother had made herself scarce – that the man was in a foul mood. The young man tried to make his way past him unseen, but ended up tripping on one of the liquor filled chests, making the empty bottles inside clink loudly against one another.

"What're ye' doin'? Trying to sneak behind me back, eh?"

Suddenly pinned by his father's possessed red-rimmmed gaze, Emil faltered. "I…"

"I hear ye've been runnin' 'bout with that wench again. What's her name? Johnathan's daughter. Aye. I hear all ye' do is trail after 'er like a dog! A pup! What ye' say to that, mongrel? What kind of man are ye'? Always lickin' that whore's feet! Ever since ye' were a child!"

He could do no more than stand there pale and frozen and do his best not to succumb to the pain and the anger those words evoked. So his… What was it? Love? Devotion? Emil had never truly needed to give a name to the feelings he harboured for Amelia. It seemed though that, whatever they were, they made him less of a man. At least according to his father and – if he were honest with himself – most of the other males in the island. That was why he did not have friends, no one except Amelia, but then that had never bothered him before…

"Eh?" his father insisted. "What kind of man are ye'? Puttin' some woman's needs above yer own?"

"I…"

"A weaklin' good-for-nothing's what ye' are! Old man Frederch's son's a deckhand in Port Royal, Rupert's son's a trader in Kingston. Ye' know that? What should I tell me mates when they come askin' 'bout ye'? Eh? That ye' spend yer days fishin', runnin' after some skirt and helpin' yer mother cook?"

"Albert, please, stop." His mother stepped out of her bedroom, trying to make herself as small as possible. Emil loved her. _He_ knew what a wonderful person she was when his father was not around to assail and intimidate her. Did his old man even _know_ her? Had he ever – even for a fleeting moment – cared to? "He's our son…"

"Shut yer trap, woman! Shut it 'fore I do it meself! And since ye've finally decided to show that ugly mug of yers… Fetch me another tankard!"

Emil exchanged a look with his mother. He meant to defend her, he _wanted_ to, but her eyes pleaded with him not to say a word, not to make things worse. She cared about his father, for whatever reason, and wanted the man to love and be proud of their son. He let his fisted hand fall back to his side and took the opportunity to slip defeatedly into his bedroom.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

Amelia straightened her bun and her shawl, giving the pouch in her hands a worried look. Emil had started avoiding her and when they eventually – and inevitably – met he was guarded and distant with her. She did not know what had brought on such a dramatic change, but… It made her realise just how much she missed him. In fact, she feared there was little left of her life now except for a big Emil-shaped hole.

She wondered if it was her fault… Perhaps she had uunnintentionally done or said something that had upset him. Sometimes she angered him because he felt she still treated him like a child, but he had always made sure to inform her quite loudly and clearly whenever that happened. He had always been open with her and Amelia wanted to be open with him. She wanted to tell him it had been a long time since she had seen him as a child… She wanted to tell him why she had refused to get married… Who she was waiting for.

Amelia heard the commotion long before she reached it. The few young men, who had yet not left the island to pursue their dreams of wealth and fame elsewhere, were fighting again. It was a common occurrence since they all seemed to wear their angry frustrated hearts on their sleeves. Sometimes one or another tried to woo her, tried to turn her body into an escape for their explosive feelings, but she refused them, she ran away seeking her father's protection and waited for the day Emil would finally porpose to her.

It never came and now he was starting to distance himself from her…

Amelia decided to take matters into her own hands. It was certainly not traditional, but then again nothing about their relationship had ever been. They were different from the other men and women who inhabited the island. She was flamboyant and independent, he was thoughtful and kind. None of them had ever wished to leave. They were unique and she liked it that way.

She had never thought things might change…

Emil threw a punch that missed his adversary's jaw entirely. The man spat, called him names, taunted him and Amelia saw the same frustration, the same painful anger, that so marked the other youths' eyes, blaze in his. All the naivety, the thoughtfulness and kindness gone. She shuddered.

"Stop!" her voice was out before she knew it, her knuckles white as she clutched the brown leather pouch to her chest. Distracted by her sudden appearance, Emil got hit on the left cheek and ended up stumbling precariously until he fell on his knees.

The small circle of goading young men laughed. "What's wrong, Emil? Lost yer nerve?" his adversary sneered.

"'E ain't gonna fight no more, Silas. 'E gots to do what his _mistress_ says." Another man mocked.

Shaking with the intensity of his rage, Emil made it back on his feet, spitting blood, and charged at Silas. The man sidestepped him easily and immediately joined their spectators in a roar of laughter. When his unstable adversary tried a second time though he seized being amused and instead of dodging he parried and countered with a well-aimed kick.

"Emil, stop!" Amelia pleaded, watching as he fell on the sand yet again.

He pushed himself to his feet one more time, gasping for breath, and his eyes suddenly burned into hers. "Piss off, Amelia!"

For a moment, time seemed to freeze around her. The pouch fell from her hands and she watched as a drop of blood made its way down his chin, leaving a glinting red trail in its wake. He had never – ever – said anything remotely rude to her or even in front of her before and then… Just like that, without her knowing, everything had changed… "Why?" she asked, but the wind could not carry her fathomless whisper far enough for him to hear.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Did ye' hear?" her mother asked her one morning as they sat by the pond near the village washing linens. "Emil's leaving the isle. For good."

"For good?" Amelia clutched the soaked sheet tighter to try and stop her hands from shaking.

Her mother rambled on pretending to be oblivious. "Aye, aye… Heard he's going to become a sailor or a whale hunter or some such. Ain't that great, Ame? He'll be able to help his mother and father make a better life!"

"Hn." She said quietly. The old Emil might have meant to help his mother, but the new Emil… Amelia knew it was not his fault. It was that damned island! She was sure there must be a curse hanging over their heads. A curse that made all the young men restless until they took to the seas and never came back. "When's he leave?"

"Oh… Didnae I tell ye'?" her mother paused, feigning surprise as she resumed washing a tablecloth, seemingly absent-minded, but the young woman could see behind her façade and she saw guilt. "The ship should be leavin' right 'bout now… Amelia! Amelia, come back 'ere!"

She did not wait for her mother to finish, she was already dashing through the underbrush and towards the beach. The huge white sails of the ship could be seen over the large leaves of the palm and coconut trees and Amelia picked up pace. As it turned out, her mother had not managed to prevent their parting by safeguarding the news until the very last minute, for she reached the assembly with enough time to spare. The sailors were still all ashore drinking and bartering loudly with the locals. Emil stood a little to the side of the main group, looking torn as if he wanted to blend in and yet did not quite know how.

"Emil!" she shouted and waved, approaching with long fast strides. He frowned when he spotted her and looked away as if the sight of her pained him. Amelia tried not to let the contrast between the grumpy man he was now and the jolly boy he had been get to her.

"What?" he snapped when she finally reached him.

"Ye' could've told me ye' were leavin'…" she reprimanded him, pouting good-humouredly as if the reality of his decision to keep her in the dark had not wounded her.

"Why would I?"

"I would've knitted ye' something… A parting gift."

"I wouldnae have wanted it."

"Why not?" she demanded, irritated by what she perceived as his childish need to deny everything she said.

"'Cause…"

"'Cause _what_?"

"Just 'cause." He was scowling stubbornly at her, his arms crossed.

"Emil!" Amelia started to protest, but then changed her mind. "When are ye' comin' back?"

"'M not."

"Why not?"

"Stop askin' that!" In his annoyance Emil finally turned to her fully.

They glared at each other both angry and frustrated and all those things their cursed island made its vulnerable youths. "Why did ye' change?" the young woman asked finally. "We were so happy!" He faltered, gaping, and the frown seemed to melt from his face. Amelia seized the opportunity. "I loved ye', Emil. I still do 'cause I know deep down ye' haven't changed. No one can change that much that fast."

"Amelia…" he began, but then his eyes fell on his parents standing by the path that led to the village, looking for him. His father had been so proud and jolly with the news of his departure, he had patted him on the back and offered him hooch… As if they were mates. His mother had cried tears of joy.

Amelia made him weak, she made him run about trying to make her smile, she made her happiness the sole reason for his existence and no real man lived for anyone's sake but his own or so Emil's father kept telling him.

"Yes?" she urged him on, her anxiety obvious.

He took it in, the image of her standing there wringing her hands, her eyes sparkling hopefully at him, the rebellious strands of hair that had escaped from her neat bun floating in unison with the breeze. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen and Emil knew, at that moment, that he would love her forever. But it was time for him to be a real man now. His jaw clenched shut.

"Farewell, Amelia."

 **XXX**

Days went by and Amelia kept herself busy fixing fishnets and adusting garments in exchange for a couple coins, helping her mother wash clothes, cooking for her beloved father…

She inevitably went to the beach, sometimes in passing other for a stroll, but she tried not to gaze at the horizon too frequently or too longingly. It would take a while for Emil to even make it to his destination… She should not expect him back so soon.

 **XXX**

Weeks went by and Amelia exceled at pretending she did not miss him and no longer thought about him. Even her father believed her farce and introduced her to yet another suitor, but she sent the man on his way for no apparent reason much like all the ones before him.

Her mother cried for her then. She cried because her child was getting old and barren and still she refused to wed. Amelia no longer gazed at the horizon for there was no point, at least for now, but she assured them Emil _would_ be back for her.

 **XXX**

Months went by and Amelia started visiting the beach with the sole purpose of watching the horizon. She did not search for any ships because she knew maritime voyages could last for years. Emil would be back, just not so soon.

Her father told her he was no longer trying, that she had embarrassed and humiliated him enough by turning down so many decent proposals. He was thoroughly and deeply disappointed in her. He died before she could change that.

 **XXX**

Years went by and Amelia lost her mother. She spent her final years mourning the grandchildren she had been denied and resenting her daughter for it.

The day her mother passed, Amelia went to the beach and searched the horizon for ships. She did it again and again, every day since, but none of the few vessels that eventually decked on their remote little island brought Emil back to save her from herself.

 **XXX**

Decades went by and Amelia had woven a routine out of gazing at the horizon every afternoon in search of ships. At some point her disappointment at the arrival of boats that were never Emil's turned into frustration then anger then hatred. She started cursing them when they left, then when they even as much as breeched the horizon whether they were headed towards her isle or not. She loathed them all and the false hopes they instilled in her every time their silhouettes disturbed the planitude of the ocean ahead.

Amelia prayed for storms to swallow them.

 **XXX**

Decades went by and Emil learned of his father's death. He wondered if the man had died proud of him after all and was bitterly amused to realise he had no idea. For the first time in a long time, he allowed himseld to think of the little isle… His home. To think of Amelia and her unforgetabble smile.

That night Emil abandoned his crew and hopped onto the first ship that would take him back home to her arms. The future had never looked brighter than it did during that voyage. His last, he silently promised his beautiful, sweet, kind Amelia…

Then the lookout cried out to him one morning. His destination was a dot in the horizon, ever so close… Emil had a grin on his lips when his ship got caught in a storm.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I was so touched by the reviews I got for the last chapter! T.T Thank you so much, _cat, kimikezumi_ and _PilotGirl01_! That I decided to sit down and write this and also because I think it'll help those who read it to understand the next week's entry in a little more detail. Again thank you all for reading and for your support!


	26. The Endless Storm (Part III)

**_Chapter XXV_**

 ** _The Endless Storm (Part III)_**

"He's white enough." The first mate told him as they stood in front of the cell.

"He does _not_ look like a ghost." Heero insisted.

"Ye' should've seen the ship." Howard, who stood right behind them, added. "If 'e ain't a ghost, Capt'n, then I've no idea what 'e is."

"Have you talked to him?" Relena asked watching the man rock back and forth with his head in his hands.

"We tried to. We did, but the fella doesn't say a word. All 'e did was stare at us with big dead-fish-like eyes. 'E was alone on board that ghostly ship."

"Yet somehow ye' persuaded him to come on board and lock 'imself up?" the captain was not convinced.

"I want to talk to him." The first mate turned to him, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. "Alone."

He frowned minutely at her, but that was as much of his displeasure as he was willing to show. She doubted that, with Howard around, he would display any sort of feelings towards her be them good or bad. "Why?" was all he asked.

Relena stepped closer, fisting her hand on his lapel in a silent request for him to lean in, then whispered for his ears only. "We both know you ruined our previous negotiations with a spirit."

Heero pulled away, glancing briefly at the old pirate to make sure he had not overheard – Howard had an amused, but seemingly clueless look on his face – then his frown deepened. He could not deny the truth though. "Very well… But make it brief."

"I will." The blonde said, smiling at the two men as they made their way up the stairs. The older having to be practically dragged by the younger.

With the captain's vote of confidence goading her onwards, the Peacemillion's first mate approached their prisoner. He did not seem at all aware of her presence so – once she had reached the metal bars – she cleared her throat. The lost, empty expression Howard had described appeared on the man's face, but as she stood there, frozen to the spot, recognition seemed to dawn on his face. "Amelia…" he whispered as if calling out to her.

"No, I'm not…" she did not finish. He was no longer looking at her, but weeping into his hands as he resumed rocking back and forth. "Please, sir… Won't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you?"

He was not old, she noticed. Certainly no older than fourty. Could he really be the one the old woman was looking for? If he had really died this young Relena could not even fathom how many lonely decades his betrothed had spent waiting for him, not knowing he was dead, but praying the next tide would bring him back to her.

The ghost shook his head. "I'm sorry, Amelia… I'm so sorry…"

She did not try again. The young first mate could see she would not get through to him. He had retreated back into his jumbled mind… There was no bringing him back at the moment. At least Heero would be happy… She had been way briefer than either of them had expected. "I'll find her." Was all she could offer him. "I'll find Amelia and I'll bring her to you."

There was no answer, no sign that he had heard her at all. Relena took the stairs back to the upper decks, feeling somewhat defeated. She had wanted to have something, _anything_ to show the captain for her efforts. Now, however, she would have to go back to convincing him – empty handedly – that they needed to return and talk to the old woman again. Or try to.

Trowa, who was petting Shadow with the solemn look of a rebuked child, motioned towards the forecastle with his eyes as soon as he saw her. Most of the crew was resting, recovering from the awfully long night and Heero was alone at the bowsprit, for once able to bask in some quiet as he did nothing but stare at the horizon. She knew he had barely slept that night, but she also knew he was not the kind who allowed himself a minute's respite before everything was back into place.

Relena was out of place. She _felt_ out of place in his life even after what had happened, even though she knew – in his heart – she did have a place. He seemed to be trying to make a place for her though, she knew so, but he was conflicted. What was she after all? What did he want her to be? They both knew what _she_ wanted to be to him, but that was not the point. She had to wait for him to wrap his mind around everything that had happened, she had to wait for _him_ to tell her where they stood.

"So?" he asked when she was close enough. Zero walked the railing beside parrot greeted her by name, making her smile.

"He spoke… But he wasn't exactly coherent."

"Hn." He nodded, not asking for more.

"I still think we should return to the old woman, Heero. These two _must_ be connected. There cannot be a coincidence as big as this."

"I agree."

She had not expected such prompt agreement. It left her speechless and that brought a smug smile to his lips. He must have really been tired, she mused treasuring that smile like nothing else. "Will you let me go then?"

"Aye, but I'm coming with. Even if I have to stay hidden not to anger the ghost."

"We could take a couple of the others if…"

"Numbers won't make a difference against a spirit. If she attacks, we can only run."

"I _can_ run by myself. I hope you've taken that into consideration when you decided to come." Relena could not resist baiting him, sensing the mood between them had altered drastically from what it had been the day before.

"I just wish to make sure ye' run in the right direction."

Anyone else might have thought he was being serious, even condescending in a way, but it was still there, that tiny little smile that only she could see. The first mate suddenly ached to touch him, kiss him, but she would not dare. Not with the others so close, not before they had figured out where this was going. It would be too much, too soon. "Should we go then?"

"Aye." He pushed away from the railing, trying to ignore the way the look in her eyes had affected him, accelerating his breathing and heating up his blood. And to think for a second he had believed he could stop wanting her… That woman was under his skin, crawling. There was no getting her out.

XXX

The old woman was not where they had left her. Relena's hands grew cold at the realisation and she twisted them nervously as she looked around in search of any traces of the ghost. Her slightly wide, frightened eyes met Heero's when he stepped out of the underbrush. "We'll have to walk further into the village." He informed her.

"No, not you. We agreed it would be safer if you stayed out of sight." She tried to sound authoritative, confident, so he would submit to her wish, but only succeeded in sounding like she was pleading.

The captain's eyes narrowed a fraction. "At this point, we cannot tell if me hiding behind the bushes is going to make the smallest difference, but I'm _certain_ me being with ye' _is._ "

"Hiding really won't make any difference." The ghost's voice seemed to surround them. Against her better judgement Relena's hand reached for the sword on her hip. It no longer felt like an old woman's presence, but like a real monster's. "I told ye' to leave me be!"

"I know you did! We did not mean to disrespect your wishes! We've only come to help!" the first mate waited. Though her eyes kept searching for the ghost amidst the empty huts around them, she could find nothing. Heero's back was pressed against hers as he too tried to spot any signs of the old woman or whatever remained of her. "Won't you, please, come out and talk to us?"

"No." the voice came from everywhere and nowhere at all.

"If needed…" the captain turned his head sideways so she could hear him whisper. "Can ye' truly wield that sword?"

"Aye." She sounded as confident as she felt which was probably way more than she should. "My brother taught me."

"I've seen what you've done!" the ghost cut in, oblivious – or so they hoped – to their quiet conversation.

"What…" Relena could only think of _one thing_ they had done.

"She's talking about the other ghost." Heero redirected her stray thoughts. She was glad they had their back to each other and he could not see her red face. "We've done nothing."

"Ye' had Emil imprisoned in yer ship! Ye' lied to me! Ye' let 'im die!"

"No!" the blonde woman was horrified at the mere prospect. "Our crew found him during the storm. He was already dead, died a long time ago, trying to get back to you. It was fate that brought him to us."

"No…" dark clouds had started assembling over their heads once more. "Ye' killed 'im and kept 'im away from me! Ye' _lied_ … What is it ye' want?"

"What we… We're only trying to help!"

Thunder rumbled. Heero looked up and it was as if he could see a lightning blooming right over their heads. He turned, pushing Relena one way as he threw himself in the other. They fell on the sand just as it struck and their wide eyes met across the charred stretch of ground where they had stood mere seconds earlier. The captain noticed the first mate's eyes grow even larger as she glimpsed something over his head. Her lips moved but he could not make out her warning amidst the roar of the cloudy skies.

"And now ye'll pay me." The ghost's voice was suddenly right behind and above him.

"No!" there was an edge of desperation to Relena's voice that made his heart ache, but – though her shout faded – the pain in his chest only grew worse. He clutched at it, choking and gasping for breath, but his hands found nothing. No blood, no hole. Nothing except the spirit's cold aura seeping into him. "Stop! Please! I beg you! Please, stop!"

The old woman was killing him, her deadly fingers somehow wrapped around his heart.

Relena drew her sword even as tears escaped her narrowed eyes. Heero had never thought he would see such anger in her gaze and yet… Even the ghost seemed to falter. He felt the smallest of movements, deep within his breast, and suddenly he could breathe again. They knew the danger was not yet past them though.

"Why? Why stop?"

"You don't understand…" the eloquent blonde woman had a hard time finding her voice for once.

"Oh, but I do, dearie. Love may 'ave been denied me, but that's the very reason why I can see it so clearly… I've been looking out for it for so long…"

"Then… If you do know love, then… Let me bring Emil here, let him explain to you what's happened. In his own words."

The monstrous aura that seemed to have taken over the old woman faded slightly and her uncontrollable rage subsided. In her eyes, however, Relena could still see the flame of deep hatred, a life of resentment and frustration and loneliness had buried its destructive seeds within her and now it was all threatening to come out. "Go, but the pirate stays here. Ye' have until sunset… Or he'll be the first to die."

When the first mate opened her mouth, Heero could see – even through the pain – that she meant to protest. "Relena." He managed to croak at her, still clutching at his chest, and it pained her to realise how masterful he could sound even gasping for air. "Go."

"Don't die." She ordered him through renewed tears as if her sheer will would be enough to sustain his life. With one swift movement she dropped her sword and ran past them towards the beach.

XXX

After Heero and Relena's departure, the crew had stirred and made their way to the main deck. For some reason, they all felt uneasy. Even Trowa was fidgety though he hid it rather successfully by playing with Shadow. Duo was teaching Zero lewd words while Hilde rebuked him halfheartedly, a smile on her face. Howard was giving Rashid, Abdul and Ahmad instructions to start fixing what little they could of the Peacemillion. Dorothy watched them all pretend and grew steadily irritated.

"Nothing." She suddenly strolled towards the lookout, stepping out of Quatre's reach before he could stop her. "You said you told Heero the whole truth and he said…"

"Nothing." Trowa confirmed. "Aye. That _is_ what I said. Ye' think I lied? What reasons would I have to?"

"Oh, I don't know… Perhaps you laid all the blame on us? And made yourself look as innocent as that parrot!"

"Innocent." Zero echoed, raising his foot.

"Whoa! How d'ye do that?" the braided pirate turned to her wide-eyed. "I've been standin' 'ere forever an' the bastard hadn't said a word!"

"Bastard."

"Ha! I did it! Ye' see that, Hilde?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes at him, turning back to the other man. "So?"

"What is it ye' wish me to say? That I lied and Heero promised to keel-haul ye' all when he returns? I told ye' the truth. I was as honest with ye' as I was with him and he _said_ _nothing_."

"Did he look angry?" Quatre asked nervously. "He looked angry, aye? Of course, he did. See, Dorothy, he's planning his mortal revenge even as we speak."

The blonde woman looked doubtful. "How _did_ he look?"

All eyes were suddenly on Trowa and he petted Shadow quietly before standing up and drawing a very deep breath. "He looked…" the crew waited with baited breath. "He looked… Fine."

"Oh, God…" Dorothy moaned hopelessly. Beside her the blonde man sighed, smiling resignedly. The others still seemed to be trying to figure out how 'fine' could assist their cause in any way. "You've known him the longest, Barton. Try a little harder will you?"

"He…" the lookout's face scrunched up as he tried to remember and to put what he had seen into words. "He wasn't angry. He wasn't jolly either, but… He wasn't angry. I don't know what measures he's going to take or if he'll take any measures at all, but… He wasn't angry."

"Pull me up!" a woman's voice cut in then and they hurriedly made their way to the railing to find a dishevelled, flushed, breathless Relena looking up at them with the eyes of one possessed. "Pull me up _now_!" she demanded.

"Heero may not be angry but _someone_ certainly is." Abdul whispered aside to Rashid, but the big man did not look at all amused.

She barely gave them a second glance and – as soon as her feet hit the deck – was running towards the stairs, down to the lower decks and gone from their view. No one dared speak, no one dared move. Thankfully, the stagnation did not last long for the first mate returned just as quickly, her hurried footsteps heavy and loud against the wooden boards. "Where is he?" she asked and for some reason Quatre thought she would break down right there and then, her voice seemed to get caught in her throat and her cheeks looked tear stained.

"Who?" Hilde asked frowning.

"The ghost. Where is he?"

"In the brig. Didn't ye' see 'im earlier?" even Duo looked worried.

"No… He isn't there." Relena said and, at last, began to weep.

"Well… Whoever thought a _cage_ would hold a _ghost_ is indeed a genius!" the sight of her distressed friend seemed to feed Dorothy's annoyed rage.

"Find him!" Quatre ordered and the look he sent the crew's way had them all rushing away to search for their lost 'prisoner'. He turned back to the first mate with a painful gaze. "I assume Heero's in trouble? I thought so… Can you tell us what happened?"

She closed her eyes, took a deep shuddering breath and nodded. They would find a way. They _had_ to find a way.

XXX

"If I were an emotionally unstable ghost where the fuck would I go?" the braided pirate mumbled, scratching his head as he walked around the brig seeing nothing. "Oy! Hilde! If ye' were dead where d'ye go?"

"Uh…" the black haired woman pushed a barrel back into place. "To heaven? How am _I_ supposed to know?"

"That's not what I meant."

"He's not here…" Trowa shook his head. He looked grim.

"Ye' don't think he could've just… Ye' know… Poof!"

"Maxwell… _What_ are ye' trying to say?"

"Couldn't he have made it back to 'is own ship? He might've had a limited time away from it."

"Back to the storm?" Hilde was horrified by the mere prospect.

"Bastard." Zero said from Duo's head.

"That's right, birdie." The braided man nodded gravely. "Bastard."

"However are we going to find him?" the black haired woman groaned.

"I really don't know…" the lookout confessed.

"And whatever it is that Lena needs him for… It seems pretty serious."

"Aye. I thought so too."

XXX

Howard searched behind every barrel, inside every hammock, beneath every blanket, amidst heaps of old rope and spare sail. Ahmad helped. They found nothing. Rashid and Abdul joined mere moments after they had given up. They too looked rather discouraged and hopeless. Even Auda, who had been sleeping off his sickness ever since the storm, was stirred awake by the heavy mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his mind still foggy and rubbed at his face.

"We lost him." Ahmad told him gravely.

"What?"

"The ghost. We lost him."

"The ghost? What ghost?"

"The one we rescued! Last night, during the storm! You couldn't have been that far gone, man."

"Oh… So that wasn't part of the dream? I was talking to him just moments ago! It could only have been a dream."

"Hmm…" Rashid scratched his beard. "What do you think, Howard?"

"I think ye' should tell us what he said, lad."

"What? In my dream? But… I can barely remember." Auda tried to disappear back into his hammock to no use.

"Ye' can do it, boy. Come on! There's a damsel distressed over this!" the old grey haired pirate goaded him on. "And she's quite a beauty at that… Wouldn't ye' like to help 'er?"

Images of seductive women, real mid-eastern princesses flashed through the Arabian man's mind. He _would_ save the day, he _would_ get the princess! His hands squeezed his head and he shut his eyes, trying hard to recall his dream.

"Whatcha doin'?" Duo's voice cut through the silence as he and his group returned from the brig.

"Auda's trying to remember his dream…" Abdul told them.

"Remember his dream?" Dorothy's head appeared at the top of the stairs. "We need to find a ghost! And we need to do it _now_! Do you want the captain's blood on your hands?"

"What?"

"The captain's blood?"

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around. She was trying to threaten us, aye?"

"Why would Heero's blood be on our hands? Oy, Dorothy! What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain!" the blonde woman growled, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Just find the damn ghost!"

Amidst sighs and mumbled complaints the crew started making their way back to the upper decks. It was then that Auda shouted. "I remember! I remember now!" his grin was a wide one. It made the others pause and peek at him over their shoulders. "I remember what the ghost said! Do I get the lass?"

"Son, I wouldn't lay me hands on that one lass if I were ye'. Unless ye' do wish to end up with yer blood on Heero's hands and not the other way 'round." Howard advised calmly.

"Come up with us. We should tell Quatre." Abdul told him.

They did not give him the chance to decline. Rashid already held him by the arm as he helped him off the hammock.

XXX

"Hurts don't it? Heartache."

Heero would have laughed at that – a cynic bark of a laugh – had he not been so busy cold-sweating and grimacing. "Been through worse." Was all he managed to say, more for his sake then hers. He had been there, he had been abandoned too, the difference was that he has been sure he would never see Relena again whereas the old hag was left in the dark and full of hope. Hope was a dangerous thing.

He felt her move lightly and knew she was elaborating a worthy riposte. It surprised him when it never came. The silence stretched, giving him time to gather enough strength to force his head up. She had seen something, something that gave her pause. He briefly wondered if it was his first mate already returned, but it was the second ghost's eyes that met his.

"Amelia…" recognition dawned in his previously unseeing eyes.

"Emil." She broke out of her trance, her tone wishful if slightly incredulous.

The Peacemillion's captain could not think of a worst place to be at that moment than in the very middle of the spirits' dramatic reunion.

"Ye' didnae waste time, did ye'?" Emil suddenly looked truly disgusted with her. "Stealin' some other bloke's heart…"

"Nay, me love! This ain't what it looks like!" Amelia finally pulled away from him and Heero remembered how to breathe. There was so much air rushing into his lungs that it overwhelmed him. He knew he better run, especially if the ghosts decided to have a go at each other's throats, but his legs refused to obey him and he ended up having to take pity on his body for once. In the deepest recesses of his mind he wondered what Relena would have done.

"What's it mean then?" the second ghost demanded.

"I was only…"

"She was trying to kill me." The pirate spoke up, finally accepting that diplomacy _was_ his only weapon against incorporeal beings.

"Why?" Emil frowned as if he could not comprehend. The old woman's face was one of horror. She feared he would leave her. Again. "Why'd ye' do such a terrible thing?"

"I… I thought they'd killed ye'! Imprisoned ye'!"

Heero cursed himself mentally for his faux pas, but then again this was his first mate's area of expertise no his. He tried to make amends. "She couldn't stand to see others happy when she'd been so long denied her own joys." He explained gravely.

"That true?" there was a trembling edge to the male ghost's voice then, but the captain could not tell if it was a good or bad sign. He wondered how fast he would be able to escape if things took a turn for the worst. "Did it pain ye' that much?"

"After half a century spent waitin' for ye', love…"

"I never asked ye' to wait for me." Emil shook his head saddened by the realisation that something he had _not_ said had caused so much torment to so many people including the woman he loved.

"Nay…" Amelia conceded, reaching out to him with trembling wrinkled white hands. "Ye' pushed me away… Said ye' wouldnae come back."

"Aye." His eyes softened at that in a silent apology. He felt truly sorry for her and the things he had done. Heero could tell, he knew that feeling as well. "Why wait then? Why hope, woman?" Emil's sadness quickly turned into anger. "Ye' should've moved on! Ye' should've gotten married to some other fella! Had children! Ye' should've been happy!"

"How could I?" she shouted back suddenly just as angry. "How could I when I _knew_ within me heart of hearts that ye' loved me? That ye' always would?"

"I did not!" he immediately denied it as if offended, but the pirate thought he sounded like a child so farfetched was his denial. Ultimately it was himself the ghost man was trying to fool, not Amelia.

"And yet ye' died on yer way back to me." Her words were like a bucket of cold water over the burning embers of his rage. Emil's face fell and he gaped wordlessly at her. "What would've happened had ye' made it 'ere and found me married to _some other fella_?"

"I…" he crossed the distance between them. The ghost woman stepped through Heero to meet her beloved half way. It was when they noticed the small leather pouch he somehow held in his incorporeal hands. Amelia gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "I would've snatched ye' and taken ye' with me."

The captain watched as – after that most tacky of love declarations – the two haunted beings fell into each other's arms and wondered if Relena would still be much longer. He feared if he watched anymore of that ridiculously heartfelt, excessively melodramatic reunion he might die of his own accord. It just… Hit so close to home and he absolutely refused to end up like that. It was pathetic really all the unnecessary suffering they had gone through… It made Heero sick just thinking about it. To think he had almost done that to them… To Relena…

A strong wind came from all sides then seeming to converge right where the ghosts stood. It was so strong he had to close his eyes in order to keep the sand off them and hope no palm trees fell on his head as he did so. The wind howled so loudly he could not even hear his thoughts, not even the violent rustle of leaves or the agitated waves around the isle. And then, just when the pirate thought the winds could not scream in his ears any loudlier and the sand could not swat at his face any harder, it stopped.

It all stopped and there was a defeaning silence as sand, leaflets and straw fell all around him like a bizarre sort of rain. Heero was relieved to note the spirits were nowhere to be seen. All that remained of them was the small leather pouch.

XXX

Relena had just regained complete control of her frazzled nerves when the crew emerged from the lower decks. One by one she searched their faces, eager to find the ghost's among them, but when she realised everyone was back on the main deck staring worriedly at her she knew they had been unable to find him. She opened her mouth, turning to ask Quatre what they should do when Rashid stepped forward, pushing Auda ahead of him.

"Auda has talked to the spirit in a dream. We figured it might mean something so we brough him to tell you."

Her hopeful gaze met the young Arabian man's and – for some reason – he blushed and stuttered, making his crewmates laugh at some internal joke. The first mate felt a surge of impatience remembering that the clock was ticking for their captain, but she clenched her jaw and forced herself to give Auda the time to compose himself.

"T-the ghost… H-he… He asked where we were docked and thanked us for bringing him here. T-then he assured me he had regained his senses and that he was going to… To fix things. _To make things right…_ Those were his words."

"To make things right…" Relena whispered as realisation slowly, but surely dawned on her. Wide-eyed she turned to Quatre. "He's already there! He was headed there all along!"

In a second she was on her feet, but the next a wind so strong started blowing it sent not only her but all the standing members of their crew to their knees. The Peacemillion tilted sideways and moved slightly around the anchor until her bottom hit a sandbank. They had to brace themselves against the wooden deck not to fall on their faces. Expletives and lewd words echoed faintly around the first mate and – in the periphery of her vision – she could see Trowa shielding the panicked parrot from the force of the gale.

And then in an awfully loud 'whoosh' it was all over.

Relena scrambled to her feet, trying to push her hair out of the way and failing rather miserably. The wind had turned everyone's hair into a mess. Dorothy's face was barely visible beneath hers and she had to put up with Duo's laughter as Quatre tried rather desperately to disentangle her. "Just give us a moment." The blonde man begged her.

"I need to go." She told them, shaking her head and grabbing the end of the rope they had earlier used to pull her up, she practically leapt off the ship.

The ghost had made it there without her… which meant the old hag no longer needed Heero. She no longer need him, which meant… It meant… She blinked back tears stubbornly. It meant the old woman's ghost must have let him go. Relena categorically refused to contemplate any other possibility as she raced wildly through the underbrush, not caring if she got scratched again by any straying branches. She hurried only because she missed him and certainly not because she thought he might…

He erupted through the trees then, right ahead of her. Pale, covered in sand, somewhat unsteady on his feet, but _alive_. She met his eyes as they both halted and let out the deepest breath she had ever held before taking in an even deeper one. The relief was so great she thought she would faint so she closed her eyes listening to his measured steps as he approached her. When he stopped merely an inch way, she smiled widely and opened tearful eyes to find a scowl on his face.

"What… Are you hurt?" her eyes skimmed over him followed by her hands, but there was no sign of any injuries. Maybe internal ones? "Heero, speak! Tell me what's wrong! You're starting to scare me!"

"Let's be together." He blurted deadly serious and, in her shock, she could only gape. "Now. Let's be together before it's too late."

"Oh… Ah… Alright." Relena nodded. His near-death experience seemed to have really affected him. He stretched out his hand then and in it she saw a pouch, her fingers wrapped gingerly around it. "What is it?"

"A reminder."

She did not find it in her to question him, at least not at that moment. Inside the pouch a humble collection of buttons stared up at her. "Does this…" her timid voice broke through his thoughts. "Does this mean we can tell the others this time? That we no longer need to keep it a secret?"

He opened his mouth to say 'nay', but there was such raw hope in her eyes… The captain knew they would not be able to keep the farce up for long either ways, and it would put an unnecessary strain in their relationship. "Aye. No more secrets." If the crew decided he was no longer worthy of his post then so be it. After all, he would still have Relena and – he suddenly realised, watching as a wide grin lit up her face – she was all he truly needed.

XXX

"Gents! And ladies…" Duo wriggled his eyebrows at Hilde, who giggled, before resuming his pacing. "We've fought for this ship! We've bled for this ship! We stayed after Lowe's 'death' because we had faith!"

"What's he talking about?" Auda asked Abdul in a whisper. He received a shrug for his efforts.

"We'd faith our new capt'n'd do right by us! An' hasn't he? Ain't he still? To this very day?"

"Aye!" Dorothy, Hilde, Quatre and Howard seemed to have gotten into whatever mood the braided man was trying to create. They raised their muskets, pistols and swords above their heads.

"Aye!" Zero shouted from Trowa's shoulder, receiving raised eyebrows in return.

"Didn't we suffer through his bad moods and fits of rage? Every single one of 'em?"

"Arrr!"

"And now that we've moulded and shaped 'im the way _we_ wanted… Are we gonna let a couple o' ghosts take 'im away from us? Or are we gonna fight?"

"Arrr!"

"Are ye' with me?"

"Arrr!"

"Then let us go kill some ghosts!"

Rashid exchanged a look with Trowa both cringing slightly at the others' noise. The remaining Maganacs had decided to join in on the yelling too as the group advanced towards the trees. Thankfully, for the quieter crew members, their captain and first mate broke through the underbrush before their charge could go any further.

"Ye' in charge now, Maxwell?" Heero questioned, raising an eyebrow unamused.

"An' I was even likin' it too!" the braided pirate protested. "Why d'ye' have to ruin it? We were doin' some fightin'!"

"The ghosts are gone." The captain told him and the others behind him. "The curse has been lifted."

"Are you sure?" Quatre stepped forward, he sounded hopeful though also slightly sceptical. "Can we set sail without fearing a storm then?"

"Aye." Heero glanced up at the sky. It was blue, not a single cloud in sight. Not that that could not change in the blink of an eye were the curse still active, but if solving the ghosts' problem had not assured their way off the island then he did not know what would. "We should be able to leave without worrying."

"So you're alive." The blonde man noticed almost as an afterthought.

"Hn."

"How d'ye' escape?" Duo was already looking forward to a good tale.

"That's right!" Relena stepped around him so she could meet his eyes, her arms akimbo. "You never did tell me."

To everyone's surprise the captain smirked like someone who has some secret information everyone wants to get their hands on. "Are ye' rested? Should we throw the net see if we can catch some fish? We'll light a bonfire, have a decent meal 'fore we leave."

Gaping, they watched him make his way to the ship followed by the Maganacs who seemed quiet excited about the prospect of enjoying some food. It had been a while since any of them had eaten. Hilde stepped closer. "What's with him?"

But the first mate could only shrug, a smile curving her lips. The braided pirate shook his head. "Whatever it is that's put 'im in such a good mood… Let's not question our luck, aye? Oy, Hilde, where's that list of demands an' suggestions ye' had for the capt'n? Ye' should show it to 'im 'fore he goes sour again."

"Oh, right! The list!" she dashed back to the ship.

"Looks like the perfect day to hang a hammock between a couple palm trees, drink some rum…" Howards mused, his eyes already searching for the perfect spot. "Who cares if the capt'n's had a moment of enlightenment?"

"We could take a bath!" Dorothy practically squealed. "Miss Relena! Was there a well in the village? We could take a sea bath first then a real bath. Ah! It's been so long!"

"I _could_ wash me legendary braid…" Duo thought aloud.

"Actually, I do think there was a well…" Relena had not even finished before the other blonde woman dragged her back the way she had come.

"What about ye', Bart'n?" Howard turned to the quiet lookout.

"I'll get that bonfire started." He said simply, but Quatre could sense the peace emanating from him. He smiled.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Ye' gotta love the drama, eh, mateys? P) So! I've got some good (or are they bad?) news... The next chapter will most probably be the last. It will _however_ be extra long. Possibly twice as long as a normal chapter since I have to wrap things up for all of our dear characters (and there's a significant number of them). As usual, thank you so much for your continued support and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!


	27. The Drunken Captain

**_Chapter XXVI_**

 ** _The Drunken Captain_**

Tangled amidst sun warmed sheets, Relena stretched and moaned. She smiled sleepily when her eyes alighted on the Peacemillion's captain sitting a few steps away at the round meetings table. He looked more like a nobleman than a pirate as he sat there in nothing but his long undershirt, quill in hand, scribbling on one parchment or another. Though he never once as much as glanced her way, he somehow seemed to know she was awake.

"Are ye' happy with the bed pushed up against the windows?" he asked and she could hear the smirk in his words.

She moaned again, sprawling on the mattress, letting the sun kiss her skin instead of the sheets. "The only thing missing in here now is a bath."

"I believe there's one lost somewhere in the lower decks. Ye' should have the crew bring it up."

Slowly, as the silence stretched between them, Relena sat up. Heero looked so incredibly peaceful… It was not that she was not immensely gratified, but her curiosity just would not allow her to forget the fact that he had never explained, never told her what had actually led to the changes that had taken them to that blissful moment. The sound of his scribbling went on unhindered by the quiet sea around the ship.

"Are you really not telling? What happened to the ghosts, what changed your mind about us? Are you really not telling? Not even me?"

"It's a rather embarrassing story." Was all he offered and, as he finally turned towards the bed, he found the first mate pouting somewhat childishly at him. He smiled, his eyes much more preoccupied with her bared skin which had been shamelessly exposed to him as she sat up.

Relena was quick to follow his gaze and pull the sheets, which had pooled on her lap, back up and against her chest. She glared at him however mildly. "No peeking unless you tell me."

Heero pushed away from the table and smiled completely undisturbed by her little show of temper. "I can't tell ye' what changed me mind for it was a combination of things not even I am sure of."

"What about Amelia and her beloved? Will you tell me what happened to them?"

He stood up, trading the wooden chair for the soft edge of the mattress. "Why did ye' wait this long to ask me?"

"I thought if I gave you time you'd share the tale willingly."

"And so ye' gave me a fortnight…"

"I considered waiting 'til we got to Africa." She confessed, letting her eyes trail over the wrinkles on the sheets until they found his thighs which were only half-covered by the ragged undershirt.

"But curiosity got the better of you."

She sighed. "It often does."

The captain could feel her eyes on him, stroking his ego and burning trails over his skin with their lustful sparks. He pulled his shirt down. "If I can't peek, neither can you."

Relena's scowl lasted but for a moment before she threw herself in his arms, laughing at him and herself and their silly antics. She had unravelled a whole new side of him after they had left the no-longer-haunted island. He had grown comfortable around her, carefree, he smirked easily and even cracked the eventual genuine smile. His sense of humour still amazed her and his quiet chuckles took her breath away. That was Heero in his cabin, alone with her. Outside, he remained pretty much the same, in fact, she feared he had grown even more aloof. She wondered if he was trying to compensate for being so open with her or if he had gone back on his word and forgotten to inform her…

"So… When are we going to tell them?"

Heero sighed, running his fingers through her hair as she snuggled closer. "Must we?" he need not even look to know she was scowling. "Surely they've already reached their own conclusions?"

"Even if they have." She pulled slightly away so she could meet his eye and brought the sheets back up with her to make sure he stayed focused. "You're their _captain_. So, whether you like it or not, you owe them explanations about every single thing you do. If we keep this a 'secret' won't it feel like we don't trust them or don't deem them worthy of being informed? Are they not our friends first of all?"

"Fine." He conceded, with that light touch of bitterness that let her know he knew she was right, righter than _he_ was at least, and that it irked him even if only a little.

"Would you like me to do it?" Relena offered gently, playing absent-mindedly with the hem of his shirt.

"We'll do it together."

She smiled, leaning forward to place a slow teasing peck on his lips. "I'll make it up to you…" she whispered, her breath mingling with his even as her wandering hands made the air catch in his throat.

"I can see that." Heero informed her and she could not help but laugh when he went straight for the sheets, pulling them out of her hand. "You've been taking too many liberties with me person." He protested. "I'm supposed to be menacing not cuddly."

"Don't worry. We don't need to tell the others _that_."

XXX

"Ahoy, Capt'n." Trowa greeted him with a small curving of lips.

"Ahoy, Captain!" Zero echoed landing nonchalantly on Heero's shoulder. The man smirked at the parrot and scratched his feathery head.

"Any trouble?" the captain turned back to the lookout who had been manning the helm for him throughout the night.

"None. Calm seas and even winds… We should be in Africa in a few days."

Heero nodded. "Take a caulk, Barton. You've earned it."

"Heero…" Trowa did not move as the captain took over the position of helmsman. "What are we gonna do once Quatre and his comrades leave?"

"Relena means to convince them not to."

"She does?"

"Aye."

"When?"

The captain glanced over his shoulder as if he could see the blonde woman through the closed door of their cabin. She had not said a word on the subject since they had left Tortuga and he had not bothered to ask her either. If he were entirely honest, Winner and the Maganacs' imminent departure – leaving them severely short-handed – had completely slipped his mind. For once, the future did not appeal to him quite as much as the present. It did not worry him either. He felt… Comfortable.

"Ye'll need to ask Relena." He offered, turning back to the parting waters ahead. It was good to bask on some tranquility after two violent storms.

"Uh…" the lookout hesitated. "Is she decent?" he ventured finally and looked away before the captain could notice his unease.

"I told her ye' already knew…" Heero snorted to himself. "Just knock, Trowa. It can't be that hard."

"Spoken just like Chang." Trowa complained though he could not help the hint of bitter-sweet nostalgia that crept into his voice. The captain smirked. "Maybe we should go back for him once we leave Africa."

"Hn."

Once recomposed, the lookout crossed the small distance between the helm and the door leading to the captain's quarters. He raised his fist to knock but the first mate saved him the trouble by opening the door before his fist could connect with it. "Trowa!" she remarked surprisedly. "Did you need anything?"

"He'd like to know about Winner." Heero said without even turning around. "As a matter of fact, so do I."

"About Quatre?" she frowned for a moment before understanding what it was they were asking her. "Oh… I haven't talked to him."

The captain turned around and the two men shared a look. "How do ye' mean to convince 'im to stay then?" Trowa questioned puzzled.

"I'm not the one who's going to convince him and neither are any of you." Relena gave them a moment to assimilate the idea as she closed the heavy wooden door behind her. "Quatre must change his mind on his own. The only thing we can do to help is make this voyage the best of all voyages."

"Well, I guess – after two storms – the chances of this being a pleasant voyage have all but vanished." The lookout fought a bitter laugh. Perhaps Duo might have a better plan?

"Just trust her, Barton." Heero turned back to the helm uncharacteristically unconcerned. "She knows what she's doin'."

The blonde woman floated forward in her light dress and low heeled boots, her aristocratic origins visible in her every step and gesture. Trowa revisited his plan of bringing back Chang… What would be his reaction to their elegant, perfumed and undeniably feminine new first mate? Would there even be a place for him in this new Peacemillion?

"Ah! Trowa!" Relena called his attention back to her. "Before you tell the night crew to rest and retire yourself could you, please, assemble everyone on the main deck? We have an announcement."

XXX

"Is it 'bout scary-eyebrows' punishment?" Duo immediately asked him.

"What?"

"Dorothy." Hilde clarified. "She raised the anchor durin' the storm."

"Aye. That's exactly what I meant."

"I don't think that's what it's about…" Trowa mused. "Relena was smilin' when she told me to get ye'. She wouldn't smile 'bout somethin' like _that_."

"Nay. 'E's right. She wouldn't." the black haired woman turned to the braided pirate.

"But if it ain't 'bout Dorothy, then… Ahhhh…" Duo trailed off into a mischievous chuckle.

"What?" Hilde urged him. "What is it?"

But all he did was ignore the hands she had clutched on his shoulders even as she shook him violently with them. He continued laughing to himself as they climbed the stairs. The lookout shook his head as he followed. All other members of the Peacemillion's crew were already at the main deck. Quatre seemed worried as he glanced furtively at the long haired blonde beside him. Dorothy, however, had a smirk on her face and Trowa had the feeling she knew what Duo was laughing about. Howard dozed off as he half-sat half-leaned on one of the barrels scattered around the deck and the Maganacs – tired from working the night shift – talked quietly amongst themselves.

Behind the helm, Heero and Relena appeared to be engaged in some kind of argument. The lookout saw the captain frown and the first mate smiled appeasingly at him, supposedly trying to convince him to say whatever it was she wanted him to say. Heero crossed his arms, his forehead creasing even further. Relena laid a hand on his arm, said a few words and, immediately, the scowl melted away. Trowa was secretly impressed, but he kept to himself as their leaders finally turned towards them.

The captain's uneasiness was palpable. He shifted on his feet clearly unsure of what to do with his hands, then he decided to hold them behind his back and finally cleared his throat. By then Duo, who had been making an inhuman effort to hold back his mirth, could no longer hide it and burst into a genuine fit of laughter. Initially, Heero looked outraged, but then his expression turned into something positively life threatening. "Mind sharing, Maxwell?"

"Ye' should see yerself, mate…" the braided man wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. Even Zero – on the captain's shoulder – looked miffed, his feathers standing on end. It took sometime for Duo to gather his wits and be able to continue. "We already know, Capt'n. Everyone knows. No need to get all bothered and flustered, eh?"

Heero's head snapped towards the blonde first mate, his cheeks lightly flushed. He was clearly horrified to find himself in such a predicament. "I told ye'." He seemed to hiss at her to which she merely sighed and smiled soothingly.

"What're ye' talkin' 'bout, ye' jester?" Howard inquired, annoyed to have woken up only to realise he had missed some sort of joke, whatever it was.

"Wha'?" Duo turned disbelieving eyes to the old pirate. "Don't tell me ye' didn't know those two were scr…"

"Bethrothed." Dorothy cut in, noticing the mortified way Relena's eyes started to widen at the lewd-mouthed pirate's speech. She strolled leisurely towards the front of the assembly. "Our captain and first mate have finally realised their undying love for one another and accepted all its terrifying, albeit exhilarating, consequences by declaring their feelings not solely to each other but to all of us! Shout it, Miss Relena! Shout your burning feelings! Make the whole world shatter with the depths of your love!"

"What's _she_ talkin' 'bout?" Duo flipped Howard's question back at the grey haired man.

"I take it she meant to tell us out captain and first mate are not only in love, but also engaged." Rashid, arms crossed and a frown marring his forehead, offered an explanation.

"Ah…" the Maganacs, Hilde and Duo exclaimed in unified realisation.

Relena, who had flushed fiercely throughout the other woman's impassioned speech, raised a hand. "Yes, we…" she met Heero's eyes for a moment. "We're engaged."

That really did not seem to surprise anyone.

"What about Catalonia's punishment?" Auda questioned. He still held a tiny grudge, after all he _had_ been sick throughout the whole ordeal and swore to himself that someone would have to pay for it. If there were no consequences for the one responsible it might happen again and he could not have that… His stomach could not have that.

Dorothy gave him a scorching look.

The captain did not have to think twice. "She'll be assigned swab duty. Indefinitely. The rest of ye' will keep an eye on her."

The blonde woman's indignation could not have been greater had he ordered her to walk the plank or keel-haulede her or worse. She gaped at him too outraged for words and Howard pushed a bucket and mop into her hands. His smirk nearly blinded her. "Ye' might as well get started."

XXX

The continent was but a whisper of a small black smudge against the blue of the sky, but the crew was singing shanties, basking in the warmth of the sun and the freshness of the breeze. Quatre made his way to the quarter deck with a near permanent smile on his lips. Heero need barely steer the ship so untroublesome was the sea. Relena stood a few steps away by the railing with Zero, listening to the songs the crew intoned animatedly, trying to recall the words to those she already knew and learn those she did not. She hummed quietly, serenely, and unconsciously enveloped them in a blanket of peaceful contentment.

"I had missed this." The blonde man confessed in a near sigh as he halted beside them.

"It was never this…" but the captain seemed unable to find a word for it. The parrot whistled along with the new shanty.

"Aye." Quatre conceded. "But there were some times… _Rare_ times when it did feel like everything just… Belonged."

Heero seemed to agree for he was quiet for a long time. The calls of seagulls could be heard distantly, another reminder that they were reaching their destination. "What is there for ye' in Africa?"

Peacemillion's former strategist turned puzzled eyes to the man beside him, his smile vanishing as he blinked and turned back to the main deck where Duo was pestering Dorothy, trying to make her join in on their singing as she fumbled with the mop. Quatre could see that – despite the scowl and the colourful expletives – she was happy, as happy as everybody else seemed to be. He wondered if he really could take that away from her… And for what?

"Someone needs to fight for freedom, Heero. Fight for what's right, for justice. Rashid and the lads kept doing that after I left and now I came back to help them finish what we started."

"Fair enough." The captain nodded. "But keep in mind there's only so much ye' can do and – from what I've heard – ye've already done a lot for these people… Sacrificed a lot."

"Perhaps… But it made little difference in the end."

"Did these Maganacs not leave a new generation of freedom fighter when they left?" Quatre looked genuinely surprised, so much so he could only stare at the other man in wonder. "Ye' might've already played yer part to its fullest, Winner."

The blonde man said nothing, but he carried Heero's words with him as he returned to his post.

XXX

Relena was at the forecastle, giving the captain directions by waving her arms whenever necessary as he steered their ship into the harbour, when she saw Dorothy storm out of the sleeping quarters and make her way to the quarter deck in long fast strides. The first mate hurried after her, knowing there was nothing Heero hated more than being interrupted when he was trying to concentrate and therefore the other woman might soon be in need of rescuing. Ever since their interrupted – but successful – announcement no one confronted him without her around, she had become a source of encouragement and reassurance… Except, seemingly, for Dorothy.

"You must do _something_!" she was yelling at him when Relena reached them. "Get them a cabin for heaven's sake! But do _something_!"

One of Heero's eyebrows rose as he signalled with a hand for the anchor to be dropped and finally allowed himself to turn to her. "What is this about?" he inquired reasonably.

"Maxwell and Schbeiker were being indecent! Where everyone could see!"

"Oh, we were so _not_ bein' any of that!" a red faced Hilde stomped towards them. "Duo was just showin' me his tattoos is all."

"What she said!" the braided pirate himself arrived then, clearly out of breath. They gave him a moment to gather his bearings. "Was just tellin' Hilde their stories an' how they connect to one another, eh? No…"

"Offensive." The first mate offered.

"Aye. No offensive activities, Capt'n. I swear to God!"

Relena smiled at their flustered state then turned to the captain. "I do think they deserve to have their own cabin."

"What're ye' proposing?" he inquired, his expression as unreadable as usual. "We're finally here and Catalonia's about to leave so I no longer see a problem with our sleeping arrangements."

"Hey! I too think we deserve a cabin!" Duo protested. "It's really bothersome havin' to sneak behind everybody's backs an' do it between the barrels all the time!"

"Duo!" the black haired woman clubbed him on the head, a mortified blush spreading over her cheeks like wildfire. "We don't do it _all_ the time…"

"No, indeed not." Dorothy agreed. "Not between the barrels at least. Some times they do it where everyone can see!"

For some reason, the braided pirate seemed to find that amusing, but he quickly swallowed his snicker when Hilde's scorching glare fell on him again, making his head pound in warning. "This never happened before…" she defended. "And we've been traveling together forever!"

"Ye' could…" Duo coughed, patting Heero's shoulder. "Ye' know… Mayhaps… Lend us yer cabin? Just from time to time!"

If looks could kill the braided pirate would have died right then and there. As it was, he survived, but did take a couple steps back. Relena took the captain's arm, forcing his glare to dissolve as he turned his head to her. "It won't cost much to build some cabins in the sleeping quarters, will it? There are already other things that need repairing anyways. If it was you – and I – what would you do?"

Heero could no longer imagine being without her, going without touching her… And to do it in front of an audience was the most abhorrent of prospects. Resignedly, he sighed. "Very well… Go tell Howard. Oh, and, Maxwell, stop making up stories 'bout those tattoos."

Duo smirked widely, but said neither 'aye' nor 'nay' to that. "Make up?" Hilde questioned as they disappeared down the stairs. "That mean ye' lied?"

"I don't lie, ye' know that. I just embellish them stories a wee bit."

"Were ye' in cohorts with them?" the captain suddenly turned cold eyes to an unusually submissive Dorothy. The first mate's eyes followed his, widening in surprise, but the long haired blonde's face revealed nothing. In fact, she was uncharacteristically serious.

"It was never my wish to leave." She said eventually, still dwelling on Heero's earlier words. "I was hoping you might change Quatre's mind, but his plans to leave don't seem to bother you at all."

Relena opened her mouth to protest, but the captain seized her wrist and shook his head. Dorothy was already on her way to the main deck.

XXX

"And how long's it gonna take?" Heero glanced around the empty sleeping quarters with a frown and crossed arms.

"To finish all repairing and the new cabins… About a month." Howard said calmly.

"A _month_?"

"Aye… The Peacemillion… She's a work of art. To alter her prefect flawless outwordly body requires thorough planning and careful work…"

"A week." The captain snapped impatiently.

"Three weeks."

"A fortnight."

"Eighteen days, Capt'n. It can't be done faster than that."

"Hire some local shipbuilders. We've more than enough coin."

The older pirate scowled at him. "She's the apple of me eye, this ship. None but me shall touch 'er."

"Fine. Eighteen days, Howard, but it better be done by then."

"Why the hurry, Capt'n? Where're we headed next?"

Heero was already half-way up the stairs, but he paused. "We're not made for dry land, Howard."

The upper decks were deserted and the captain made his way unhindered back to his quarters. Shadow sat by the door. It seemed – whenever Trowa was gone – she stuck to him. He allowed her to follow him inside. At least the lookout had been sensible enough to take the parrot with him. Heero sat at the round table and stared blankly at the charts sprawled all over it.

As far as he knew Quatre was leaving and taking both Dorothy and the Maganacs with him… In other words, the blonde man's departure would reduce their crew by half their numbers. Heero knew very little about African sailors and even less about African pirates… There were surely a large number of slave traders to be found, but piracy would hardly look appealing to them since their business was a much more lucrative one. There was nothing he hated more than recruiting, he sighed frustratedly to himself.

A light knock on the door announced Relena's return. She did not wait for his permission to walk in, but waltzed into the cabin instead, distracting him for a moment with her smile. "Something the matter?" she asked when she noticed the frown marring his forehead.

"Recruiting…" he said as if that single word was enough to explain the enormity of the problem. For whatever reason, it brought the smile back to the first mate's face as she moved to stand behind him. His eyes fell on Shadow as Relena's fingers began raking through his hair and he was sure she was purring for him.

"What about recruiting?"

"We need to find a good tavern… One that reasonably decent, yet not entirely righteoud, sailors frequent."

"Why don't you ask Quatre?"

He scowled and snorted. "Quatre who means to leave us?"

"What if I told you…" she let her hands slide down his chest until she was leaning over him, her lips by his ear. "He has changed his mind?"

"If he had changed his mind we wouldn't even need to be having this conversation." He turned his head, their noses brushing. "But if Winner _had_ changed his mind surely he'd have told me?"

"Well… I _am_ more approachable _and_ your representative." Relena reasoned.

"Hn." There was no denying that. "It doesn't mean the Maganacs will stay. If they leave we'll still need to recruit. At least a couple more men."

"You don't think they'd stay?" she pulled away curiously to get a better look at his expression. "Even if Quatre did?"

The captain sighed. Just when he had been about to kiss her. "They were searching for Quatre, that's how they ended up on the Peacemillion. Now, they've found him and made sure he's alive and well. What reasons would they have to remain? They're freedom fighters, community men, not selfcentred pirates."

"Aye, but they worship him, Heero. They are devoted to Quatre."

"Aye, and – if _he_ were captain – it'd make absolute sense for them to remain, but here they answer to _me_ and I've barely won their trust least of all any kind of devotion."

"Maybe not, but surely they respect you? Quatre'd trust you with his life."

"Before…" Heero paused, the words sticking to his throat. Before…what? Before _her_? Before Lowe's return? Before she left him and he made a complete arsehole of himself? Relena seemed to read his mind – the disgust he felt at his lack of self-control creasing his forehead – for she frowned and made to reach out for him but he raised a forbidding hand and stood, putting some distance between them. "Relena, I…"

"Don't." she admonished. "Don't you dare go back on us now. Heero, you made a _mistake_. Surely you're entitled to a few? Much like everybody else?"

He had his back to her, but he forced out a bitter smile. "When I make mistakes people die."

"It was _my_ mistake long before it was yours. I should've gone with you. I should've crawled out the window and gone with you the moment you showed up, but I decided to remain, I wanted to say goodbye to my brother and… It was _my_ mistake and people died." She was trembling by the time she finished, shaken by the emotions her sudden realisation had stirred.

Heero looked horrified. It took him a long time to find the words. "You're the best person I know."

"And yet… My choices influence other people's lives as well."

"Relena…" he stepped forward somewhat cautiously, afraid that his words might have somehow broken her. He often forgot just how strong she truly was.

"Quatre wouldn't have come back if he had not forgiven you, if he did not understand that people make mistakes – that _you_ make mistakes – and that we learn from those mistakes. This is a second chance, Heero. For both of us." She had made her way to the cupboard on the other side of the cabin and when she turned around tossed something straight at him. "I thought you had decided not to waste it."

In his hands the small leather pouch weighed close to nothing. _A reminder_ , he had told her. A reminder of why they had to stay together… Because being apart would cause more suffering. Because entire islands might end up cursed and the strongest ships might end up sinking, their whole crews sent to Davy Jones' Locker. "You're right." He said and waved a hand, dismissing the whole sentimentality thing as he returned the pouch to the top of the cupboard. Then he paused and met her eyes. "Did Winner really say he was staying?"

Her smile was answer enough.

XXX

"So, Winner, why the change of heart?" Howard finally asked, after two entire weeks of avoiding the subject, and motioned the barmaid for a new jug just as he emptied the old one into his mug.

"Ah…" the blonde man – who was in the process of lowering his own wooden mug – faltered then blushed lightly as his gaze happened upon Dorothy. She was arguing with Duo again, certainly over some unbelievably trifle matter. Funny enough, it was what made her happy, provoking, meddling and arguing. He could see just how excited she was. "A number of things." He mumbled, waving his hand dismissively.

"It's 'cause of me he stayed!" the braided man suddenly leaned on him, throwing his arm over Quatre's shoulder. "Ye' can't live without me, can ye', mate?"

"Well, someone does have to stop him from making an even bigger fool of himself all the time." The blonde woman immediately remarked.

"Ye' callin' me a fool, that it?"

The barmaid replaced their empty jug and Howard thanked her with a wide flirtatious smile. She paid him no heed. "Ah…" he sighed. "I don't think these African women like white men much…"

"Would ye' like white men if they took ye' away from yer family, sold ye' like a piece of meat and forced ye' to work for free? Well, neither would I." Hilde frowned at him when the old pirate filled her mug to the brim.

"I think ye' need a lil' more rum." He justified, turning back to Quatre. "Ye' know, ye' didn't really answer me question, lad."

"Leave 'im be, Howard." Trowa cut in, feeding the parrot some ham. "His reasons are his own."

"And are yer mates stayin' too? Or will Bart'n need to go deckhand huntin' with our beloved captain?"

The lookout did not take the bait, but sent a glare the old man's way to show just how he felt about the implication. Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Rashid and Auda are staying, but the others… Heero should probably be recruiting."

"Have ye' told 'im that? 'E won't be too pleased…" Duo finally decided to stop bickering and focus on his drink.

"I admire what they do…" Hilde cut in, her broody mood still ongoing. "What they fight for… It makes me wish to stay and help meself."

"I know." The blonde man smiled sadly, sympathetically. "But I don't think fighting for the cause is necessarily the main reason why they'd choose to stay… Ahmad and Abdul have family, wives and children. If they come with us, it might be years before they see them again."

No one could argue with those reasons.

"Have a lil' more rum, lass." Howard pushed a full mug towards the black haired woman.

"If I didn't know ye', Howie, I'd say ye' were tryin' to kill me."

Chuckling, he grabbed a full jug from a passing barmaid's tray. The woman feigned not to notice and the old pirate sagged. "Back home them servin' girls make these huge incredulous eyes at ye' and let out these angry squeals…" he sighed again. "Ain't the capt'n showing?"

"Ye' wanna place bets on who can get 'im drunk?" Duo's smirk was as wide as could be.

"Just to feel a wee bit more at home, aye?"

They had been betting forever, but no one had ever succeeded. "Well, if we're doing this then I'll bet on Relena. She's the only one who can do it. Though I doubt any of ye' can convince her to try."

" _I_ can." Dorothy smiled haughtily, her confidence so thick they could almost see it.

"Eh?" the braided man turned to Quatre. "What's _she_ know that we don't?"

"I doubt he'll come." Trowa interrupted soberly. "Relena's been keepin' him busy."

"Jealous, Bart'n?" Duo leaned over the table with a teasing smirk. "Ye' know she makes it even more certain he'll come..."

"Duo!" Hilde smacked him on the arm however half-heartedly. "Don't be crass!"

"Wha'? Was merely statin' the truth!"

"Oh, Gods be merciful!" Dorothy sent him a disgusted look that would have immediately sent them into another row had Heero and Relena not walked right in.

"Speakin' of the devil…"

"Shut up, ye' blabberin' baboons! Place yer bets! Quick! 'Fore they reach us!" Howard leaned forward as he lowered his voice. "I say I'll do it meself."

"He's surely been practicing…." The black haired woman commented glancing at her twin mugs. "I'm with Duo. Relena's the only one."

"Aye." The lookout agreed.

"There's no other choice." Quatre added.

"She'll do it." Dorothy was certain. "I'll make her."

"Relena!" Zero said.

"Ahoy!" the first mate reached them then, smiling as she petted the parrot. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"As long as they keep the spirits comin'." The grey haired pirate waved an empty jug at one of the passing barmaids. "Feels awful nice not to worry 'bout coin."

"Would ye' like a mug?" Hilde offered, trying to get rid of her spare.

"Oh, no." the blonde woman waved her hand. "We're here to look for new deckhands. Ahmad and Abdul are going home…"

"Ye' can start come morrow." The braided pirate told her dismissively.

Heero joined them then and raised an eyebrow. "We're not askin' for permission, Maxwell." Then he turned to Relena. "I got us a more secluded table."

"Actually, Miss Relena, can we talk?" Dorothy was beside the first mate before anyone had seen her move, her arm wrapped around the other woman's. "Female business." She added for the captain's sake.

"I'll be right over." Relena promised him with a smile, and he left with a derisive snort aimed Dorothy's way. He was not the only one suspicious. "What are you up to?"

"We want you to get him drunk."

"Who?"

"Heero."

"What?! Why?"

"Oh, come now, Miss Relena. Don't tell me you don't wish to see what drunk Captain Flawless's like."

The first mate bit her lip. Now that Dorothy put it _that_ way… She did wish to know what he was like… She wished to know what he was like happy and sad and angry and amused and bored and… "Are you sure this is a good idea? You've seen him lose control before."

"Those were different circumstances." The tattooed woman waved away her concerns. "Haven't _you_? In… _different_ circumstances?"

"Dorothy!" Relena felt her cheeks burn with indignation.

"So? Howard's trying too."

"Howard?"

"Aye." She whipped her head around. "And he seems to be gone already."

"He cannot make Heero drink." Dorothy's lips formed a victorious smile at the first mate's possessive tone. "Howard must be drunk himself by now."

"Don't let him fool you. He should not be underestimated."

"Are there any rules to this thing?" she asked finally making it clear she was taking part in the dispute.

"Nah." Duo waved at her. "No rules. Just kick Howie's fat old butt, eh?"

"You sound very well acquainted with Howard's behind, Maxwell." Dorothy smirked at him and, as they dissolved into another bout of bickering, Relena set off to find her table.

XXX

The Peacemillion's captain refused a mug of whatever it was the ladies were serving and watched as they backed away humbly and without protest. A nice change from the Caribbean wenches that held onto his arms trying to push liquor into him and whatever else they could surreptiously slip into their velvetly voiced offers. He was surprised to suddenly find Howard occupying the seat he had saved for his first mate. A not so very nice change that.

"Ye' put out word yet, Capt'n?" the older man asked, making conversation as he poured Heero a tankard of what was most probably rum.

"Ye' offering to?"

"Nay. Just thought to meself that our lovely first mate could do that while she's at it."

Heero's eyes narrowed fractionally as he fought the urge to remind the goofy pirate he had no right to tell _his_ first mate what to do. It was an unreasonable feeling born strictly out of his newly discovered possessiveness towards Relena and he was already learning to separate those from the more constructive feelings, the ones he should actually pay heed to. "Aye. I've told the owner."

"Hmm…" Howard seemed particularly troubled that evening, but the reasons why were impossible to tell. He glared at the captain's tankard. "Are ye' havin' children?"

For a fraction of a second, Heero was unable to control his reaction and was quite certain the clever old pirate had seen his eyes widen in panic stricken horror. There seemed to be a very amused smirk hidden behind the grey moustache. He coughed, seizing the tankard, took a long draught and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. What?"

"After ye' an' the lassie get married, o' course." Howard explained, pouring the captain another round.

"What was that about marriage?" Relena finally arrived.

"Nothing." Heero frowned then scowled as he turned to the grey haired pirate. Though Dorothy had unintentionally – or not – gotten them engaged to be married, he had not yet had the heart to talk to the blonde woman about it. "That seat wasn't meant for ye', Howard."

"Oh, aye, Capt'n. Apologies. Have the chair, dearie. I'll fetch meself another."

"Is he going to help?" the first mate questioned when Howard was gone.

Still frowning, the captain shook his head. "He wants something. Perhaps by the end of the night he might find the guts to tell me what it is."

"Any candidates yet?"

"Nay, but we've earned a few glances. If we could recruit a single slightly-decent deckhand it'd be enough."

"Hmm…" she seemed thoughtful as she peered into his tankard. "What are you drinking?"

"Rum…apparently."

"Isn't there anything else? You could… Introduce me to some other distillates, couldn't you? So I can find one I actually _like_ to drink."

"Drinking can be dangerous."

"Aye, but it can also be fun…with moderation."

She was leaning close, smiling eagerly, and it was just so hard – now that he finally could – to keep his hands off her… To deny her anything. "Fine, but not here and not tonight."

"Why must _we_ recruit? Why not Duo? Or Howard? They're so charismatic."

"It ain't 'bout charisma, lassie." Howard finally returned, dragging a chair behind him. He took a seat at Heero's other side, leaning so close the captain felt the need to glare at him. "They must _see_ the man they're gonna follow."

"But we'll be just at the counter. I'm sure anyone can see Heero very well from there."

"Aye… But what if he's a lookalike? They need to _talk_ to 'im, dearie. Tremble under the ice cold authority of 'is tone."

At that, Heero raised an eyebrow. If that had somehow meant to be flatterring he failed to see how it was so. "If they wish to exchange words with me, send them over." He said simply already pushing away from the table.

"Oh, but, Capt'n… Will it really look good for ye' to be seen…" but Howard could not finish. It was not right for the captain to be forbidden his fun, forbidden to show any trace of humanity, of vulnerabilty. Besides, Relena was not actually a weakness – though she might seem so to an outsider – but an asset. He waved his hand. "Go. Enjoy yerselves. I'll handle the recruiting."

Surprised, they could only nod.

XXX

"What're they doin'? What're they doin'?" Hilde twisted her head as far as it would go, but still could not get a sight of their captain and first mate as they stood by the bar counter.

"Well, Howard's apparently given up…" Duo, who was sitting sideways on his chair, managed to get better glimpses in between passing groups of customers.

"A good thing 'e was the only one to bet on Howard."

"That ain't good." Trowa shook his head sadly. "We won't make much money in the end."

"We don't need money." The braided pirate shrugged, twisting and turning in his seat as he tried to stretch his neck enough to see over the heads of a newly arrived cluster of sailors. "We bet just for the hell of it."

"Duo!" the black haired woman punched him in the arm. "What're they _doin'_?"

"I dunno! They're _standin'_ … An' _talkin'_."

"Tipplerer's there." Quatre commented. "They seem to be talking to him."

"Talkin'? Not drinkin'?"

"Nay. Wait… He's pouring now. No, Relena. He's pouring Relena a mug."

"What?" Dorothy spun on her seat. "Did Heero turn the tables on us?"

"Bastard." Zero said.

"Just don't call 'im that when he's around." Trowa advised with a frown.

"Bastard." The parrot repeated walking around the table until an empty peanut shell caught his attention.

"What's she doin'?" Duo urged Quatre on.

"She's pushing the mug towards Heero."

"Oh…" they all nodded in silent approval.

"I bet he'll figure 'er out and turn the game against us anyways." The lookout tapped the coin he had laid on the table earlier before adding another to the pile.

"Hmm… I'm with Trowa." The blonde man said and made his own contribution to their humble pot.

"But ye' just said…!" the braided man pouted for a moment then stretched his neck again, trying to glimpse their captain and first mate. "Nah… I think Lena'll make it. He'd never suspect _her_."

"Of course, she'll make it." Dorothy added haughtily. "You men are nothing but mouldy in our capable womanly hands."

"Arr!" Hilde seconded it.

Behind them the newly returned Howard laughed loudly.

XXX

He smirked inwardly when she pushed yet another mug towards him under the silly pretense that it was only polite for him to accompany her in her drinking. The bets on who could get him drunk had been going on ever since Lowe's first – and failed – assassination… So he knew better than anyone how to recognise its ever changing contestants and how to make them run around in circles. Relena had only made his counterattack all the much easier by proposing that little tasting session and though he certainly would not mind seeing her drunk, or maybe even getting intoxicated with her, he would rather do it in private, as far away as possible from his crew's prying eyes.

Turning the mug around in his hands he studied her expecting features, wondering how to procceed. Should he pretend? Let her win? Or should he make her an undeniable offer? Bring her to his side and give his nosy crew a lesson? Or maybe… He leaned closer, allowing himself a small smile at her sharp intake of breath and only stopped when their faces were parallel, a hair's width apart. "Ye' really think ye' can get me drunk?"

His low dangerous tone was like velvet against her ear, and Relena was pleased her blush could pass as a token of shame. "When did you find out?"

"Ye' never argue, but ye' did so with Howard. To think he actually managed to fool me long enough to make me empty a tankard…" Heero was surprised to find himself amused at the old seadog's nerves.

"I got him to do your work for you… Willingly." She turned her head enough for their eyes to meet out of their corners. "Shouldn't I get something in return?"

"I suppose ye' wish me to let ye' get me drunk?"

"Would it really be that bad? _Have_ you ever gotten drunk?"

At that he pulled slightly away and leaned against the counter, his eyes focused on the mug he kept turning round and round. "Once." He said. "Per Lowe's sadistic wishes."

Relena hesitated briefly though he sounded more thoughtful than actually pained by the memory. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't remember." He shook his head, frowning in obvious annoyance at himself. "Woke up in a brothel though… Apparently, someone saw it fit to steal everything and anything I had with me."

She let out a relieved puff of air having kind of expected him to say he had woken up naked and in some random woman's arms. Not that she was foolish enough to think she had been his first, but at least – as long as he did not outright say it – she could continue pretending as much. "And never again?"

"Nay. Never again." At last he turned back to her and there was something in his eyes, a gleam she could not quite place. "Ye' won't like me drunk self. At least not in a public setting…"

"You never touch me in public… I wouldn't really mind it if you were a little more affectionate."

"I've a feeling _affectionate_ doesn't quite cover it."

"Were none of the others present on that day? No one saw what happened?"

"If they were, they were too far gone to remember any of it themselves."

"Well…" the first mate seemed to run something over in her head before turning back to him. "I stand by my words. I know you've got a reputation to maintain, but surely…"

"Perhaps…" Heero knew – from the quiet tone she used – that his distant behaviour whenever they were in public did indeed bother her even if only a little. It sent his mind back to his earlier idea. Getting drunk had somehow never spoilt any pirate's reputation and what one did whilst under the influence could be easily overlooked. "Just for one night."

"What?" Relena had clearly not expected his compliance, but she did not protest when he threw a hand around her waist, pulled her closer and touched his forehead to her temple.

"There's only one thing…"

She shivered, feeling his breath caress her skin. "Yes?"

"Don't brag about it too much."

Her smile was not as compliant as he had expected it to be.

XXX

"I'm teelin' ye'! He _was_ drunk! I saw it with me own eyes!" Duo waved his hands in front of him. He was beginning to feel annoyed by Auda's scepticism.

The Arabian man still did not look convinced. "Never seen a man look so well disposed after a night of heavy drinking."

"But 'e kissed 'er! Right there in the tavern! Ye' should've seen it!"

"It's Relena." Trowa said quietly, arms crossed. For once, he was on the braided man's side. "She's like a drug… Keeps 'im going."

"Ye' mean to say she _kissed_ the drunkenness out of him?" Hilde decided to join the conversation suddenly too puzzled to remain quiet.

"We should try that!" Duo beamed excitedly at her. "Or maybe ye' could… Ye' know…" he leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

"Eh?!" the black haired woman pulled away, blushing furiously.

"We cannot know that ain't what _they_ did." The braided man argued. "What if it works?"

"Back to your posts! We're setting sail!" the first mate walked hurriedly past them.

"Already?" Duo questioned. "Ain't it a little early to be settin' sail?"

"Early?" Relena paused, glanced up at the sky and chuckled. "Duo, it's the middle of the day!"

"Late, then." He amended. "Midday's sun's not good for sailin'."

"Aye." Howard approached followed closely by their two new recruits. "Lad's right. Ye' sure those're yer orders?"

"Well, we…" she blushed lightly, but went on regardless and even managed to keep a straight face. "We meant to sail first light, but got a little side-tracked…"

"We decided to wait until ye' had all recovered from last night's indulgences." The captain descended from the quarter deck to join them.

The braided pirate elbowed the quiet lookout entertained by their new crewmate's obvious nervousness. Trowa gave the smallest of smiles though he was not usually one to find amusement in others' discomfort. Howard stepped forward. "Ahoy, Capt'n! These are Bones and Shivers. I've already given them the tour so they can start workin' right 'way."

"Hn." Heero nodded. "Make sure to keep an eye on them."

"Aye, aye, Capt'n. But are we really settin' sail so soon? Why not wait 'til sunset?"

"It matters not to me." He shrugged. "If the rest of the crew's in agreement ye' may rest a while longer and we'll set off as soon as the lamps are lit."

All present seemed pleased with the suggestion and the captain turned to leave. "Wait!" Hilde suddenly held out a hand, frowning in confusion. "But… Where are we goin'?"

To everyone's surprise – except Trowa's – Heero smirked. "To rescue Chang." He said and the other two mirrored his smug expression. "From ennui."

"Ha!" Duo too was suddenly smirking mischievously. "I want to see the look on the bastard's face when 'e learns Lena's taken 'is place."

"Bastard!" Zero's voice echoed from somewhere around the ship.

XXX

It took them longer to make their way back than it had taken them to reach Africa even after the whole ghost incident… The seas were exceedingly calm and no one on board the Peacemillion seemed to be in any hurry to reach dry land again. More often than not they dropped anchor for a few hours only so the crew could get some rest. One of the new recruits – Shivers – turned out to be an unbelievably good cook and the pirates almost made it a routine of sitting around their newly organised sleeping quarters sharing tales as they enjoyed a hearty meal.

It was all so peaceful and familial and heart warming that Relena felt almost sorry when Trowa announced their imminent arrival. She made her way from the forecastle, where she had been chatting with Hilde and Dorothy, back to the quarter deck slowly as if somehow she could make the ship also reduce its speed. Heero need only give her a brief sideways glance to know something was amiss, she saw it in the way his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"What is it?" he asked after a moment eyes straight ahead.

"It's nothing." She waved a hand dismissively suddenly feeling silly and embarrassed, but when the silence between them began to stretch she could not hold back any longer. "Doesn't it feel like a dream?"

He blinked. "What does?"

"This whole voyage… I mean, ever since we left the haunted island, everyone's been so happy."

"Hn."

"Duo and Hilde are quite pleased with their new cabin and – I suspect – Quatre and Dorothy as well. Howard enjoys having his own subordinates…"

"Aye. While he sits 'round leadswinging." The captain remarked, but there was no true anger in his voice.

"I think Trowa and Rashid have become friends! I saw them playing cards the other day, though they were so quiet I could not make out what game it was… Auda has stopped feeling sick and the new recruits seem more at ease around you. Though you _could_ stand to be a little nicer, Heero. I have a feeling Shivers might've gotten that moniker partially thanks to you."

"I _am_ nice." He informed her coldly, but the first mate's smile only widened. "This ship's starting to look more like a village than a ship."

"Are you worried about what Chang will say?"

Heero snorted. "I already know what he's going to say."

"You think he'll want to come back?"

"Depends on how well he's adapted to his new life."

She sighed and squinted. The pier was still too far to be seen from anywhere but the crow's nest, but she could imagine it growing closer and closer. The wind seemed to have picked up, against her wishes, and she wondered if the dream would come to an end once they had reached shore. "You think he'll take my place? Chang, I mean."

"He can't take yer place." Heero's conviction was touching and a little shocking.

"Why not?" she questioned out of sheer curiosity. "Didn't I take his?"

"It's hard enough sharing a deck with Chang… I'd never share a cabin with him, least of all a bed."

The captain was deadly serious and yet it was the candidness in his annoyed tone that made Relena burst out laughing. He turned his head fully to her then, his eyes slightly wider and every line in his face softer. It still surprised him that she could find him funny in any way and how warm her laughter always made him no matter how many times he might have heard it. Before he could think twice about it, Heero reached out, lifted her hand in his and gently led her to the helm.

"Heero…" she exhaled when he placed her fingers on the steering wheel and turned her head to look at him. He smiled and it was a smile like none she had ever seen before, its tenderness so raw it made her ache.

"She's yours." The captain said before she could find her voice. "Until we dock, she's yours to command."

Relena took in a shuddery breath when her eyes ran over the vast expanse of sea ahead and the pier that remained to them but a tiny dark bump in the horizon. It was a monstrous responsibility. "You'll stay with me?"

He laid a hand on her waist. "Always."

XXX

"It's yer turn to open the tavern." Sally pointed out from her side of the bed not even bothering to roll over and look at him.

Wufei glared at the back of her head as he usually did whenever she felt the need to remind him to do anything, then groaned his acquiescence and sat up. He pushed a few light brown curls away from her face impressed at how fast she could fall back asleep, but then she _had_ been up until dawn kicking out the drunkards and it was only midmorning. It bothered him to think she had done all those things by herself for so many years… And nevertheless sometimes he wanted nothing more than to be back at sea. But it had been over a year and the Peacemillion had yet to return to Tortuga, besides he knew how much Sally cared for and loved The Scroll and Talisman… He could never ask her to abandon it all. Not for good and certainly not for _his_ sake.

So he got up, dressed and made his way downstairs to tidy up before opening hours. They tended to keep things somewhat in order even as they served the customers or rather tried to keep them in order for there was always something out of place. That morning however he found a lot more than only a few jugs and mugs left behind. Duo Maxwell sat at one of the tables, leaning so far back his chair stood solely on its hind legs, his booted feet were on the tabletop, resting beside a bottle of spirit. His smirk was as wide as Wufei's eyes felt.

"Ye' broke into our tavern?!" the Chinese man crossed the distance between them so fast the braided man nearly fell in his desperate attempt to regain his feet.

"Ye' were asleep! Wha' was I supposed to do?"

"Wait 'til the tavern opened like any other person, ye' dimwit!"

"Come, come, Chang… We're family!"

Wufei's narrowed eyes revealed exactly how he felt about that statement. "Where're the others? Hidin' somewhere?" he glanced warily around the saloon. "Ye' gotta pay for that bottle by the way."

"God, how I'd missed ye'!"

At the nostalgic sound of the braided man's sarcasticly cheerful tone, the Chinese man let out a defeated sigh. "When did ye' get back?"

"Just this morn."

"And where _are_ the others?"

"Well, ye' know Heero. He was all uptight about us not showing here too early and then Howie suggested we rest a bit first 'cause we had pulled an all-nighter to get 'ere even though no one seemed to be in much of a hurry. But how _could_ I go to sleep when I knew I could have a drink at me favourite tavern instead? Spirits on board ended _months_ ago, but the captain didn't 'ave the heart to buy us any more. In fact, forcin' us to sail all this way without hooch to boast morale's a really heartless thing to do… What a bastard."

"Bastard!" another voice echoed and Chang was not sure what bothered him most. The fact that he had failed to notice the green parrot earlier or the fact that Duo just would not shut up.

"Maxwell." He cleared his throat cutting in before the braided man decided to resume his diatribe and made him lose his remaining sliver of patience. "Ye' failed to answer me question. Are the others on the ship then?"

"Aye, aye. They're on the ship, but they should be here soon enough. Capt'n wishes to know if ye' want back in, after all…"

XXX

"Nay." Wufei shook his head as he sat across the Peacemillion's captain. Around their table the crew stood tense and quiet, but their expectations did not affect the Asian men's staring contest for it was drowned by the chattering and singing and clinking of bottles throughout the tavern. "I don't _wish_ to rejoin… I _must_."

Heero did not even blink. " _Must_?"

"Aye." The Chinese man nodded gravely. "I haven't been gone 2 years and ye've already let the skirts take over."

Behind him Hilde scowled angrily and fiddled with the handle of her cutlass, but Duo patted her shoulder, tittering, and it seemed to calm her down somewhat. Dorothy had a dark smile on her face and Relena – who stood behind their captain, therefore right in front of Wufei – sent a cold look their former first mate's way. "I don't see what their gender has to do with anything." Heero was calm, serious. "They're as capable as any other crew member. Some even more than the average… And if ye' really are intent on rejoining, ye' should know we might have another woman on board by the time we next set sail."

"Another woman? It's a wonder yer ship hasn't sunk yet… And where do ye' mean to find this other woman?"

"Barton." The captain said simply, trusting the Chinese man to take his own conclusions.

"Ah… So the women aren't the only problem. I can see ye' let Barton turn the ship into a zoological garden…" Chang nodded at the parrot on the lookout's shoulder. Trowa's eyes narrowed, but he made no other move. "Now ye're lettin' 'im bring a whore onto the ship?"

"She's a barmaid." The green eyed man took a step forward. Heero raised a hand to stop him.

"Regardless of what she does for a living, this lass might soon be joining us. If ye're going to sail with us ye' should be aware of that."

"Also I…" all eyes fell back on Trowa and he cleared his throat. "I might've… Kind of… Rescued a monkey on the way here." Despite his pink cheeks he somehow managed to keep a straight face.

The captain turned back to the Chinese man, his face completely blank. After a brief, pregnant, pause he shrugged. "We've a new policy of helping those in need."

At that Chang snorted and, to everyone's shock, smirked rather widely. His eyes rested for a moment on Relena's hand which had discreetly alighted on Heero's shoulder and which for some reason the captain had not bothered to shrug off. "I see…a lot has changed. But will there be a place for me on board the new Peacemillion?"

"You can regain your post as first mate." The current first mate offered, and Wufei could not hide the momentary widening of his eyes. "Heero and I…" she paused as if expecting a protest. It never came. "Heero and I like to spend our breaks together and we're conscious of how bad it actually looks for both captain _and_ first mate to be away from their posts at the same time, so… If you do come back – and the crew's in agreement – you can have your post and title back."

"Ye're welcome to bring Sally as well if that is what ye' both wish." Heero added and, after a moment, the corner of his lips twitched upwards. "If three women weren't enough to sink our ship, I doubt a couple more will."

The Chinese man snorted.

XXX

Though the crew was all at the Scroll and Talisman, the Peacemillion was alight with burning lamps, its deck reflecting the warm orange glow. Relena paused for a moment as she reached the edge of the gangplank and took it all in. The richness of the wood, the darkness of the cloudless night sky, the sparkling stars and the salty breeze. It was a beautiful night and somehow she knew she would find him at the forecastle, eyes lost in the sea and the sky as the drunken singing and bottle smashing and cheerful music that marked the nights in Tortuga carried on in the distance.

"Why didn't you join us at the tavern?" she wrapped her arms around herself suddenly chilled by the wind. "We were having so much fun!"

"Someone must look after the ship." Heero did not move. "What did ye' think of her?"

"Who?" Relena had stopped by the mast to turn up the light of the solitary lamp that hung there. "Trowa's lass?"

"Aye."

She walked the rest of the way and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the captain, trying to see whatever it was he could see. "She's sweet. Perhaps a little too sweet for all of this, but… Time will tell, I suppose."

"Hn." He finally turned to her then and – noticing her crossed arms – pulled her closer. Relena obliged, wrapping her arms around him underneath his overcoat, trying to gather more warmth. She felt him take a deep breath, inhaling against her hair before resting his head against hers.

"Heero?" she asked after a moment when she had grown so warm and cozy her eyelids began to feel heavy. He was so soft and wieldy against her himself she feared he might have fallen asleep, but the way his hands slid up her back at the sound of his name informed her otherwise. "Where will we be sailing now?"

"Anywhere we want." He said simply, slowly, as if it took him an enourmous effort to speak.

Relena ran his answer through her head again and again, trying to decide whether she should reveal to him where _she_ wanted to go. At last, she decided not to. It was too soon for him to face her brother again… The man who had arrested them and put them all through so much. No, she decided, those wounds were still too fresh. She tightened her hold on him until her arms burned and ached in protest, but Heero did not complain even though she could feel his breaths grow shallower under the sudden restraint. "I wanted to see the place where you were born… Does your mother still live there?"

"I heard she'd died." He was sufficiently distracted by the strangling hold she had on his ribs and his voice sounded completely neutral despite the weight of the words. "I'd rather not go there again. Ever."

"I understand."

He sighed and closed his eyes. His body responded to her proximity, it sought hers like a moth sought a flame, but his mind was elsewhere. "Relena?"

"Yes?" her voice came out so soft he barely heard it, her hold on him growing lax.

"I never did ask ye' if ye' wanted to marry me and yet somehow we ended engaged…" the captain had been turning that fact in his head over and over for an awfully long time, wondering if that was what she wanted. He felt her smile against his shoulder.

"It matters not to me whether we get married or not… As long as we stay together." She said simply and yet a part of her knew her mother would have been horrified, but that realisation only made her smile widen further. Relena felt rebellious, immune to law and custom, like a real pirate.

"Hn." Heero quietly agreed.

She pulled slightly away then and gave him a long chaste kiss. "You said anywhere we want?" her smile turned playful at that.

"Aye."

"I know a place where we can go right now…" she gave him a meaningful look as her hands slid from his back to his waist.

"We can't." the captain frowned and she could not tell whether he was displeased or frustrated or irritated or just extremely annoyed. He seemed to read the question on her face though for he quickly resumed. "The monkey's in there."

"Oh… Really?" Relena's eyes sparkled and – before he knew what was happening – she was dragging him with her to the quarter deck. "I want to see it! Or is it aggressive?"

Heero had the distinct feeling she did not really care about the answer and would walk into the cabin one way or another, still… "Nay." He answered, but she had stopped and seemed to be waiting for him to elaborate. "He's got a... A hair obsession."

"As in pulling and biting hair?"

"Combing. Probably searching for lice."

That seemed to be enough and she restarted walking, picking up pace. "Does he have a name?"

"It's likely. Though I fear Trowa's forgotten to mention it." At that the captain could not help but snigger. Relena halted again to look surprisedly back at him. "I do however think we should rechristen him Maxwell."

"A monkey with a hair fetish?" her smirk mirrored his. "Sounds just about right."

"That's what I thought." He said and followed her laughter all the way back to their cabin.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Phew! Was this long! XD So this is it, mateys! Time to drop anchor and lower the gangplank so we can jump off the ship. I hope you liked this last chapter. I tried to make it lighter, show a little bit of everyone in between the HeeroXRelena moments. And how I eagerly await the day this site will allow for 18+ content... But, never mind me. Let me thank you all, yet again for everything. For all the follows, the favourites and, especially, for the reviews because the people who actually take their time to stop and tell me what they think or just tell me to keep going... You are my heroes. Thank you so much! :D


End file.
